Love of a Lifetime
by bluishred
Summary: Ten years after the adventure in the Universe of the Four Gods. Miaka found herself mending a broken heart over her separation with Taka. Will she be able to open her heart once again now that someone has crossed over to fulfill an undying promise?
1. Chapter 1  The Present Life

**Love of a Lifetime**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters. The Japanese Manga series was written and illustrated by none other than Yuu Watase. I am just one humble fan who wanted to give Hotohori-sama his most deserved spotlight in the life of our heroine, Miaka Yuuki.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Present Life**

Miaka slowly parked her car in front of the establishment. After switching off the engine, she clutched her handbag to her right shoulder and stepped out of the car, making sure she had pressed the keys lock mode button before throwing it in her purse. She shakes off the creases of her knee length deep purple skirt with four inches slit in the middle before opening the front door of the travel agency firm.

"Hi guys! She lazily pushed the glass door open while greeting Yui and May with a lacklustre tone.

"Hey, Miaka!" Yui greeted her behind her desk. "How's your day? You look dead beat."

Indeed, she was. After her not so very normal and exciting day, her adrenaline pushed to the limits and mentally depleted, all she ever wanted right now was to go straight home, take some panadol and jump to her bed. As much as she really enjoys her work, it can really be troublesome at times.

It had been ten years since they summoned the beast Gods Suzaku and Seiryu. After their adventure in the Universe of the Four Gods, Miaka and Yui's friendship had grown stronger. Both took Tourism and after graduation, decided to venture a small business which they named Celestial Travel and Tours. It was not easy at the beginning, although Yui's parents loaned them the capital to help set up the business while Keisukei and Tetsuya partially assisted with the administration and marketing during their off-days. It took them a year or so before they were able to slowly pay back the loan and another year before the business propelled in a positive direction.

Ever since then, Miaka and Yui were resolved that they were on the right track. They hired three female tour guides and one admin staff while both friends busied themselves with the administration including processing of visas, plane tickets, hotel accommodation and taking turns to being tour guide when one of the staff was off-duty. Since then, they had been tremendously busy that there was absolutely no room for leisure. They had a contract with the bus company to provide the service bus for their tourists.

"So, what exactly happened to Mrs. Roomans child?" asked Yui, concern etched on her face.

Miaka slumped down onto the couch, massaging her temple with eyes closed. She was still too exhausted to even talk but felt compelled. In normal circumstances, guiding tourist around Tokyo and neighboring city was already a common chore. It's what she enjoyed the most, meeting new people regardless of their color, race and religion, interact with them and show them the beauty of her country with pride and honor than being stuck in their office the whole day doing paper works and browsing emails. Mingling with the foreigners gives her some sense of fulfillment and a sheer joy as she was reminded of her beloved foreign seishi's she left in the book world.

With eyes still closed, Miaka started to press her nape with her right hand to ease the throbbing weariness. "Poor Mrs. Roomans almost called the Australian embassy when her son went missing for nearly 2 hours inside the Museum..."

"But I don't understand, she's supposed to look after her son, why would she be so reckless to just let her son roamed around freely. It's not like they were in their own backyard." May interrupted while handing Miaka a cup of jasmine tea.

"Thank you," she gestured to May. "Mrs. Roomans was drawn to the old Buddhist scriptures, statues, reliquaries and ritual implements from the Asuka and Nara Period displayed while listening to the curator. I contemplated it interested her to know how Buddhism was officially introduced into Japan during the mid-6th century and how the Japanese culture embraced and later on made an outstanding progress with its adoption." She explained. "I think she was just too keen to the subject she didn't realize her son wandered around on his own."

"But where did you find him?" Yui inquired.

"Interestingly, we were at the 2nd floor of Honkan Japanese Gallery and the boy was found in the library of Research and Information Center, he was at the reading room taking a nap." Miaka answered while slowly sipping the hot jasmine tea, aware not to burn her tongue.

May raised her eyebrow. "But I can't believe the security guards didn't even notice the boy? I thought they were very strict and scrutinize all visitors."

"I agree." Yui butted in "They were strict even with the tour guides. Ino flared up last time when one of the guards didn't allow her to go in. It was thanks to the Manager that the misunderstanding was sorted out."

Miaka cocked her head "Fortunately, we found the boy. Only that, because of the incident, the schedule was delayed. We almost didn't make it to the last stop over. Luckily, Mr. Ogawa was considerate to allow entrance at the temple despite the strict schedule. Though, the other tourists in the group were kind enough to understand, I felt that some were still irked because of the delay."

"Can't blame them, after all 2hours of enjoyment were robbed from them." May snorted while crossing her arms.

Yui went back to the computer table to check the emails while May resumed sorting out the visa application from the clients they needed to process the following day.

"It's already 7:45pm. I know you're tired so if you want you can take a rest, go." Yui proposed as she noted the time in her cyma wrist watch.

Miaka glanced at the 5 wall clocks hanging just above the giant world map. The clocks indicate the different time zones of Tokyo, New York, London, Moscow & Sydney. "Are you sure? What about you?" as she looked over Yui and May.

"Nah, don't mind us. We can manage." Yui waved her hand flippantly to assure her best friend everything was fine. "Tetsuya will pick me up later, besides I still have to reply some of the emails from clients and arrange the schedule for next week. I'll just discuss it tomorrow with you."

"Don't worry, I'll help out Yui. Anyway, it's my off tomorrow so I can extend for another hour or so. I'll just leave the visa applications on your desk for tomorrow." Assured May as she starts shooing Miaka out of the office.

Miaka chuckled "Okay-okay guys don't kick me out yet… I'll just finish my tea." Shaking her head, she took one big gulp to empty her cup. "Yes, May please. Just leave the papers on my desk and I'll sort it out tomorrow." She walked over the pantry to throw the tea bag and wash her favorite cup. Afterwards, she heaved her hand bag to her shoulder, took the car keys from her purse and bid her colleague's goodnight as she open the glass door.

OOOOOO

After switching the light on and pressing the main door lock, she removed her two inches black high heels, kept it in the shoe cabinet and wore her pink slipper. Ever since she decided to live on her own, she learned how to keep her things as organize and as tidy as possible. Her mom was shocked and even suspected that she was hiring a part time cleaner just to tidy her flat but soon realized that her independence might have done well to her daughter since she no longer need to depend on other people.

Realizing earlier that she no longer had the time to cook, she bought yakitori and beef ramen in one of her favorite shop and poured in a medium bowl. While enjoying her dinner, she opened the 3 mails she received noting they were from her landlady, utility and her credit card when she was startled by the sound coming from her mobile phone.

"Hello sis!" said the man on the other end.

"Hey, Keisukei. What's up?"

"So far, so good." He answered in an upbeat tone "I won't take long since I'm still finishing this stupid paperwork my boss asked me to submit by tomorrow. You see, the company is celebrating its 25th anniversary and will be having a Dinner and Dance party... we need to bring a partner, problem is I don't have one."

"So... you need my help to find a date for you?" she replied teasingly.

Keisuke rolled his eyes trying not to sound exasperated. "No idiot! I want you to be my date!"

"Aha! And is that how you asked someone for a date?" He heard her laughing at the other line.

Keisuke was engaged to be married to his girlfriend of 3years when she died in a tragic accident. His girlfriend was in Jakarta to attend a conference. The ill-fated day came when an 8.5 magnitude earthquake occurred. She was at the restaurant, talking to Keisuke on the phone when he heard screams and panics from the other line. Her body was found buried in debris of the wrecked building clutching her hand phone. He was devastated. It was the first time Miaka saw her brother a broken man and in deep agony for the loss of his love. For a few months, he became invisible and detached himself to outside world, barely eating, barely sleeping. It was Miaka who pulled him from his misery. And he understood his sister's effort. If there was one person who certainly understood his pain, it was his sister. Miaka endured the same kind of pain over the deaths of her seishi's even if they were only characters in a book, and he saw her suffering and how she moved on with her life.

From then on, the siblings became closer than ever. The silent vow to always protect and look each other's welfare grew stronger.

"You know, if only for stupid dancing I won't even bother to attend." the man sighed. "…but I am left with no choice. My boss will kick me out."

"When will that exactly be? I have to check the schedule with Yui. Honestly, Yui and I have barely used our off-days, we were very busy. You know with tourism booming not to mention it's almost spring season; a lot of tourists are coming..."

"Why don't you hire another one, you should not neglect yourself. I'm beginning to wonder how your appetite is." Concern suddenly felt in his voice.

"We are considering that option. And don't worry my appetite is still fine." The girl chuckled.

"Okay I have to go now, will you call me tomorrow?

"I will, brother. It's been a month since we last seen each other, I think it will also be a good time..." assured Miaka "And since you mentioned my appetite, I can't wait to try the foods at the Hotel." She said candidly as she vocalized a greedy laugh.

"Ri-ght. I should have thought that earlier. Food was the key to bribing you. I would have saved plenty of time... Okay then, bye." He snorted.

"Goodnight bro." Miaka heard a click and then placed the hand phone on the table. _He must be really busy right now. But I'm glad that he's coming back to his normal self. _She finished the ramen, cleaned the kitchen and washed herself in the bathroom. After changing to her pyjamas, she went to the living room, sat down to her year-old couch which she bought for herself as birthday present and turned on the TV while flipping the remote control deciding on the channel. Yawning in between, she realized she'd rather go to bed than tire her eyes. She turned off the TV and went to her room.

She was tired, _really tired_ and all she ever wanted was a goodnight sleep. In a few minutes she was dozing.

* * *

End of chapter 1

A/N

This is my very first fanfic.

I have written this story initially for self-entertainment only, I had to endure some boring days and thought that I should give my imagination a chance to explore and pen those thoughts since it would be a shame to just let it disappear in my mind like a bubble.

First and foremost, English is not my first language so please bear with me if you find some typographical, grammatical and syntactic errors. Like i said, this is my first try and was not able to approach a beta-reader (since i don't know someone) to scrutinize my work. And since this supposedly is a sequel to the original story, I had tried my best to write a decent story as logical and as satisfactorily as possible sticking to the concept of Fushigi Yuugi's author (Yu Watase). So what you will be reading in the event that you continue is without any beta-editing.

I'm one of the few who _really_ fell in love with the story and with the characters. I found the story captivating. An enchanted book served as portal between two worlds. The legend itself was interesting and slowly i was drawn to their adventure as the story progresses itself. The characters are endearing but I was one of those who fell in love with Hotohori's character and cried a river when he died in the later part of the story.

In my personal opinion, Miaka would have been better if she ended with Hotohori, not that I had anything against Tamahome, they made a lovely couple alright, but I simply couldn't connect with his character emotionally (sorry to Tamahome fans, pls. don't throw tomatoes at me). Anyway, after rereading the manga and watching the anime again, I came to terms that Hotohori and Miaka would have been a lovelier couple should they been given a chance.

For those who wish to read my humble story; please sit down, relax and enjoy...

Bluishred


	2. Chapter 2 Poignant Memories

**Chapter 2 – Poignant Memories**

* * *

Yui handed Miaka the copy of schedule for next week to finalize who will do what. They have several tourists in group, families and couples coming from New Zealand, China, France, Philippines, Korea, Singapore, USA, India, South Africa and Italy.

Miaka was grateful that because of the nature of their business, she learned to speak English fluently. They even enrolled in an English class to learn the proper method of conversing with their foreign clients. She smiled wistfully remembering the time when she can only speak a few English words and would stammer in front of their class and professor. It was embarrassing! Being exposed to foreigners helped or rather forced her to step out of her box and believe that she can be inferior only if she allowed her to be. But she was also grateful to her best friend Yui and her brother Keisuke for always motivating her and reminding to always believe in herself.

Ino and Eli were assigned to guide the large group and families while Hana was designated to oversee some group of couples. Miaka was in charge of one individual client at the same time, help Yui coordinates with their overseas agency counterparts their local clients wished to visit while May was to facilitate their local client's visas and plane tickets.

"Huh?" Miaka theatrically lifted her left eyebrow, her eyes fixed on the paper. "Is this the only thing I have to do next week, just one client for the whole week?"

"Mrs. Takano informed me that the guy, Mr. Wong, is an important client and a closed friend of the hotel's owner. He is arriving on Wednesday night and instructed us to arrange the airport pick-up and to bring him to the hotel. Said guy will stay for a week but has to attend an important function. She's still uncertain what Mr. Wong's agenda after the said event but wants us to be prepared in case he wishes to visit some place." Yui explained while sipping her tea. "In any event, while stand-by, you'll help me with the paper works but you can't be out tour guiding others."

Mrs. Takano was the Customer Service Manager of Park Hyatt Hotel. They were one of the appointed agencies to cater to their guests who visit Tokyo mainly for sight-seeing. Since it was one of the prestigious hotels in Tokyo, they fought tooth and nail just to get a deal with them.

"Speaking of Hotel," Miaka pursed her lips remembering last night's conversation with her brother."Keisuke has to attend their company's D&D next week and asked me to be his date but he has yet to tell me when."

Yui was ecstatic "Really! I'm happy to hear Keisukei didn't snub the dinner party!"

"Oh, he said he's not enthusiastic about it but doesn't have a choice." She replied, snorting.

"Well then, just let me know if it will conflict with the schedule on Wednesday, otherwise I'll pick up Mr. Wong myself."

Miaka, checked her Kenneth Cole wrist watch and noted the time "Okay. I have to go now. It will be a long day at the immigration getting this pile of visa applications done. I'll call you once I have the reply from Keisukei."

"See you later." Yui replied.

It was a long day for Miaka. She had four missed calls from Keisukei before she managed to return his call during lunch hour. The Dinner and Dance party will be on Saturday at 7:30pm so it will not affect her work schedule. A tiny part of her was excited. It has been a while since she attended a formal party. She still had a few days to shop for evening dress and was adamant to drag Yui with her. She acknowledged that between them, Yui has better taste in fashion. She once told Yui how she can be compared to a chameleon since almost every garments she wears blends with her perfectly like it was made specifically for her. She has the brains, the style, the beauty, the grace, the confidence... unlike her. Though everything in her was just average or even below, she had never felt insecure or jealous. She had long accepted and embraced her flaws that she could easily shrug them away and continue with her normal chore.

OOOOOO

"Thanks for helping me choose my evening dress." She said, elated while peeking at the dress in the shopping bag.

"Please, no big deal! Yui replied animatedly. "Seriously, since when was the last time we did this? It's been what? A millennia and my closet is begging me to throw the old clothes or donate it to charity... Miaka! Stop shoving the garlic bread to your mouth or you'll choke!" she suddenly barked while looking at the other customers sitting near them in sudden embarrassment.

"Oops... sorry, I was so hungry after the whole shopping spree." she chuckled gleefully while trying to fit a slice of garlic bread in her mouth.

"You are such a pig! Hey! Not my share...!" Yui, covered her face, mortified by her best friend's excessive gluttony.

Miaka miraculously managed to gobble a whole plate of garlic bread including Yui's in no time. "Speaking of being shocked" as she tried to circumvent the subject. "Yui, how can you say about throwing or donating your clothes? But they all look fine to me!" she was gawking incredulously. "Good grief, If you say you're clothes are old and out of trend, what about my own clothes? I feel like a great grandma already!"

Yui shook her head. She missed this moment of bonding with her best friend although she can be a source of great trauma whenever they eat.

"Don't be silly!" She replied with cheeks turning pink. "But really, it's been ages since we went out last. I had forgotten how the mall looks like in the inside. How my favourite pasta tastes like." She said while twirling the Aglio Olio pasta with her fork. "...how the birds chirping brings me peace whenever I visit the park. I just realized we've been too busy that we had forgotten to live our lives, to relax and unwind." She added soberly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy with the way things are, business is as solid as a rock, it was definitely a dream come true for us. I just realize how many things we had missed out."

The girl opposite her shrugged her shoulder. "Tourism this year has been promising so far. It was physically and mentally exhausting but I can't complain. Meeting different types of people every day, mingling with them brings me inner peace and fulfilment. It sort of reminds me of our adventure in the book world." She said audibly remembering her beloved seishis.

It's been ages since they last touched that subject. For Yui, she just want to forget everything that happened, there was really no good memories to cherish to begin with. She hated everything that happened there. She even hated herself. She can't even face herself in the mirror. What made her hate the most was how she was easily forgiven by Miaka after all the unforgivable things she did to her. She was deluded by hatred of her best friend's betrayal, or so that was the seed her own seishi, planted in her heart. Why in her heart of hearts she never even realize her best friend will never ever betray her. That her best friend went to extreme measures, braving to enter the enemy's territory just to save her not just once. And the only thing she did was to cry, to curse and to pity her pathetic self. She was indeed beyond despicable and oh, how she hated herself.

It was maddening. She envied all the other priestesses for their celestial warriors had sworn to protect their miko's with their lives. She knew the bonds the priestess of Suzaku shared with her seishi. She saw in them the passion, the loyalty and devotion to their sacred destiny. But she, the priestess of Seiryuu had been manipulated by her own seishi, her own warrior who supposedly destined to protect her instead fed her heart with lies and doubts. Yet, it angered her more. She allowed herself to be controlled and buried herself more in hatred and jealousy. She can never excuse herself for her own monstrosity.

It appeared that like her seishi, she was born to be proud and arrogant as well. Instead of being grateful for the forgiveness and second chance, she despised it. In truth, she was deeply grateful to Miaka and will forever be for the remainder of her life. Miaka has the purest and noblest heart she ever saw. When inside the book, every time she looked in her eyes, she saw her best friend crying and begging her to come back to her, holding her, never letting go while all she can do was to curse and slap her every time they met. She was the most wonderful sincere person she ever had the opportunity to meet in the two worlds she had ever journeyed, that she felt unworthy of her forgiveness. She felt she doesn't even deserve her friendship.

But Miaka has given her the grandest treasure she ever received. It was a long lasting friendship forged with every stream of tears, every cherub smiles, every embedded secret, every vicious trial, every aching hearts, every fervent thought, every flaming hope... everything. Yui made a silent vow that in this world that they live in, she will be her seishi, her protector. She doesn't have a symbol in her body nor special power. She's not even strong enough physically, but she will protect her from harm. She prayed hard for her happiness to come, the singular happiness she knew only one man was capable of giving. That's why she was truly-truly happy when Miaka and Taka finally found each other. Deep inside, she was finally able to sleep at night without guilt and fear of nightmares, for she knew Miaka was finally in the arms of the man she loved. However, Miaka's happiness was short lived...

"How's Taka... if you don't mind me asking?" Yui asked hesitantly.

"Of course I don't mind..." She paused, contemplating on how to answer her friend. "It's just that... I really don't know how or where he was... it was strange..."

"Miaka, it has been 5 years..." wanting to console her friend.

"I know... it's just strange that... every time I remember him... or something or someone reminded me of him, it felt as if it only happened yesterday... just like our adventure in the book world... I can still vividly remember everything. " Her eyes fixed on her seafood pasta as if she was seeing a vision of Taka.

It has been 5 years since they parted ways. It was a mutual decision. For Taka to find his purpose in life other than being a shell of his former self warrior and protector of priestess. Ever since he gained his memories, he wanted to escape from the shadow of Tamahome and prove that he was reborn again for another reason, that his former life had nothing to do with his present. She remembered one of their arguments when Taka wanted Miaka to keep the group picture of her and her seishi somewhere out of people's sight. She was flabbergasted! Her adventure in the Universe of the Four Gods was the greatest journey she ever had. The picture served as a wonderful bitter-sweet memory to honour her friends who sacrificed their own very lives to protect her and fulfil her destiny as Miko. The picture was a living proof itself that they were not _mere_ characters in a book. Blood runs in their veins, tears swell their eyes, emotions flow in their hearts and a symbol linked in a mystical bond. Miaka was deeply hurt. She will never understand why Taka had to go to such extreme as to disregard the bonds they once shared and forget his past life. And to make matters worse, he even accused her that she only loved Taka because of Tamahome and not Taka himself. The rankling resentment etched in every features of his face severed her heart.

People regard them as a perfect couple. Their relationship was envied in their campus. Some even tried to separate them in vain. The picturesque relationship they shared was too good to be true, it was like living in a blissful dream, her heart searing with happiness, her feelings for him burned like the flames of phoenix it almost drowned her, that she was not prepared to face the reality. It was like waking up and falling from her bed head first, bewildered and shaken. She never predicted that Taka's past life will put their relationship in the edge of such intense cacophony.

And so she set him free. She gave him the freedom he desired to find the purpose he so longingly seeks. He thought he was a fading star lost in a boundless cosmos. He was sole wanderer with a duty to find his path.

_It has been five years, Taka. I wonder where you are. Have you found your purpose? Are you happy with your life now? When we parted ways, though mutually agreed, it hurt me so much. I felt like my heart was stabbed by invisible knives, it was cut in a thousand pieces... and it hurts... hurts so much... I had to brave a smile when we said our goodbyes to wish you all the luck but inside I was dying. I always thought we were fated together, forever... after all had we not defied the laws of the Gods, upturned heaven and earth just to be together. A feat, not even the Priestess of Byakko and Genbu and their beloved seishis were able to achieve. Wasn't it a promise of a lifetime when you said you will find me even if it takes a thousand or hundreds of thousands of years... and you kept that promise, you found me and we were finally happy... but why are you not here beside me? I had been waiting for 5 long years... patiently waiting for you to return to pick up the broken pieces of my heart... why have you not come back to me if we are really meant to be... have you forgotten me already?_

_Suzaku Seikun... please guide me... for I am lost..._

OOOOOO

After a brief discussion with Mrs. Takano, Miaka went to the powder room before she walks herself to the hotel's lobby to meet the chauffeur. She was supposed to bring her own car to the airport but was told earlier that a limousine will be used to pick up Mr. Wong. _He must be a very important person. _She thought to herself. Dressed in short sleeve black turtle neck top with a single button and ash gray skirt with a 3 inches slit in the right side to accentuate her figure. She sported a 2 inches high heel and a black stocking and wore a red beaded necklace matching her earrings and her purse. A light make up to cover her pale skin was just enough, she looked every inch a stunning professional who means business.

They reached the terminal 2 of Narita Airport, arrival area just in time. While on their way, she had been consistently checking her blackberry the Flight no. JL864's status to prepare her in case there's a delay. So far, everything was in order. Mr. Wong was seated in Business class and it will only be a few minutes before he steps out of the immigration and customs area Miaka thought, as she mentally calculate the time. She was at the waiting area just outside the gate 71 holding a thick bond paper with his name when her phone rang.

"Hi Miaka!"

"Keisukei!"

"Is it convenient to talk?"

"Well, it's not really a good time, I'm here at the airport to pick up a client and he will step out any minute now" she answered anxiously. "But why, is there anything the matter?" she asked when she felt a familiar aura she wasn't able to explain, she felt her neck burn in a tingling sensation, she almost shivered. Suddenly, she turned, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open...

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 A Fated Meeting

**Chapter 3 – A Fated Meeting**

* * *

A tall slender man stood just 7 foot away, slowly and gracefully walking towards her while pulling a medium size black luggage in his right hand. The vision of the man left her with nothing but shock and disbelief. Her hands trembled and were suddenly frozen like ice, not even realizing that her mobile phone slipped from her grip. Just before the unit drops from the ground and breaks, the man caught it with his left hand in swift reflex, his waist length silky black hair tied in a loose pony tail swung in mid air.

He smiled to her and handed back her phone. She blinked her eyes, her first real reaction after he magically appeared in front of her and if not of the awkward moment, the priestess was sure to laugh at her own clumsiness again. It was almost a perfect copy of the commercial advertisement of Axe when she was still in High school, _heck,_ even better than the original!

Except that she was still standing there like a frozen statue.

"Your phone… Ms…" He smiled, golden brown eyes gazing at the hazel eyes. "Miaka."

As if on cue, she suddenly came back to reality, as if the world started turning again, the time started ticking again, her heart started beating again.

"Ho... Hotohori! It can't be_..._!_"_ Miaka exclaimed, stupefied by the sudden appearance of her seishi.

Intrigue by the woman's reaction, he slightly raised his eyebrow. "David, I'm David Wong." He said in a cool smooth voice that almost melted her right on the spot.

"B-but… Hotohori! It's me, Miaka! Y-you just said my name!" She stuttered shakily, mixtures of emotions filling her face.

The man still intrigued and now amused by her reaction merely pointed at her company ID and she could only reply with a dumb "Oh…"

"I think the person you were talking on the phone is still on the line, Ms. Miaka," he said in a teasing tone while motioning his hand to her mobile phone.

"Ah... ah..." _Miaka! Get a hold of yourself!_ She mentally scolded herself not prepared with the sudden tidal wave of emotions going through her. "Oh, uhmm, excuse me Mr… err… Mr. Wong, just a second."

He smiled, tilted his head and gesture to take her time.

She frantically walked a few steps away and informed her brother the guest has arrived and he understood immediately. She ended the call, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly releasing the air from her lungs to calm herself.

Miaka turned back with a reluctant smile and approached Mr. Wong. "My apologies for the blunder Sir, I have mistaken you as someone else... My name is Yuuki Miaka," extending her hands "I am here to pick you up and bring you to the Hotel. I hope you had a pleasant trip. Is this the only luggage you have?"

Mr. Wong shook her hand and held it for a moment. "It is pleasure to meet you Ms. Miaka. The trip has been pleasant so far, thank you and yes, this is my only luggage."

And if there was another maladroit moment between them, it was now. They had been shaking hands for a good 2 minutes and she doesn't really know how to break the hand shake. Feeling dumb, her behavior irritates her but she can't help it, she was standing in front of Hotohori and all she ever wanted was to scream on top of her lungs, jump to his neck and tell him how much she missed him. She looked at him, disbelieving. _Is this real? Am I not dreaming? Please, Suzaku I beg you, don't make this a joke!_ Making the moment more uncomfortable, David clasped her hand between his.

"Ms. Miaka, are you feeling okay? You look pale and your hands are cold, ice-cold." He asked in a concerned voice.

She blushed and embarrassingly, took back her hands from his and chuckled shyly. "It… it was nothing Mr. Wong. I was just feeling cold in here." Pulling herself together she motioned him to where the limousine was waiting. "By the way, is there anything to your liking, Sir? I was told to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. A dinner perhaps of your choice before we send you to the hotel, otherwise there's also an international buffet there and few restaurants which I'm sure will be to your liking..."

"I'm not really hungry but a light dinner will be fine, only if you accompany me." David replied. "And thank you for your hospitality, am pleased to learn that I won't feel like a complete stranger here.

_He doesn't remember me... not at all.._. She thought sadly.

They reached the limousine and the chauffeur helped them with the luggage. They reached the hotel around 8:10pm. After checking in, he requested his luggage to be brought in his room and took Miaka by her elbow. They went to an elegant restaurant inside the hotel premises. A grand piano was sitting at the far side of the room while the pianist played a wonderful piece. The atmosphere was indeed cozy and romantic... and only well-off family can afford to dine in.

Miaka ordered the simplest and the cheapest, though still ridiculously expensive in her honest opinion, chicken cordon bleu served with french fries and fresh garden salad. The unexpected meeting and mixture of emotions sapped all her energy to zero but as much as she wants to annihilate the entire menu, she knew she needed to control herself. She was praying to all the Gods not to let her stomach growl like a hungry dinosaur. She cannot afford to embarrass herself and the name of their agency in front of this gorgeous man, even if he was once upon a time, her seishi. David ordered a smoked salmon salad with pineapple barbeque dressing and a wine for both of them.

They were both quiet while waiting for their food. She was edgy in her seat, seeing Hotohori wearing blue gray long sleeve shirt with deep gray silk slim necktie and black trouser; it was very far from his imperial clothes yet he looked as elegant as ever. She still could not believe the vision that stood before her. She wanted to slap her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Since their meeting at the airport, she has been frustratingly keeping that tidal wave of emotions behind that damned wall, fighting herself not to spill even a single tear. She cannot and would not. It will scare him, obviously, he doesn't remember his past, doesn't know who she was and it pained her. Her second seishi was sitting just in front of her and he doesn't remember her...

And she was helpless...

"Is there anything else you would like to order, Sir?" The waiter asked David, distracting him from his own thoughts.

He looked at Miaka, their eyes locked for a moment and she smiled shyly, slightly shaking her head.

"No, thank you. That's all." David replied. The waiter then made a slight bow and left the table.

"Please enjoy your dinner Miaka. And if there's anything else you wanted, let me know." David gave her another gorgeous smile.

She blushed. "I'm very sorry for being uncomfortable. I'm not used to this kind of... I mean... I was supposed to ask you if there's anything else you wanted, not the other way around." She replied sheepishly.

"And you did ask me earlier at the airport." Assured David "like I said I'm not really that hungry but wouldn't mind to eat if you keep me company. And I'm really not that tired, the whole trip was smooth and pleasant, no turbulence at all."

"I'm glad to hear that Sir. By the way, I understand that you came here to attend a certain business function. Do let us know if we can be of any assistance should you wish to visit our museum, gardens and temples during your free time and we will be happy to assist you." She said in a casual voice.

"Well, I will be attending a few meetings and a certain gathering. I still don't have anything in mind as of yet. But I will certainly call you should I need a tour guide; it will be nice to visit some of your temples, or palaces. But how do I call you in any event?"

"You may call Mrs. Takano, the Customer Service Manager of this hotel and we will arrange the rest."

"And here I thought you're the hotel manager?"

"Oh no, Sir! I'm afraid not" She meekly shook her head with a feeble smile "We are one of the appointed agencies of this hotel and so far, maintaining a good relationship with the management."

"I can see that." He said thoughtfully. "Please Miaka, tell me about yourself..." he said after a while.

"What would you like to know in particular?" she asked, surprised.

"Anything that you feel you can share comfortably."

She paused for a while, thoughtful. "Well, for starters, I'm 25 years old. I only have one sibling. I studied Tourism in Tokyo University. After graduation, my best friend and I worked as flight stewardess in Japan Airlines for nearly 6 months before we decided to open our own travel agency. It was tough at first, but we got plenty of help from our families. Thankfully, the business is doing great. It was because of people like your good self who visits our country Sir."

"I'm impressed. And it seems that you enjoy what you're doing."

"I do. It was not easy. In fact, it was physically and mentally exhausting. But yes, I enjoyed what I do."She smiled and continued "I suppose, doing this job, this career helps me to reduce my longing..."

"What do you mean by reduce your longing...?" he raised his left eyebrow in curiosity.

She swallowed, contemplating on how to explicate the words. She held the wine flute beside her plate as if trying to get the strength she needed "... well, when I was young... I met plenty of people in my journey, young and old, good and bad," her voice was trembling "but amongst the number of people I came across, there were seven wonderful people that made the difference in my life. they were all great selfless extra-ordinary people... and we shared a unique bond... it was like… there was an invisible thread that linked us to one another... and although it had been ten years since the last time I saw them, I still missed them from the bottom of my heart... and doing this job helps me in a little way to ease that longing since meeting foreigners reminds me of them..." she explained slowly and carefully hoping that every words will reach the depths of his heart and help him awaken his past.

"It looks like your friends were lucky to have you since you had never forgotten them." He said warmly "But why had you not continued your communication with them? There are many ways to keep in touch, at least one of them would have replied to you, like you said there was a unique bond that linked you to them."

_How do I explain to you that the only way to see them is to go inside the book? Furthermore, you are already sitting here in front of me, but how can I tell you without freaking you out...?_ "It's rather complicated..."

"Miaka, it seems that you had led an interesting life in the past that, I can tell. And you liked to travel even when you were young. You must be lucky. I wish I had the same privilege." David extended her hand to reach her fingertips.

The simple touch brought an electric current to their bodies almost inconspicuous and their eyes locked in an ardent gaze, searching... Both had lost the power to withdraw and let each other drown their senses without caring if the grounds will open and swallowed them whole or the ceiling fall from above their heads and crush them.

"I guess I was." she whispered inaudibly.

It was a long time... their gaze must have frozen time itself, the only thing that mattered were the sounds of their heartbeats slowly dancing in harmony.

"Miko..." he whispered softly.

The single word made Miaka to jerk back instantaneously. Her heart suddenly hammered behind her ribcage, every point in her body pulsating. _He remembers!_ She exclaimed to herself. Before she can move, his hand touched her cheeks and she felt time stopped again. His thumb wiping the tears that escaped from her eyes, and she didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry. You must have missed them terribly to make you tear like this." He uttered ingenuously.

At that moment, David wanted to take her in his arms and console her. _Why am I feeling this way?_

Miaka couldn't speak any longer. Her wall was shaking, breaking. And she decided to excuse herself to the powder room before she makes a scene.

David put his right hand on his forehead and leaned his elbow on the table. He felt his pulse throbbing intensely. He closed his eyes and calmed himself. He was certainly lost and confused. His emotion raging with fire he could not comprehend. The sudden bizarre feeling was unexpected, he almost seize her in his arms and kissed her when he saw her tears. She looked so fragile yet strong... Why did he call her _miko_? Where did it even come from? She must think he's a lunatic or a member of some cult. He must have scared her to death. _Dear God, no wonder she cried. I must have frightened her!_

She let her tears flow freely. She has to or her heart will explode with the powerful emotions rumbling inside her. There were so many questions that linger in her mind, even her brain was in chaos. Words tangled everywhere. He called her miko. He must have remembered something from his past! _Hotohori, will you remember everything? You are so close and yet so far. Why am I feeling this way?_

_**Miaka calm down, you are so not yourself. It was just Hotohori, your friend, your seishi... you have to calm yourself down or you will freak him out, you don't want that, right? And don't cry like a stupid girl!**__ But I missed him... a lot. It has been ten years, he died in the book! And now he's in front me, alive and healthy. He is not just a pigment of my imagination, I touched him and he's real. __**Yes! But he doesn't remember! And he's not Hotohori, in this world he's David Wong for crying out loud! So you have to get a hold of yourself!**__ But he called me miko! His memories must be hidden deep within, unknown, sleeping, but it will awaken soon. __**Then let fate takes its course. Don't force his memories out! Remember what happened to Taka?**_

Her own common sense was trying to let her vulnerable self see logic with all the disorder and confusion going inside her.

She composed herself. She can't hide here for too long. He was outside and will be downright rude if she kept him waiting. She turned to see herself in the mirror and what she saw made her clench her teeth. Her eyes was red and fluffy, her face was flushed. _Well done Miaka, well done!_ She scowled inwardly while anxiously trying to conceal it with make-up.

After a few more minutes, she decided to step out of the powder room and went back to their table.

David's body stiffened when he saw her walking towards the table. He stood up while he patiently waited for her to sit down. The short moment of silence was deafening and he knew he has to say something to break the ice.

"I'm sorry to upset you earlier. I never realize how sensitive the subject was to you."

"Please Sir, don't be, I should be the one apologizing, really. I thought I was over-dramatic; it was really unnecessary and uncalled for. I was supposed to make your stay here pleasant and memorable yet not only that I made the atmosphere stiff but I presented an audacious impolite behavior." She said apologetically.

"I was being nosy. I shouldn't have pressed the subject." He replied regrettably. "Maybe we should just discuss other matters, a lighter subject perhaps, like what sports you play or type of music you listen to."

She smiled at him. He was so Hotohori... so considerate and sensitive. She mentally slapped herself and decided to push the thought of Hotohori in the deepest part of her brain and focused on the present man in front of her. She _is_ talking to _David Wong _and no one else.

The atmosphere lighten between them, they talked about many things from trivial matters to significant issues. They found each company enjoyable - chatting, laughing. He learned she enjoys swimming, table tennis, ice skating, dancing. She found his sports very reminiscent to his past life, fencing, horseback riding, polo, chess, martial arts, and consider swimming as morning ritual exercise. He laughed amusingly when she sheepishly admitted being a food lover and can be a glutton to an extent. He teased her that maybe her meal didn't satisfy her appetite and ordered a cake and ice cream for her followed by tea.

The time passed by, it was nearing 11:00pm. As much as they enjoyed their chitchat, he can clearly see her energy depleting. Not wishing to tire her even though a part of him also wanted her to stay the whole night, reluctantly he let her go. When they reached the lobby, he offered her the limo to drive her home, the charges to be put under his account. She politely declined his offer and assured him she will manage.

As soon as he saw the nearing cab he took her hand with sudden impulse as if not wanting to let her go. He gently placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, thanking her for the wonderful night and that he wishes to see her again. She looked at him tenderly and gently squeezed his hand, her sad eyes betraying her again of the sudden longing that creep her heart. Not wishing to make a repeat encounter earlier in the restaurant, she tried to take her hand back but his hand was glued to hers just as their eyes locked in gaze.

They were startled by the sound of the horn, apparently the driver was getting impatient waiting for her and so he let her go.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Moonlight's Wisdom

**Chapter 4 – Moonlight's Wisdom**

* * *

David with narrowed eyes glanced at his silver omega wrist watch, 3:45am. He was still wide awake and resigned that he will be able to get even an ounce of sleep for the fact that his mind seemed to be incompetent of even shutting off. He sighed while lying on his bed wearing only the trousers of his pyjamas, gazing past the ceiling, both hands tucked below his head, his leg crossed over the other outstretched leg. He was recollecting his encounter with Miaka since he first met her at the airport.

There was something mysterious about her he can't seem to explain. She looked in a very distant way, familiar. He tried to scramble his brain for memories of possible acquaintance. She after all had travelled to China before… _Wait. _She had never mentioned ever travelling to his country. David clipped his mouth in uncertainty. Really strange, but he felt like they already met before yet sure that they never did. And for the hundredth time pondered as to why her name was so strangely familiar again...

_Yuuki Miaka_...

The man creased his perfectly contour eyebrows. As soon as the plane landed, he felt something peculiar, like a strong energy pulling him and his body seemed to move on its own accord. And this strange energy knew exactly where to go. As soon as he stepped out of the door, he felt a burning sensation in his neck and the first person his eyes instinctively caught was… _her_. He closed his eyes tightly, unsure how to perceive another worth-noting sight or even put it in words but, _I thought I saw her glowing in dimming red aura... but… maybe it was just the lights._

Still... she called him by another name. What was the name again? He tried to rewind the scene in his mind in hopes to recall the name but failed. The shock in her face was undeniable, like she was absolutely sure she knew him before. Her reaction was betraying her as if this particular person who looks like him was someone important in her life. His eyes narrowed in disbelief that there was another man who exists that looked exactly like him._ Impossible! It can't be! _Whoever that person was, that man can't be as equally as beautiful as he was!

But the disappointment in her voice and hint of sadness in her eyes after learning her mistake made his insides clenched in displeasure as if it was the last thing he would ever want to witness. It was overwhelmingly confusing but he felt a sudden desperation to make her smile or see her pair of expressive hazel eyes widened in surprise once again…

... And why does he get this feeling of excitement whenever they touch? No matter, even if it was a simple handshake or touch of their fingertips, the simple innocent gesture left him with the same thrilling effect. It sent electric current down his spine. It disturbed him as he was never like this in past, never! This bizarre feeling was new to him, messing all his senses and he doesn't know how to explore it. All reactions she exhibited... all emotions she displayed seemed to affect him in a strangest way he could have possibly imagined. Her tears... her laughs... her smile... her frown even when she gave him a shocked or aloof stare, the sensation he felt was so strong, so violent it was overwhelming to the point that it became tongues of fire that licks every part of his body.

How in four corners of heaven did he call her _Miko_? Even he could not explain calling her in such a bizarre title... Priestess... like she was some legend of the past... that was the dumbest word that ever escaped his mouth!

He got up and walked himself to the balcony. David sighed, leaning both hands against the railing, he slightly shivered when the gentle breeze touch his bare chest. He stared at the beauty of the silvery moonlight, appreciating its glow in the vast of darkness and the stars that flicker in constant synchronization like fireflies waltzing in the sky. He sighed once again before closing his eyes to welcome the calming effect as his long silky hair dances harmoniously in the soundless light zephyr. He opened his eyes and saw the moonlight staring back, peeking through the 2 golden brown orbs of his, as if trying to decipher the mystery hidden within the depths of his soul making him feel naked yet safe.

As if finding the perfect companion on that lonely night, he beseeched the moonlight to seek wisdom and conveyed every emotion that troubled his soul...

_Was this feeling, people used to define as... Love... at first sight...? _He smiled wistfully at the idea_. Am I a desperate soul to even resort to that conclusion? _He chuckled in disbelief_. Those thoughts and feelings are for teenagers only. It doesn't suit my age... But does it suit my personality...? All those times of longing... of wishing and hoping... How I yearned for someone who will come my way and accept me simply for who I am as person without doubts and fear... I had been patiently waiting for that special someone who will fill my soul with unknown infinite joy... a girl who holds the missing piece of my heart... a woman who will see a 'man' behind the black suit I wear, titles I held and treasures I had... a maiden who is destined to be my twin soul... my love of a lifetime..._

His eyes turned to the 2 stars fulgent in unison, as if calling his attention. Of all the stars that night, those two stars shone the brightest, they look beautiful together... almost enchanting... as if both had travelled light years in a separate time across the vast universe to find each other... And tonight, he had become a witness to their fateful meeting... _perhaps these stars symbolize the meeting of two souls..._ and again he felt the hot tingling sensation developing around his neck, he was becoming febrile by every passing second when suddenly a lone shooting star, blazing in red appeared between the two bright stars as she flew across the sky and disappeared to nothingness.

Unconsciously, he closed his eyes and for some unknown reason, the face of the woman with beautiful hazel eyes who deprived him of sleep appeared in his mind...

_Miaka... _he whispered.

OOOOOO

Miaka was tossing and turning without any success of getting a proper sleep. She turned to her side to check the time and groaned in frustration... 3:00am. She wondered if she was being punished by the unknown. It seemed that the prince of sleep has forgotten to visit her that night... Yet, who was she kidding? She knew who was responsible to this crime.

Never in her wildest dream, that her second seishi will be reborn in this world... She considered Taka's reincarnation of Tamahome as a miracle. But David's reincarnation of Hotohori went beyond the miracles of miracle. This feat has never been achieved by any other priestesses except her. The Universe of the Four Gods forbade it. That was why it took Suzuno and Tatara almost ninety years to finally be together... in their deaths. Takiko and Uruki's love were doomed when the priestess was consumed by Genbu. She wonders if Suzaku was being too generous to her and her seishis... Would it be too much to ask for the rest of them?

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest, seeing Hotohori after ten long years made her heart leap in joy. He looked just like the last time she had seen him, as if he never aged in those ten years. He still looks beautiful, elegant, every inch of a royal blood. She smiled at the last thought. _Hotohori, it seems that unconsciously, you had brought your personality when you were reborn. But of course, you and David Wong were one and same. I never imagine how much I had missed you until I saw you walking in my direction... and I felt you! I felt the bond... Suzaku's bond! It was burning in my neck where your symbol was located... the red light radiates in your body, glowing..._

Despite her excitement, she felt lost and confused. The same question went on and on in her mind. _Why was he reborn? Why did we have to meet each other again?_ Suddenly, she sat up nervously with the thought that crossed her mind. _It can't be! Suzaku will never allow it! I will never allow it! I can no longer hurt Hotohori for the second time. I can't allow him to fall in love with me! I won't be able to reciprocate the feelings he has for me... Please Suzaku Seikun, I beg you, don't let Hotohori... or David Wong... to fall in love with me. I already have Taka. I loved him... __**loved...?**__ He had crossed 2 worlds just to keep his promise...__** but... where is Taka now...?**_

She was assaulted by a terrible headache... she pressed her temples as hard as she could hoping that it will reduce the pain. She wanted to scream with the sharp attack of emotion that not only invaded her heart but also her soul... She was torn between wanting to see him again and not wanting to see him at all. Why was she being punished? Her silent sob became audible... louder, clearer. The four corners of her room became a silent witness to her throes...

Miaka stood up and walked towards the opposite direction of her bed. She opened the window curtain and stood there slowly inhaling the light cool breeze and gradually releasing it. She closed her eyes to feel the same cool breeze on her body, calming her and releasing her from all her tension and burden. She has yet to recover her energy and her riotous emotion had taken a toll in her, physically, mentally and emotionally. She feels so little and insignificant... fragile and coward... She took another deep breath and opened her eyes.

There, she saw the silvery moonlight staring at her in a hypnotic trance... probing, demanding... and she found herself drowned in mystical force in quest to unravel the riddle that lies deep in her soul making her naked yet safe.

As if finding solace and peace in the presence of uninvited companion star, she beseeched the moonlight to seek wisdom and conveyed the massive flow of her labyrinth emotions bursting out in the abyss of her troubled soul...

_Ever since I was a little girl, I had always believed in fairy tales. I always dreamt of living a happily ever after life with my prince like Cinderella and Snow White. How big is the population of the entire world? Compare to other people, I'm just a little, insignificant specie that my very existence wouldn't make any difference even if I die. That's why when I stumbled upon that magical book and was called by the mystical Phoenix God to become the priestess who will summon him and wish for the safety of his chosen kingdom from destruction, I felt not so little any more... not so insignificant any more... because for the first time in a long time, I finally found a singular reason why I was born... I found my purpose. My destiny... was already written in the stars. And I was truly glad, truly honoured that I became a part of one of the greatest adventure there ever was. Didn't matter if my adventure happened in another world, didn't matter anymore if in my own world I was still little and insignificant..._

_And I will always be grateful to Suzaku... I may never find the reason of his own purpose why he had chosen me. This clumsy glutton stupid girl who always run into trouble... yet, I am forever grateful to him..._

_...Forever indebted to him... for I went back to my world a new born person. "You had given me your Eternal Fire, Suzaku Seikun. Your flame lived in me... continued to burn in my soul to keep me warm... and alive... a symbol that you continued to watch over me, though I already accomplished my sacred duty... fulfilled my destiny..._

_But what else is in store of my destiny? The large part of my adventure had already unfolded. They said Love conquers all... When Tamahome was reborn as Taka in this world, I thought that our love had been strong enough to bridged 2 worlds to let one soul meet the one destined for him. It was indeed, a love against all odds... But was he really the one destined for me...?_

_Taka... when you left, my heart was filled with sorrow. Everything seems so empty. Day by day, I lived my life with a constant hope of your return, a faithful prayer that the winds will carry my love to you and that love will reach you no matter how big the distance between us. I was always waiting for you, patiently waiting... for the last 5 years I had only known sorrow and emptiness... I continued to live just for the sake of living. I was here but my heart had already left me. I had to drown myself in work so when I reach home there will be no room for another mourning and desperation... Sleep is my only solace, the only escape to my loneliness..._

_It scares me... that I'm no longer capable of giving anything. That the fire burning inside me will soon diminish. For the last 5 years, I was like a dead tree... without a single leaf to console me, just waiting for someone to cut me down... and it scares me, Taka... it scares me that when you return I have nothing to give anymore... nothing to offer anymore..._

_And it hurts... it hurts so much because you see... you were not the only one who cared for me...not the only one who loved me. I had my family, my friends... and they cared for me, continued caring for me. Mom... Keisukei... Yui... Tetsuya... and now... Hotohori..._

_Hotohori...Did Suzaku consent Hotohori to be reborn in this world too? But for what purpose...? Everything about Hotohori now is beyond my comprehension... the reason of his sudden appearance, intense emotions, strong connection and impulsive reactions... For the last 5 years, I was like a human dummy. But when I saw him, I felt the fire that was slowly fading within me sparked once again, and that small flicker was reaching the coldest part of my almost dead soul... his gaze warms me... caresses me..._

_He has no recollection of his past yet his actions, his gaze spoke a passion... of a man who was madly in love in his previous lifetime. Oh, Hotohori, was it possible that even without your memories, you still carry the same kind of feelings you had for me? A feeling more intense than before even though we just met in this world?_

_And how should I take it from here? I cared for him, I really do... but to care is not enough! I still have this guilt in me not being by his side when he died...In case my suspicion is correct I don't want 'him' to misinterpret my feelings... I don't want to misinterpret my own feelings..._

_But why was I so emotional earlier? As if I was possessed by an unfathomable desire to run in his protective arms and feel the warmth of his gentle caress. Was he reborn because my pain and sorrow has reached him... because he felt my longing...? I missed him so much, that I know. He was always there to give comfort. He was like a warm blanket to me... always making me feel safe and happy. And his gaze... was searching ever corner of my soul, penetrating ever layer of my heart as if trying to comprehend the depths of my pain and sorrow. His gaze professed a promise to soothe my loneliness... to heal my sadness... And I'm afraid...too afraid that I won't be able to return the same kind of passion. I'm afraid of even trying... of falling... because I already tried but failed... I already soared and fell..._

_I wanted to see you again Hotohori... seeing you made me feel safe once again... made the dimming fire inside me sparked again... but I'm afraid of my own personal conflicts. I had become a coward. I don't know if I will be able to confront my own fears... my own demons..._

She closed her eyes again for the longest time as she leaned her head on the window sill. When she opened her eyes, 2 stars fulgent in unison caught her attention. Of all the stars that night, those 2 stars shone the brightest, they look beautiful together... almost enchanting... as if both had travelled light years in a separate time across the vast universe to find each other... And tonight, she had become a witness to their fateful meeting... _perhaps these stars symbolize the meeting of 2 souls..._ and again she felt the hot tingling sensation developing around her neck, she placed her hand on her neck as she become febrile by every passing second when suddenly a lone shooting star, blazing in red appeared between the 2 bright stars as she flew across the sky and disappeared to nothingness.

Unconsciously, she closed her eyes and for some unknown reason, the face of the man with beautiful golden brown eyes and long silky hair who deprived her of sleep appeared in her mind...

_Hotohori... s_he whispered.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 The Holy Sword

**Chapter 5 – The Holy Sword**

* * *

"You're early Ms. Yuuki!" exclaimed the man in mid-fifty's as he move towards the young lady.

"Good morning Mr. Aono!" extending her hands to the Head Administrator of Tokyo National Museum who always wore a serene look and gentle smile. "Ms. Hongo was supposed to come today but something came up and apologized that she wouldn't be able to make it in time. I was already outside and decided to go here directly."

"Ah, never mind, my dear" He replied as he ushered her towards the Hyokeikan Asian Gallery where the exhibit for other countries historical matters were being held located at the middle part of the Museum. Inside the gallery displayed a significant numbers of relics, arts, treasures, weapons and important scrolls of ancient China. Though not the biggest gallery in the entire museum, it was large enough to cater to the number of visitors which mostly were students sponsored by their school. "Is it okay to wait here while I get your copies of the catalogue so you can browse them while we wait for the others?" He asked earnestly while pushing back his thick glasses when it slid down his nose. She smiled and nodded at the friendly face before her.

She walked towards the nearest exhibit in hall 1. A statue of Guan Yin in ivory white made from Dehua porcelain was proudly sitting on an elaborate smooth antique round table. The note reads that it was from Ming Dynasty. Next to it were Qingbai porcelain round vase with long neck and flat opening, a smooth bowl and model of granary with transparent blue toned glazed from the period of Song Dynasty. Mr. Aono came back in a few minutes time with some catalogues and flyers. Agencies and schools management were invited to attend an informal presentation of the exhibit as part of orientation 3 days before the opening. They will be given catalogues and flyers as part of the advertisement campaign. Cameras were installed in every corner and ceiling. Around 7-10 wardens in black uniform stood on guard of the treasures and 3 curators were appointed to take turns during the course of exhibit.

Miaka was discussing some of the display with Mr. Aono while flipping the glossy catalogue in her hand. They continued to walk, slowly fascinated by the old statues, various ancient vases made in porcelain, glass, earthenware and jades intricately sculpted and carefully preserved in thousands of years. They reached the entrance of Hall 2 that leads to ancient weaponry of China and marvels at the sight of one of the oldest weapons and armours such as bow and arrows, swords, spears, daggers, scythes, crossbows, nunchakus and more.

They made a turn towards the section of the Lords and Emperors ancient swords. Miaka felt some sense of nostalgia and excitement as she marvelled the swords before her very eyes. The catalogue in her hand completely forgotten, she was in awe as she scrutinized every detail of the weapons as though she was a connoisseur of such beautiful yet dangerous pieces of art. Her pair of hazel eyes danced with genuine fascination. How could a petite sweet looking woman like her display veritable interest with such hazardous blades?

Mr. Aono was surprised though pleased and curious, highly curious since majority of women will cower at the sight of such weapons. To some, it means blood, destruction and death... but such nature of his was to never underestimate another no matter how frail or sweet or innocent looking they appear to be. Such ignorance was beyond him and it would be utterly foolish to think otherwise. But as curious old dog as he was, he couldn't stop his person from sniffing information. "What do you see?"

Miaka was pulled back from his quiet contemplation and gazed at the man with a nonplussed look. She slowly blinked her eyes as if it was still covered with fog. "I'm... I'm sorry?"

"What do you think of them?" Mr. Aono supplied helpfully while tilting his head towards the weapons.

"Oh..." She nodded finally in understanding. What does she see? She repeated the first question mentally, unknowingly disregarding the second one. "Someone... A friend..." She answered enigmatically.

The head Administrator eyes widened slightly, taken aback by her ambiguous answer and was his turn to look puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

The fog feeling finally vanished and Miaka felt slightly stupid for saying such a thing. She didn't mean that such destructive weapon that can take someone's life in a flash of light be a friend. What she really meant was that seeing these well preserved and some rusty looking swords reminded him of someone from that past. A friend, emperor, suitor and protector rolled into one. He was such a sterling gentle heart with a chivalrous spirit and a resolute mind. His sword that was a symbol of valour he so graciously and unselfishly offered to her so he could still protect her even in absence.

Such dangerous and horrifying weapon a sword could be when wielded callously but the petite woman knew in her heart she will never look a sword the same way again. It would always remind her of him...

Miaka was about to open her mouth and answer when they were interrupted by a phone call. Mr. Aono motioned the russet haired girl to continue her viewing as he steps out of the room to attend to the call. She sighed inwardly, suddenly feeling melancholy remembering last night's meeting and her thoughts of David Wong's highly probable reincarnation of Hotohori. She closed her eyes momentarily to shake off the sad feeling that was enveloping her current mood and decided to deal with it later. Opening her eyes, she focused her attention to the one of a kind needles that appeared to be hair pins embellished with sapphire stones, a unique gift of emperor to his favoured concubine to protect herself in the event her group accidentally come across bandits or enemies when she visited her dying mother.

The priestess without doubt was convinced that China's ancient history and heritage was one of the greatest and grandest in all the histories she will ever come upon. Feeling honoured by the opportunity she continued to admire the swords and daggers formerly owned by the ancient lords and emperors. Whether they were previously used in war or ceremony, it gave her the same spine-tingling effect, that these swords preserved and guarded for centuries were once used to protect their kingdom from enemy oppression. She can't help but think that these swords used in war had killed hundreds of people. She shivered at the idea that either the soul of the owner or the souls of those killed by it was sealed within the majestic sword making it indestructible.

She shook her head with the possibilities and impossibilities her own hyperactive imagination has woven. It was absurd but... come to think of it, if an old harmless looking tattered book can contain such a colossal magic, how can a sword or even a dagger not be able to seal a single soul?

The russet haired girl jerked her head instantaneously when her senses flared up, feeling a strong warm energy filling the room. Her eyes fell on the armours and helmets that stood proudly and almost arrogantly behind the swords and thought that she was being watched. She tried to stifle a shiver due to growing fear and anticipation. Surely, these weapons were harmless as long as nobody touches them.

It was then that she notice a ray faint of red light slowly reflecting and galloping from one blade to another until the room was filled with gleaming light dancing in crimson on and off to every blades of the swords inside the room. Her heart started to throb as the excitement grew stronger. She anxiously turned her head in agitation to locate where the source of light was coming from. And then she saw it...

At the far end of the room proudly lays a majestic sword unsheathed in its scabbard. The scabbard itself was finished in red lacquer with an intricate design of the soaring phoenix. The proud sword in 6cm wide, 65cm in length including the 35cm hilt despite thousands of years still possessed the same characteristics as of its owner... beauty, gentle, strong. The blade's body and edge remains sharp and untarnished, its rain guard adorned by a single emerald gemstone. The gold plated hilt was decorated with a single ruby gemstone in the middle of the perfectly elaborate design of the cross guard which shone in crimson light slowly blinding her eyes...

There was no mistaking; in front of her was the Holy sword, a gift of valour from Taitsuukun to Hotohori during their failed summoning inside the Suzaku shrine. The same sword she valiantly held to counter against the lightning attacks of Seiryuu Seishi, Soi; during their voyage by sea to Hokkan, the land of Genbu.

Despite the lack of sleep and energy, she mustered all her will to gaze at the ruby gemstone that radiates in red light when she was suddenly caught off-guard by a luminous red phoenix swiftly blitzing out from the gemstone and encompassing her body.

OOOOOO

He was sitting at the front seat of his rented car, driving through the busy street of Tokyo. David sighed with slight apprehension, his mind was absorbed at the unexpected news he received late afternoon. Despite the fact that every fibre of his body admitted he was attracted to her and there was no denying that fact as insisted by the little annoying voice screaming inside him and that a small part of him was wishing he has finally found the right one for him, his own commonsense told him not to over analyze his feelings for his own good.

After that night of contemplation, he decided to meet once again, the source of his sudden emotional upheaval in the person of none other than Yuuki Miaka. He wanted to confirm if his feelings were nothing but a fleeting moment as what his own reasoning has stressed out _but_ was like the one and only pebble that has successfully caused a ripple in his quiet monotonous life as what his heart courageously voiced out.

The first of the many unorthodox things he did that day was to advise Mrs. Takano of his intention to visit a few temples later that day and had firmly requested for Miaka to be his tour guide. For the next hour, he had been engaged in a few important meetings and wasn't able to receive any call. It was only during their tea break that the secretary informed him of the messages.

Of the dozen messages, his attention was solely focused on Mrs. Takano's missive, relating Miaka's unavailability to guide him as she was taken to the hospital late morning. After a few calls from the hotel and the agency to obtain more information and adjourning the business meeting, he jumped to his rented car and drove himself to the hospital where Miaka was currently admitted. He was unable to focus his mind as the information he gathered was not very helpful enough to pacify his nerves.

Upon reaching the hospital lobby, he immediately approached the receptionist to inform them he was visiting a patient, keeping his fingers crossed that he will be allowed entry. After listing his information he walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button, waiting anxiously for the door to open. The closer he gets to his destination the more he gets agitated. Concern visibly etched on his face while pushing away all the negative thoughts and focusing on his single faithful prayer that nothing serious has happened to her. After learning her condition, a tiny part of him was telling him... no, was demanding him to rush to her side and imprison her in his arms, take care of her and never let her go like she was someone very dear to his life and not doing so will be the biggest regret of his life in this lifetime's existence.

It was confusing since he only met her last night. What more? Spent a mere 4-5 hours with her! But the fact that his mind, body and emotions had rallied to one staunched decision was perplexing and he was powerless to challenge it, to even comprehend was too impossible at this point in time. The only logical thing he did in this entire drama was controlling himself not to buy the basket of flowers with a _get-well-soon note_ at the flower shop he passed by inside the hospital premises, to think that he has gathered all his efforts just to restrain himself not to make that purchase was quite astonishing.

After what seems to be the longest time spent inside the suffocating elevator with all the hospital staff and visitors going in and out of that small box, it finally stopped at the 5th floor. He immediately stepped out of the door and strode left and right to the hallway until he reached room 530. There was absolutely no turning back now as he made a gentle knock and slowly opened the door.

David saw her lying unconsciously on the hospital bed with IV tube attached to her right hand. His heart was ridiculously beating fast as he came closer to see her face, she was paler than pale with dark circles around her eyes. Yet for him, she looks ethereal... she was serenely beautiful... and he wanted to really take her in his arms right here, right now.

"Excuse me, do you know the patient?" Yui asked as she stared at the handsome man with long silky hair who suddenly walked inside Miaka's room.

David turned his head to the blond woman with blue eyes who stood up and walked towards the opposite side of the bed. "I'm sorry Miss... I'm David. David Wong. I didn't..."

"Oh! You're not the Mr. David Wong, Miaka picked up last night at the airport, are you? She suddenly interrupted him and asked in a surprised voice, her curiosity growing in every second. She received a number of calls from Mrs. Takano and their office asking her about Miaka's condition. She was aware that Mr. Wong wanted to visit a few temples today and had requested for Miaka to guide him. But the question that has been running fast and furious in her mind was that what was he doing here?

He gave a reluctant smile "I'm afraid I am that same person." Likewise, becoming curious as to why this lady knew him and mentally asked if Miaka had told this lady their unusual a-little-bit _romantic_ first meeting. _Wait_... did he just admitted to himself that their meeting, for him was somewhat romantic? He suddenly felt giddy with excitement at the mere idea that he was also in Miaka's thoughts last night and unable to contain it to herself, she had shared their encounter to a friend_._

_It's possible. Women usually do that._ He muttered to himself.

"Pardon me Mr. Wong. I'm Hongo Yui, Miaka's business partner." She replied extending her hand while still trying to understand why the gentleman was here.

"I see... Yes, Ms. Miaka had briefly mentioned her best friend was also her business partner." Feeling disappointed that he had thought about it the wrong way. Why was he getting so worked up and excited over his own thoughts! For all he knows, it might be a one-sided course! The lady knew who he was, they were business partners! "It's my pleasure to meet you, Ms. Yui." He replied as he accepted the hand shake initiated by Yui.

"Thank you, for coming to visit Miaka, Mr. Wong. Is there anything I can offer you, coffee? tea?" Yui offered.

"No, thank you. I just dropped by to visit her. I heard from my secretary that she was taken here, I actually requested if she can accompany me, well... this time... to visit some temples. She told me of Tokyo's great temples..." he explained timidly "but then, I heard that she was here at the hospital. She was with me last night... and I got worried that something happened to her when she left the hotel..."

Yui accepted the man's explanation. _Of course, it was reasonable for him to be worried after all_. _But still, such a nice person to personally make a visit even though he doesn't know Miaka that much._ "Uhm... I thought Miaka was doing fine earlier... she went to the museum to cover up for me with an engagement I was not able to attend to. But then, she was found unconscious on the floor inside the exhibit hall. There were cameras installed, they didn't find any sign of assault, she just collapsed on the floor unconscious while looking the ancient relics at the exhibit." She explained.

He was perplexed. "But she was fine last night, we were talking. Was she ill before that?" He asked while looking down at the sleeping beauty "she looks extremely pale..."

Yui was weighing on whether to tell the man or not and decided to spill it. "Mr. David, we are together every day and as far as I know she is in pink of health but we are quite concerned because the doctors have yet to give us a clear diagnosis about her condition. The only anomaly they had seen was that her blood pressure was lower in uncharacteristic manner and her heart rate is a bit faint than normal. Also, she was still unconscious since around 10:00am which means she's been out for about 6 hours already."

David felt his heart faltered, _what could have happened to her?_

They were quiet for a while when suddenly, Yui's phone rang. It was Keisukei on the other line so she excused herself as she marched out of the room.

Finally, they were all alone. He held her hand with his two hands. Gently stroking her fingers and rubbing her palm and its back to transfer some heat to her cold, frail hands. No matter how he tried, he's unable to conceal his worry over the condition of the woman who made his heart summersault back and forth behind his ribcage... the woman who filled every void in his mind... leaning down slowly at the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips to her soft hand...

He stayed in that position as he let all his emotions flow freely, liberating him from all the suffering of loneliness and hollowness... Oh, what can he give just to stay this way... to be always close to her... he carefully placed her hand to his cheek, he sighed at the strong emotions pouring out overwhelming logic that stood on its way. No matter what this woman do, whether she's awake or lays sleep innocently, she still affect him with the same level of intensity.

_I don't think I can take my feelings for granted... at this state, the way I soliloquized my feelings, the way she affect me... I can no longer deny that what I feel for her even if new is something really very special... and I would like to think that this feeling is long lasting... I'd really like to give this feeling a chance... I wanted to be closer to her and know her deeper... Miaka, please open your eyes and get well soon..._

He gently squeezed her hand and slowly placed it back onto the bed. He prayed for her well-being and at the same time prayed for his feelings.

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Born From Ashes

**Chapter 6 – Reborn from Ashes**

* * *

Miaka sluggishly opened her eyes after what seems to be a long sleep only to find her in a distant but familiar place. She was in the middle of a beautiful garden with numbers of colourful butterflies, hummingbirds and dragonflies fluttering from one flower to another. The cushy green grass where her body lays sideway caresses her cheek and arms. She lazily sat up to gaze at the over-all view of the garden. At the far side was a scenic pond with koi fishes, rocks and fragrant water lilies.

Still daze, she unconsciously placed a hand on her face. She felt as if a part of her was ripped off from her body, like she participated in a 100miles marathon run, her energy declining due to exhaustion. She blinked lazily and started to inspect herself, looking down at her clothes. She was still wearing the same fushia pink short-sleeve Chinese collar blouse with tiny black buttons tucked in her A-line black knee length twill skirt. Miaka slowly raked her already messed hair, tucking a few locks behind her ear.

The petite woman blearily remember the last time she passed out, or rather consumed by the red light... no, not just red light as she tried to recollect the last memories, suddenly asking herself what she was doing in this place? She was supposed to be at the museum, wasn't she? It was then that she felt a flutter in her stomach, like a beginning of panic. She tried to calm herself and focused on her current predicament. Yes, she was inside the exhibit hall... Lords and Emperors ancient swords section...

It took her a moment before she was finally able to realize what had happened. She gasped in horror while both hands instinctively flew up to cover her mouth, eyes widening in shock and utter confusion.

There was no doubt she was pulled and sealed inside the holy sword of Hotohori. She finally remembered seeing her own body collapsing on the floor just before her spirit was completely sucked inside. _Spirit__? What am I now? Am I dead already? Why? How... how is it possible? How could I be inside the sword? What did I do wrong? Why... why...? WHY! _

Questions rain down from her bewildered mind. Her eyes saw nothing but darkness before collapsing once again on the ground blanketed by green grass.

OOOOOO

Miaka was sitting behind a maple tree with both hands embracing her knees and her face slumped down onto her arms. Slowly, she raised her head to gaze at the pond before her. She leaned her chin to watch at the koi fishes swimming under the crystal clear water. A hollow smile slightly tugged the corner of her lips. If this was a normal day in her normal world, she would certainly have enjoyed the satisfying view. After all, it's not like she has the luxury to visit the gardens in Tokyo in private. Sure, she had been in every gardens, parks, temples and palaces for as long as she could remember but this place was not one of those random gardens you can see in Japan. This place was very special to her. This was Konan's palace garden where she shared some sad and happy memories with her seishi's.

On that shallow part of the pond was where she found a beautiful rare pearl. She gave it to Nuriko even though the latter only tricked her of losing her earring as a peace offering. A little further down was where she almost drowned and then saved by Hotohori after she tried killing herself. This was also the place where all of them listened to Amiboshi's soothing and happy music he played in his flute. Not to forget adorable genius Chiriko when he was patiently teaching her how to produce music from a leaf. This was where he first showed her the location of the stars when he saw her lying down on the grass. This very same spot she was sitting in reminded her of the masked monk since this had been their favourite spot in the garden whenever she listened to Chichiri's wise words every time she feels confused. At that right side of the corner was where she watched Mitsukake study the herbs for medicinal purposes while she played with tama-neko. Oh, that Pavilion was where she exchanged sweet talks and kisses with Tamahome, the same place where she smacked Tasuki for scaring her to death... there were so many memories... wonderful-beautiful memories to cherish. She smiled bitterly.

She was in Konan's palace garden, her safe haven. But this was not the same palace she used to live. This palace... is empty. Not a single human to see. This palace used to have a life. And now she was all alone...

Being inside the book was better, so much better than being inside the sword, she thought to herself. At least, inside the book, Keisukei or Yui can read the pages and be aware of what was happening to her. Being inside the sword feels like she has been imprisoned without bail... exiled. She unconsciously fisted her hands in growing bitterness. Yes... she was feeling utterly lonely being imprisoned by herself. Being in a palace without someone else except her own was nothing but a prisoner in a filthy dungeon.

Beads of tears started to roll her cheeks down to her arms and onto her knees, soaking her skirt. She never gave herself the liberty of pitying her miserable life but right now, her bitterness was slowly but surely eating every cell of her body. She already suffered the pain of loneliness when Taka left and for five years she fought with all her might to overcome that feeling of hollowness. Maybe she never really understood the meaning of loneliness until now. When she tried to search inside her, she saw nothing. It was a complete blackness. It was a small void that slowly elongated and covered every trail of her life until it becomes nothing.

For how long does she have to stay here? Miaka asked herself. She didn't want to think she will be here for hundred or thousand years before someone would free her in this detested jail. No... Her body wouldn't live that long. Her family would never know, thinking she was already dead. She will turn to ashes even before she reached her own body.

She started to tremble. Was this a part of her destiny? Destiny... she no longer understood her destiny. When she was whisked away in the Universe of the Four Gods, she met seven warriors destined to protect her. She endured every obstacle, every pains and trials to fulfil her duty as priestess. And no, she had never claimed all the credit. She fulfilled her sworn duty because she had people who believed in her, who protected her. She was never alone in her battles. And if ever she would feel that cold loneliness, it was the product of her failures as a friend to Yui and miko to her seishi's and people of Konan.

But now, her loneliness was drowning her into the abyss of despair and hopelessness. Her silent tears became audible. She had never been so broken and so alone in all her life. She closed her eyes and tried to block the destructive thoughts. She had never felt this weak and scared.

With last fire of hope slowly diminishing she closed her eyes and seeks the counsel of _Suzaku_...

A red glow started to emit at the south direction where the sacred shrine of Suzaku dwells. The glow reached her location pointing to her very place like a spotlight. Its radiance was warming her body. She opened her eyes and caught the light, it was calling her. Miaka wiped her face with her palm, stood up and followed the direction until she reached the shrine's front door. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked inside the temple. There stood the golden figure of Suzaku in all his majestic glory.

Instinctively, Miaka knelt down and pray. For the first time ever since she was isolated here, she felt peace enveloping her being. She didn't say anything. She just let all her emotions, all her longings, all her doubts and fears to gush out from her body... she felt being purified from all her bitterness and anger. The warmness of Suzaku's fire, Konan's guardian deity who also took the form of the mystical Phoenix bird permeated every vein, every cell and every fibre inside her.

She heard the voice spoke in her mind. _"My Miko... you have summoned my counsel... not to seek for wishes but answer to all your doubts and fear...You had been lost, my child... Listen to my every word, for you shall find the answer. I, Suzaku, the Phoenix God of the South, reborn from my very own ashes, will show you your past... open your eyes and see where it all began..."_

As soon as she opened her eyes, she was once again illuminated by a blinding crimson light... and her travel back to her past begins...

* * *

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 Wandering Soul

**Chapter 7 – Wandering Soul**

* * *

Miaka reluctantly opened her eyes after the dizzying bright light that encapsulated her slowly faded away. With still frazzled mind, the priestess wondered where she was when her gaze fell down at the two young girls in their school uniform lying on the ground. Surprised was she to find her younger self and Yui when they first entered the book of the Universe of the Four Gods that she actually didn't notice or perhaps because of the still overwhelming events and outrageous time and space travelling that her mind was significantly slower in processing the sudden appearance of a group of men who quickly identified themselves as slavers.

Yui's scream must have hauled her unwary attention to tangent and it happened so quick that she felt her own adrenaline rushing. Naturally, the older priestess reacted protectively in instinct and tried to defend her young self and best friend but was halted in shock when her body phased through the brawny thug with funny looking goatee on his chin. Before she could even recover from her state of bewilderment, the two teenagers were rescued by a young man with a symbol of ogre on his forehead.

_Tamahome._

She felt her heart tumbled inelegantly in the presence of her first seishi. Tamahome. To see him again after five heartbreaking years of absence was unsurprisingly overwhelming. Somehow, she already expected to feel that way. But what brought such calamity to her already deplorable state was the nostalgia she felt seeing his former lover in his younger form. With ragged breath and trembling lips, she struggled to decide which of the jumble of emotions dominates her heart the most at that moment of time.

Tears trickled down her face and Miaka was unsure what she was crying for, if it was more of joy or of pain... relief or longing... or bitterness or anger. It was a torture too much to handle.

Feeling short of breath, she try to willed herself to recover from her mournful countenance and slowly realized that Suzaku has decided with little preamble to throw her back to the past and see her journey in this odd world – _to counsel her_. Never mind if she completely turned insane from emotional trauma she would certainly be facing. What was Suzaku really thinking? That she would prance joyfully like a pony in the face of all her failures, as if she would have the power to correct every mistakes and wrong decisions in her past?

Of course she knew already! Her experience in the universe of the four gods had marked her, branded her for the rest of her life and the life after. She wasn't the smartest priestess of the four. People who cared for her enough not to hurt her feelings would try to lift her crestfallen spirit every time she made another mistake, because she was still young and innocent to comprehend the danger of going to enemy territory. Her clumsiness and cheerfulness was truly endearing at times that for a brief moment they would all forget that for every step they make, enemies had done one leap forward. Her warriors had gathered to protect her but she wasn't able to protect any one of them. Her naivety, no... Her sheer stupidity had caused many failures and death.

And now she was back in this world, floating in mid-air and like a mere spectator watched her adventure ten years ago to further mock herself. It was a glorious way of reminding cruelly how she had been a failure in the face of her destined title. A failure in all epic proportions, she had to question for the nth time Suzaku's intelligence or wisdom. _Why her? _What did the God of the southern sky saw in her that he had chosen her as his vessel? Someone with no special talent than to gobble an entire banquet in one sitting certainly didn't count the qualification of a perfect priestess. Her intelligence was even below average that even her own mother was too embarrassed to admit thus forcing her to pass the entrance exam in Jonan School. She was selfish and was only thinking on how to get Tamahome for herself that she forgot why she went back inside the book in the first place. It was a simple task, to find Yui and make sure she was safe from harm but like any other random schoolgirl she was easily distracted by his looks and abilities that she turned into one of those drooling fangirls, pathetic. She was insecure and it reflected in her lack of confidence, yet will impulsively do just the opposite when confronted to mask her own weakness. The same impulsive behaviour had caused too many troubles that her fingers and toes combine couldn't count. She was a ridiculous insensitive fool and oftentimes hurt the feelings of her precious people because that was she does best, hurt them.

Oh yes, she had done her job, summoned Suzaku, seal Seiryuu but... at what cost?

It wasn't something to be proud for. Yes, it indeed changed her. Her perspective in life had changed dramatically and had become more appreciative and grateful for the simple things that came her way. Miaka stared at her fifteen years old self. Just a high school student dragged inside a mysterious book and was absolutely clueless of the cold danger dangling around the corner. She knew nothing of the sort. Her only major concern was how to pass the entrance exam as if her very life depended on it followed by getting a hunk for a boyfriend that will make other girls jealous of her. So naive... so stupid...

Miaka snorted dryly when she glance upon the sheer excitement dancing in the eyes of her young counterpart, as if luck magically fell straight to her lap when the young handsome Emperor enticed her to accept the role that their land had been earnestly praying to appear from another land. It was too easy. She will only need to gather seven warriors and her name will be written in history, become a legend at the same time get what she wants. It was perfect, it felt so right and so thus she claimed the title that indeed changed her life one hundred eighty degree. Become Suzaku no Miko.

Cold shivers ran down her spine when her wandering soul witnessed the Emperor raise from her throne and with all grace and dignity proudly proclaimed that _she_, _Yuuki Miaka_, was now their land's saviour. Her body trembled when every citizen of Konan from the trusted ministers down to servants including Tamahome dropped to their knees and bowed their heads in reverence. The russet haired girl shook her head in disapproval, she didn't deserve such honour. She realized how these people put their trust in her as if she was their one and only salvation.

Rich tears fell down her cheeks when Nuriko, her third celestial warrior with a symbol of willow on her left chest appeared and without breaking a sweat, lifted and tossed the bricks and debris of the ruined gazebo as if they were weightless cotton. Seeing her once again was a mixture of delight and yearning. Who would have thought that behind the womanly look hid a fierce loyal warrior.

Nuriko was so protective of her. All of them did but he was different. And it occurred that her relationship with Nuriko was like Keisukei's. Not even Tamahome could break that special bond. They started as rivals or he declared that they were. If she was ridiculously childish then he was insanely immature. They were always bickering, both jealous of each other over another man. She smiled slightly at the thought.

Confusion was yet again etched on her face. Was he? Did he really... finally acknowledge her as a woman and not just a mere child? Had her ears heard it correctly? Nuriko... her best friend in this world liked her in a non-platonic way, maybe even loved her in the same way Tamahome and Hotohori does? Miaka felt her heart constrict of sudden pain. His confession and 'man to man' talk with Tamahome and his impending battle with the Seiryuu warrior were too close a distance yet far for comfort it almost actually felt like Nuriko already know what was coming.

Miaka ineffectively suppressed the rising panic but the freezing weather felt like a welcoming death. Her hysterical cry ripping the soundless whisper of the cold breeze when claws pierced through her seishi's chest mottling the immaculate white snow in bloody red. She finally witnessed how dear Nuriko fought Ashitare with every ounce of his life and with little strength left in her flickering celestial power, removed the large boulder that covered the cave where the Shinzaho of Takiko was kept and protected by her own celestial warriors.

The most painful of all was when she tried to hinder the fight from happening only to see it happen right before her eyes.

_Don't cry Miaka... this isn't gonna kill me... I can't leave you alone... you gluttonous... clumsy... silly... stupid... hot-headed... but never mind... when all's said and done, there are a lot of good points about you..." _he looked at his young priestess tenderly and weakly wiped her tears."S_o, please... please... don't loose... no matter what..."_

"_I'm proud to have been born as one of the seven stars of Suzaku! I'm glad I met you all... I'm glad I met you... Miaka..." _

Nuriko's voice came almost in a whisper Miaka thought she had missed it, yet the profound sincerity and conviction in his words were like bells chime behind her ears. Trembling fingers reached out to touch his beautiful face as it turn as pale as a sheet but sob inconsolably when her silent effort to comfort him was put in vain.

Miaka felt she was like a candle... her strength slowly leaving her behind. She didn't know how far she can take it as she watched in horror.

The older priestess wondered how she could have had the time of falling in love when innocent lives were robbed on a daily basis. Kutou had declared war and amongst the casualties were Tamahome's family, killing every single one of them not sparing a single child. And now, seeing Nuriko heaving her last breath had again reminded her of her losses. She failed them all the moment she thought they had gathered all of Suzaku's celestial stars. If she hadn't been so enthusiastic and agitated of getting back Tamahome and instead listened to the warning sign of the magic mirror, no life would have been lost. But Nuriko's death was just the beginning of her many failures and wrong decisions...

It was exactly what her fourth celestial warrior had said. _Take responsibility for your actions. _If there was another way to fend-off the raining arrows during that dreadful fateful night, dozens of lives would have been preserved. Instead her presence had become a liability when their audience lowered their guard and the enemies took advantage of it. And as helpless spirit as she was, older Miaka could only watched in horror and antipathy how their group was easily surrounded and ambushed whereas her younger self was captured by mysterious hands and disappeared into thin air.

It was the monk Chichiri, who had made his appearance to save her from ambush leaving Tamahome and Nuriko to protect the other civilians. The ever so wise Chichiri with a symbol of 'sho' on his left knee had shared his wisdom whenever she was confused. The monk who wore a mask of a happy face to hid a painful ugly past.

She should have literally nailed those words in her head and put it in good use the moment she stepped foot in Kutou Palace. Call it bravery or stupidity but she was there to save her friend without endangering another life and the risk was nothing but worth when she saw the relief in Yui's eyes. Yes... she was there for her friend after all. It was her reason of going back and she had succeeded... almost... until Yui overheard her confession of love inside the enemy territory, of all damn places.

Older Miaka could only lower her head in consternation and shame. It explained why Yui felt betrayed because she indeed betrayed her. For three long sorrowful months, Yui held her wavering sanity intact believing that _she_ will soon come to her rescue, leave this god-awful place and return to the safety and warmth of their world, the home where they truly belonged before they stumbled upon the detested book. No comforting words and amount of tears would be adequate enough to mend a broken trust. And she had seen it, felt it and finally understood it... the anger and disgust in Yui's glaring and cold blue eyes when she pulled young Miaka's hair without remorse.

If there was one thing in common she shared with Seiryuu seishi Nakago, it was the fact that they both deceived her in the dastardly hateful form. She destroyed Yui's confidence in her. And there was no one to blame but herself.

The wandering soul decided she deserved every broken bone the Seiryuu seishi inflicted upon her. If she had the power to stop Tamahome and Chichiri in rescuing her young-self and just let Yui bent all her anger at her just to make her best friend feel a little better, she would have done so. But she knew even if her warriors could hear her plea, they would not listen and will protect her at all cost, duty or not. The thought itself added to the pile of the list of guilt she felt for the longest time she could remember.

Even Tasuki, the loud and rude orange-haired bandit who was a self-proclaimed woman-hater would unconditionally give his life to protect her. The fourth seishi with a symbol of 'wings' imprinted on his right forearm, who initially denied him of his fate because he had other important matters to deal with than being a protector of silly, idiotic and not to be taken seriously priestess that was she. Why would he 'follow' an obviously weak and feather-brained girl like her when he could 'lead' a group of fearless bandits?

Indeed, Tasuki hated women and he never failed to mention it every other day like a mantra but he couldn't opposed to her, not when she was pleading with every fibre of her being not to hurt Tamahome. He would protect her and he did so. He fought valiantly even without his celestial powers just to make sure the enemies wouldn't lay another finger on her. He was doubtlessly outrage of his fellow warrior's treachery, kodokou spell or not, but he couldn't deny her... Tasuki, the woman-hater just couldn't reject such foolish request from her.

Tears welled on her hazel doe-like eyes. In the end, Tasuki accepted all the beatings that nearly killed him before Chichiri managed to haul them back into the safety of Konan Palace. The proud rowdy that was Tasuki was such a selfless fool for not thinking twice of demanding Mitsukake to heal her broken arm upon their arrival when the damage inflicted on his body was far too serious to dispense as just minor sprain.

The older priestess watched her young-self with chagrin as she wallowed mournfully in the arms of Hotohori. The matters about her lovelife always come first, never mind that the world is in peril or his seishi in the brink of death. Yet, she never once heard them complain. It wasn't supposed to be like this, them... always understanding and tolerating her foolishness.

_I could heal her outward injuries but I'm powerless against the injuries of her soul. _

The words came from her sixth celestial warrior, Mitsukake. He was her most reluctant seishi. A healer but not exactly the kind she will find in her own world. He was something else. If her other warriors had the power to the very least disarm and worst, kill an enemy. His power was to save lives, to heal someone of their illnesses or wounds completely, scar-free. So it was only natural that his symbol of 'shin' could be found on his left palm.

It was true she hadn't bothered much about her broken arm. How could she when her heart had been shattered to pieces. Yet, the way Mitsukake regarded the young priestess with such understanding and remorse look in his eyes had the older Miaka closed her eyes pensively. Of course, the healer genuinely felt for her, he had lost someone precious too. But they were two different people in two very different circumstances. His power was to heal and preserve life but in the end he wasn't able to save the only woman he ever loved. He locked himself away and never again used his celestial powers to heal another soul. He was wounded and beyond repair.

But Shoka who was possessed by evil spirit and slay people by trickery was a bitter soul who wouldn't rest until she had her revenge. She wanted him to release her of this agony of waiting. She had been waiting all along even in death. And when he did finally release both of them, his beloved smiled contentedly and told him to follow his destiny. He was the greatest healer Miaka had come to know but it was Shoka who completely healed him of all his pains and suffering.

That's why he understood. He knew only Tamahome could fix the damage that was done since he was the one who punched a huge hole in her heart.

Her throat seized up, it just suddenly felt thick and the air was unable to go down her throat due to another emotional turmoil. There were too many dead bodies everywhere that she had difficulty distinguishing between friend and foe. A breath managed to escape in her shaking form as she watched in despair her remaining celestial warriors fight without their god-given powers.

_[Chichiri] Mitsukake! What are you doing? With your wounds, if you don't allow yourself some rest... I'll look after the village no da.._

_[Mitsukake] No. I'm a doctor. I can't just sit back and let these victims suffer like this... if I can save even one more life._

_[Chichiri] Mitsukake, you'll die!_

Miaka cried and pressed her chest to suppress the pain in her heart. Like Shoka, Mitsukake embraced death with a small contented smile on his lips. Not in the hands of Seiryuu seven or Kutou soldiers. He died in an act of selfless love and devotion, sacrificing his own life by giving all of his life force to the wounded soldiers and civilians. One life in exchanged of saving hundreds. He was the third celestial warrior to fall during the Kutou invasion and she wasn't there to witness his death ten years ago. She was sent back to her own world as wished by Yui.

The older priestess didn't have the heart to continue watching the heartbreaking scene. She was a coward and could only manage to shift her doleful eyes towards the timid white cotton clouds. Tears trickled down her cheeks before she unconsciously closed her eyes. It was too peaceful that she almost sneered at the calming sight of serene blue sky for looking pompous and pretentious. Had the Gods been watching from above the heaven? Were they not affected by the many deaths that the heavenly looking sky remained unruffled. It was too peaceful, a far cry from the unsightly gruesome war and deafening sound of grazing blades.

She wasn't able to do anything but watch in helplessness and horror. Every time she tried to stop something or comfort someone, she would be reminded right away that she lack the physical body to do as she pleased. Just an incorporeal being wandering not the present but the past, deprived ruthlessly of any sense of touch yet can very much feel all types of emotions. She was just a spirit and a destitute one.

Miaka wondered if Chiriko had a better explanation about her predicament. He was the genius after all. It all started there, her supposed fall from grace when she made a blatant error and had mistaken the conniving Seiryuu warrior as their own kin. The trickery paid the price of failing to summon Suzaku. It was too late for all of them. She unconsciously engineered the deaths of her seishi's the moment she threw the scroll of the universe of the four gods into the cauldron not knowing that she had not gathered her seven warriors.

Adorable Chiriko, the seventh warrior with a symbol 'cho' on his left foot though late for the summoning came just in time to save them and neutralized the power of Amiboshi, the celestial warrior of another God, Seiryuu. A child prodigy and the youngest seishi who taught them to read the movement of the stars, was as reluctant as the other warriors and not because he had something better to do but because he had doubts in his own ability. His low self-esteem mirroring hers, that the sensation not to mention his innocence was quite humbling in all honesty.

The young priestess had forgotten quite quickly that this was war and the enemies wouldn't care and spare a child. After witnessing the dreadful fate of Tamahome's family, she should know better that their enemies had never once played fair. They were the master of trickery and would not hesitate to resort to the worst of chicanery to win the job, exactly what Miboshi did when he possessed the small young body of Chiriko.

"_I don't want him to win... uurrhh... even without the character on my foot... I'm still a Suzaku Celestial Warrior! "You're not going anywhere, Miboshi... I'll die... and you with me..." _

There was the sharp pain in her chest the moment Chiriko stabbed his heart. The older priestess fell on her knees. Mere inches away from her lies the body of Chiriko, adamant in his decision to refuse Mitsukake in healing him in spite of all their appeals. A twelve years old boy who was valiantly resisting the power of the evil sorcerer whose age until now remained a mystery. He could have been her younger brother she had always wished for instead he was destined to protect her until death. Such young talented boy who would have had a bright future as one of emperor's advisors, but there was no regret in his eyes instead his face held a small amount of pride that he was finally able to accomplish something significant as if his bravery and strong will wasn't enough proof.

_"Please... go now, Miaka... Stop the Priestess of Seiryuu...The scroll Taitsuukun gave me... please keep it for me... and tell everyone thank you..." _

_Thank you... _His dying words were remarkably sincere that it shook her to the core.

Miaka was extremely exhausted, emotionally. Her eyes were hurt and swollen with all the crying that she felt incapable of spilling another tear drop. She finally resigned on her wish that she would be able to change at least one mistake in her past. So, that's all she could really do. Cry. Just cry her heart out until there'd be no more tears to shed and her blood will burst through her eyes. She wouldn't mind, after all her seishi's shed their blood for her. Out of her seven warriors, 4 died an honourable death, all for the sworn duty of protecting her and protecting Suzaku's land. Watching all the mistakes she made was like a slap on her face... and remembering it was like slapping herself over and over and over again.

_Some kind of priestess I am... I fulfilled my sworn duty myself, I summoned Suzaku... but for a cost of hundreds of lives. Perhaps, if I had been more attentive... if I had set aside my personal interest and selfishness... perhaps I would have been able to summon Suzaku without such heavy price. How I wish when my adventure unfolded before me, I wish I had been older and wiser... then maybe I would have had taken a different path, avoided many losses... But then, the legend say, the priestess will only appear when the nation is at the brink of destruction... So, would it matter then? Would I avoid losses...? Maybe, in this kind of war... sacrifices were inevitable. It will be beyond my control. But then again, I may have had the power to lessen the casualties... only if I was older... only if I was wiser..._

Miaka felt herself fading once more. But she didn't want to go anywhere. She didn't want to witness another of her failures. She was tired... so tired...

Was it really a worthwhile adventure to see her precious people fall one after another just so she could fulfil her duty. If she could only rewrite her past, she would do so without doubt. She would brave the painstaking journey once again so she could see them all alive and well when she summoned Suzaku for the second time.

But not like this.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

Note:

My apologies for the rather short chapter. I initially thought this will be the easiest chapter since i only have to refer from the manga/anime passages. I was completely wrong! I had to rewrite a couple of times getting frustrated and ended up with the above. I'm very sorry...

Anyway, chapter 8 is about Miaka witnessing Hotohori's last moments, and her memories of him and Tamahome.


	8. Chapter 8 The Fallen Emperor

**Chapter 8 – The Fallen Emperor**

* * *

She found herself floating just above the cliff, still devastated with the loss of thousands of lives, one fighting for glory and power and another fighting for freedom. Her muscles tightened with the pressure and anxiety, she had never witnessed such monstrosity. Dead bodies piled up. Blood spilled everywhere maculating the landscape in red.

Mitsukake had given all of his life force to heal the wounded, not only the Konan civilians and soldiers but the Kutou as well. And yet the moment they regain their strength, they picked up their weapons and started to fight again. What had happened to Mitsukake's sacrifice? She could understand Chichiri's rage. The older Miaka sobbed in anger for everything, her hatred towards the enemy had steadily increased pile after pile but most of all her hatred to herself had grown thick it almost felt tangible. She failed them all, they died in vain. The failed summoning in Suzaku Shrine... the lost shinzaho's... she was a failure... she even failed the priestesses and celestial warriors of Genbu and Byakko... and she could never forgive herself.

_Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

Her heart ached mournfully at the next realization. She summoned Suzaku but still failed in her task to protect his land. She failed to keep her promise to Hotohori. People had died left and right. Her own warriors sacrificed their lives so she could fulfil her duty and yet... she failed. Clenching her chest painfully, Miaka stepped backwards in mortification. Three wishes and she failed to give the last one to Konan... her second home. She was a scorned priestess that ever lived.

Her body became cold, extremely cold that she had to embrace herself. The coldness was so much extreme than when she was encased by Tomite, Genbu's celestial warrior in a block of ice inside the cave of Mt. Koku. The desire to escape the scene was overwhelming. It felt as if a bomb exploded and when the thick smoke lifted up, the people of Konan including the gentle emperor were lying on the palace grounds now in ruins.

A cry of an eagle ripped through the calm blue sky. Its agonizing sound woke her from the foreboding thoughts. On the precipice of war, Miaka caught sight of the general of Kutou's army, mounted on his stallion protectively holding Soi in his arms. The army general who happened to be a member of Seiryuu seven, responsible for the insuperable hatred her best friend bore against her. With trembling body, the older priestess closed her eyes to dismiss the fear that suddenly struck her form. But the feeling was so intense, so palpable that she felt her entire being was shaking furiously. After taking a few ragged breaths she slowly opened her eyes hoping that Nakago will disappear from her sight instead what she saw made her heart drop to her stomach.

At the far end of the rock face, stood another warrior wearing his armour with Suzaku's colour and gallantly mounted on his noble steed ready to charge at the opponent to protect his Kingdom. It was Hotohori to his priestess and fellow seishi... Emperor Saihitei to his people.

Miaka was beyond terrified that she felt her knees giving away. This was the moment she most dreaded to see for she knew exactly how the confrontation will end even though she was not here to witness it ten years ago. Her face crumpled in distress and a whimper unconsciously escaped her mouth. She has to do something, anything to hinder the incoming battle between the two. She wasn't able to save Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake... _Please Suzaku, help me to at least save Hotohori!_

"Hotohori! Leave! You must leave now!" She cried begging.

_**[Hotohori] So you must be the one, the famous general from Kutou, or perhaps I should say Nakago of the Seiryuu Seven, correct?**_

_**[Nakago] None other... and I know you Sir. You're Saihitei, fourth emperor of the Konan Empire, Is that right? Or would you prefer that I call you Hotohori of the Suzaku Seven?**_

Miaka felt the tension growing every second between the two warriors. She swiftly flew down beside Hotohori's stallion and tried to touch his forearm in hopes of getting his attention but to no avail her hand only phased through the man. She gritted her teeth in frustration and silently cursed her uselessness. Fearful for his life, she gazed at him as glitters of tears began to surge from her already reddened eyes.

"Please Hotohori, you have to get away from here or you'll die! Please! Please, I beg you. Please hear me!" She screamed desperately.

_**[Nakago] It's admirable that you, the Lord of this realm have come to fight for your country even if you did only come here to die... If you had remained in the quiet safety of your palace you might have live to an old age.**_

Stop it! Damn you Nakago! Shut the hell up! She growled in anger as she raked her hair with two hands in desperation.

_**[Nakago] I will retire my armies now.**_

_**[Hotohori] What?**_

"What?"

_**[Nakago] The naval and ground forces of Kutou are completely concentrated on this area. It would be an easy feat for me to squash Konan and utterly destroy it. But now my intentions had been modified, I'm no longer interested in Konan, it's not as compelling as once it was. In order to take control of this world, my objective was to first unite the four kingdoms: Konan, Hokkan, Sairo and Kutou... However, I recently discovered another world that is even more vital for me to control. Now, that there is no advantage in allying myself on that foolish emperor of Kutou, Its time for me to instigate my plan and make it a reality.**_

Miaka's eyes widened in shock as the Seiryuu seishi confidently reveal his elaborate plans as if he was merely playing a game of chess and everyone around him including the Kutou emperor were just nothing more than pawns. She never realized until now. He not only wanted Konan but all four countries. The older priestess shook her head in disbelief. And now he found another world worthy of domination than the four nations combined. Her body trembled in blinding rage. No! She would not stand still and let his evil plans come to pass. How dare he beguile Yui all because of his selfish motives! How dare he kill innocent lives just so the rest who was spared will live with fear in their hearts! How dare he stir the peace the priestesses and celestial warriors of Hokkan and Sairo had worked hard for the last hundred years.

Forgetting her dilemma, she flew to the middle wanting to confront Nakago by herself. But everything was futile. She was invisible to them, a useless being. The wandering soul wished she was like the wind, He won't see her but she'll make sure he would feel her wrath.

_**[Hotohori] Your plan...?**_

_**[Nakago] Why did you think I brought so many troops to fight against you, even though you lost the power of Suzaku? What do you suppose will happen if I, their leader, ordered those tens and thousands of soldiers to attack my land, Kutou?**_

_**[Hotohori] Huh!**_

_**[Nakago] The Kutou emperor only has a few thousand of his imperial guards protecting him in the capital... a nation which does not possess the heart of its people is as precarious as a castle built on in a hill of sand... it is doomed to crumble quickly away.**_

_**[Hotohori] This war... you are fighting solely to distract the Kutou Emperor? …for that selfish reason alone… tens and thousands of civilians have had to die?**_

Miaka turned her head to Hotohori as he spoke with the sudden hostility in his voice, he was enraged. "Hotohori... please... don't..." Miaka's voice was barely audible but pleading, her face held a picture of a desperate soul. If she had been a wind, she wished her gentle whisper would calm his nerves. But her own fear had shrouded her vision to the inevitable.

_**[Nakago] Why should you care? An enemy nation will be annihilated. You should rejoice.**_

_**[Hotohori] It seems to me that some recent distraction has compelled you to alter your plan. This world you wish to conquer? Could it be...**_

_**[Nakago] I'll be sure to send your regards to your priestess when I run into her.**_

"No...!" Miaka gasped in horror, placing her trembling hand to her mouth when she heard Hotohori whisper her name and Tamahome. She turned again towards his direction and confusion was yet again etched on her doe-like eyes. It was such a wonder how she was able to hear his whisper from this distance as if the wind itself carried the emperor's voice behind her ears.

_**[Hotohori] You wouldn't!**_

The older priestess could only scream in terror when her second seishi charged towards Nakago with his golden brown eyes blazing in anger. "No! Hotohori! Stop...! Stop...! STOP...!" She ran towards him, almost stumbling as she frantically waved her hands to stop the man as she made another desperate but futile attempt to block his way.

_**[Hotohori] Not as long as I live I will not allow you to violate Miaka's world and come between those two!**_

Miaka stopped mid-way, her hair dancing in the gust of wind as she craned her neck to see Nakago, unmoving yet as cold and calculating as ever. Her body froze and her heartbeat faltered when she saw him quietly forming a ball of chi on his palm. "Oh, no! No...! NO! Nakago! Please stop...! Stop, I beg you, stop!" She ran back screaming in panic, helplessly shaking her head as she pleaded for mercy while her face soaked with sweat and tears. Older Miaka couldn't stand it, she was losing her sanity.

_**[Nakago] Imperial fools!**_

_**Your majesty, No...! **_Miaka heard Chichiri's voice in attempt to stop Hotohori as he tried to overcome the sphere of chi blast Nakago fired up.

_**[Hotohori] Urhh... Suzaku! I summon you to fortify my will!**_

"HOTOHORI...!" She screamed.

Miaka hadn't realized she was flying so fast despite the blinding light from the blast. She had seen with her two eyes when the holy sword pierced through Nakago's armour and struck his left chest mere inches above his heart. She had seen the murderous look of Kutou's Shogun against the Konan Emperor. And in the glaring brightness of Hotohori's golden brown eyes... she saw her younger reflection. Miaka felt time move in slow motion as if fate in a whim had suddenly gave her a slip of chance to alter the past. Bursting with hope she closed her eyes and flew towards Hotohori to embrace and protect him before the Seiryuu seishi had blasted him with his Chi.

The priestess gasped for breath and her incorporeal body cried out in pain from the impact. It felt as if shards of broken glasses had struck her entire body yet there was relief and smile of triumph on her lips. For a moment, Miaka thought she could feel him returning her embrace and she sobbed gratefully as she leaned her head on his chest. There was the warmth of his breath on her hair and sound of his heartbeat. Everything felt real and for once she was appeased. The moment she opened her eyes was the moment all her hopes shattered in front of her.

Alas! Her attempt to block proved futile when Hotohori's helmet and armour was blown to pieces, its fragments dancing slowly in the air as if time has yet to return to its normal pace.

Her eyes widened in horror as she gaze the emperor's face up close, searching the image of her young counterpart but could only see her terrified look reflected on his golden brown eyes as he flew off from his horse.

"HOTOHORI! NOOOO!"

Drenched in tears, she tumbled on the ground in absolute shock. Her face a complete void when she heard him whisper...

_**[Hotohori] Mi...aka... Miaka...**_

OOOOOO

Tokyo

"HOTOHORI! NOOOO!"

Miaka jolted from her bed, screaming in horror and eyes wide open. Her hand stretched out as if she was trying to reach someone invisible. She sat there in absolute silence with paled face possessing nothing but a complete void. Her eyelids slowly shut close before losing consciousness again though one might doubted her mind had been conscious in that brief moment. Her body collapsed heavily with back laying flat against the bed.

A loud scream was heard from Miaka's room at the 5th floor of the Hospital, alarming the nurses and doctors even the other patients and visitors.

Mrs. Yuuki was crying inconsolably on Keisukei's shoulder as she witnessed her daughter's shocking hysteria.

Tears ran down Miaka's eyes despite her unconscious state. Keisukei was lost and worried for his sister.

OOOOOO

Miaka sobbed helplessly. She finally understood. Nakago had given him the chance to escape. He has withdrawn his entire army. But Hotohori did not allow him to go; he didn't want him to leave. "Because Nakago will come to our world to wreck havoc... if you had listened to him, you would still be alive... Hotohori... But you sacrificed your life for my sake and Tamahome... you wanted us to be happy..."

Her body trembled as she crawled in fours to his direction. Her eyes fixed on his handsome face, the most beautiful, gentlest, kindest emperor she had the honour to meet. She reluctantly raised her hand to caress his cheeks, wanting to remove the dirt and blood that marred his face. It doesn't suit him but no matter, even if he looked beaten and his clothes torn to pieces, even when sweat and blood trickled down his forehead and neck, his elegance and royalty still shines through. To her eyes, he was beyond beautiful.

The priestess whimper turned to another violent sob when her hand phased through him. She embraced herself to console her shaking body. "What a useless pathetic priestess I am!" She cried in anger "...10years ago, I wasn't able to do anything... and now I still can't do anything! I'm incapable of doing anything useful! I can only stand as witness to this bloody war! I can't even console Hotohori! People had died and I can't do anything!"

"What's the point? What's the point of watching if I can't do anything? Not able to save them... not even to comfort..." she cried in desperation. The deaths of her beloved seishi's she had just witnessed had affected her too much. Her body felt weary and her mind frazzled that she could care less if she was cursing her own person. "Why am I still alive...? I should die as well... I should die as well..."

_**[Miaka] Hotohori...**_

Miaka's head jerked back. That voice was too familiar to her. She looked up the sky, her face and neck soaked in tears that continued to stream down.

_**[Hotohori] Miaka...**_

_**[Chichiri] Huh?**_

_**[Hotohori] Miaka's... voice... is coming from the sky...**_

The older priestess tilted her head wearily. Even in his battered condition, just one word and immediately Hotohori recognized that it was her. He was always perceptive when it comes to her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to suppress the pain. There was so much that she didn't know in the past about him yet the few seconds she thought they could feel each other was the only time she finally understood all his pains and longing. It was always her... in his thoughts, in his eyes, in his dreams.

_**[Miaka] Hotohori! Tasuki! Chichiri! Do you hear me? It's me!**_

_**[Tasuki] It's true, Miaka! What happened to you? Where are you huh?**_

_**[Miaka] I'm so sorry. I'm sorry! I can't get back there. I can never go back there again! How can I help you now?**_

_**[Hotohori] Miaka... The Kutou army has withdrawn... Konan is safe. We're safe now. I regret only one thing... I tried... but I couldn't stop him... so he's still alive...**_

_**[Miaka] Who? Who's alive?**_

_**[Hotohori] ...Tamahome has to kill him. Tell him, you're the only one who can do it.**_

_**[Chichi] Your highness! Please don't talk anymore, no da.**_

_**[Miaka] Hotohori, please don't die! You can't die like this! You can't! Because Houki needs you, we all need you!**_

_**[Hotohori] Yes, that's right... Houki is waiting for me. I cannot die... before I see my son's face... he will be... the fifth emperor of Konan...**_

Miaka cried hoarsely. In the end Hotohori sacrificed his person not for the sake of his kingdom and his throne but for her and Tamahome's happiness and safety of her world. The priestess felt nauseous and she frantically covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. She realized Hotohori was not able to see his son because of her... and Houki was made widow because of her. The bile that was in the pit of her stomach suddenly wanted to rush out. She had to support her upper body with one trembling hand to prevent her from collapsing while the other still covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry Hotohori..." She said almost breathlessly, her dishelved hair partially covering her soaked face. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Mustering all the will she can get, Miaka tried once again to reach out to him in an effort to save his life. "Hotohori... live... you have to live... a beautiful life is waiting for you... a beautiful future... so please... I beg you... I am begging you to hold on..."

_**[Miaka] Hotohori... yes, that's right. And he will live just like you. She will have a beautiful baby boy...**_

Drizzle fall in fine drops before her clouded eyes... her other self was crying. She remembered her tears soaking the book and had only realized it was pouring down from the sky. A few drizzle touched Hotohori's face.

_**[Miaka] so hang on...**_

Hotohori slowly tilted his head in her direction and Miaka felt her heart paused from beating when she saw him looking straight in her eyes. For a moment she thought she managed to reach him just in time and once more, she held on that hope. Wiping her tear stricken face, she flashed him the most beautiful smile she could give. "Hotohori, can you finally hear me?" She started hesitantly. "Live... okay? Live your life... Don't ever give up..." her voice trembled as she tried to touch his face once again hoping for another miracle but failed.

_**[Hotohori] Miaka... we will all live again...beyond worlds and beyond time... beyond life... we will surely all meet again...**_

Her breath hitched and she shook her head fervently in opposition. "No... No... Hotohori... please... don't say that, those are words of goodbye... please... live... that's all I asked of you... live..." She muttered in desperation, a sudden panic drawn on her face while her tears bursting out like hot lava.

Miaka placed her other hand to her chest to soothe the pain invading her heart but breaks down to another loud sob when the young emperor took out a tattered picture of her and the Suzaku seishi, looking each and every one of them. Hotohori had kept the picture with him wherever he goes and Miaka could only cry in agony. She felt a thousand needles struck her heart and slowly crushing it.

_**[Hotohori] Being all with you... has given me such joy...**_

She smiled bitterly when he continued to gaze at the picture while touching her face with his fingertips. Miaka gently lay down beside Hotohori, moving her hand across his body to embrace his neck. She gingerly brushed her face to his pale cheeks. It didn't matter if she phased through, all she ever wanted right now was to feel his warmness. She wanted him to feel her presence. But he was cold... very cold.

_**[Hotohori] Miaka...**_

"Hmm..." She replied softly as if he could hear her voice. She wanted to think that they were only lying down in the garden palace, holding each other and talking just about anything.

_**[Hotohori] ...knowing you had taught me to live... Miaka.**_

Her lips trembled once more. "Then... please live... once more... please live... for my sake... Hotohori... live... I love you..." Drowned by emotions, Miaka whispered her final plea...

_**[Hotohori] ...Miaka...**_

An eagle flew from the sky giving a cry of agony and she heard her other self calling Hotohori's name. With the last ounce of strength, Hotohori whispered his parting words before he finally closed his eyes.

_**[Hotohori] I loved you... be happy...**_

Miaka's body shook uncontrollably. "AAHHHHH..." The massive raging flow of emotions erupted in her heart and she threw herself to Hotohori's chest without caring if she phased through once more. "Hotohori... no... no... don't die... don't die... DON'T DIE!" She wailed helplessly like a small child while she heard her young voice broke from the sky crying her heart out.

_**[Miaka] You lied to me... you said you wouldn't die! You said you wanted to live to see your son's face... didn't you? You lied...!**_

OOOOOO

Tokyo

The nurse made a round check on her patient, checking her blood pressure and heart beat, when she stood in shock with the strange scene before her. Miaka continued to lay sleep when suddenly tears flowed profusely from her close eyes, flooding her face. "Don't die..."

"_What happened to you Miaka. I know something happened to you to be so distress like this."_ Keisukei squeezed her sister's hand to give all the comfort he could offer._ "Why did you scream for Hotohori? Did something happen in the Universe of the Four Gods?"_

Ever since Miaka collapsed inside the museum and was taken to the hospital, she remained unconscious then suddenly she started screaming agonizingly for a few seconds and then she was out again. After a while the nurse saw her crying while insentient. The doctor said Miaka must be suffering a very traumatic experience, being in the state of unconsciousness was her mind's decision to isolate her from other people. Nevertheless her own body was responding to a certain emotional stress beyond her mind's will. The doctor said that Miaka's case was very rare. Her state of coma was a self-decision, not a cause by illness like stroke. They cannot find any other anomaly but would still continue to observe her and do some further tests. He made a vital suggestion that Miaka's family should continue to talk to her and bring her out of internal solitude. The patient needs an assurance that she is not alone in this world and a lot of people loved her and cared for her.

Keisukei considered the doctor's advice, but still not 100% convinced. Miaka called a certain name in her cry of hysteria. She called Hotohori as if something bad had happened to him and she had witnessed that herself. If she called out for Taka's name, he would have understood that Miaka has finally reached her breaking point and succumbed to depression due to their parting, she had been brave for the last five years ever since they separated, but he knew it was just a front, a mask Miaka created and he knew her well enough that that front, that mask will soon collapse. It was just a matter of time.

What was beyond his understanding was why Miaka had to suffer in this state. He already asked Tetsuya and Yui to locate the book of Universe of the Four Gods, they might find some answer to their question and they might be able to do something for her... but what can they do? Miaka was here in their world... unless... her spirit was there... Keisukei decided to take panadol to relieve him of his headache. At this state, he doesn't give a damn if his boss kicks him out if he doesn't attend the dinner and dance. There's no way he's leaving his sister's side for a pathetic shallow party.

OOOOOO

Miaka lays sideways in some place unknown to her. Curled in fetal position, she did not bother to check where she was since she felt there was no point checking when she can't even do anything. She doesn't want to think... to feel... She wanted to be numb of all the pains and heartaches. She was too tired, her heart was too tired.

Suzaku has certainly taken her to a different kind of ride, giving her a blast from the past... and she was just plain exhausted. She felt her vision turning white yet she remained absolutely still, not a single muscle twitched. She was fading once more, indication that her rewind excursion is far from finish. But what else is left for her to see. She can't take it anymore. She was tired and just wanted to give up...

Miaka appeared in what looks like to be a farm. She saw a man, distantly familiar cultivating the soil when she heard a boy calling, running towards him.

_Dad...!_

_What's wrong tamahome?_

Miaka was surprised. The boy was... Tamahome? She thought to herself.

_They're all making fun of the character on my forehead! I don't want it anymore! Why do I have to have it? [brushing his hair away from his forehead to reveal the character]_

_Tamahome, someday you'll understand. It marks the star of destiny that you were born under. One day, a young woman will come to this country, and you must protect her. You were born to meet that young woman._

A gust of wind slowly lifted her as she flew upwards and disappeared. The next time she opened her eyes she was back in the palace. She phased through the door and saw Hotohori as a young prince in his chamber with his advisors.

_The priestess of Suzaku... what's that?_

"Hotohori... it's you..." Miaka whispered in disbelief. "You look... so alive... and so young..."

_According to ancient legend, the character which appears on your majesty's neck marks you as one destined to be a protector of a priestess who shall come from another world and summon the power of Suzaku._

The advisors left the chambers to let the prince rest. Miaka wanted to talk to him but she knew it will only be futile. She was about to leave his room to give him his privacy when she heard him soliloquize about her.

_The priestess of Suzaku... a girl who will appear from another world... maybe she will be able to save me from the loneliness I feel... maybe she will love me as a person and not just the next emperor but as a man. Surely... surely..._

Miaka let out a shaky breath. She couldn't believe it; he had been waiting for her for a long time. The young prince and the chamber slowly faded from her vision and then she saw young Miaka shoved on the wall while Tamahome stood still. Men lay motionless on the ground in one of the alleyway of the Konan's capital.

_You idiots! No matter how much you're willing to pay... some things are priceless... let's go Miaka._

_That was a stupid thing to do! Now you can't do business in this town! What are you doing this for me! Tell me!_

_It doesn't matter._

_It does to me! Can't you see, Tamahome... that I'm falling in love with you!_

_...But I can't say that I feel the same... sorry... I'm just protecting you because you're the priestess of Suzaku._

The wanderer saw her younger self fainting and falling on the ground before the scene disappeared from her sight. She opened her eyes and was again back in Hotohori's chambers.

_And what about you, Is there a man you're in love with?_

_Don't worry about me. I just wanted to recommend someone in particular._

_I already have someone since before I can remember... someone I cherished since time again. Ever since I was a child, I've heard stories of the priestess of Suzaku who comes to us from another world. I always wondered what she would look like. Miaka... you're exactly how I imagined you'd be. No other woman holds any interest for me... I want to know everything about you. Everything!_

_Hotohori, I should be returning to my room._

_Miaka, I meant what I said. You said you want to return to your world... as soon as Suzaku is summoned and this entire ordeal is over, I will make you my empress._

_What? You will force me?_

_Of course it will not be by decree. I'll make sure you fall in love with me._

_I can't believe this! He just proposed to me!_

She heard herself gasped before her vision whirled and changed to another scene of the past... it was extremely dark and only a few torchlight aided them not to lose their way in the middle of the forest.

_Tamahome..._

_Miaka... can it... is it really you..? Has it only been three months? I swear it feels like a thousand years... I missed you._

She remembered that moment when she went back inside the book. It was a teary reunion when Tamahome embraced young Miaka. It was the first time he finally admit he has feelings for her. The torchlight died out and it was only darkness. When the light returned she was back in her chamber with young Miaka shivering in high fever.

_No. Your well being comes first. Forgive me if I placed too many demands on you. However, promise me one thing... that after you go back to your world and regain your health, you will return here... to my kingdom... and for my sake..._

_Hotohori..._

Hotohori embraced young Miaka without any fear if her illness was contagious. Just before she had the time to react, she disappeared once again.

She saw herself back in Hotohori's chambers. It was when she attempted suicide because of Tamahome. Hotohori saved her from drowning. She couldn't remember anymore how many times he saved her, proposed to her and still got rejected. She turned her head away from the scene, she couldn't look at him... a sense of shame was invading her.

_As long as I'm alive, I'll protect you... I wish you would stay with me. Up to now I was holding back my feelings for you. But I can't hide my feelings any longer! Open your heart... and I'll make you forget Tamahome. I love you Miaka..._

Miaka was swished away in an instant and appeared in dark room in Kutou's palace.

_Am I a nuisance to you? If I am a nuisance, let it be like that but I still love you._

It was supposed to be romantic, the way she and Tamahome confessed their love for one another but it all started there, the betrayal and the promise of revenge.

She was transported back to Konan's palace. When the red light faded, she found herself in Hotohori's study talking to her younger image.

_Hotohori... I am... ahh_

_It is alright, Miaka...You have come here to replied to my proposal, I guess. I am sorry to have troubled you, my uhm... advisors, demand for me to take an empress for a while now, they must be worried about the need for an heir to the throne. And so, [letting a soft sad chuckle] I started to panic about it as well..._

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I like you Hotohori, you've always been so kind to me, always taken such good care of me. I really thought I could fall in love with you. But I was wrong... I care for you but I'm not in love you. I'm sorry... [crying]_

_Miaka, you shouldn't have cried. Weren't you the one who taught the ruler of the country that you cannot force someone to feel a certain way or change their minds with orders?_

_But you've been so good and done so much for me and I have given you nothing in return._

_At your own peril you gathered the seven warriors of Suzaku and you will use your power to save my nation as I asked of you?_

_Uhuh_

_Then please... will you allow a pathetic man like me to be in love with you once again? [taking her in his tight embrace] ...Miaka, I love you... I love you... I love you... Miaka..._

Miaka's surrounding swirled and stopped inside the throne room with Hotohori and Houki. She saw Hotohori in full armour ready to join the battle. Miaka followed his eyes as he glanced at the teddy bear proudly sitting on his imperial throne. She gave him the teddy bear before their voyage to Hokkan as substitute in her absence. "Hotohori... had always kept the teddy bear closer to him even when married to Houki..." Miaka smiled faintly, her eyes started to well tears once again, her heart ached with pain.

_Miaka... did you return to your world... taking Tamahome with you? If so perhaps that's for the best. May you two be blessed with a peaceful life..._

"Hotohori..." She whispered.

She saw herself floating and below was a vision of Tokyo. Miaka's heart throbbed thinking she's finally home when a letter dancing in a gust of wind caught her attention. She reached for the letter and stiffened. It was Tamahome's letter after he went back to the book after the successful summoning of Suzaku.

_Dearest Miaka,_

_When you read this, we will have already parted ways. But even if that is true now, I still believe that someday we'll meet again. No, I will FIND YOU again. I promise! Even if you look completely different... even if thousands or hundreds of thousands of years passed... whatever worlds that may separate us, I will cross them. And no matter what, I will find you. And when that happens, I will tell you again... I love you..._

_Tamahome_

She still had that letter. She slept with tears while holding it every night after their painful separation five years ago. Suddenly she heard Hotohori's gentle voice behind her ears:

_Miaka... we will all live again...beyond worlds and beyond time... beyond life... we will surely all meet again... Miaka ...knowing you had taught me to live... _

_Miaka... I loved you... Be happy..._

* * *

End of Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9 A Hearts Decision

**Chapter 9 – A Hearts Decision**

* * *

Miaka has finally returned inside the sacred shrine. Her journey to her past has ended. Suzaku has shown her everything she needed to see, no matter how painful. He has counselled her and has given her more than enough to contemplate. She didn't understand it first why she had to see everything... the pains, the heartaches, the betrayals, the sacrifices, the deaths...

But it was starting to make sense now... She needed to be reminded of what she had gone through in her past, her adventure and relationship with her seishi before she confront her present fear... but still... why...?

Miaka suddenly remember Mitsukake's wise words when she couldn't accept Nuriko's death... when she couldn't even bear to look at his motionless body lying in a cold white snow on top of Mt. Koku.

_[Mitsukake] "Miaka... I've given Nuriko his beauty back. Won't you look at him? I know you're sad... I know how lonely you feel... No one's going to ask you to feel better soon. No one will say that because we all feel the same... there's nothing to be done about the grief...! I wished we have time... A long, long time to heal... But right now, we can't give you that time... I know it'll be hard. Grieve if you must! But keep moving forward! I want Nuriko to rest in peace. Everyone has a purpose... everyone is born to do something that only they can do!"_

Her teeth rattled against each other as she started to tremble once again.

She had gone through the worst in life than any other normal teenager. How many times did she felt her body disintegrated in small fragments... her very spirit deliquesced? She couldn't remember. She could only remember the cacophonous sentiment raging within her. Her phantoms... memories of the man she couldn't let go ingurgitated everything that moulded her as worthy priestess of Suzaku.

What has she become for the last five years? Just nothing. An empty shell of her former self! How many times did she fall and cry...? The monstrous memories of pains, heartaches, betrayals, sacrifices, deaths deeply ingrained in every cell of her body along with the unwaivering hope, trust and loyalty her celestial warriors so unsparingly imparted before their dying breaths.

Yes, she had gone through the worst in life... she fell for the hundredth times but bravely stood and fought back. Her seven celestial warriors, living and dead not only witnessed but stood behind her as she valiantly fought evil, summoned Suzaku and sealed Seiryuu. She never considered the scars on her body as her badge of honour. It had always been her celestial warriors...

What has she done with her life now? Wasted away... Suzaku had to remind her... in a very hard and brutal way what kind of person she was before her separation with Taka. All the qualities that made Suzaku and her celestial warriors to be proud of her... her strong-will, devotion and enthusiasm that she carelessly tossed under her bed as she walloped herself with her grieving and self-pitying for the last five years.

She felt a feather of shame brushed her skin, still it made her shudder. How could she mercilessly flagellate herself with her selfishness? Her callous and wicked treatment to punish herself because of the man who left her five years ago was contemptible and unjustifiable. "_Grieve if you must! But keep moving forward!"_Mitsukake's voice rang in her mind. She grieved but she had forgotten to move forward... for the last five years, her grieving became her source of life... if that's what she calls life!

Miaka closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She needed more than ever... calmness... with a spark of bravery slowly oozing from within, she readied to seek her heart's counsel without any fear or any doubt. It's about time to face her inner turmoil...

Still with eyes closed, she remembered Suzaku's words. _"My Miko... you have summoned my counsel... not to seek for wishes but answer to all your doubts and fear...You had been lost, my child... Listen to my every word, for you shall find the answer. I, Suzaku, the Phoenix God of the South, reborn from my very own ashes, will show you your past... open your eyes and see where it all began..."_

"Suzaku Seikun... You are the symbol of fire... you're body burns and from your very own ashes and you will soon rise. Time and time again, the symbol of immortality... I finally understood what made me special compare to the other priestesses. I thought my love for Tamahome was strong enough to defy the laws of the four Heavens... I was arrogant and a fool... Our love found its way because of you! Because you had blessed our love, you had allowed one of your celestial star to be reborn in my world, because you knew he made an everlasting promise..._even if thousands or hundreds of thousands of years passed, whatever worlds that may separate us, he will cross them and he will find me..._that was his promise... and he had found me, Suzaku. And I finally realized that you were instrumental to our meeting... and I thank you... from the bottom of my heart."

"But then, you allowed another one of your star to be reborn too, in my world. It was Hotohori... because he also made a promise to me. But unlike Tamahome, it was an undying promise of a dying man... _We will all live again, beyond worlds and beyond time... beyond life... we will surely all meet again...__**.**_that was his perpetual promise. He heaved his last breath wishing for nothing but my happiness and his declaration of love..._I loved you... be happy_... he said. Suzaku, you are the symbol of Fire... and the symbol of Love... and your passion burns within the very soul of your celestial stars..."

"It was an honour to be your Priestess, Suzaku. You had continued to watch over me, time and time again. You had given me your wisdom. The last night in my world... I seek the moonlight's wisdom with a heavy burden in my heart, it was burden caused by my fated meeting with Hotohori. I was a confused soul seeking for solitude. A coward who stopped living my life after Taka left me, because I always thought he was my life... my air to breathe... and I was waiting for him, it was the same passion that ignited within me which made me able to stand on my door everyday patiently and faithfully waiting for him... that one of those days he will come knocking at my door, sweep me off my feet and tell me he will never leave me again. It was a heart's longing. For five years I have devoted my life waiting for him, it was a duty to him and to my heart that _I decided_ I can never neglect. I obligated myself until my longing turned to bitterness..."

"Last night, I told myself, you will never allow Hotohori to fall in love with me, just to suffer again... because I truly did not want to hurt him again for the second time. Because I already decided that my affection still belongs to Taka. I immediately built a wall between us, restricting myself for the probability of new love. Only now I realized that like Tamahome, you had fated that meeting with Hotohori, you had granted him another life to live not as emperor in your land but a normal person in my world... to give him the chance to fulfil his promise. But you didn't do it in haste, right? You were watching over me for the past years and you had witnessed how my love turned into longing... waiting... wishing... hoping... bitterness... hopelessness... emptiness... suffering. Isn't it ironic how a person's affection can turn from love to suffering...?"

"I waited five years for Taka to return and pick up my broken pieces. In truth, in those five years... instead of wallowing, I could have picked up those broken pieces myself and continued with my life. I let myself to live a miserable life, it's not even Taka's fault! It was my own decision! I blinded myself with my own expectations and selfishness. I freed Taka so he can find his path but in truth, I never freed him at all since I have been continuously expecting that one day he will come back to me. And in return, I also enslaved myself with false hopes creating a world of my own full of mirrors... mirrors to remind me of Taka and the memories we shared together. My life has taken a long unnecessary pause. That's why I was never really happy... I tried to be happy but not the genuine happiness where my heart will explode because of something I myself cannot elucidate. How can I be happy when all I feel was bitterness?"

"Life is too beautiful to be taken for granted... isn't it, Suzaku? My eyes are finally open and I'm not afraid anymore. I want to live... and I will live my life not in a miserable pitying solitude but a life encircled by love and care... and it won't be hard because I have always been surrounded by people who cared and loved me... it's just that I only focused on one person, I neglected the rest. So now, I wanted to be happy again, for real. I deserve another chance of happiness and who knows, someone deserve that chance too... I could only tell in the near future..."

"And if Taka has finally found what he was seeking for, even if it's a life without me... then I should be happy for him... and I would be happy for him... just because we parted doesn't mean the memories we shared will disappear. His memories, like our group picture will always be treasured in my heart."

"Suzaku Seikun... Thank you... thank you once again for watching over me. I had never really known my father... and as such, I never really understood how a father's love would feel like. But, I didn't complain because my brother, Keisuke; had always taken care of me, always protected me. I can really be a pain to him, you know? I was very stubborn and sometimes I would ridicule him in front of his friends. My mom said that being the only man in our house, Keisukei should act the father figure to me. But I never consider him and don't want him to be a father figure just because I don't have a father. I would always want him to be just my big brother. Being him as a big brother was a lot cooler. I can tease him, ignore him, I can even smack him! But most importantly, I can always share everything to him like a brother and sister would share... our pains, dreams, fears, secrets... we have a special bond like no other, a bond dissimilar to my seishis. A bond we share by the blood that runs in our veins."

"In truth, I never really longed for my father, maybe because my mother and brother provided me all the love and care I needed. And I have friends... Further, I had my seishi's who sworn to protect me. So, there was never a reason where I asked myself, what is a father? Or where is my father? I realized that a father doesn't really have to be a relation by blood to be called a father. In my world, there were bad father's who raped their daughters, and it doesn't make any sense because a father is supposed to protect a child not harm and destroy. So, what is a father? If I seek the answer in my heart... well, a father is someone who watches over me and protects me, someone who will give me a bike and help me to learn how to pedal and then let me drive by myself, giving me my freewill... but he will not leave me just like that, he will continue to watch over me from a distance. So when I fall and get hurt, he will come to my rescue to help me stand on my feet once again... someone who will not confine me in a cage of over-protectiveness, but will not only allow but encourage me to spread my wings and fly. And if I break my wings and descend, he will give me the strength to heal and fly again."

"Where is my father, Suzaku? My father lives in me. His fire burns within me. He is a guiding light when everything else is darkness. My father is... you... Suzaku... and I thank you for everything you had done, for allowing me to grow from my mistakes, for bearing with my childishness and silliness. Thank you for putting your faith in me. I had wondered if the other Gods were making fun of you for choosing a clumsy, glutton, stupid priestess like me. But, I guess you didn't care. You just trusted me, like how a father would trust his child..."

Miaka raised her head and smiled. She has never found such peace in the 25 years of her existence... and to finally experience it... seized it, made all her pains and tears worthwhile. "Arigato, Suzaku... father..."

She slowly stood up with the same crescent smile carved on her face. The fire suddenly lit up in the huge cauldron. She jolted in surprise. That was the cauldron where she threw the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods during their first failed summoning. The fire dances in jubilation, its flames continued to blaze, bigger and bigger. She heard loud crackles similar to New Year's fireworks. And she was not scared, not at all. In fact, her smile widened and soon her laughter complemented the sound of crackles. A tear escape from her left eye, but it was not the same tears she released earlier... this teardrop even if it's a single one, is something special. It was a tear of bliss joy.

From the blazing fire, she saw her last moments in the museum before she was transported inside the holy sword. She saw how she was pulled by the red light in Phoenix form and when her body collapse on the floor. She gave a grimace look and thought how it must hurt, but then a few blotches in exchange of the peace of mind, release of all her burdens and answer to her doubts was not that bad, in fact she can have blotches all over her body for all she care. It was nothing compared to her suffering, and to have her release of all these was something she will be thankful for all eternity.

Her own red aura started to glow, lifting her from the ground and slowly towards the cauldron where fire continued to blaze. She looked at the fire and notice a similar glow as hers emanating from the bottom of the cauldron ascending and blending with the tongues of fire. It was an extraordinary sight to behold, almost magical... divine... like Suzaku. It was odd... the fact that she was about to be consumed by fire should make her panic and scream for fear of life. But the peace in her wouldn't leave her. She accepted it whole heartedly and now it lives in her. She knew no harm will come to her. She remembered when she first realized she was alone here, she felt miserable more than ever, cursing and blaming everything. She has forgotten that after seeking the moonlight's wisdom that night, she saw a bright red light crossing the sky between the 2 bright stars... now everything made sense... it was Suzaku who came to answer her desperate call. He really was watching over her.

She closed her eyes to feel the burn of the blazing fire, but she wasn't burning. It was warming her spirit. She felt like a newly re-charge battery with all the warmness that rushed through in all parts of her intangible body. Before she let herself be taken away by a mystical energy, she opened her eyes once again to thank Suzaku. Just as she saw everything else fading, she saw a glimpse of a red-haired man floating far away from her. He was looking handsomely ethereal and divine with his mighty wings spread gloriously behind his back...

"Suzaku..."

* * *

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 One Step Closer

**Chapter 10 – One Step Closer**

* * *

Miaka slowly opened her eyes. Her head was spinning and everything was blurred. She slowly lifted her left hand to touch her head where it hurts, she felt dizzy. She sluggishly let her sight get used to the brightness of the room and idly look at the surrounding. Every part of her body, from head to toe was stiff, she wondered for how long she was asleep? It felt like ages that if she tried to shift or slightly stretch her back, her bones will crack._"Brilliant!"_ She moaned to herself, now she can't even move her head for fear that it will be dismounted from her neck. She asked for blotches and was given fragile-brittle bones.

Suddenly, the door opened and Keisukei came into view.

Miaka forced a weak smile and greeted the man "...Hey... Keisukei."

...

Keisukei was shocked to hear her voice. He suddenly dropped his mobile phone on the floor yet missed the sound of the low crush.

"Miaka... you're awake..." He hurriedly walked towards her sister to check up on her. "How are you? You almost gave mom a heart attack!" He gently touched her forehead, concern etched on his face.

The younger Yuuki forced another weak smile. "I'm fine... but I'm feeling hungry..."

He laughed. _God, she really is back,_ he told himself. "Good Lord, our world almost turned upside-down worrying about you as you stayed in coma, and the first thing you will tell me as soon as you open your eyes was your hungry!"

"But I'm feeling so weak and so hungry" she chuckled hoarsely, her throat was parched. "If I don't eat this very minute, my skeletal system will collapse just like what happened to your phone, Keisukei" She grinned lazily whislt pointing the unit with her pouted lips.

The man suddenly became aware of the scattered pieces of his hand phone and cursed loudly at its poor condition. "Argh! Damn it!"

"Idiot!" she said sluggishly.

"Ri-ght... I dropped my phone and I'm idiot. What do you call yourself then, collapsing on the floor in the middle of the exhibit hall! You think there's a cushion that will magically appear to catch you?" he smirked, not offended by his sister's snide remark.

She snorted but didn't reply. Picking up the pieces of his phone, he told Miaka to wait for a few minutes while he gets the nurse to check up on her and at the same time to ask if she could be allowed to eat light supper.

The nurse came in less than five minutes. Unfortunately, she was still under observation and can only take light foods the next morning as advised by the doctor. Miaka was frustrated but couldn't do anything. While Keisuke was weighing on whether to ask Miaka what exactly happened to her before and after she collapsed or just to wait for an update from Tetsuya and Yui. After a while, he decided to choose the latter. There will be plenty of time to talk about it. He wanted to make sure that she gets her energy back before he tried to open the subject to her. And about Taka, he decided not to open it up, tomorrow is another day and will not let her sister get upset over it.

"You already called mom?" Miaka asked her brother.

"Yeah! She wanted to come back but I told her to take a rest, I'll stay here with you. She was worried... she was crying the whole time..."

"... Sorry, Keisukei... I'm old enough and still give you headache."

"Miaka... you should take a rest, but promise tomorrow, you will wake up. Then we will talk about it, okay?"

"For how long I was knocked out?" She asked while she moistened her dry lips with her tongue.

"18 hours."

"That's not bad... why were you all so worried about?"

Keisukei rolled his eyes "Well, if you hadn't collapsed in the museum in the first place, maybe there's nothing to worry about?"

"Well, maybe... but you never realized that maybe... I didn't get even a wink of sleep the other night... maybe I collapsed due to exhaustion."

"Okay, now that you said it, but still, we didn't know that. And the fact that..." he suddenly paused. He almost told her, her screams and cries earlier.

"That... what?" she was curious.

"That... Yui said you sounded fine when she was talking to you on the phone and you didn't mention anything." He let out a that-was-close sigh to himself. "Besides, like I said, you collapsed, the doctors need to check how serious the fall, did your brain get damage... although, I told them you already damaged it since you were four."

She glared at him "Keisuke! You jerk!"

Keisukei laughed, he was feeling relieved for Miaka.

"Okay, Miss Klutz. You should take a rest now. Try to collect your lost energy, remember, we have to attend a party. I don't want you collapsing in the middle of the dance floor"

Finally getting a way of revenge for calling her klutz, she retorted "Oh, with my condition, I don't think I can even walk. I might just stay home"

"That's fine with me. If you need more rest, then you should." Keisukei replied almost instantly with a concerned look on his face he didn't realize she was only teasing him.

"But your boss will kick you out?" She pressed once again.

"Kick my _ass_! The hell with the party!"

Miaka was surprised and touched. Her brother was really concerned about her. Suddenly she remembered his call when she was at the airport.

"Keisukei, I remember... you called me last time, I was at the airport to pick up a client, what was that call for?"

His face darkened but recovered quickly. "Nothing important... I just wanted to check if you have dress already for the party, that's all."

"Wow! Are you excited?" She teased weakly.

"I. Am. Not!"

"Of course you are." She teased again. "Yeah, I have dress already. Well it will be a waste not to use it, I think I'll manage."

"So, who is not excited?" he snorted "you better sleep now, klutz. If you want to get your butt out of this room, then sleep and recharge. I know you hate the smell of hospital! I'll be here to keep you company."

She didn't complain. She was feeling drowsy after the medicine was given to her. She closed her eyes and in few minutes, she was dozing.

OOOOOO

Keisukei advised his mom not to tell Miaka about her screams and cries yesterday, although Mrs. Yuuki initially opposed, she conceded when he explained it will not be good to shock her with such information. She might close like a clam instead of opening her problem. They need to approach her slowly, but have to let her feel that her family and friends were just beside her.

Miaka woke up and cheerfully greeted her mom, she was very happy to see her as if they hadn't seen each other for a year. Her mom cried and told her how worried she was when she stayed unconscious for the whole day. They were interrupted when the doctor and assisting nurse came to the room.

"Ms. Yuuki! I'm glad you're finally awake, you made quite a show yesterday." The doctor said as he strides towards the patient.

Keisukei slapped his face animatedly, he completely forgot the doctor. He anxiously stood up and leaned at the edge of the bed just above Miaka's head and looked at the attending doctor who was standing across them. Miaka smiled. Fortunately, she thought he was referring to the incident that happened in the museum. Keisukei sighed in relief.

"Okay, the IV's almost depleted, you can eat normal food now." Miaka's eyes was shining, the words sounded music to her ears. "We will observe you for another day and if there's no problem, then you can be released tomorrow morning."

Miaka protested lively "But doctor, I'm fine, really! I was just too exhausted the last few days and the other night I wasn't able to sleep even for a minute. I just fainted due to exhaustion, that's all. Please believe me. I know my body, there's nothing wrong with me. In fact, as soon as I fill my stomach with food, I'll be ready to go."

The doctor shrugged his shoulder. "Ms. Yuuki, you must be aware that your blood pressure is too low, and yesterday your heart beat was faint. Now that you said that, it might be a reason. I will prescribe pills for your blood pressure and some vitamins. Still, I would suggest another day here." The middle age doctor explained.

The patient pouted her lips "okay, the pills and vitamins are good, but I'd still wanted to be discharge today. I promise to stay at home, on my bed."

"Miaka, why don't you listen to the doctor, it's for your own good. Please don't be stubborn." Mrs. Yuuki interjected.

"But I would feel more comfortable on my own bed and wearing my own clothes." Miaka insisted.

"Okay, let me check you again at 12 noon and if everything is good, then I will allow you to be discharge."

"Okay." She smiled satisfied.

Keisukei left the room to talk to the doctor and get her breakfast. Her sister demanded a feast as a matter of fact. He came back with plastic bag and set the food right away. Miaka was drooling like a rabid dog, Keisukei managed to get all her favorites. 2pcs of pancake with honey and butter, sausage and ham with egg, peach mango pie, yogurt and cup of hot chocolate. And as promise, after filling her stomach she was good as new. She insisted in walking around the room and had done a few stretching, reading newspaper. She even called Yui to check who filled her absence since yesterday and promised to get well soon.

He was relieved to see her sister back in her cheerful-self despite her still pale complexion. Meaning, for once after so many years of hiding behind a mask, she was not _pretending_ to be cheerful. There was something sincere and true in her expression. The sound of her laughter and the gleam in her hazel eyes were like sparkling jubilee in the glaring morning sunlight. It was lively and contagious that he wanted to join in her celebration. Only, he wasn't sure if he should be celebrating or worrying. It was certainly a 180-degree turn about that it was utterly confusing how a person's disposition could metamorphose overnight. It wasn't just a common mood swing or petty tantrum someone would throw in any day and then would shift to another if given a sweet or ice cream. She had been an emotional wreck for so long and changes should happen gradually, he should know since he had been there himself, in that sinkhole of depression.

_Then why? _What really happened during that period of coma? Keisukei watched his younger sister talk to his mother. She was absolutely glowing even her eyes were smiling when she talks. And the more he looked at her the more he couldn't shake off the tingling sensation.

_Did she finally accept to live her life without Taka? Or..." _He brushed the last thought away.

For some reason, his gut feeling tells him this change in her had something to do with another person. The man she had called last night with such desperation and agony as if that said man caused her those pains.

_Hotohori..._ Keisukei shook his head in perplexity. He had known the man through the book and there was no way he would hurt her. He loved her and protected her. If there was one man he thought loved his sister undoubtedly and unconditionally, it would be Hotohori. _Then why?_

Keisukei's musings was interrupted when Mrs. Yuuki advised him to go home and rest. He was hesitant at first but oblige. He was feeling exhausted himself with all the worry and lack of sleep and he still have to drop by the office to file his emergency leave and then meet Yui and Tetsuya. Keisukei thought it was impossible to talk to Miaka with their mother around. He decided to leave the hospital but not before promising his dear sister he would come back.

There was a knock on the door at around ten in the morning and both mother and daughter turned their heads to that direction thinking it was the doctor. A lady in her forty's peered on the other side of the door and smiled politely, asking permission to enter the room. Both smiled and nodded. The lady entered the room with both hands holding a basket of fruits decorated with flowers. Genuinely surprised and curious at the same time, she signed the delivery receipt and took the note.

_A simple thought for a beautiful maiden. Get well soon._

_Yours, DW_

_PS. I hope the flowers will make you smile... and the fruits to regain your strength._

_DW. _There could only be one person. David Wong. Miaka blushed and her lips slowly curled in a shy smile, her eyes twinkled in delight. It has been a long time... very long time since she last received such sweet, thoughtful note. It's not that she did not receive flowers or love letters during that period of intermission in her life. It's just that there was none that made her heart swing and tumble or made her stomach flutter in excitement and nervousness.

Mrs. Yuuki was wondering who sent the fruit basket, she thought her daughter doesn't entertain suitors and did turn down quite a few. Does that mean her daughter was finally moving on with her life without Taka? She stood from her chair and walked towards the other side of the bed to get a closer look at the basket.

The wickerwork square basket contains a carefully hand packed varieties of fruits such as bananas, apples, peaches, oranges, grapes, cherries, kiwis with muffins and walnuts too. It includes three sunflower, five purple stock, three purple spray asters, purple filler and greenery, meticulously tied and placed at the left corner of the basket.

"It must be from your suitor... DW." Mrs. Yuuki said as she cupped the sunflower and spoke. "I'm glad that you finally decided to entertain other guys. Taka is not the only man in the world... you just have to step out of your shell and look around."

Miaka's face turned pretty pink and it didn't escape Mrs. Yuuki's scrutinizing gaze. "So, is he the lucky guy? How did you two meet?" She inquired while stroking one of spray asters.

"Mom..." Miaka murmured with mixed emotions. It was such a long time. To put bluntly, she never really opened up nor shared the details of her love life to her mom. Mrs. Yuuki at that time was quite strict with her and she wasn't really even closed to Taka and even opposed their relationship telling they were two young, what if she gets pregnant what will happen to her future blah blah blah.

Mrs. Yuuki admitted quietly to herself that in the beginning, she was against her daughter's relationship with Taka. She felt it was too early for that kind of thing and should focus more on her studies. Her daughter despite being stubborn and impulsive was very trusting in nature. She didn't want her only daughter to experience her mistakes and sufferings. So it's only natural that she became more strict and protective of her. She didn't realize she had gone too far with her domineering attitude that it has suffocated everyone.

It was when Taka came to her front door with Miaka in tow that her ice finally melted. Apparently, Miaka ran away after their argument turned hostile, with mother slapping her daughter twice. Mrs. Yuuki thought she went to her best friend to find refuge and was surprised when the man appeared in front of her to return her daughter. The next sequence was quite confrontational and emotional. And she finally realized why her daughter fell to this young man, Taka. It's not the good looks that her daughter loved about him. It was his sincerity and the way he valued her as if she was a rare treasure.

Their relationship lasted five years and she thought that the two was really made for each other to have lasted that long. That's why it was a shock to her when Keisukei told her the two had parted ways. Her daughter went to live on her own but whenever she visits her or vice versa, she can feel the sadness in her. There was definitely a hole in her heart that Taka left. After that, she never heard another boyfriend, not even a suitor. It was Keisukei and Yui who would tell her how Miaka will turn down a poor guy even before they express their intention. It was like her daughter experienced the pain of getting burned that she doesn't want to get burn again.

"It's okay Miaka. You can always share everything to me. I know I was never a cool mom when you were younger but that's only because I wanted the best for you and Keisukei."

"...Thanks mom..." She was moved by her mom's sudden openness "Well, I met him the other day. He was actually a client. I picked him up at the airport and brought to the hotel... There was definitely a chemistry, mom. But, I only met him once and it's really too early for me to say that he's a suitor... I mean... you know... he has never expressed his intention... I'm not even sure if he's interested in me or if we're going to see each other again... he's a foreigner and will only stay for a few days..."

Mrs. Yuuki saw the disappointment in her eyes after speaking the last words and she smiled slightly. "But he sent you a basket of fruits and flowers just now, why would he bother if he only met you once. That's the idea, he met you one time and the next day he sent you this."

"Yeah..." She murmured uncertainly. "But I don't want to jump to conclusion... besides, how did he even know I was here?"

"Love will always find a way. He wanted to see you, he asked people and found out you're here."

Miaka smiled and tilted her head slightly. She never considered her mom to be this hopeless romantic. She suddenly wanted to give her a big hug.

"I really don't know mom. If I see him again, perhaps I will know."

They were interrupted once again by another knock on the door. It was the doctor who came to give her a go signal to discharge. Miaka was ecstatic. Her mom arranged the discharge papers and bought the prescribe medications. The doctor gave her 4 days sick leave and scheduled an appointment to return after a week but advised to come back to the hospital if something goes wrong.

OOOOOO

And she was home, finally. Keisukei was right! She really hated the hospital smell and couldn't wait to get rid of it in her skin. Miaka took a nice warm bath while her mom was bustling around the kitchen to prepare their late lunch. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was feeling extremely recharge and thought she was ready for anything. She offered to help in the kitchen but her mom reprimanded her for not following the doctor's advice so she just sat down quietly at one of the chairs and behaved like a trained cute puppy.

But she was bursting with so much energy that her body refused to sit idly and before she knew it she was already humming while transferring the assorted fruits from the basket to the native fruit bowl, a gift she received from Keisukei's ex-girlfriend during one of her business trip in Thailand. When she finished, she bent down to open one kitchen cabinet after another, rummaging the objects, tools and boxes eagerly looking for something.

"Found it!" She exclaimed excitedly. Mrs. Yuuki heard a low thud when her daughter hit her head on the wooden bracket. "Ouch!"

Her mother could only roll her eyes while her daughter flashed a lopsided grin. She opened the box and very carefully, removed the crystal vase to wash and dry it. After that, she filled half the vase with water.

Mrs. Yuuki raised an eyebrow. She remembered the vase. Her daughter bought it in a whim when they were having a last minute Christmas shopping two years ago. It was made in Italy and even when it was already 50% on sale it was still far too expensive for her taste. She would probably think a dozen times and will end up not buying it. But when her daughter saw it, she didn't even think twice or even butted an eyelash.

Miaka returned to the dining table, this time not bothering to sit down instead she only bent her one knee and placed her leg on the chair for support while her other foot remained on the floor to keep her steady. She started arranging the flowers, putting it in the vase. She smiled at her creation, it was a risky experiment. At first, she thought the vase wouldn't match the flowers. But she was wrong, they were perfect together. The sunflowers looked bright and lively, like her. The purple spray asters and purple fillers reminded her of elegance and royalty, like... _him._

And the crystal vase... signifies their feelings for each other. _Her,_ pristine and promising. _Him, _constant and solid.

_We will meet again... beyond worlds, beyond time... beyond life..._

Her eyes glistened in unshed tears. _Yes, Hotohori... my feelings for you is still young and fragile while your love like your promise is never-ceasing... never changing..._

"Miaka, look at that," Mrs. Yuuki's voice hauled her back from her deep thoughts. "The vase, it's casting the colour of your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered in fascination. Indeed. Her hazel eyes were an interesting colour, it changes dramatically depending on what kind of emotion she was feeling. When she's extremely happy, her hazel eyes turned deep emerald green. When she's sad, it transforms to dull colour of olive. When she's anxious or upset, it shifted to the colour of autumn season. When she's mad, well... it's like a fire cracker, the colour of light golden brown.

Miaka gasped lightly and slowly sat on her chair. She hadn't really notice it before. Perhaps it's the combination of light, water and the symmetrical design of the vase. And from where she was seated she could see the changing patterns and colours. She's not only seeing her eye colour... but Hotohori's golden brown eyes.

The priestess unconsciously placed her elbow on the table and leaned the right side of her face on her palm. This is bad. She's imagining things and she's beginning to see him everywhere. In the flowers, the vase and before she knew it, she'll begin to imagine him in her food.

Two hours later, she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Keisukei she stood up from her couch to open it. Imagine her shock to see the man standing in her front door.

"Hi..." David said smiling slightly.

Miaka's heart slid down to disrupt the butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes flickered in sudden rush of nervousness and excitement. "H-hello, M-Mr. David." She stammered.

They were standing at the door and looking each other almost intimately like there's no tomorrow. Miaka wanted to rush to him, to hold him tightly and feel his warmness but she was scared of moving, afraid that it was only her imagination.

"Miaka, I have to go now to get a few clothes, I'll be back as soon as I can. If you're hungry don't –"

The two almost jumped in surprise. They were startled by Mrs. Yuuki's voice who just stepped out of the kitchen. The older woman in question was surprised herself realizing she has just interrupted something. " – wait for me..."

The younger Yuuki could only put a hand on her chest where her heart rebounded back and was now throbbing loudly behind her ribcage. "Oh, mom... this is err... Mr. David Wong. Mr. David, my mom." Introduced Miaka.

David made a slight bow and greeted his future mother in-law. He flinched, did he just think future mom in law? "It's an honour to meet you Madam." He said in a polite voice.

Mrs. Yuuki paused for a brief moment and then smiled. Miaka was right. There was definitely a chemistry between them. He looked very handsome... extremely handsome though he sported a long hair even longer than hers and her daughter combine. But even that cannot be considered a deduction, because even the long silky hair suits him perfectly. _Quite formal though, gentleman and refined... It must be his upbringing, definitely not from middle class family like us._ She contemplated.

"It's nice to meet you too..." She responded with a slight bow as well. "Well, you are lucky we just came back from the hospital. Miaka, why don't you let your guest in?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I totally forgot!" Miaka tapped her forehead in embarrassment, _how could she forget._ "Please come in... and sit down." David thanked her before entering her apartment.

"I actually dropped by the hospital to check how you were doing and was told you've been discharged." David started the conversation smartly.

Miaka suddenly stopped striding mid-way and craned her neck to face him. "Really? Well, thank you Sir... But... how did you find my address?"

The former emperor blushed almost instantly. "From Mrs. Takano. By the way, here..." suddenly handing her a box of apple pie in a lame effort to cover up his discomfort. "I passed by the shop and thought you might like it, since you like food."

_Since you like food? _David had the urge to smack his head for being tactless. Why can't he act normal like a normal person? He frowned inwardly. Even his thoughts were completely messed up. He was a successful businessman, acknowledged by his peers and respected in his country and he was seriously hurting his pride for acting like a stupid love-struck high school boy in front of this woman. Unaware of his predicament, Miaka received the box of apple pie and returned his thoughtfulness with her sweetest smile. And David decided; acting stupid once in a while wouldn't hurt as long as he sees that sweet smile of hers.

Miaka on the other hand was seriously having trouble with her self-control. It's like her muscles have a mind of their own and she just couldn't stop herself from smiling like... this. She looked very obvious, acting like a fifteen years old girl who had her first crush that she wanted to disappear from his sight. This is seriously bad because after this meeting, she wouldn't be able to get the rest she needed. She'll tire her body from dancing and jumping up and down her bed like it was a trampoline. She'll sore her throat with her screaming and laughing and giggling.

They were at this extremely cute and awkward moment of silence when Mrs. Yuuki for the last time decided to interrupt them with her "eherm..."The bubble instantly burst and Miaka turned her head to glare at her teasing mother. Mrs. Yuuki smirked in response. In truth, she didn't want to disturb the two and was in fact enjoying her time watching them communicate in silence. The scene was quite endearing yet bizarre. They act like two bashful teenagers in loved yet the way they looked at each other felt as if they had known each other for a long time. Mrs. Yuuki never thought she would be reminded once again how good and crazy it feels to be in loved.

She smiled at the scene. Even without words, the exchange of their gazes were bursting with so much emotion and longing that it actually extended to their surrounding even the older Yuuki was affected she felt a tear wanting to come out. Pleased that her daughter has again re-opened the door of her heart, Mrs. Yuuki decided not to prolong her stay and give the soon to be couple the privacy they deserved. She reminded her daughter to take her medicines in time and after a few exchange of pleasantries with David, Mrs. Yuuki left the apartment.

OOOOOO

Miaka took a deep calming breath after closing the front door. She gesture the man to sit down and was about to sit back on her couch as well when she remembered to offer him some drinks. "Is there anything you like, juice, coffee or tea?"

_YOU. _The word almost slipped out of David's mouth. Thankfully, he managed to restrain himself in a heartbeat. "Coffee will do just fine, thank you..." He suddenly remembered her still fragile condition and was obviously concerned with her health." But are you feeling better to walk around?"

The russet haired girl smiled and nodded her head in response. "I'm feeling better, much better as a matter of fact." She went to the kitchen to fix them a coffee and tea. "Hey, would you like to drink your coffee there or here at the dining area?" She asked in a loud voice to make sure he can hear her.

"Where would you like to be?" He answered smoothly.

Miaka jumped in surprise. She was deep in her thoughts, highly conscious in making a perfect coffee and had not realize David was already standing behind her back. "Suzaku, you scared me! Don't do that again! She exclaimed with her hands splayed on her chest.

_Suzaku. _There was a flicker of recognition when David heard the word but it disappeared when he saw her shaken form. "Sorry to startle you. I was just looking around admiring your place when I heard your question." He said regrettably.

Miaka instantly calmed down and smiled. "Oh... well, did you like it?" She asked, forgetting her first question.

"Yes. It looks very neat and cozy... very feminine... like you" He answered truthfully while looking at her eyes. She responded with a shy smile and boy he was going to melt like butter by that sweet smile of hers. "Do you live here alone?" he asked casually.

She handed him his coffee before replying. "Yes, I live here alone. I kinda liked my privacy but my mom and best friend sleep here once in a while." They went back to the living room and reacted sensibly after noticing the box of apple pie. "I forgot to thank you for the apple pie... well, thanks..."

_The apple pie. _Afraid he would mess it up again the man merely shrugged his shoulder in quiet response but was surprise with Miaka's idea. "Let me cut two slices so we can share!" David heard her say and before he could reply she was already walking briskly back to the kitchen with the box of pastry in her hand.

The aroma of the freshly baked apple pie filled the kitchen. Miaka smiled, she was getting hungry. She carefully cut the crispy pie crust and placed one slice on each plate. Returning to the living room, she sat down and eagerly gobbled her share up to the last morsel while the man who has yet to touch his portion watched in amusement.

David smiled, he was genuinely glad that she liked it. She was certainly not exaggerating when she confessed the other night that her weakness was food. He didn't mind it though. It was actually quite endearing, so simple and unpretentious. So very different from the upper class women he knew. And he realized that in the midst of his suffocating life, she was like a breath of fresh air.

"Hey... you haven't eaten your share." Her voice sliced through his pondering. David was about to reply how he enjoyed watching her when he noticed her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Confused and utterly lost with her sudden changed in demeanour, he wanted to ask her if he had done something wrong but just as he was about to open his mouth, she shocked him yet again with her question. "Is the food poisoned?"

Appalled, it took him a moment to respond and when he did, he stuttered in speech like an irritating dweeb. "N-no... NO!"

He resisted the urge to scoff when she merely raised an eyebrow and then looked down at his untouched share of pie to state her obvious doubt. The former emperor with all grace and dignity held his head high despite his wounded ego and quietly drew the pie into his mouth to take a large bite. He chewed the still warm pastry with finesse while his mind rambled on how did the almost perfect beginning ended in a holy mess. David was blaming his lack of attentiveness and day dreaming when he was again distracted by a muffled sound.

"What now?" He asked in complete bewilderment and exasperation but to his chagrin, her strangled chortle turned high-pitched giggle erupted in a full blown girlish laughter. The former seishi flushed and felt slighted. He did not relish the way she was making fun of him. It was rude and cruel and she was going to pay a high price for it. He stared at her lips and wondered how soft it would feel when pressed against his. But would he go that low? Kissing an unsuspecting woman because he wanted to punish her? _No. _He wouldn't dare disrespect her. Despite his irritation, he couldn't ignore the sparkle in her eyes and the vibrant sound of her laughter. It was infectious and again... unpretentious. And just like before, he felt being drawn to her like a magnet.

When she finally calmed down, she surprised him again with her apology. "I'm sorry... I was just teasing you." Her voice was soft and sincere. "It's just that, you looked so stiff and formal..." She looked at him apologetically and rubbed the back of her neck in abashment. He was on the other hand amused once again. How can this girl be carefree and in the next moment shy? "Just relax! Chill out... you don't have to be so formal in front of me, I'm... I'm just Miaka..."

David thought she was something else. None had dared pull that kind of prank in him before. And then this girl, after teasing him of poisoning the food, she apologized and then insulted him by saying he looked stiff. _Stiff. _He shook his head and chuckled slightly. Normally, he had a smart retort to such mockery but her last words felt so comforting that he was left utterly speechless. Glancing quickly at his plate, he moved his hand closer to her mouth and quietly offered her the unfinished pie. Miaka blushed and he smirked. The priestess glared at him and stuck her tongue out. In return, he teased her by moving the pie from side to side.

"You sure it's not poisoned?" She mocked-ask again.

"I assure you it is not." He replied coolly and in turn he took another bite before offering the remaining large piece to her. Taking it as a challenge, Miaka took a large bite and then another until she finished all of it. The woman flinched when he wiped the sides of her mouth with his fingers to remove the sugary filling and then watched her turn red when he drew said finger in his mouth. "Hmm... tastes sweet." He murmured teasingly as he continued to watch her face turn mighty red and her body stiffen. Satisfied with her reaction, he smiled with manly pride. _That will teach her a lesson._ He thought.

In all honesty, he had not intended to act so boldly nor punish her. It just happened on impulse. It just felt good, him feeding her. It felt so natural like they had done this before, and not only once but so many times. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and assure her he would always protect her. He wanted her to accept him in her life. He wanted her to complete him. And how he wished he could explain this bizarre feeling.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Wong?"

David blinked and stared at her. "You don't have to be so formal in front of me, Miaka."

"Oh, yeah... you're right." Miaka chuckled. She leaned her back on the couch and tried to relax. "Well, can I ask you something, David?"

"Sure." He replied with a nod.

The priestess took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "I really appreciate your visit today and ahh... are you the one who sent the basket of fruits and flowers at the hospital?" It was a silly question. Of course she knew it was him. She just... wanted to hear it come from his mouth. The Hotohori she knew was a straight-forward person and not the one to dilly-dally when it comes to showing his affections to her. She didn't know if she was being impatient but she felt that he was hesitating. _Why would he hesitate?_ The thought scare her.

"Oh, that... yes, I did. I'm glad you received it."

His smile was so tender and reassuring that she felt the doubt of needle stuck in her chest was taken out. Mentally, the priestess took one step forward and she smiled in relief. When she saw him earlier standing outside her door, she was so shocked that she could hardly move a muscle. She had seen how he died. He died because of her. And seeing him again, alive and in pink of health, she wanted to believe with all her heart that he lived again, because of her. Because she saw a vision, a future of them together... and it made her heart sing.

"I see... uhm, thanks. That's... that's very thoughtful."

"Anyway, I just came here to check how you're feeling? I heard from Ms. Yui that you fainted in the museum. Are you feeling better now?

"What? Were you there in the hospital when I was still unconscious?" Her surprise reaction was so palpable that she instantly leaned her body forward. The man nodded in response. Miaka rewinds her phone conversation with Yui in her memory earlier at the hospital and was certain that her best friend did not mention anything about the former emperor visiting her.

"I just fainted due to exhaustion, that's all. We've been busy lately and had never taken our off-days, but it's nothing serious, really. Besides, I was given a four days sick leave so I'll be fine." She explained, omitting the part that she was pulled inside his holy sword. "But, please enlighten me since I never saw you at the hospital, how did you know I was even there?" She asked curiously, trying her best to sound casual but her heart was throbbing she didn't even realized her toes curling in anxiousness.

David explicates how he came to know of her hospitalization as well as his meeting with her business partner and best friend during his short visit. After the brief explanation, the former emperor noticed her agitation, biting her lower lip and nodding her head. She was even avoiding eye contact with him. A light of understanding flashed in his eyes seeing her downcast look as if she was expecting to hear something else. How can he be so dense? Of course, Miaka knew he was attracted to her, only a cod fish will say otherwise. All the obvious worrying and hassles to obtain information, the visits, the basket of fruits and flowers, his note, the box of apple pie... Why would he bother to give such thought and attention if she meant nothing to him? Because deny all he want, deep in his heart, she meant everything to him.

Maybe she didn't know how strong his feelings were for her. But Miaka was not stupid and he had to give her credit for that. Even he didn't know why he was feeling so strongly for her. _She_ wanted to know his real intention. _He_ wanted to know why he longed for her.

"Miaka, I know that we just met two days ago and talked for a few hours" David started nervously. He brushed a few loose tendrils that cover his face.

It was funny he just realized he never really experienced a real first-hand courtship since he never felt such strong emotions before. Even if he wanted to, he was never given a chance since the girls were the one wooing him and it goes all the way back in his elementary days. The attention was flattering at first but he had grown tired of the aggressive approach. All of them were so easy to read and it was really a shame because they only liked him for petty reason, his handsome personality. Meaning: good looks, popularity, wealth and family background. He loathed those girls who only wanted to ride his coattails and saw him as a trophy. And if ever there was one who had genuine feeling for him, he doesn't share the same affection.

None of them made his heart dribble and roll, pause and accelerate all at the same time the way Miaka did. And this is the first time he will ever court someone and he was now facing a dilemma since he seemed to be making a fool of himself by acting stupidly in front of her.

He clasped his hands together and leaned his elbows to his knees "It may sound really stupid but I really lo... like you... There's something so special about you that I can't seemed to explain... and I felt it the moment I saw you at the airport... and don't laugh because I know it's crazy but..." He just wanted to disappear from her face. He never thought it would be that hard to say something so simple. "...I really wanted to get to know you... deeper... if it's possible." David took a deep breath to release his tension.

"Perhaps you don't believe me... but I really am serious about you..." He was waiting for her reaction or at least to let him stop before he made a total fool of himself. "I'm really hoping you will give me a chance to pursue you... and let you know how sincere I am with my feelings and intentions..." He finally finished.

He paused and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Her silence was not reassuring. What was she thinking? _That you are just sweet-talking her! _His mind jeered. _What can you possibly offer her? Just whirlwind romance that will last a month, weeks or days? _It left a disconcerting feeling in his chest. He was sincere and had no intention to hurt her. If ever she will give him a chance, he will do his best to work it out. And he realized more than ever, he really do want a relationship with her.

David examined her body language, looking for a trace that will tell him she's allowing the courtship. But to his dismay, she remained silent and unmoving. She was just staring at him, unblinking, directly in his eyes as if she was reading all of him, his thoughts and his soul... to know if his intention was pure. _This woman is so intimidating,_ he thought to himself. He had never felt intimidated in his entire life before, and especially not by a woman. He suddenly turned pale as a sheet when she timidly brushed her left eyebrow with her fingertips.

Did he just see her wearing... an engagement ring?

The former emperor was beyond shocked, he felt completely crushed. How many times did he hold her hand and kissed them and he never, not even once that he noticed the stupid ring! And now, he just expressed his feelings to her and the answer was right away a slap on his face. Did she read her wrong? No wonder she was not responding, it must be so awkward to have to listen to all his stupid-mushy blabbering. He stretched his back and tried to calm himself. He needed a moment to recover or he will go straight to the door and walked out. He knew he won't do it right! He should have asked her first if she had a boyfriend already, she might even be married for the love of God!

"I'm sorry..." He said between his teeth

Miaka creased her eyebrows in confusion. "For what? ...for your feelings?" He must have thought she didn't feel the same way since she had taken a while to reply. It took all of her self-control to restrain her tears from coming out. She was so overwhelmed by his confession that she nearly called him by his _celestial_ name.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you first if you're already taken, before I reveal my feelings and intention... I wasn't aware that you're already engaged or perhaps married." He said pointing at the ring on her finger. "It wasn't my intention to put you in an uncomfortable situation."

Miaka instinctively looked down to see her hand. Indeed, it was her engagement ring. She had been wearing it around her finger for ten years already and never took it out even once, so it was already like a part of her body. Now that she decided to move on with her life, it's only fitting that she remove the ring Taka gave her. "Oh... this?" She looked up to face Hotohori's reborn.

There was hurt and dejection in his eyes and she felt sorry for hurting him, again. The priestess frowned, she was angry at herself. Why does she always have to hurt him when he only wanted to love her?

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her nerves to gather the strength she needed. There's no way she will let him leave tonight without telling him what she truly feels. It's too soon to let him know but will it even matter whether he was Hotohori or David Wong... he had waited far too long, took two lifetimes... and the least she could do is to be honest with him about her feelings.

"I was engaged" she said "WAS engaged..."

David was confused.

"I had a fiancé... he was my first boyfriend and we've been engaged for five years..." she said softly while looking down at the ring and then him. "I was really in loved with him and I know he also loved me... It was a serious and sincere relationship, something that will last a lifetime... and then we broke off..." She paused to break a sad smile. "I'm not really sure if he had grown tired of our relationship, all I know was that he wanted to find himself. He thought he was lost, I thought he only wanted some space... maybe before he enters in marriage... So, I set him free.

"For the next five years, I devoted myself in waiting... and hoping..."

"But he didn't return..." He finished softly.

Miaka returned his gaze and nodded quietly. It was a strange feeling for Miaka. It was the first time she talked about her past relationship to other people without the barbwire of bitterness jabbing in her chest. The feeling was liberating, a final stamp to her freedom.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I never thought you've been hurting all this time" he finally understood the flash of sadness she was trying to conceal in her hazel eyes every time he looked at her. "'don't think that I'm pushing you or my feelings to you... but I hope if you'll give me a chance... let me help you heal your broken heart..." he whispered softly and sincerely.

Miaka looked at him tenderly as her thoughts drifted away to the time when he exhausted his celestial power to save her from drowning and then confessing his feelings to her even though she yelled and embarrassed him in front of the other _seishi's _when they were only trying to cheer her up. She thought why she didn't fall for him in his past life.

Sure, she was attracted to him she even admitted she liked him. The priestess remembered the time when he unknowingly made her heart throb, made her knees weak and her cheeks blush. But she was too focused, too loyal to her feelings for Tamahome. She wondered should she have given both men equal footing, equal chance... would her heart chose the gentle emperor.

"Thank you..." She murmured in response. "I did devote years in waiting and I came to a point of emotional block," Miaka saw him stiffened and before he could jump again to another wrong conclusion, she continued to explain.

"I really don't want to elaborate the pain I'd been through nor blame the man who caused me that pain. I realized... I suffered mostly because of my own unwillingness to _accept_ the things for what they are. But a_cceptance_ for me was a river I'm unable to cross, so I guess the last five years of waiting was a blind journey in a long and winding road... although I would have to say that I did not regret it. It was my choice and I became a better person because of that..."

Miaka paused and smiled delicately. "It's like spring cleaning, I wanted to remove all the sad, painful memories and store it in a chest so I can fill my heart with new happy thoughts and hopefully... new love. After all, that's what acceptance and moving on is all about. I wanted to live a wonderful life... and it didn't need to be grand, just a simple one will do... and I know somewhere out there, there's a man who will love me and accept me and this time... after a long wait, will stay with me for the rest of my life..."

David was rendered speechless for a moment. He never thought such deep emotions exists in this petite woman, it was overwhelming._ She was so beautiful when she was saying that... she has suffered a long time and still optimistic. So fragile and yet strong..._

"... and" Miaka continued shakily, heat spreading across her cheeks. "What I wanted to say is... I also felt something strange and special when I first saw you..."

The former emperor's senses flared, suddenly attentive. "...and I know it sounds crazy..." They both smiled at the irony of her words as she copied his dialogue. "This feelings maybe something new and fragile..." David was holding his breath "... but I wanted to give this a chance...to grow..."

He felt all the seraphim and querubim in his personal heaven sing halleluiah. "_God! I can't believe it, she felt the same way as I!" _He screamed mentally, a crescent smile curved on his lips. His chest nearly exploded in overwhelming happiness. David sought to take her in his arms and kissed her instead he just took both her hands and gently kissed it.

With tender feelings, he gazed at her, grateful for the chance she gave him "Thank you..."

Miaka gently squeezed his hands as a reply. She was extremely happy for him and for herself. It has been such a long time since she last felt this kind of happiness it's warming her heart.

They talked for the rest of the night. When dinner came, Miaka invited David to eat dinner with her which he happily obliged. They enjoyed the simple but healthy meal that had been prepared by Mrs. Yuuki earlier while they continued to chat merrily. The former seishi peeled some oranges for her and dotingly reminded her of her medicine. He wanted to spend more time with her and relish every moment but he knew she needed her rest.

After dinner, he insisted in cleaning the dishes alone. Miaka was half-amused, half-touched. It's not every day that an emperor, former or not will do the dishes for her. There was a wow feeling and she can't even begin to describe how flattered she was for all the attention and concern. But then, all his gesture was every inch a reminder of what Hotohori was in his past life. So caring, so gentle...

In another half an hour, they were standing by the door, gazing each other with tenderness and longing. David took her hands and caressed them when he unintentionally brushed the ring. He lifted her hands and gazed at the ring thoughtfully before searching for her eyes once again. To David, her pair of hazel eyes was what he loved the most. It was alluring. And the display of different emotions never ceased to fascinate him. He smiled handsomely and gently squeezed both hands before placing a soft kiss on each. He then extended his hand to tilt her chin upward and slowly placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Milady... sweet dreams."

Miaka instinctively closed her eyes when she felt his moist lips brushing her skin. Her lips slowly curved in a shy sweet smile and cheeks turning a hue of pink. "Goodnight, Sir Knight..."

* * *

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 Believing Destiny I

**Chapter 11 – Believing Destiny I – The Meaning of Stars**

* * *

David removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been going through the pages of the audited report a few times already without much thought in it. He shook his head slightly, no matter how he tried to focus and concentrate, his distracted mind would always go back to the earlier events of that day. It was like_ her_ sweet face was already engraved not only in his heart but in his mind. Even the words and numbers in the documents turned into jumble of letters, forming an image of her. He was not the type of person to obsess but his actions and thoughts pretty much says he indeed was.

With a sigh, the former emperor put back his glasses and resumed reading. He also needed to go through a few amendments in the memorandum of agreement before the official announcement of his position in the company. The board of Directors and Shareholders has decided to overhaul the organization and remove a few people in the top management who only had their own hidden agendas, milking the company like a poor abused cow to fatten their personal bank accounts.

Betrayal of trust is a painful thing and by stepping up and taking over a practically suck-dry company and restore it to its former glory will most certainly be long, tedious and excruciating process. His face hardened at the figures, it was a pitiful sight that even if they sell the company, it wouldn't be enough to cover the losses and pay for the debts.

It was only because the majority of the board insist to make the announcement official, thus the gala tomorrow. It was the best approach to circumvent the press of the company's real standing in the business world.

_The Gala_. He was not at all thrilled attending the said event. He hated parties as much as he hated pickles and still wondered why he even agreed when he knew he would be the centre of attention. If only Miaka agreed to his invitation, it would certainly be different.

The truth of the matter was that, he was looking for a perfect sign that she indeed was the _One. _So, his initial plan before revealing his feelings was to invite her. If she says yes, then he'd take it as a sign, a first step for him to pursue her. But if she say no...

Well, it wouldn't really matter, would it? Since he was so bloody distracted that he didn't know what he was doing earlier. It was a good thing though, since he found out the feeling was mutual after all.

_But if she say no, _his mind insisted and he frowned slightly at the nagging thought. Logically speaking, if she says no, he would have to rethink whether it's worth taking chances. Although he already knew from the beginning that his logic even when already screaming at the back of his mind was just like a faint whisper in the overwhelming voice of his heart. And he knew that he'd still pursue her no matter what... ring, fiancé and all.

He sighed, since when he had become fickle minded about decision making? And for the last time, he was supposed to review the audited reports.

David removed his glasses and decided to get some fresh air at the balcony. A small smile curved on his lips at the sight of the two stars and thought they looked lovely together. The sight reminded him of Miaka. _She must be sleeping by now... my sleeping beauty. _He felt the urge to check if she was indeed taking a rest and quickly dial her number.

OOOOOO

Miaka woke up from the smell of the sizzling bacon. She stretched her body and purred like a feline cat in her pink floral comforter, after a while she smiled dreamily, embracing her bolster pillow and burying her face onto it as she remembered the events of last night.

_Before she went to bed, she sat down in front of her dresser and combed her auburn long wavy hair while contemplating the events that occurred these past few days. Certainly, after her meeting with Hotohori's reborn at the airport, everything seems to move in quick motion, as if her sorrowful nights happened in a distant past and if she tried to recall it, there was no bitterness or emptiness in her heart._

_All those years, there was only a man who owned her heart. There was only one Tamahome or Taka and her feelings for him were certain and true. And so, the mere thought of falling in love to another man was like an unforgivable crime. _

_But then, David Wong came along and instantly created a small space in her heart and that small tiny space was slowly and steadily expanding its territory. She always thought only Taka was capable of healing her heart and yet, Hotohori's reborn had unconsciously done it, in a matter of days. If that is true, then she was wrong in her assumption. Perhaps the best medicine to a broken heart is a brand new love. _

_She sighed while staring at her own reflection in the mirror. She looks different compare to the previous times she stared at herself. The last time she saw her own reflection, her pair of hazel eyes and every feature of her face has nothing but complete dullness. Even if she flashed a smile, it was pitifully empty._

_After the storm in her life had ended, the only season that lingered was autumn... the shades of gray represent dullness... black for the shadows of bitterness... brown for every wilting leaves of hope..._

_But now, staring back before her is a completely different woman... suddenly, spring came to take over autumn with a promise of a beautiful life ahead. The shades of gray, black and brown on her face was gradually replaced by shades of wonderful, sweet pink colours that made her glow like cherry blossom. Her eyes beaming in emerald of translucent hope... her red lips that showed a brilliant smile exalting for the freedom of mourning enslavement._

_Indeed, a new life has sprang before her... a new beginning... a new chapter... a new page... and she couldn't help but give the most beautiful smile she never had before. Her eyes full of wonder and enthusiasm for the promise of a new day... to be with the wonderful man with golden brown eyes whom he knew will bring more colours in her life. Miaka sighed once again. She put down the hair brush on the counter when she glance the ring in her finger._

_Her engagement ring Taka gave her, which she wore and has never taken out for the last ten years now stared back at her. The ring was not just a promise ring given by Taka. It was symbolic to her since it was the epitome of her fulfilment as a priestess. The ring was her Shinzaho, her most precious treasure that has been blessed by Suzaku. Miaka bit her lower lip. She knew that removing the ring in her finger will be as symbolic as being its shinzaho. Removing it means she is crossing over that invisible line and liberating herself undoubtedly of all the memories that tied her to Taka. Everything... the man, the love, the promise, the hopes, all the bitter sweet memories will served as just 'memoirs' she will cherish from time to time._

_Although the shinzaho was as important and as valuable to her, she knew she couldn't continue wearing it if she wanted to live a new life. As a matter of fact, the shinzaho was supposed to stay inside the Universe of the Four Gods and was to be guarded and protected by her seishi with their life as if the shinzaho was the priestess itself. After all that happened, the duty of the celestial warriors never ceases even after the priestess has summoned the guardian deity. The reason she kept it was because it was her engagement ring and had thrust to take care of it herself._

_She remembered the celestial warriors of Genbu who had guarded Takiko's shinzaho for almost two hundred years. She sighed. Even deaths didn't forfeit their duty as celestial warrior. Their spirit lives to guard and protect the precious jewel of their Miko until a worthy priestess of another God will claim it. She was imprisoned in a block of ice and only her willpower as a worthy priestess can liberate herself from its imprisonment. Her own seishi can only stare in horror when no kind of weapon, power or magic could release her from the ice block. And she proved to be worthy of the jewel, in the end, Takiko's Seishis thanked her for they had finally fulfilled their duty and their spirit can rest._

_And Tatarah, the celestial warrior of Byakko who had guarded Suzuno's shinzaho for almost ninety years, had also waited for the worthy priestess to claim his beloved's precious jewel. And she had proven that as well. Miaka lowered her head in melancholy at the thought of Tatarah dying in the hands of seiryuu seishi in his quest to retrieve the shinzaho he entrusted to her. Her lower lip trembled in mixture of emotions. It was a brief meeting but she had witnessed his undying love for his priestess. He died with a smile on his lips as his spirit travelled across the two worlds to reunite with his beloved Suzuno who also breathed her last breath as an old ailing woman. A shiver ran over her spine and a tear slid down her cheeks remembering Keisukei's story when he witnessed that reunion. After waiting for more than ninety years, they were finally together..._

_Miaka sighed shakily, again murmuring words of thanks for Suzaku's generosity. Now, if she could only go back inside the book and entrust the ring to Chichiri and Tasuki. But a part of her opposed right away, surely, she wouldn't want them to live hundred years just to guard her jewel when she had it safely in her finger for a decade already. _

_What if she entrust it to David when he remembers his past? A frown slowly formed on her features, after all that had happened inside the book, how could she be so insensitive even in thoughts? The very idea was absurd it even bring chills down her spine. _

_Miaka tapped her fingers on the hairdresser in agitation. Returning the ring to Taka was another option, she guessed her former lover would understand her need of moving forward. But she didn't know where he lives and also she was having a hard time thinking of the right way to approach him. She's not returning his 'ring' because they were over but because he has to guard it with his life. Will she not again rub his past life on his face as if he was reborn just for that purpose when he wanted none of it already?_

_The russet haired girl took a deep breath. She never thought taking care of the shinzaho will become a problem to her. _

_She stood up and walked towards the window to gaze at the sky. 'What a beautiful night.' She remembered David, it's only been two days after their first meeting and they already came to a mutual understanding of their feelings. Heat suffused her cheeks and her heart made a thumping sound similar to the pitter-patter of raindrops. She smiled wistfully, her thoughts were dominated by the former emperor just as she suspected. He left three hours ago and she already longed for him. 'Oh Suzaku, what am I going to do... I missed him already..."_

_Her musings were interrupted by the sound of her mobile phone ringing and thought it was her mom or Keisukei. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw an unfamiliar number but decided to answer it._

"_Still not sleeping, milady?" The man answered on the other line._

_Another unrestrained smile crossed her lips once again when she heard the familiar smooth cool voice. "Ah, it's you Sir Knight... well, not yet, but will sleep soon."_

"_Why are you still awake? You should be resting by now..."_

"_How could I when you're calling me..." She replied teasingly. "Where are you now?" She inquired while leaning on the window sill, tapping her left foot on the floorboard._

"_I'm here at the balcony of my hotel room. I was admiring the beautiful night and remembered you, I already missed you." He said poetically._

_This time, the priestess was unable to restrain her giggle albeit their similar thoughts. "I'm also standing by the window, admiring the beautiful night as well..." she wanted to tell him how much she missed him too but shyness prevented her from saying so._

"_Is that so... well, I hope you're remembering me as you gaze at the stars..." David was slightly astonished by the coincidence as he carelessly crossed his leg to the other while leaning at the railing._

_A deep blush graced her cheeks as she admitted shyly what she couldn't say earlier "err... of course... I was thinking about you too..."_

_David smiled; pleased to hear they share the same longing. "Milady... I really wish I can dance with you tomorrow. But I guess I can't compete with your brother, ne?"_

"_Sir Knight, since you were gazing at the sky, why don't you wait for a shooting star and wish for it" she teased._

"_Hmm... why not." He pushed some of the loose tendrils hanging on his face behind his ears. "Just the other night, I witnessed a shooting star... you know, the night I met you... when I saw it, I suddenly thought of you." He wanted to tell her, he was practically thinking about her the whole night._

_Miaka blinked her eyelids. This was all surprising to her "Hoto... David... was that the shooting star blazing in red?"_

"_Yes, the one that flew across the two bright stars." David's voice was getting excited by the revelation. It seems that something was about to be unfold. "'don't tell me you had seen that too?"_

"_Well... yes... it was a beautiful sight... and the moonlight... was like speaking to me" she almost told him she was thinking about him the whole night._

"_The moonlight? Miaka... I'm beginning to think this was not mere coincidence... but... is this... destiny?" David cocked his head in astonishment_

"_Do you believe in destiny?" both asked each other in unison. Miaka gasped. David felt he has been electrified. Both hearts were hammering in their ribcage._

_Silence took over for a few minutes, both were overwhelmed with the new information they found from each other. Could it be? Was that really possible? Everything was just unbelievable, like there was a strong invisible force that connects them together... their thoughts and their actions, their longing for each other seemed intertwined with the forces of nature. They thought they served as spectator of nature's beauty where in fact the stars and the moonlight laid witness to the two souls longing for one another._

_Even Miaka was shocked. She knew they shared a bond. He was her seishi, after all. But this was such a strong connection like they share an umbilical cord, like they were twins. She never experienced this kind of bond even with Taka or Tamahome. This is phenomenal. Does this mean that she is supposed to be with Hotohori, after all?_

"_Miaka... I wanted to see you again." David finally said._

"BLAG!"

A loud bang on the wall was heard on her room. Miaka jerked in surprise and almost fell from her bed, disturbing her thoughts.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Keisukei shouted after slamming the door against the wall.

"Are you going to give me a heart attack!" she growled, gnashing her teeth.

"Just kidding! Breakfast is ready, mom's calling you" Keisukei ignored her hostile reaction, walked towards the bed whistling and suddenly pulled her blanket from under her that made her fall from her bed

A loud thud was heard. Miaka rubbed her hips down to her butt as she glared at Keisukei "You are so dead you evil monster!"

Keisukei ran out of her room towards the kitchen, laughing maniacally. Miaka followed him shouting unintelligible words but as soon as she entered the kitchen, she halted in surprise.

Good morning Miaka! Shouted the people.

Miaka was surprised to see the whole staff: Yui, Ino, Hana, May and Eli. Tetsuya was there too sitting beside Yui.

"Guys, what are you doing here? This is surprising!" She said.

"We weren't able to visit you at the hospital that's why we decided to visit you here instead" Ino replied.

"And we decided to have our breakfast here so we brought a few things to share, then we'll go together to the office" May added.

Miaka was extremely touched that she had forgotten Keisukei and the food served on the table. "Thank you guys, that's just so nice of you... I think i'm going to cry..."

"Come, sit down Miaka" Called Mrs. Yuuki.

"I'll go brush my teeth first... and wash my face" she giggled animatedly while covering her mouth.

She ran towards the bathroom to do her morning ritual. In a few minutes, Miaka stepped into the kitchen and joined the group in the dining table. Yui asked her to sit beside her.

"How are you feeling now?" Asked Yui.

"I'm good. I slept well... the meds prescribed by the doctor makes me drowsy, so every time I took it, my head feels heavy."

"Mrs. Yuuki said you were given four days sick leave, I think it's for the best. You haven't taken your day-offs since Jurassic" Yui muttered.

"Not only I. You too!" Miaka replied poking her right arm.

"Children, it's good that you are working hard. But, don't neglect yourself; you have to rest your body too." Mrs. Yuuki said in motherly tone.

The younger Yuuki smirked and rolled her eyes while the rest discreetly poked one another under the table. They shared the potluck breakfast and discussed their assigned works, deciding who will fill Miaka during her absence. The latter felt guilty since their agency was terribly busy but they assured her everything will turn out fine and she should just relax and take things easy. After an hour and a half, Tetsuya drove the girls to the office.

Yui promised to return later in the afternoon to help Miaka fix herself. In truth, the russet haired girl was itching to talk to her blond best friend and share her excursion inside the holy sword but knew she had to be patient and wait for the right time.

OOOOOO

Miaka dashed towards the door excitedly when she heard the familiar female voice calling her. It was Yui who came a little earlier than expected. Wasting no time, the blond helped curl Miaka's hair so it will be easier to fix in whatever style they will come up later, though she already had something in her mind. Excited with her own dinner date with Tetsuya later that night, after fixing her own hair with a curler, Yui showed her cocktail dress and pair of shoes to her best friend for approval. It had been a while since the last time they bonded like this and they were seriously having a lot of fun.

They sat on the bed and started their conversation. Miaka had been dying to share her little secret to Yui or Keisukei while it was obvious that the two were just as anxious to hear her story. Taking a full deep breath, Miaka opened her mouth and started to tell her tale by saying that David Wong was in fact her second seishi, _Hotohori_, in the Universe of the Four Gods.

Yui was flabbergasted and wondered how it was possible for Hotohori to be reborn in their world. It was against the law of the Gods. Tamahome was one thing, but Hotohori too? She rubbed her temple to ease the rising headache. Anything about the book made her feel nauseous, truly, her whole experience was a traumatic one and the idea that there was another way to enter the Universe of the Four Gods made her want to collapse on the floor. And it was most disconcerting how the holy sword ended up in their world and in their time. Yui had a frightening idea that it was not coincidence.

Although, both items were a doorway to the same world, Universe of the Four Gods, the book was obviously a portal to _that_ world's present time, allowing the characters to fill every pages as they create their story or adventure while the holy sword seemed to allow the priestess to go back in the past _just_ to see but not alter anything.

It all made sense why Miaka's body was in coma, only a part of her spirit was whisked away inside the sword, compared in the book.

Unable to wait for her turn, Yui cut Miaka's story short to inform her all the happenings that she missed out while in coma. How Keisukei called them in panic and distress because of her screams and agonizing tears and whispers.

Hearing how her body reacted was too much of a shock that the priestess of Suzaku remembered once again how she witnessed Hotohori's last moments, her spirit literally beside him when he heaved his last breath after uttering his perpetual promise. Tears involuntarily flowed in her eyes as she was reminded of that sad event, as if it only happened yesterday.

"Maybe when your spirit wasn't able to cope up with the trauma, your body reacted unconsciously." Yui voiced out her thoughts. "We decided to search for the book. Keisukei was worried that something happened to Hotohori and you had witnessed it yourself. He desperately wanted the book to know your whereabouts but we were left in vain. We cannot locate the book as if it magically disappeared."

Miaka was touched with the concern the three had expressed especially Keisukei. He was always a big brother to her despite their bickering. She knew he loved her and would protect her no matter what.

"So, are you sure about your decision... moving on without Taka?"

"Yes, it's been five years. I need to face reality and I need to live my life."

"And Hotohori or David... Are you sure about him? What about his memories, are you going to tell him?" Yui inquired.

Miaka paused for a while and then replied "It's peculiar but ever since I met him at the airport, there was a strong bond that linked us. Much stronger, actually I never had that kind of connection even with Taka or Tamahome. I think what happened to me inside the sword was a major wake up call. When we were inside the book, I already liked Hotohori that time... it's just that, my feelings for Tamahome was stronger. But what happened after we met again a few days ago was magical, like we were both unconsciously linked telepathically by nature, but not. And about his memories," she sighed deeply and continued "I still don't know... I was wondering why he hadn't remembered anything, it's been ten years. But when we were at the restaurant, he was gazing at me and suddenly he called me 'miko'. Maybe if we spend more time together, he will slowly remember it, he just needs a trigger."

Yui shrugged her shoulder "Well, I guess your mom was right, half a decade of your life was already wasted just waiting for someone uncertain of return. You deserve to be happy, maybe there was a reason why you two met. And miaka..."

Miaka cocked her head and waited "Yes..."

"You are glowing... I can see it in your eyes, in your smile. Like the old Miaka we used to know finally emerge from her long slumber. Your face light up like Christmas tree and I would believe a handsome man with long hair has something to do with it." She said, smiling to her best friend.

"Awww... Yui. Thank you." She tugged Yui and gave her a big bear hug. "Am I that obvious?"

Yui laughed lightly and poked her best friend's side. The russet haired girl yelped in surprise and tickled her best friend in return. After the long serious talk, Yui started to help Miaka fix her hairdo and make up. They were laughing and talking and being silly discussing about boys, gossip, latest trends, foods, movies, upcoming concerts except their job. For the first time in a long time, they wanted to be free from the pressure of their chosen careers and just relax and enjoy.

A little while later, Keisukei came to pick her up. When Miaka stepped out of her room, Keisukei was stunned. Even he who likes to tease and annoy her sister at any given opportunity was awestruck. By all accounts, she looks stunningly elegant with her deep red evening dress that complimented her classy make-up and hairdo. Miaka was satisfied with the approval look from her brother. Likewise, Keisukei looked handsome in his ash grey suit with his hair parted to the side.

Miaka hugged and thanked Yui for all the help. Yui will stay behind to wait for Tetsuya which will be a little later. Even though Miaka lives alone in her apartment, her mom and best friend have a spare key of the unit.

They reached the hotel an hour late due to the unexpected traffic caused by a bus that lost control and collided to the two cars.

The hall was huge. In fact, the hotel had to open the three adjoining hall to cater to the number of people attending the gala, the adjacent garden was also open for smoking area and relaxation. Miaka suddenly felt nervous as soon as she entered the hall although her right hand was tucked in Keisukei's arm. This was the biggest formal gala she ever attended and the fact that she doesn't know anybody else except her brother makes her anxious and self-doubt her initial confidence. Keisukei saw her anxiety and whispered some comforting words.

"Keisukei, I am fully aware we are attending a dinner and dance party but you forgot to tell me one little detail. This party is huge and I feel as diminutive as my height." Miaka whispered.

"What are you worrying about? You look stunning!" Keisukei assured her.

"You only say that because I'm your sister. It's a bias statement." Her diminishing self-confidence is clearly visible in her voice.

Keisukei sighed and turned to face his sister "Miaka, I'm not being bias just because you're my sister. Maybe you're not aware but ever since you woke up from your coma, you were glowing. Your eyes were shining, your smile, enchanting. You looked beautiful even without make up. I don't know what happened to you during your state of coma, but you were like a caterpillar that when you emerged from the cocoon, you transformed to a beautiful butterfly."

Miaka was stunned and speechless. She was deeply moved by her brother's words and was now caught in mixed emotions. Yui said the same thing earlier, was she really that obvious?

He continued, "that's why, even though I was worried about you, when you woke up with a totally different glow, I couldn't bring myself to ask you what happened to you for fear that I might touch a sensitive issue that will make the glow disappear."

...

"...Thanks Keisukei" she smiled softly, her eyes nearing tears.

"And if there's someone who have to feel insecure, should be me" he mumbled to her ear.

Miaka's head jerked back, "huh. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Do I really have to tell you why?" He sniggered.

Miaka chuckled and tapped her forehead in disbelief. "I can't believe it," her head shaking. "We are really siblings born with low self-esteem."

Keisukei snorted. "It's your fault. Your whining is contagious like flu. Anyway, let's go over there, I just saw my boss." He said, tugging his sister with him.

She followed him but whispered to his ear "Keisukei, I forgot to tell you, you look dashing." Keisukei turned back to her and smiled.

They reached one of the tables and Keisukei introduced Miaka to his Manager, Mr. Motoi and colleagues. In turn, they were introduced to their partners. They were offered the seat but Miaka excused herself to go to the powder room. Mr. Motoi gave Keisukei a ran-down of what they had missed, like the introduction of the new Director, company's expectations, deliverables. He also gave him a stub for a raffle draw later.

Inside the powder room, Miaka can't seem to alleviate her tensed nerves. Her excitement and nervousness were rubbing each other underneath her skin. A slender woman was looking at her from the mirror, her eyes probing. Miaka decided to leave the powder room and go back to Keisukei, the least she can do is to just make the best of this night, enjoy the food, music and the company of her brother. She was his date after all. If she meets an acquaintance, then it will be just an added bonus.

She strode back to where Keisukei's group was seated. When Keisukei saw her coming, he stood up and followed her direction. Most people were already seated and having their dinner. He placed his hand on her elbow and tugged her to the buffet table. Enormous feast were laid on the long counter, with cascading water fountain with intricate design of fairies and flowers served as centrepiece. The assigned waiters assisted them with the serving. Miaka's eyes sparkled, her nervousness suddenly forgotten with the mouth-watering banquet served before them, if she could only transform into a chibi, she would. Keisukei asked what drink she preferred that night. She opted for mango juice since she was worried the wine will have some adverse reaction to the medicines she's currently taking.

On the way back, a few colleagues of Keisukei from other department greeted them, introductions were made. When they reached their table, she felt more at ease compared earlier. They continued to chat while eating, laughs can be heard from their table and Miaka realized Mr. Motoi was an amiably pleasant boss. It was a little later that she became aware of a few couples heading to the dance floor even Mr. Motoi stood and tugged his wife saying that the song being played was their wedding song.

After an hour, Keisukei asked her hand for a dance which Miaka obliged. They joined the other couples at the dance floor both giggling knowing how off it was to dance a romantic music when they were not really couple.

"Now, you've done it! You spoiled your night for asking me, YOUR- sister to be your date" Miaka sniggered in a playful tone.

Keisukei chuckled and shrugged his shoulder "You really have to rub it in my face, you ungrateful klutz?"

"But seriously, why have you not asked any of your colleagues from other department. I saw few and they look gorgeous." She inquired.

"Not interested!"

"What?" Miaka guffawed as she rolled her eyes "What is your standard anyway? Mr. Airhead who thinks he looks like Adonis?"

"Well, it's not about standard. Actually, I liked someone but she's already engaged." He replied, suddenly turning sober.

"Oh..." Miaka muttered after realizing she hit a soft sour spot. "Is she... here?"

He sighed "If you really wanna know, yes. That's why I don't want to attend in the first place."

Miaka finally understood his dilemma. She suddenly felt sorry for his brother. He was engaged when his fiancée died, it was horrible. And now that he finally opened his heart to another girl, it's still not possible. _Sometimes life is so cruel_.

"Don't worry. You'll never know... you might meet her... the right girl... when you least expect it. It could be tomorrow..." Miaka said encouragingly.

Keisukei smiled. "Actually, the reason I'm dancing with you is because a few guys are already lining up to have a dance with my little sister who thinks she's as diminutive as a dwarf."

"What? Are you serious? No way!" Miaka scoffed indignantly.

"You think I'm kidding? Of course they can't dance with you unless they ask permission from me!" He said grinning.

"But I'm not really interested to dance with them," pouting her lips.

Keisukei chuckled. "Oh really! What is your standard anyway? Ms. Airhead who thinks she looks like Aphrodite?" he asked mockingly.

Miaka glared at Keisukei "Shut up!"

He chuckled once more. People who knew them like their neighbours, relatives and friends were used to their bantering and bickering. But others who don't know Miaka as his sister but rather his _'date'_, the male Yuuki was aware of the possibility that others will look at it as if they were having a lover's quarrel.

"Well, seriously... What are your plans after Taka? Are you still willing to wait for him?" Keisukei asked carefully.

Miaka paused for a while "... I think I came a point where I realized I have to move on with my life now..." she said slowly.

"Then, this party is really for you my dear sister... you'll never know... you might meet him here..." he said encouragingly, glad that his sister is now picking up her broken pieces.

She smiled a sweet smile "I-I think... I already met him."

"Really?" he asked, blinking. "When? Who?"

"You will never believe it... three days ago... the reincarnation of Hotohori." She replied with her eyes sparkling.

Keisukei's jaw dropped, he felt the ground underneath him collapsed. Just before he could react, a man tapped his shoulder and asked permission to dance with Miaka. Both sibling were absorbed with their talk they didn't realize it was their fourth song already. He has no choice but to give Miaka away.

* * *

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 Believing Destiny II

**Chapter 12 – Believing Destiny II – The Magic of Serendipity**

* * *

Just as they were about to position their hands respectively, the song changed to modern pop dance to the delight of some singles. Miaka was laughing mentally. She bet Keisukei was dead curious. His face was a picture of someone who had seen a ghost.

After the modern dance ended, she excused herself to get a drink. She was thirsty and despite the cold air conditioning, she was dying for fresh air. After getting a glass of water, she walked herself past the tables and the dance floor and aimed for the door connecting the hall and the garden.

Miaka opened the door which was slightly ajar and stepped to the garden. She walked a little further to avoid others who were out for smoking. Miaka surveyed the Garden's over-all landscape. The right far side was typical zen rock garden served as the entry way to the swimming pool area. The rocks form a focal point set-off by a large expanse of tiny rocks and sands that serves as mulch, raked to form an intricate yet simple pattern.

But the central of the garden in boxwood shrubs intricately landscaped in an ornate and handsome geometric pattern was too appealing to ignore, so she decided to allow her feet to walk towards that direction. When she reached the heart of the garden, she smiled at the view. In the middle is the Angelium two tier fountain.

She slowly circled the fountain while dipping the tip of her fingers onto the water while her eyes followed the water bubbles coming out of the top finial just before overflowing the top bowl. The top finial itself had an elaborate design of three angels each holding different musical instruments, a lyre, a flute and trumpet; their heads with smiling faces looking up the heavens. Water then flows in the second bowl and flows out of the detailed cherub mouth adorned on the side of the large bowl. Water then cascades into the large basin below where she ran her fingers. Coping surrounds the large fibreglass basin in eight pieces. The coping on the fountain is a sight to behold with a beautiful intricate twist, loop and flower design grace each piece of the coping adding touch of beauty and grace.

She turned her head to the surroundings, different types of trees such as palms, sakura, cypress, even bonsai trees were positioned accordingly. A few benches were placed for people who wished to relax and appreciate nature's beauty.

Miaka sighed when she suddenly remembered David. She leaned the side of her thigh at the edge of the fountain, staring at the angels and their musical instruments. She smiled at the thought that she was never good at any musical instrument but appreciates listening to music. A soft gust of wind hit her face but she didn't complain. It was comforting and exactly what her body needed after the series of dance she did earlier. She inhaled the soft breeze and slowly released it from her lungs.

The russet haired girl carefully leaned down to see her reflection on the water. She saw the glimmering reflection of the stars. She looked up again to appreciate the beauty of the sky. Despite its vast darkness, it was mesmerizing. The crescent moonlight smiles down to her and the stars flickered in unison. Her eyes turned to the two bright stars, the same stars she saw last night and the night before that.

_Sometimes, I would like to think that those two stars are significant in my meeting with David. I used to gaze at the sky but these two appeared only after I met him. Two hours had passed since we arrived. I had this on and off feeling of excitement and nervousness. But now that I gazed at the sky once again, I felt like David was also watching them..._

Miaka smiled at the thought. _Hmm... But you're also out attending a gala, so maybe it's not possible unless you're also outside the garden. I missed you David... I wish I can see you tonight... the quiddity of your presence makes all the previous pain worthwhile..._

Watching the dark sky made her neck slightly stiff and warm. Miaka placed her hand to her nape and gently massage it while slowly tilting her head from side to side. Her eyes shifted to the tall building. Most lights were switched off which means the guests were already off to bed. She was curious how tall exactly the hotel was, when she saw a dim red light at one of the balconies of the building, she contemplated as a guest room. She wondered what light was that. She can't make a figure out of it, it was extremely dark despite the moonlight and the twinkling stars. It must be a light the guest forgot to switch off. But why was her heart suddenly pounding?

OOOOOO

David was leaning on the railing of the balcony, his right hand holding a glass of wine. He was supposed to be downstairs partying with people he had just met a few days ago. After the introduction and presentation, he made a quick escape excusing a headache. For him, the party was suffocating. He left his family and the high society in China to run away from the madness of hypocrisy he had to endure for the last 28 years of his life. He insisted to be transferred in Japan to take over one of their companies in a desperate attempt to live a normal life away from prying eyes. He fled the country, his land of birth to avoid being entangled in an engagement he never wanted to be part of. If he could only choose a life, he would prefer a simple normal breathable life.

He closed his eyes and felt the touch of the cool breeze on his face. He inhaled and slowly released the air from his lungs. He felt calmed. He smelt his wine from the glass before taking a gulp. The crescent moonlight was smiling at him and it made David to smile back. He remembered the girl with beautiful hazel eyes, the one and only woman who managed to capture his heart. His eyebrows creased when his eyes shifted to the twinkling stars. Hundreds and thousands of shimmering stars dangles the dark sky but only two seemed to shine the brightest...

_Why do I feel that these two stars are something special? I used to gaze the stars even when I was in Beijing, but never in my past star-gazing that I had seen those two before. It only appeared after I met Miaka. And every time I stare at them, I felt something strong was pulling me, like a magnet. Sometimes, I like to think that these two stars personified the twin souls that already met after long years of trying to find each other..._

_Sometimes, I liked to think that these two stars embodied me and Miaka... I wonder if she's somewhere out there gazing at the stars..._

The man smiled at the thought._ But of course that's not possible. She attended a party with his brother... I hope it was me though... I missed you Miaka... I missed you like crazy... like idiot... I wish I can dance with you tonight..._

David smiled faintly before lifting the glass to his mouth. He looked down and saw the view of the hotel. Despite the darkness he could dimly see the oval shape swimming pool which was as calm as the sky, the flickering stars reflected on the crystal clear water. His eyes shifted to the lawn garden. The hedgerow and trimmed bushes dances in rapid cadence of the gentle wind beckoning the leaves and flowers to hum symphonic sounds.

Even though he's at the 28th floor of the building, he can still faintly hear some group of people chatting and smoking like the distant sound of the birds and crickets chirp. He can still figure some couples walking hand in hand. His gazed turned to the silhouette woman leaning at the edge of the fountain staring the water in the basin while she massaged her nape. His eyes narrowed trying to get a clearer view. Was she glowing in red? She was wearing a red evening dress, perhaps it was the reflection from the light and the water. But why was his heart pounding?

David saw the woman turning away from the fountain and started to walk back inside the ballroom. He couldn't understand himself but he immediately went inside his room to put back his coat facing the mirror. He combed his already immaculate long silky hair that was loosely tied in a pony tail with his fingers and walked towards the door.

As soon as he entered the large room, he paced towards the doorway that connects the hall and the garden, circumventing the ballroom and past the couples dancing in a romantic music when his senses stopped him from his tracks, his heart pounding. He turned to his left and saw a vision of woman faintly glowing in red aura facing her back. She was standing across the ballroom talking to a gentleman in his fifties.

It was then that suddenly, the woman sensed a familiar presence that made her heart pound. She abruptly turned to the direction of the man standing across the ballroom who was staring back at her.

David could not believe his eyes. He was staring at the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever laid upon, the only woman who's helplessly holding his heart for the last 3 nights ever since he met her. She was elegantly wearing a deep red chiffon spaghetti-strapped dress. The dress was flounce, worn with long loose waves. A delicate shawl draped her arms. Her hair was gracefully swept back in soft curls with few loose locks to help frame her face complimented by a classy make up. _God... she's so beautiful..._

Miaka could not believe her eyes. She was staring at the most handsome and charming man in the two worlds that she had ever been, the only man who managed to melt the ice in her heart and is keeping her warm ever since she met him 3 nights ago. He was dashing in a classically tailored and fully lines black tuxedo with bow tie and black trouser with silk stripes down the sides. His long silky hair was elegantly tied in a loose pony tail. _God... he's so handsome...I feel like melting..._

Suddenly, everything else didn't matter anymore. Everything around them was irrelevant, insignificant... the time, the place, the people... It was just the two of them... staring at each other across the ballroom, even if they don't admit, love was flowing flawlessly with their every gaze.

Love was unquestionably and irrevocably in the air...

David slowly walked towards Miaka's direction not taking his gaze off her. When he stopped in front of her, he held her hand and gently kissed it.

"Will you do me the honour of this dance, Milady?" He asked softly.

Miaka blushed in pink colour but gave her sweetest smile.

They walked to the dance floor. David held her hand in a firm yet gentle grasp and placed his other hand behind her lower back pulling her closely to him while Miaka rested her free hand to his arm. Both still locked in each other's gaze that had it been an ocean, they would willingly drown to its deepness. They started to dance as the music played a piece about love... and fate...

_**Somehow I know I will find a way, to a brighter day in the sun... **_He held her tighter, breathing in her delicate perfume that intoxicated his senses. With every stride emphasized a regal demeanour. _**Somewhere I know that you'll wait for me, someday soon you'll see I'm the one... **_and then he led her to his desired cadence, exploring the nakedness of each other's eyes. _**I won't give up on this feeling... **_Every parting of their legs marks the certainty as if everything was finely tuned and rehearsed._** And nothing could keep me away...**_She followed his lead with perfect fervour without releasing her gaze as she gracefully swirled in each step, her evening dress flouncing in every sway of her delicate hips.

As they continue to dance to the romantic tune not caring if the world will come to its end, their aura slowly intensify. _**Cause I still believe in destiny...**__._him and her, fusing in faint red glow. _**That you and I were meant to be...**_ the quintessence of two fated souls. _**I still wish on the stars as they fall from above...cause I still believe, believe in love..**__._

The strong presence of their aura was felt in the ballroom. Other dancing couples gave way to give more space as they stared like a spectator in awe to the beautiful couple seamlessly dancing to the piece as if the song had been played especially for them, as if the dulcet lyrical poem had expressed every detailed emotion deeply hidden in their hearts.

_**I know what's real cannot be denied... Although it may hide for a while...**_and now all their emotions are exposed and betrayed for the world to see. _**With just one touch love can calm your fears... Turning all your tears into smiles..**__. _but the gaze they shared expressed no such fear of sudden vulnerability. _**It's such a wondrous feeling... **_only endless train of deep affection. _**I know that my heart can't be wrong..**__. _with no reason, no logic can ever fathom.

_**Cause I still believe in destiny**_

_**That you and I were meant to be**_

_**I still wish on the stars as they fall from above**_

_**Cause I still believe, believe in love...**_

David slowly leaned down his forehead to hers as he continued to drown himself with the stream emotions overflowing. _**Enough to make miracles change everything...**_he had wished upon a star to dance with her tonight... it was a longing wish that came true. _**Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing...**_Miaka smiled at him as their foreheads touched, heaving all unnecessary doubts. _**Love is forever when you fall...**_while he gently brushed his nose to hers... _**It's the greatest power of all... **_they shared a wonderful smile turned to giggles and soft laughter that only their hearts could ever perceived... words are not needed.

_**Oh I still believe in destiny**_

_**That you and I were meant to be**_

_**I still wish on the stars as they fall from above**_

_**Cause I still believe, believe in love**_

_**Yes I still believe, believe in love**_

_**I still believe in love**_

_**I still believe, believe in love...**_

Their dance was a magical journey of serendipity. Their emotions burst in exultance as David handsomely bent down forward, lowering his head towards her, his loose long tendrils fall smoothly brushing her rosy cheeks and swan like neck while her soft slender back pressed to his protective embrace as she lay suspended in the air.

A low indistinct applause that gradually amplified in a loud cheers and whistles filled the ballroom hall consciously waking the audience from what seemed to be a breathtaking performance from the innocent lovely couple not aware of the spectacle they created.

The sense of awareness had awakened David and Miaka from the blissful enchantment. David slowly raised her to upright position. Cheers still ringing in their ears with shouts of, "More!" and "Kiss!" Miaka lowered her head embarrassingly, her face beetroot in red. David regally waved his hand, a posture worthy of emperor while he held Miaka to her waist, never letting go.

The host applauded David and acknowledged his intelligence not only in the spectrum of business but also in the art of dancing and humbly requested to introduce the lovely maiden that shyly remained in David's warm embrace.

David only returned a smile and whispered to Miaka's ear much to the delight and uproar of audience turned fanatics. For a moment, they felt like fishes swimming in a bowl, every action magnified for everyone's scrutiny. For Miaka, the attention was just too much. For David who was used to such type of attention could only care less. He is indebted to only one person and he has every intention to meet and personally introduce himself to him.

Miaka turned her head from side to side looking for a particular person when he saw him leaning on the colonnade, his arms crossed to his chest and absorbed in his own thoughts. She nudged David and discreetly pointed to the man's direction.

OOOOOO

Keisukei was leaning on one of the pillars, his mind was absorbed in galloping thoughts and confusions. Right after Miaka's brief confession of getting a new life, finding a new man or love for that matter, meeting the reincarnated Hotohori, danced with a man who by the way according to Mr. Motoi was the new Director of the company and as insinuated again by the latter just minutes ago, was pretty interested on her sister with the way he was 'fencing' her. Not to mention that the guy's face was ridiculously familiar to him, he can't seem to recall where he had seen him.

A part of him feels like a 'proud' big bro for the attention her little sister was getting, she's been in hell for the last five years and seeing her with such glow like a ray of sunshine brings warmth to his heart. And whatever attention she gets, she rightfully deserved. However, the other part of him which is the 'overprotective' big bro is a bit skeptical of the suddenness of every single good thing that's coming her way. It feels too good to be true... until it last, and he feared the fleeting moment will only add to the unnecessary pain and hurt his sister already had. And that definitely is something she doesn't deserve.

Fine, she must be only acting cordial with the new Director, didn't she mentioned she already liked someone... the Hotohori reborn? Keisukei creased his eyebrow intensively with a quizzical expression on his face. Why was his sister so popular with Chinese guys? First,Tamahome or Taka and now Hotohori... Even the new Director is Chinese? Why can't she be popular with Japanese guys? And for the love of Pete, why can't she fall in love with a normal person and not reincarnation of seishis from another world? Why can't she have a normal love life for once?

"Keisukei..." called Miaka.

The man was startled. He was drowned in deep thoughts that he didn't realize his sister was already standing in front of him waving her hand to his eyes.

"Uhm... Oh... Miaka" he can only say while constantly switching his stare from Miaka to the man behind her.

"Keisukei, this is David Wong. I met him three days ago." She said slowly, her eyes probing his brother for reaction before turning to the other side. "David, this is my big brother, Keisukei"

David extended his right hand in a refined gesture. "It's my honour to meet you, Mr. Yuuki Keisukei. I'm David. David Wong." He said in a smooth cool voice.

Keisukei blinked in surprise demeanour, not exactly certain on how to respond with the politeness of the gentleman in front of him and the sudden perplexity of Miaka's words. _Did she just say they already met three days ago?_

"W-ell, the honour is mine, S-sir..." He stammered as he shook his hand.

"I... I believed I owe you an apology for not asking permission before dancing with Miaka."

"Uh... ah..."

"I am not sure if this is the right venue to discuss such matter, but I would believe this is more than just a mere coincidence... like how I met your sister three days ago and didn't know her brother works with the company until now... like I asked her yesterday if she could be my date tonight and was rejected because of you, only to find out we will all be attending the same gala."

He would have loved to mention the sky, stars and moonlight as another reference to emphasize of what he believed as twist of fate but refrained from doing so in fear that he will be accused of mental disorder or worst blatant lunacy. At this stage, he needs to make a good impression, Miaka's brother seem to be not the type who beats around the bush when it comes to his sister's welfare. While he has every pure intention, others might think otherwise due to the short period that they had met. Although sometimes, he has this weird feeling that he already waited a lifetime just to be with her.

Keisukei was gobsmacked and unable to make out even a single word. _Did he just apologized and then muttered a litany about serendipity? Am I even ready to listen or discuss about this subject? Why oh why is Miaka so attracted to weird people and vice-versa?_

He cleared his throat and sighed. "There's no need for apologies err... Sir... I'm also quite surprised that you already knew each other. I guess it has something to do with Miaka's nature of business." He guessed in reserved tone.

Miaka interjected in a light voice "Yes! I picked him up at the airport three days ago. You called me, remember? She reminded him.

"He's the one?" Both men asked in unison and stared each other questioningly.

Miaka gave a hearty laugh. "Yes! You called me! You were supposed to ask if I have a dress already for the dinner party." She reminded Keisukei and then turned to David "You caught my phone just before it dropped on the floor..." as answered to David's question.

_Well, I didn't actually call you for the dress, it's about something else which I think at this current situation is no longer relevant for you to know. Not that I saw you starting a whole new life. _Keisukei muttered to himself.

"Can I borrow my sister for a dance?" He asked not implying any hint of sarcasm. David courteously gave her to him and the two walked to the dance floor.

"Are you going to bombard me of your questions?" Miaka asked promptly.

Keisukei looked at her intently while being thoughtful.

"Well, I definitely have tons of questions, but I don't think one song would be enough."

"Then asked me what you think is the most important question" She said, prodding him to continue.

"hmm... wait... Okay, you said earlier that you already met the reincarnation of Hotohori, may I know who is this guy? He asked while holding his breath.

Miaka smiled sweetly. "Oh, but you already met him a few minutes ago." She answered teasingly as she curved her lips.

Keisukei bobbed his mouth like a choked sardine "Seriously?"

"Oh but I am" she chuckled noiselessly. _This is getting fun. _She thought to herself.

"Darn! Somehow I had a hunch when you said you met him three days ago... no wonder he looks so damned familiar! He was just wearing imperial robes in the picture... and he was younger there" he scoffed unbelievingly.

He felt like the answer was attached to a wedge and was thrown straight to his face; bulls eye. Now, everything was starting to makes sense, why she was screaming his name at the hospital, because they already met but as to why she was screaming and crying, he has yet to find out, very soon.

"Does he remember his past life?"

Miaka pursed her lips, "No..."

Keisukei had tons of things to ask but he knew this was not the proper place to discuss his sister's love life. "I guess it can wait later. Besides, I can obviously see how happy you are and didn't want to spoil your night."

He felt a sting of déjà vu remembering his earlier dialogue... _Then, this party is really for you my dear sister... you'll never know... you might meet him here... _As much as he wanted to contradict Hotohori or David, he was correct to say it's more than just a mere coincidence.

"Thanks Keisukei" she replied sincerely with a sweet smile even sweeter than the dessert she had, still pasted on her lips.

OOOOOO

David managed to get five more dances with Miaka before he invited her to walk outside the garden. They walked slowly, holding hand in hand. They sat to a bench opposite the fountain. Still holding each other hand, both remained to their own quiet thoughts. A little while later, David breaks the silence.

"Miaka... can you point to me which stars that caught your attention last time?"

Miaka looked up to the sky, extending her arm, "There... you see… the two bright stars to the right, paralleled but equidistant to the moon" she pointed "It's not really hard to find, because they shone the brightest, iridescent glow compare to other stars... they are so breathtakingly beautiful... like they were made for each other... like... like a couple..." she said.

David watched her with eyes full of adoration as he finally confirmed to himself that she is the one "... like a couple...?" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Like soul mates..." they whispered in unison as David gazed at her while Miaka was looking up the sky.

Slowly, Miaka looked down and turned her face to David who was still gazing her with so much passion. His gaze send a thousand needles to her spine, it made her heart throbbed violently behind her ribcage and her body to feel weak. She couldn't understand but for some reason she felt vulnerable with the emotions his golden brown orbs was trying to transmit. She lowered her head feeling defeated, her face flushed in crimson. But David moved his right hand and gently cupped her face bringing her hazel eyes back to his captivating gaze. He gently stroked her lips with his thumb and very slowly leaned down closer and closer to her.

The next millisecond, his lips touched hers ever so lightly. She closed her eyes as her body stiffened with the delicate contact of their lips. She can feel his breathing on her skin, it made her shudder. He pulled an inch away for a second and again gently pressed his to her soft sweet lips. He shut his eyelids to savour the moment as the right hand cupping her face moved at the back of her head while his other hand held her right hand in a gentle grasp. Miaka placed her left hand to his chest as she slowly melted to his kiss in total surrender. For a moment, they heard nothing… nothing but two heartbeats synchronize in perfect harmony.

When their lips parted, Miaka slowly opened her misty eyes as she caught his, the feeling was just magical. She removed her hand from his chest and touched her lips with her slightly trembling fingertips, still dazed as she engraved the sweet memory in her mind. David took her hand from her lips and gently kissed her fingertips one by one and then pressing her other palm to his left cheek. David closed his eyes and sighed.

"Miaka... who are you...?"

Miaka jolted at the sudden question. Her eyes a mixture of confusion with the question and excitement over the gentle almost unadulterated kiss they shared. She wanted the kiss to last longer... deeper... she wanted him to imprison her in the warmth of his kisses and embrace, the kind of prison she would never dare escape from.

She already tasted Hotohori's lips in another lifetime. That kiss however strong and passionate, she wasn't able to fully reciprocate since her heart at that time had been bleeding and broken to pieces by Tamahome. But this kiss that they just shared… was enchanting… and no matter how chaste, it sends her emotions reeling into strong amorous desire.

David was still intoxicated with the short sweet kiss. He couldn't understand but for a moment he thought they were somewhere else... he thought they were someone else. While he was kissing her, he saw a mirage of himself in a silk white robe seated by the bed and kissing... Miaka... a younger Miaka and himself... and she's not even dressed properly, the only thing that covers her body was a sheet of silk blanket. His hand was holding the back of her head as he deepened his kiss to her soft lips while the other held her hand in a firm grasp. Miaka's other hand was feebly pressed to his robe not to push him away but to cling for support. Their position in his vision was exactly the same as when he opened his eyes after their shared kiss.

_Am I getting delusional? The moment I kissed her the second time, I felt different... like I was transported to another place... like I had lived and loved the same woman in another lifetime... and that previous life is slowly being revealed before my very eyes... reminding me of something... important... something dear._

_Miaka... ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I already felt a very strong connection I couldn't even understand. And it's getting stronger and stronger to the point that I felt I can no longer live without you by my side. I should feel terrified by this strong feelings, this isn't supposed to be normal when we only met in less than a week. But I'm not... I was never afraid... but I am afraid of the idea of losing you... I am hopelessly, passionately and madly in love with you... but will you even believe me if I reveal my feelings to you... I am so afraid it will scare you away..._

_If I had lived another life in the past... what and who were you in my life? Were you my wife... or lover? Do you even share the same recollection as I had? When I saw myself in the vision I felt the strong feelings burning... and it was not because you lack the clothing... but because I was expressing my love for you through that kiss baring every filament, every fibre of my emotions... I don't even think there are words strong enough to express my love for you..._

He was startled when her palm that was pressed to his cheeks moved, her thumb gently stroking his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked him with confused eyes.

He couldn't answer. He doesn't even know where the question came from. He wanted to ask her who she was in his past life but was he strong enough to vocalize the question.

"I'm sorry... that's not what I meant... what I meant was... it was the most wonderful enchanting kiss I ever had and I wonder if you are Goddess sent from heaven." He said in whisper. Although he didn't say the truth, he also didn't lie since the enchanting kiss had left him still suspended in highest heaven of the ancients.

Miaka's face turned bright red. Ever since she met him, he was constantly but unconsciously staining her pale face with heat and colour.

"I... it was a wonderful enchanting kiss too... and I... I wonder if... if you... you could... kiss me again..." She said in a small voice, surprised that she was able to say it out loud.

David was ecstatic and more than pleased by her words. Her words felt so heavenly to his ears. She had asked him to kiss her again. It was a request he is most willing to oblige. He is a slave under her spell.

She fluttered her eyes delicately, expectantly waiting for his lips and he will not let the beauty that sat before her to wait longer. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and slowly move down to kiss her nose and her eyelids... and her cheeks... her jaw... and then he pressed his lips to hers, a heavy sigh escaped from her mouth as he pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. She clung to his suit as she slowly deliquesced in the warmth of his lips. His hand gently caressed her hair and stroked the tip of her earlobe. He felt her shuddered, David smiled against her lips pleased with how her body responded to his touch.

The kiss ended a little longer. When it was time to part, instead of pulling away, David pulled her against his body and embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. Miaka leaned her head to his broad shoulder and inhaled the scent of his musk as he buried his face to her hair, his mouth almost touching her neck.

Indeed, the sky... the moonlight... and the stars laid witness to the volume of unspoken love between two hearts... two souls... destined in this lifetime to become one...

_I love you... Miaka. _He said to himself.

_I love you... _David. She said to herself.

* * *

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

**Chapter 13 – Under the Cherry Blossom Tree**

* * *

"What! You mean to say that Hotohori's sword was actually here In Tokyo?" Keisukei's eyes were widened in disbelief. The coffee he just drank almost burst from his mouth.

Miaka nodded, ignoring his brother's shocked expression. She already expected it.

What are the odds? Of all the times China and Japan will collaborate with their treasured histories and put it in exhibition for everyone to see, it has to be the time exactly when Hotohori's reborn will also step put in Tokyo. Keisukei pressed his temple, the fact that David Wong wasn't even aware of the sword's existence_ yet_ with the twist of fate, as the latter had put it made him think that sooner or later, he will gain back those memories. It will be just matter of time.

"Do you plan to show him his sword?" he asked her as he wiped his mouth with his handkerchief.

Miaka contemplated "I had thought about it before, but I'm still not sure if it's a good idea. The museum is currently busy as a beehive. Every day at least 3-4 schools visit the museum to see the exhibit not to mention other companies and tourist. I'm just worried that the same thing will happen to him with people as witness. At least when it happened to me, I was alone."

"What exactly happened inside the sword?" he asked curiously.

"Oh... a lot! Believe me, it was a blast from the past experience!" She said. "Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" She suddenly asked before she positioned herself comfortably on the chair and started to tell her tale. He just cocked his head to answer her question. From the party, they reached Miaka's apartment at 3:00am. She offered her brother to sleep in the living since she has extra single sofa bed. She purposely bought one in case Yui or her mom sleeps over with her.

Keisukei listened intently to all the details. From his sisters first meeting with the David and how the latter unconsciously called her Miko. Then, she proceeded to tell him how she was pulled inside the sword, how it was so different from the book and her reaction upon learning it was Suzaku himself who counselled her and helped her release all her doubts, anger and suffering by letting her see her journey as priestess ten years ago. She saw herself and Yui when they were first pulled inside the book, her meeting with the seven seishies. The mutual affection between her and Tamahome, Hotohori's unrequited love, Yui's hatred, Tamahome's kodokou , Amiboshi's fake identity, failed summoning, , journey to Hokkan and Sairo, her almost raped experience by Nakago, Tomo's illusion imprisonment, deaths of Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake and Hotohori. Almost everything has been laid before her very eyes as if she was watching a movie but without any ability to change the past.

"Do you remember when Hotohori died? I was back in our world with Tamahome." Miaka reminded Keisukei.

"Yes, I remember."

"Ten years ago, I was not there when he died so I really never knew what exactly happened, the book doesn't elaborate actual scene as per se." She paused for a while.

Keisukei patiently waited for Miaka to continue.

"But I was able to witness his death ten years after it happened... And I saw how and why he died..."

"How...? Why...?" He asked, suddenly attentive.

She took a deep breath before replying "Hotohori died because of me..." she whispered. "Nakago indicated his intention to conquer not only the four nations inside the _Shijinten chi sho_ but also our world. He even mentioned to extend Hotohori's regards in the event he will run into me..."

"What?" He suddenly snapped, remembering the battle that ensued between Nakago and the Suzaku Seishi at the very heart of Tokyo.

Miaka continued. "Nakago has withdrawn his entire army but Hotohori didn't allow him to leave. He tried to stop Nakago, in the end it cost him his dear life..." her voice trembled as she relived the scene in her mind. "If he didn't stopped Nakago... he would still be alive, he would have seen his son, Boushin. Houki wouldn't have left widowed... but he died! He died because he wanted me... and Tamahome... and our world to be safe! He wanted me to live a happy life!" Her tears started to trickle down her cheeks but she immediately wiped it with the back of her hand.

"Miaka..." Keisukei look at her with sad eyes as he finally understood her agony... her screams... her cries...

"Keisukei... do you know how much it hurts me when I saw him charged at Nakago without his celestial power? He was just a normal human being at that time and Nakago was extremely powerful! But he selflessly sacrificed himself... he loved me... so much...and I wasn't able to reciprocate his feelings. I didn't give him the chance... I should have been fair to him... but I was so selfish! I was so focused with the little world I created beside Tamahome that I didn't give him even a little attention! I was a horrible-horrible person, Keisukei! Don't you understand! Her voice becoming louder as regrets and sorrow started to build up.

"Miaka... sshhh... hush! It's okay..." He stood up and went to hug his sister to console her.

"No, it's not okay!" Miaka snapped back, her hazel eyes filled with sadness as tears clouded her vision "All his life, he lived a lonely life. Ever since he was a little prince, the moment he found out about the legend of the priestess, he already waited for that time to come when he would finally meet me and release him of his loneliness... But you see... he died a lonely man because I wasn't able to return his feelings. He stepped aside so Tamahome and I can love each other. He married Houki to carry on with the legacy, giving the empire an heir to the throne... But he died Keisukei! He died saying _only_ _my name_! No one else except my name! He was dying but still expressing his love for me... still wishing for my happiness..." Miaka covered her face and sobbed as Keisukei gently rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I wasn't able to do anything, Keisukei! I can't even console him... comfort him... I can only watch him as he slowly succumb to his death..."

"He died with a promise that we will still meet again... beyond worlds... beyond time... beyond life..."

...

"It wasn't only Tamahome who made a promise... He wasn't the only one, Keisukei... Hotohori too..."

"Miaka... when you were in coma..." started Keisukei as he carefully gauge his words, "you shocked us by your sudden hysteria. You were screaming and crying, calling Hotohori's name."

She nodded as she continued to wipe the tears on her face with Keisukei's handkerchief. "Yui told me yesterday."

Keisukei turned surprise but nodded. "Finally hearing the full story made me understand why you became hysteric, even though you were unconscious. Hotohori had loved you very much... more than his own life." Keisukei surmised.

"Keisukei..." Her eyes full of guilt and regret.

"Perhaps, there's a reason why everything happened the way they happened, Miaka" he said while brushing the locks that cover her eyes behind her ears. "The five years of your life without Taka must be some kind of intermission... for the three of you. If you and Taka didn't break up, perhaps you will never meet Hotohori... or David in this world." He corrected.

"The same reason why he has no memories of his past life..." He continued. "It's Suzaku's way to spare him of sorrow. Had he known about his memories, about you... about his feelings, he would have crossed Tokyo just to see you during the last ten years... and most probably get his heart broken again for the second time..." he sighed. "But everything fell in its rightful places... your meeting with him, the sword, the dinner and dance party, even the stars as you said."

"You didn't meet Taka by yourself. Tetsuya and I met him first at the university. He was already wearing the ring and already had blur memory of his past life. It was all easy for Taka, as if the pieces of puzzle were already laid before him. He only had to put it together." He continued "but then he left you because he felt something in him was still missing, and you let her go because you thought that he will eventually come back to you and it has been like that for the last five years."

"And now, here comes Hotohori... or David" he corrected again "He has nothing. No memories to begin with. No sword, no book, nothing to help him. And then he suddenly met you at the airport. What are the odds? It could be Yui or May. But it was you he met, and he felt the connection right away. He unconsciously called you Miko and he couldn't explain why. He was one of the richest most eligible bachelors in China, handsome... intelligent...

"He was the epitome of the ideal man a woman would want. A complete perfect package every woman would fall for. Gorgeous women will fight tooth and nail just to get him and I saw the jealous reaction of some of my female colleagues. Still, he remained a bachelor. A big why? And suddenly, he met you and he couldn't take his eyes off you. And the way he stare at you... believe me Miaka, possessive isn't even the right word. It's like he owned you already to think that you met him for a few days only. That's how sure he was with you. You think I haven't observed you two last night?"

Miaka could only listen quietly.

"What I am trying to say is..." The older Yuuki sighed, "before he met you, he doesn't know a single thing about his past. Doesn't even know you exist. And when he finally met you, David was trying to obtain the pieces of puzzle all by himself, trying to comprehend his feelings. It was hard for him since you or other people like me might think he has mental issues. But he believed in destiny, he believed that there was a reason you two had met, he doesn't know why but he strongly felt it. And he was pursuing you already even without his memories... that's how strong his feelings are for you. Forget he was the reincarnation of Hotohori, in fact forget all about Hotohori. Just look at him as David Wong, he is already head over heels in love with you. Can you imagine if he finally got a hold of his past memories, he would have proposed to you at the very first day of your meeting!"

"But I already love him too, Keisukei"

"And that is what I want to ask you..."

"What do you mean?"

Keisukei sighed and looked at her perceptibly. "Are you sure of your feelings for him? Or you just felt guilty because he died for you?"

Miaka twitched on her chair. There was an odd, unpleasant twinge in her chest hearing her brother's words. "B-but..."

"Remember, four out of your seven seishi had died protecting you. With or without celestial power, Hotohori was still your seishi with sworn duty to protect you with his life even if he was the emperor of Konan. It was his destiny."

The priestess shook her head, "I understand, Keisukei. But there were plenty of instances, where he wasn't able to join us especially our journey to obtain the shinzahos in Hokkan and Sairo because of his imperial duties. His duty as a seishi was important to him just as his duty as emperor of Konan. He would have known the consequence in the event he died, the empire will become more vulnerable without a leader. Nakago was right, if he had stayed in the safety of his palace, he would still live a long life. He chose to lead the Konan Army to protect his empire. He was never a coward Keisukei. The moment we discussed the role of the priestess, he already asked me to save his nation. That's how he seriously taken his duty." She said, suddenly defensive for Hotohori.

"Set aside being a seishi..." she continued, "my role as priestess and their role as seishi had been forfeited the moment Yui wished to seal Suzaku. Their powers left them and they became normal citizen. By all accounts, he has no more obligations to me but his duty as emperor remains the same. Hotohori himself said so when they felt their celestial powers were sealed away. Further, I left them on their own when Yui made her second wish to Seiryuu to return me to our world. Still, he sacrificed his own life because he wanted me to be happy and he died saying his last words that he loved me."

"Maybe, you misunderstood me, Miaka." Keisukei answered and explained patiently, "there is no question that Hotohori loved you. Like I said, he loved you more than his own life. But, are you certain, without doubt that you loved him too?"

"What about Taka?" have you ever asked yourself, what if he suddenly comes back and you realized you still harbour special feelings for him? What if you realized you have mistaken your feelings for David, thinking that you loved him when it was more of gratitude of what he did in the past? What will become of David then?

...

"Don't you think it will be unfair to him?"

Miaka didn't answer.

The older Yuuki continued, clearly intending to make his little sister understand her feelings first. "I have nothing against Hotohori or David, Miaka. To be honest, I will be more than happy if you two ended with each other. I want you to be happy because you deserve it. And I just knew he loves you so much and will take care of you whatever happens. But you have to tread carefully of your decision to avoid further hurt. I think you will agree with me that he also deserve nothing but happiness after what he had been through in the book." He finished as he went back to his seat.

Miaka brought her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around it before closing her eyes. Keisukei thought she looked like a child, fragile and hurting. But when she opened her eyes and gazed at him, it was surprisingly disquieting. There were a lot of emotions swimming in her hazel pools and he was now unsure if it was a good or bad thing.

"I understand what you mean, Keisuke. And thank you for your concern." She said, her voice surprisingly intense and certain. "But I think I can safely say that the feelings I have now for David is genuine. I have my own reasons and experience not to mention enough signs for me to say so. I had lived the past five years of my life in complete void. I couldn't begin to tell you how much it hurt me to wait for Taka every single day. I was like waiting for a dead person to come back to life, that's how hopeless I was. I was embittered and angry... I cursed my own life, Keisukei. I was like an empty bottle lost in the middle of the vast ocean."

"Then, David came along." Her eyes shifted to the flower vase and her gaze softened instantly, as if she was only speaking to herself. "He hadn't said a single word, yet he made my heart to leap for joy. He slowly painted rainbow colours back into my life. His every touch warms me, melting the ice in my heart..."

The change in her demeanour surprised the older Yuuki. Though she was gazing at the vase, there was a new found certainty in her voice that was lacking earlier, as if she was getting her very strength and confidence from the crystal glass.

"Keisukei... A few guys called me ice queen... and I didn't care! It never bothered me! But David managed to melt the ice in me I thought will never be melted, I thought only Taka is capable of melting. I had never felt more than secured than being imprisoned in his warm embrace. And I know in my heart that I already love him and if there's something that makes me fear at this moment is the idea that we are not meant to be together in the end. Just the thought of it makes me lose my mind."

"And I promise myself I will fight for him... Not even Taka can come between us..." she said with finality in her voice.

"Then, I'm glad to hear that my dear sister." Keisukei smiled "Say... is it okay if I speak to David?" Keisukei asked her with a sudden anticipation etched on his face.

"Huh... What for?" Miaka inquired as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know his intention... What? ...I think I have the right to scrutinize my future brother in law." He winked as he rubbed his palms together with a wicked grin.

"You are so incorrigible!" she swatted her brother's arms. "Don't you dare scare him Keisukei, I'm warning you! Or you will see the four Gods circling your heads in no time!"

They heard her phone ringing so she stood from her seat and took the phone in the living room. The priestess smiled seeing the familiar caller ID.

"Hi, Yui!"

"Hello Miaka, how's last night?"

"Oh, it was a wonderful, unforgettable party." Miaka replied excitedly, "I couldn't begin to tell you. I'm glad I went with Keisukei."

"That's wonderful! Well... I have good news for you as well..." Yui said in a squeaky voice.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Tetsuya proposed last night, were finally engaged!"

"Oh, my gosh!" She screamed "That's wonderful news Yui! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! We should celebrate!"

"That's why I called you! We wanted to invite you and Keisukei for dinner tonight." Yui answered, her voice full of happiness and excitement.

"Oh Yui! Of course, we will come. This is such wonderful news... Awww Yui... I'm so happy for you, I wanted to cry..."

Yui chuckled heartily "Thank you Miaka. You know, you're the sister I never had."

"Aww Yui... You are more than a sister to me and you know that."

"I think Tetsuya will call Keisukei himself. I will call your mom and my parents." The dinner will be at Oak Hotel, please be there at 8:00pm. I already made a reservation.

"Oh... by the way... Is it okay with you if I bring someone with me?" Miaka asked embarrassingly as she twitched the edge of the pillow in her couch

"Don't tell me it's the former emperor?" The blond asked teasingly.

"Yeah..." She admitted shyly. "Now the director of the company Keisukei has been working for, for the last three years." she chuckled.

"What! Are you serious? Well, that's a big surprise!"

"I know, I know... Keisukei was shocked too. You should have seen his face." A loud laugh was heard in the living room as she remembered keisukei's funny expression.

"Well then, bring him tonight. It will be a lovely dinner."

"Thank you, Yui. See you later."

"See you later Miaka."

OOOOOO

David parked his rented car in front of Miaka's apartment. He switched off the engine and took the bouquet of red and purple tulips carefully tied in white and gold trimmings on the passenger seat. He took a one last look at the mirror and smiled at himself. After making sure the door has been properly locked, he strode towards the stairs on his way to Miaka's unit located at 3rd floor.

They were supposed to meet later in the afternoon to have a picnic at the park he had already forgotten the name. But she called him to change the time and to meet earlier because of the sudden dinner date to celebrate Miaka's best friend's engagement. He has no problem meeting Miaka earlier. In fact he was looking forward to seeing her right away like a first year high school boy that will have his first date ever. He shook his head but didn't complain nor contradict. He already accepted that no matter how absurd his actions were, he wouldn't care as long as he can feel her presence near him.

He knocked at the door and it didn't take long for him to wait for the door to open. She was smiling at him as she held the door knob.

"Hmm... flowers for you, milady." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Aww... thank you. You're so sweet, Sir Knight" She moved forward to kiss his right cheek but David was quick to turn his head and caught her lips with his. The supposed peck on the cheek became a long fervent kiss. Miaka gasped in surprise yet closed her eyes and followed her instinct. Her heart swelled in joy. She was happy. Beyond happy and it felt so right.

David held her chin while his other arm snaked around her waist. He slowly moved forward as she backwards and then pushed the door close with his left foot. She slowly melted in his kisses, placing both her hands around his neck while holding the flowers.

He was actually planning to kiss her on her cheeks then hand her the bouquet of flowers. But when she saw how beautiful she was in her red and white prim polka dot shirtdress, all his plans for the day was suddenly thrown out of the window. He just took her in his arms and kissed her like it was the most natural thing to do. But the thing is, what exactly the status of their relationship now? He can't even remember how he was able to let her go last night at the party.

He loved every single thing about her and its making him crazier and crazier, what's with this woman that made his life upside down like she was controlling him. And he doesn't care being controlled by her, he wanted everything about her. There was nothing wrong with her clothes in fact she looked very cute and sweet in her shirtdress with baby collar. But, how come she looked so... desirable. Was it the red colour?

It took a strong amount of will for David to release his lips from hers, he pulled away for a second and he missed her already. Her lips were so addictive. It was a fact he had established the first time he tasted it and he could drown in its sweetness forever. Miaka slowly pulled away from him placing both her hands to his chest. She bit her lower lips mischievously and shook her head.

"Sir Knight, I believed we have to go somewhere else and if we continue like this I don't think we will manage to reach the park in time." She said with flustered face.

"We can postpone it for another day..." He said, his eyes giving him an elfin look

Miaka burst in laughter "Seriously, after all the efforts I made preparing the food?"

David finally released her but followed her inside the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked as she held her by her waist. Miaka was smiling mentally as she recalled Keisukei's words about David being possessive like he already owned her.

"Nah, everything is already in the picnic basket. Have you brought the wine?"

"Yes, it's in the car."

"Perfect. We're ready, let's go!"

OOOOOO

They reached Shinjuku Gyoen Park. Miaka wanted to show the garden to David not only because it was reputed as one of the most important gardens in Japan but because of its rich history. The imperial garden was established during the Edo era and was the original residence of the Daimyo family, Naito. She hoped the atmosphere of the location being a royal garden itself will somehow help the former emperor to remember a little bit of his past life, Konan's imperial garden.

As soon as he parked the vehicle, he stepped out of the car, went to the passenger side and opened Miaka's door. He then took out the picnic basket and wine from the compartment. Although, she brought her company ID to allow her gain free entrance and save one ticket, David insist on paying for two tickets since he said it was their first official date. Miaka shrugged her shoulder and let him do as he pleased, he's the former emperor turned director after all, although she doesn't really care about his titles. She only cared about him as 'him'.

After the tickets had been paid, he approached her and they started to walk to the entrance. He was carrying the picnic basket while his other hand held her waist protectively closer to him as she carry the wine securely in her arms. They looked like a lovely couple whispering sweet nothings only they could hear.

The garden was huge but Miaka knew exactly where to go and David just followed her lead. As expected by Miaka, there were hundreds of people in the garden, in group of families, couples, group of teenagers, children running and playing everywhere, some with their pet dogs. The garden was a busy place for relaxation and enjoyment. She and David just blended in the mass of people who wanted to unwind and welcome the beauty of Cherry Blossom season.

The season for Cherry Blossom usually starts late March. During its full bloom, the garden is a sight to behold. Miaka and David walked to the farthest part of the garden with fewer people. They stopped under one of the cherry blossom tree, she opened the picnic basket and took out the blanket and laid spread to the ground. She sat down and took out the sandwiches, macaroni salad, some nachos and dessert she prepared earlier while David opened the wine with cork fork and slowly poured the glasses in half full.

They sat side by side as they enjoy the moment, sharing food, drinking wine, laughing, watching kids play with their parents, teenagers singing while playing the guitar, other couples snuggling, elder women gossiping, elder men playing shogi. Spring is Miaka's favourite season of all, and though she never missed a single season of Cherry Blossom and even the Chrysanthemum, today is something really very special.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" She asked him as she turned her face to the little girl being chased by her pet dog, golden retriever.

"It is a beautiful day." David agreed while following her eyes and chuckled noiselessly seeing the dog licked the little girl on her face. "But not as beautiful as you are."

Miaka rolled her eyes and tilted her head. "You know, you should stop saying that before I get used to your flowery words." She curled her lips while slowly sipping the wine.

David frowned, a little hurt by her accusation "I'm not."

"Not what?" She raised her eyebrow, clearly amused by his defensive look.

He took one gulp of wine from his glass and looked directly at her eyes. "I'm not here to flirt with you, Ms. Yuuki." He said in a serious tone.

She stared back, wide eye. "Why are you being so defensive, Mr. Wong? Unless you were..." holding back the last word.

"Unless what? What did you mean?" suddenly straightening his back, still looking at her. _What is she trying to imply?_

She didn't answer him. She just looked at him with impermeable gaze even David couldn't read nor understand.

Miaka sighed. "I only know you as David Wong," she started. "Then I found yesterday that you're the new director of the company my brother is currently working for." She brushed off the bread crumbs that dropped on her shirtdress. "But that's all."

"If you think I'm only after you as a fling, you are entirely mistaken." He answered without holding his breath.

A small smile escaped her lips. Ah, joy indeed. But she knew it was far too early to celebrate and rubbed her eyes to feign tiredness. "The fact of the matter is... I don't know you. You have expressed your feelings for me yet I still don't know you." She turned her face again to look him in his eyes.

David understanding where she was coming from relaxed a bit. "You think I was not being sincere with you by keeping you in the dark?" He asked her.

"It's not a matter of being sincere" _I already knew you in the past and I can bet my shares in the agency that you are the sincerest person I had ever met. "_It's about knowing the person..." she moisten her lower lips and continued. "David, it's about sharing who you are to the other person... Not your titles or position in the society, I'm sure I can google your name in the internet and will show me a long list of your accomplishments and background... What I'm trying to talk about is you as a person... your fears, your dreams... your _past_... everything."

David looked at her with such tenderness. She never ceases to amaze him. The first woman who was not interested to ask him about his list of achievements, his position in the society, his wealth... but only wanted to know him as a person... and he hoped too as a man.

He turned his head to gaze at the landscape, past the cherry blossom trees. This is the first time he will allow someone to see him behind his perfect mask. But he doesn't feel terrified of exposing himself or being vulnerable for that matter. She wanted to know him just as much as he wanted to know her and it fills him with such joy that he would share with her a part of himself...

David took one last gulp from his glass and placed it near the basket.

"Well, like you, I also have siblings." He started. "We are actually four, two boys and two girls. The eldest, my brother died in a car accident when he was abroad. And so, being the only boy left, my life became MORE restricted. I wasn't allowed to travel and was confined in the safety of our house. 'House' because I never really felt it like home."

Miaka's eyes widened in disbelief but didn't say anything. She just listened to his predicament and felt sorry that nothing has changed in his life even when he was reborn.

"When my father died of a heart attack, my life became more difficult. I was forced to grow up and mature. My mother insist that since I'm the only man left in the family, I should be more responsible as to take the role my father had left behind, and that is being head of the family. And although I have cousins from both my parent sides, I still felt isolated since my mother maintained that I should be regarded with high respect. In turn, my uncles and aunties looked at me with an eagle eye, watching my every move and waiting for me to make a mistake."

Finally, Miaka couldn't help herself and so she asked. "And what can they do if you make a mistake? Everybody makes mistake. Nobody's perfect!"

"Miaka, in our culture, you cannot shame the name of your family."

Miaka scoffed whilst raising one eyebrow as she answered sarcastically. "Well, David... maybe you don't know but in our culture too, you cannot shame the name of your family and I believed every country, every culture wouldn't want their names to be shamed." She was starting to get annoyed with their conversation. David's family was starting to get on her nerves. Even Hotohori, the 'Emperor' made a few mistakes too but he was never judged by his advisors!

"I mean not the kind of petty, silly mistakes. But rather the kind of mistake that will affect the business empire and in turn will put shame to the family's honour."

"Well, I still don't get it!" she snorted and continued to rant. "Shouldn't they be the one to be ashamed and not you? The fact that they are waiting for you to make a fool of yourself, instead of lending their support, that's just absurd and totally hypocritical... it's like biting the hands that feed you!"

"I mean what kind of family and relatives they are? They're disgusting to me!" she gritted her teeth. _How could they do that to David? Shame on them! _"Shame on them!" she said not meaning to say it out loud but she did.

David was speechless. He was just looking at her, half-amused, half-touched and he was just out of words. He never knew she would be that affected with his dilemmas. The fact that she was talking about his family in a disrespectful manner should make him furious but he didn't. He was just too overwhelmed with the concern she showed. The next question totally blew him away.

"Are you happy with your life now?" She inquired while leaning her back and placing her hands on the blanket for support. She straightened her legs and playfully tilted both feet from side to side.

He blinked with the rhetorical question. He swallowed before giving him what he thought was the best answer. "Well... I try to be."

She smirked and tilted her head "What do you mean, you try to be?"

He paused, thoughtful of what to say. "I just try to do my job the way they expect me to do my job. At the end of the day, hundreds of people... no, a thousand people depend on me... not just my family but also the employees under my wings. It was not an easy task, as I told you some people are watching me, waiting for me to fail. It can be really suffocating at times but I guess I had managed to deal with it."

"But you didn't really answer me... you just expounded how miserable your life was, people depend on you but they still want you to fail." She said almost mockingly.

"Miaka, how do you define happiness?" his turn to ask the rhetorical question. "I guess... the way how I lived my life trying to please the people around me, as long as I pleased them... then, I'm happy."

"David... That's just sad... I'm sorry but... that's not real happiness at all..." She said as she felt tears wanting to come out of her eyes...

"Happiness isn't just an obligation to other people... it is an obligation to oneself. It's a wonderful stream of emotion that flows freely from within you that to smile even to a total stranger would be very easy... It's when you feel like soaring high above the sky because you have done something extraordinary even if to others it's still sound silly. It's when you are able to express your feelings and thoughts... happiness is living your life the way you want it not the way other people wants it..."

David gave her a faint fake smile. "Well, I guess no matter how I try to live my pathetic life, as long as I'm inside a cage, I won't be able to experience what happiness truly meant... Being inside a cage has brought me virtual silence and extreme loneliness."

"Then you should fly away! Go all over the place!" She exclaimed, raising both her arms and gesturing him to fly like a bird.

A flock of birds flew across the sky just above the cherry blossom trees.

_"Then you should fly away! Go all over the place!" said the fifteen years old Miaka wearing a school uniform and hair pulled up and tied in bun on each side. Her eyes full of youth and enthusiasm despite her pale skin. "You're still young, you know..." As she leaned her face onto her palms while sitting on the grass._

"Just look at those birds!" Miaka beamed as she pointed to the group of birds. David blinked his eyes, for a moment he thought he saw a vision of younger Miaka in her school uniform. "How happy they were to fly freely!"

David looked at the sky where Miaka pointed the birds becoming distant.

"You're still young, you know..." She turned her face to David and leaned her face onto her palms. "There are so many wonderful and beautiful things in store for you... but before you can reach them, you have to step out of your cage and braved whatever adversities will come along your way. Happiness is the ability to fly freely..."

David couldn't say anything. He was deeply moved by her words. Filled with mixture of emotions about his life, his family and the woman sitting beside her, he suddenly grabbed Miaka and embraced her tightly like he had never embraced her before. "Thank you..."

Miaka was surprised with the sudden embrace yet she responded by leaning towards him and placing a chaste kiss just above his jaw. David looked down to catch her eyes, to let her know how grateful he was just by being with her.

"You're a wonderful man, David... and you deserve to be happy." She whispered sincerely.

The former emperor gazed at her lovingly. "I think I know what it felt like to be happy... and I only felt this extreme happiness whenever I'm with you, Miaka... You make me happy... just thinking of you makes me smile even when I'm alone... you make me do things I had never done before... being with you feels like walking outside the heaven's threshold..."

David leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her lips. Miaka closed her eyes and placed her hand to his face to kiss him back.

"I love you..." he whispered under his lips as he continued to kiss her.

Miaka's eyes shut open and suddenly leaned backwards, pulling away from the kiss. She was looking intently in his eyes trying to measure the weight of his words.

"I love you..." He repeated not taking his eyes off her. "I know it sounds weird but I loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you..." placing a kiss on her forehead. The moment I saw you at the airport..." placing a kiss on her cheek. "I had been waiting for you my whole life..." placing a kiss on her eye. "And to finally meet you, to finally express my feelings for you..." brushing and placing a kiss on her nose." …made the long wait all the more worthwhile." As he moved his lips to hers and deepened it more and more.

Miaka closed her eyes and felt the butterflies in her stomach, her heart wanted to explode from happiness. _He finally said the words! He finally said it! I love you too David... _a single tear escaped from her eye.

"What are you crying for...? He asked as he gently wiped the tear with his lips. She opened her eyes and was about to answer.

"I..."

THUD!

"Aww!" Miaka cried out when the ball hit the back of her head. Gone is the romantic atmosphere.

"I'm sorry Miss!" cried the young boy running towards them followed by his father.

David picked up the ball and returned it to the boy. "I'm sorry Miss, please forgive me!" he cried out again as he bowed his head.

"Oh... it's okay..." she smiled "No harm done!" waving her hand flippantly while the other hand still fondling her almost bruised head, just as she wanted to complain how it hurts, she couldn't get angry just by looking at the boy who was on the verge of crying over the accident. David gently stroked her head to soothe the pain.

The father came and apologized as well with a slight bow. Miaka smiled and assured them there's nothing to be worrying about. She turned to the boy and patted his head and told him that when she was younger, she also hit someone with her ball while playing with her best friend at the playground. The man she accidentally hit was a policeman taking a break and eating ice cream. The ball hit the man straight to the face and the ice cream splattered all over his face and uniform. The boy's eyes widened as he waited for the climax of the story while clutching the ball in his arms, his nerves suspended in trepidation. Miaka said she was so scared the policeman will catch her and put her in jail. The boy gasped upon hearing the word jail. But then Miaka continued as she said that the man was very nice to her because she apologized right away despite her tears and fear, the man even bought ice cream for her and her best friend but told her to be more careful next time.

The boy felt relieve and was happy. The father thanked them before going back to their group. David was watching the entire scene with facination and thought how Miaka would definitely be a good mom when the time comes that she is to raise her own kids. For a short time that they met, the qualities she was showing made him to love her more and more. It seems that there's not a single rotten bone he can shake in her body.

He already confessed his love for her and he believed it will only be a matter of time before he pops the question. There was no doubt, even his own logic can no longer reasoned out, he already met the one and only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He is certainly not getting any younger. He is turning 29 in a few weeks time but as much as she wanted Miaka to be his wife, something made him hold back. There were a lot of things going on in his family, they wanted him to marry someone else and although he never agreed from day one, he still need to make sure his decision was completely understood and not to be questioned. Proposing to Miaka was another matter. He can already see the looming storm once his family finds out about her.

David sighed and pushed the negative thoughts in the deepest corner of his brain and decided tomorrow is another day. He wanted to focus today, only on Miaka and their date.

After another hour, they started to pack their things and prepared to leave. They have to go back to Miaka's apartment to change clothes for the dinner. The boy who accidentally hit Miaka with his ball came over and brought her three pieces of mango, strawberry and blueberry flavoured egg tarts. He introduced himself as Kenjie and told her when he grows up he will court her and then marry her.

Miaka made a hearty chuckle with the boy's cute gesture and accepted the egg tarts. She can imagine they brought the tarts for their own consumption and must have forced his mom to give it away to impress her. She grinned at the thought and leaned down to give him a hug. David however had a scandalized expression, his jaw practically hitting the grass. And here he was thinking he was being too bold and straightforward, opening his feelings to her in less than a week. Suddenly a boy of nine years of age went to her and boldly expressed his intention to court and marries her when he grows up! And it only took a plain two hours after the said meeting! He shook his head in disbelief! He never thought Miaka had such charisma with the opposite sex he suddenly felt insecure and threatened.

She noticed the odd expression on his face and elbowed him. "What?" She asked, amused.

"Didn't you just hear him said he will marry you?" He creased his eyebrow.

Miaka laughed, she couldn't believe he was so affected. "Please... don't tell the mighty David Wong is suddenly feeling insecure with the little boy? Thats..."

"That's what?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"That is so not like you... so... unnarcissistic." She curled her lips to force herself not to burst out of laughter.

"Of course not!" He winked at her, suddenly composing himself. "He might already propose to you but I kissed you first." he turned to her face and gave a mischievous smile.

"You narcissist!" She elbowed him again but he just dodged and embraced her.

She embraced him back. A few more minutes, the couple left the park with a content smile drawn on their faces.

Miaka leaned her head to his shoulder as he turned the ignition key and drove off. For them, it was the most perfect date they ever had.

* * *

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14 A Pair Of Wings

**Chapter 14 – A Pair of Wings**

* * *

David let out a deep sigh as he loosened his necktie and opened the first button of his long sleeve shirt to relax himself. He was sitting behind his desk and facing his computer. He had just replied to one of more than a hundred emails in his inbox. Monday indeed has been frustratingly chaotic and suffocating. He was locked up in the series of meeting almost the whole day and now he has to focus his attention to the paper works piled on the other side of his desk, all begging for his attention.

He was fully aware that the Dinner and Dance last Saturday to welcome him was just a facade. In truth he felt like a soldier being geared and warmed up for a full blown battle. It was so typical. Ranotech Industries is one of the companies under their umbrella business empire. Previously, he was not directly in charge of the company since it was appointed to his eldest brother, Daniel. When Daniel died from car accident during a business rendezvous in U.S.A. his father took over the responsibility while he was being trained to handle the businesses in China.

When his father passed away due to heart attack, his life turned from limbo to hell. Being the only male heir of the vast fortune, his mother has thrown all the responsibilities to his shoulder not trusting their relatives to directly handle their business for fear that they will work against their back. The feeling of repugnance was hidden deep under his skin. He loathed the fact that he was surrounded by power hungry people considering they were all blood related to him with paranoiac tendencies, starting from his own mother down to his third cousin.

In all honesty, he doesn't mind looking after their businesses and of course the employees that work under them. He believed that they deserve more credit than being scolded for a simple mistake done. He was appalled during one of his first trainings in their freight service company, when the manager right away dismissed a poor secretary who gave him a coffee without cream when she was told to make a coffee with cream. The poor girl was utterly shocked by the dismissal, she was crying inside the ladies room for a good four hours. Outrage, even only under training, David slapped the manager with a letter of suspension for his shameful behaviour. To make matters worse, the manager was his mother's second cousin, making him his nephew.

Of course, that matter didn't sit well as the news spread like flames of fire. His action was castigated and he was right away branded as oppressive and arrogant; very unlikely behaviour of his eldest brother, or so they say. He didn't even flinch at the blatant comparison. All they blabber about was just a shot in the dark assumption. They think they knew his brother. He could only laugh at their ignorance. He can imagine Daniel rolling in his grave by all the insults... his poor brother even in death was still being maligned.

Sometimes, no matter how suffocating his office life, he would gladly accept his responsibility without repulsion than being asphyxiated by his family. Being a part of this family was like being under a microscope, every single action was magnified; every uttered word was amplified. He felt his dear life was being slowly lacerated limb by limb. People envy him but the truth is they have no idea how much he despised his life.

Five years after all titles and fortune was solely transferred to his name and being the Chairman of the board, he decided to slowly spread the management of businesses to his uncles and cousins giving them equal favour much to the dismayed and hostile reaction of his mother. This carefully treaded decision came in hopes to eliminate the growing tension of the head and the branch family. He felt that he should give his relatives their chance to prove their worth to his mother. He actually has no problem with some of his cousins; in fact there was one cousin he trusts implicitly. Like him, they all fell victim to the entanglement of the older generation's differences. And though he knew he was still far from completely breaking the conflict, what he did at that time was just a scratch on the surface. He trusts that time will come peace and harmony will overcome all this embarrassing disorder.

But good things don't happen all the time. Like his 'perfectly' elaborate plan happened to be imperfect after all. As much as he had no problems delegating the management appointment to some trusted cousins, the problem take roots to few of his appointed uncles who seemed to be too overwhelmed by the power. And to his utter dismay, he had to admit he failed miserably in helping them prove their worth. And because of the disarray, he had no choice but to fix the problem before one of their business collapsed, thus he decided to leave the management of their businesses in China to the capable hands of his trusted cousin and sisters, and resolve the problem of Ranotech by himself before it goes down the sewer.

Of course, it was not the only reason why. The fact of the matter is; he doesn't necessarily have to deal with the problem himself. He can appoint the task to his cousin in resolving major issues in Ranotech while he can check on it once in a month. But he decided to personally handle it to stay away from more pressing issues. He left China in order to 'escape' the engagement trap set by his mother to him. How he abhorred the idea of that engagement! He was tied down in a responsibility he never begged for and now they wanted to tie him too in a marriage that he knew is set to crumble in day one. His mother was adamant and stubborn to set him up to the daughter of another high profile family.

There was no denying she upheld the beauty, grace and intelligence. She was a distant childhood friend. But he just couldn't find it in his heart to fool himself and her for that matter. What's more, she was supposed to be betrothed to his eldest brother! Daniel loved her dearly but he died an untimely death. And now they wanted him to take Daniel's place. Sometimes, he doesn't even know how to feel or react anymore. It's like he was born to live in a shadow of his brother. And he despised it with every breath he expelled from his lungs. He doesn't hate his brother. In fact, they had a closed, tight-knit relationship. Both of them detest being a part of this bizarre family. He doesn't think Daniel will be even pleased with the idea of him taking his place as future husband.

When both families decided to betrothed their children, his brother; Daniel was more than ecstatic. The woman arranged to be his wife was after all his long time crush turned love. He never courted her since being the future head of the Wong family; he has to focus on taking over the business empire as what their father wanted. So, when he was told about the arranged marriage, he felt he was the luckiest man on earth. But he died even before the engagement was announced. It was devastating, his only brother and only best friend died not able to savour the taste of peace and happiness he so long dreamed.

He slowly pivoted his swivel chair and turned to see the huge oil painting of a phoenix hanged on the right side of the wall. The painting of the mythical bird was a masterpiece. The striking colours of crimson and orange was perfectly blended with a touched of sprinkled gold. It looks so real as if its proud pair of wings spread majestically will flew out of its canvass and soar high above the sky. But he was just a painting and no matter how majestic he looks like, he can never soar high... He is a prisoner of that huge canvas, framed and fixed on the wall for everyone's view. Just like him. His life has been imprisoned the moment he was born. And he felt his cage was getting narrower and narrower every waking day to the point that he can't even flip his wings. He took a deep sigh. The long forgotten cup of tea was caught by his peripheral vision, but he was too lazy to even move his hands. He was just too exhausted.

David tilted his head towards the ceiling, right thumb unconsciously rubbing his chin. Earlier that day, he received a call from his mother, asking his whereabouts. The news of the girl he was dancing with last Saturday had already reached her and she was less ecstatic to hear it. He could only roll his eyes with his mothers persistent nagging as if she was talking to a ten year old boy and reminding him not to dishonour the name of the family as if their shameful behaviour was helping the family's reputation.

He stared at the painting again, his eyes narrowed to the phoenix eyes as it preened proudly, staring back at him… as if it were telling him that unlike him, he is not a painting... and certainly not a prisoner in a canvas. He can always escape the invisible cage that imprisoned him. _He has a choice_. And that look the phoenix was giving him if he is certain he is not hallucinating for missing his lunch was telling him... no, commanding him to spread his wings and fly freely... just like what Miaka has told her yesterday at the park.

He smiled. And he has decided... to spread his pair of wings, he will...

David was supposed to fly back to China on Wednesday but being caught up with some critical issues of Ranotech, he has to postpone it. His mother need not remind him of his return. She thought he was purposely delaying to avoid the announcement. He smirked. He is most definitely going to return as soon as he sorted out the mess here.

He suddenly swerved his swivel chair back to his desk, facing his computer. Closing the rest of the programs and folders, a smile curved on David's lips as he gazed at the new wallpaper on his desktop, drowned in his own thoughts.

One thing is absolutely certain. He is not returning for the engagement... for he has his own announcement to make.

By then, he put his finger to his lips and touched the desktop wallpaper to place a kiss on the woman's lips.

Miaka's lips...

OOOOOO

Miaka took a deep breath and smiled while looking down at the pan and casserole as she turned off the stove. She has just finished cooking for dinner later. David called her earlier and invited her to eat outside but she thought it would be best to have dinner at home. She started to tidy up the kitchen while listening and following _Mika Nakashima's Yuki No Hana_ being played in her CD player.

She was definitely contented with her life. Miaka thought she was like a housewife doing household chores, cooking for her husband and patiently waiting for him. She only wanted a simple life with the man she loves. She suddenly remembered yesterday's dinner with Yui and Tetsuya. Miaka had never seen her best friend glow like that. Yui was extremely happy and couldn't wait for her wedding day that's set within the next six months. Their parents were crying all for tears of joy.

This year seemed to bring good luck for both of them. Their business sky-rocketed it was unbelievable... she finally was able to move on with her life without Taka... she met Hotohori's reincarnation, David Wong and now she can certainly envision a long lasting relationship with him... and now! Yui is engaged to be married! _Well, it's about time, they been together for ten years already, even longer than my relationship with Taka._

Miaka sighed while setting up the table. She thought she will get married first, wasn't she engaged for five years before they broke up. She was so sure at that time she even enrolled in culinary lessons so she can impress Taka once they were married. She wanted to be a perfect dutiful wife.

Alas! It was just a dream. Nevertheless, she had moved on and she was glad she's not going to become an old lady without someone by her side. She quickly glanced at her wrist watch lying on the dining table, it's still early. She still has time to take a shower before David arrives. _David... I missed you already..._

She took a shower longer than usual. After she finished, she went to her room and chose to wear something comfortable, a white printed cotton shirt and over-lapped powder blue shorts. She combed her still wet hair and decided to let it fall down to her shoulder. Looking refreshed, she smiled at her own reflection.

Miaka went to the living room and flip open the CD rack. Feeling for instrumental mood, she took Celine Dion's CD which contains 16 instrumental love songs. "Perfect." Satisfied with her choice, she opened the player, changed the CD and pressed the remote control's play button.

While the cadence of flute's musical wind emanate from the player as the piece played _Titanic's My heart Will Go On_, she returned the other CD to its rack, took the envelope from the drawer and sat on her couch. Once comfortably settled, she opened the envelope and took out the contents. She glanced at the pictures she had printed earlier in Kodak when she went outside to buy some groceries.

Those were the pictures of her and David at the park as well as the pictures taken during dinner with Yui & Tetsuya. Oh, there were tons of pictures she already saved in her laptop, after selecting the best shots; she saved it in her thumb drive to have it printed. She also bought a photo album and two photo frames. She smiled at the thought that soon the album will be filled with lots of photos of her and David.

There were so many pictures she was having a hard time choosing which one to frame and display in her living and bedroom. Like these absolutely adorable photos, when David asked the passing photographer to take a picture of them. She thought David will put his arms around her shoulder while they stood under the cherry blossom tree, in front of them the picnic basket. But to her utter surprise, he suddenly scooped her up.

That act earned seven instant photos when the 'professional' photographer clicked the camera instantaneously as if he knew exactly how to operate it. The first one was with her shocked expression while her arms and legs flew to the air carelessly. The other shot, when she swatted his shoulder as David produced a wide mischievous grin. Another pause with her eyes shut to suppress her giggle while covering her mouth while his eyes glint with wildness. The fourth was her pinching both his cheeks as he displayed a comical face. It followed by another shot with him trying to bite her earlobe as she produced a squirming laugh. Then, the photo of them properly paused, with him still carrying her in his arms while Miaka's arms snaked around his neck both looking at the camera but the smiles they wore were of sheer joy. After that shot, another snapshot was taken with both of them unaware, with exactly the same pause but instead of looking at the camera, they were gazing at each other lovingly, their eyes wore a couple very much in love with each other.

She smiled at the lovely shots and how thankful she was that it has been captured by the camera, indeed a worthy Kodak moment.

Miaka's chest almost squirmed in delight when she glanced at the other photo where David hugged her tightly from her back, pressing his cheeks to her and telling her to smile while he stretched out his arms to take a snap shot photo of their cute snuggled pose. She curled her lips and after a few minutes of contemplating, decided to take that photo and framed it.

The other photo she chose was taken courtesy of another passer-by whom David approached. They were sitting on the blanket with his chin leaning on her shoulder, their face brushing each other's side. Both arms snaked around her waist locking each other wrist as if not allowing her to escape while her arms comfortably rested on his strong arms. The photo was beautifully taken since it was shot upwards thus capturing the panoramic view of the blue sky as the cherry blossom dances with the gust of wind.

The rest of the pictures were shot in solo. Miaka couldn't help but to stare at David's handsome face. _Can't really blame him for being overly confident or narcissist, he really does have a gorgeous, sexy yet sincere and gentle look in his eyes...those golden brown orbs that searches the deepest part of my soul, it's like undressing me and leaving me incapable of making a lie. Just one gaze and he can right away see all the answers to his questions. Oh how I can drown to those eyes of him over and over again as if melting every part of me... And his perfectly bridged nose that endearingly brush mine making me feel secure... his perfectly sculpted face, his smooth ivory skin... his lips, his lips that is perfectly and sensually carved... _she blushed as she gazed at his lips. _Hotohori managed to kiss me twice in the book… the first one was when we were on our way to find the fourth celestial warrior, I was so upset that I shoved him back and ran away when I trip to the bandit's trap and saved me… the second kiss was inside his chambers after he saved me from drowning… he was always saving me… always gentle with me, yet still I can't believed he can be such a passionate kisser. _Her cheeks blushed some more. _Every time David kissed me, he kissed me differently to the point that I'm getting confused which kiss I like the most._

Miaka was practically gawking and drooling on every single picture of David when she was startled by the knock on her door. She stood from her couch and went to open the door.

* * *

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 To Love You More

**Chapter 15 – To Love You More**

* * *

David smiled brilliantly as soon as he saw her face. All the stress and tiredness accumulated the entire day was gone as his face suddenly lit up like Christmas tree. _Holy cricket... the effect of being in love..._

They acted instinctively the moment their gaze locked. Miaka walked towards him, welcoming him home with a sweet smile and warm hug as if she was a wife waiting for her husband. She tipped her toe, wanting to give a light kiss on his lips.

In turn, David encircled his arms around her tiny waist as if welcoming a wife and kissed her ardently on her lips. How he missed her soft sweet lips._ God, I missed her so much like crazy. _She slowly pulled away and smiled at him sweetly. _Dear Lord, does she have any slightest idea what she was doing to me every time she gives me this smile..._

_Oh my... how is it possible that he can still melt me when I thought I'm already completely melted by him? How can someone be so gentle yet full of fire? Oh, David I wish I can tell you how much I love you. _Miaka thought to herself, oblivious of the fact that her cheeks turned rosy pink.

David pulled her once again and hugged her tight, much harder than normal as he expelled a huge sigh from his lungs.

"Awwe..." She squirmed "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, love" he apologized as he quickly loosen his embrace. "It was rather a very tiresome and exhausting day... When I saw you I thought I could get some of my energy back by being closer to you." He gently rubbed her back to soothe the physical pain he caused her, obviously regretting his action.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, today is officially your first day as Director..." She stroked his cheeks to comfort him and tried to loosen his tie. "You must be really tired." She said affectionately.

He didn't reply. David was wondering how she will react when she finds out he's not just a Director of the said company but holding eighty percent of the shares.

She closed the door and let him sit on the sofa. "I better heat the food so we can take dinner right away."

He noticed the pictures spread on the center table and the framed photos as well. "These are nice photos."

"Yeah, they're all cute!" She gushed as she returned from the kitchen with a glass of water for David. "You should relax first. I will serve the dinner in a few minutes."

David's eyes were shimmering as he stared the framed photos noting how they looked perfect together as a couple while he remove his coat. A few more minutes, the table was already set and Miaka called David to eat. The man's lips lifted into a smile seeing the food on the table. He suddenly felt very hungry at the sight of the simple meals she prepared for him.

"Hmm, smells nice. Let's see if it tastes nice too!" He winked at her while rubbing his stomach. Miaka rolled her eyes and poked his arm.

"Very well your majesty! Bon Apetit!" She slightly tilted her head in a mocking bow to tease him.

"Hmm, wow. I would never expect you to know how to cook Chinese dishes but you surprised me yet again, love!" He complimented after he had tasted the sweet and sour pork. "The flavour's sauce is well balanced, and the pork is tender juicy."

It wasn't extravagant like what their chef prepares back home but there was something in Miaka's cooking that eclipsed even the greatest chef in the world. He realized no other woman and by that he meant even his own mother and sisters had ever prepared a meal for him. His heart swelled with emotion, it was a nice feeling to come home knowing someone was waiting for you not asking how many millions you closed for the day but rather gazed at you with concern and affection then served you like you were a king.

_A King._ No doubt a king is nothing without a queen. The former emperor continued to chew his food whilst staring at the woman beside him. She would be a fine queen no doubt. She has all the qualities and… she already conquered his heart.

Miaka doesn't really know the reason of her face turning shades of pink if it's because he liked his cooking. Of course, he wanted to impress him but to actually hear him praise her efforts and see his expression with a genuine appreciation of her cooking made her heart swell behind her ribcage _OR_ because he was staring at her shamelessly and its really making her heart dance in a primitive sort of way _OR_ because this was the second time he called her _'love'_ like they were already officially in a relationship which made her think what exactly their status were, they already kissed, no, she returned his kisses as if they were lovers not to mention he already admitted he loved her.

_I should say the word. It's the only thing that's missing here. _She thought to herself.

"My-my... If you are to be my wife, I will have to watch over my eating habits or you'll definitely spoil my diet." He commented as he took a bite of the buttered tiger prawns.

Before she could react, she coughed breathlessly as she accidentally swallowed the pork, choking her in the process when she heard his comment. David suddenly rushed over to her and gently massaged her back while giving her a glass of water. She drank the whole content of the glass with tears in her eyes, her face redder than red.

_My goodness, is he trying to kill me with his words?_

"Are you okay, Miaka?"

"I'm fine – in fact, I'm perfect!" She said in a half amused, half sarcastic tone. "I'm glad that you liked my cooking."

"Well, I actually don't like it! He said while putting back the glass on the table. He noticed her body stiffened and her face turning from pink to white, her hand holding a spoonful of rice suspended in air. His lips curled in amusement as he continued. "I love it!"

And suddenly, her face switched again from white to pink. He chortled when she thought he was making fun of her, she put down the spoon to pinch his arm and pouted her lips. He grabbed her and embraced her tight as she'd struggle to pull away pretending to be offended.

"What's wrong? He asked innocently. Didn't I say I love it?" he said in reassuring voice while he kissed her hair to wipe away her irritation. Wrong move, he was suddenly intoxicated after inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"You're mocking me!" She said accusingly.

His eyes widened. "I. Am. Not!" lifting her chin to look at her face. "I'm just so happy."

"Why?" as she gazed back with a questioning look.

Instead of answering his question, he cupped her face and lowered down to place a tender kiss on her lips. "I came here from office extremely tired. When you opened the door to welcome me; I thought I was being welcomed by my wife. She served me her cooked dinner and for that I'm very thankful. This is the first time I had tasted her cooking but the irony of all is that she had cooked my favourites! Exactly what a dutiful perfect wife would do to wipe away the weariness of her husband."

Miaka couldn't utter a single word. Her already reddened face was absolutely priceless as she tried to digest every word he said. _Wife...? Cooking...? Favourites...? Husband...? What exactly is he trying to impl_y? She continued to stare at him with her doe-like eyes, searching for the sincerity of his words. _Does he want me to be his wife? Me? A dutiful perfect wife... in his eyes? And I cooked his favourites...? _Her eyes widened slightly, suddenly realizing those were the few dishes often served to Hotohori by the royal chef in the Universe of the Four Gods.

She closed her eyes. Ten years ago, she doesn't know how to cook a single dish, not even a simple Japanese dish. And the horror of it all was the fact that her brother would rather participate a month of Ramadan than taste her cooking since he said it was worse than food poisoning.

So one day, she decided to learn how to cook focusing mainly on Chinese dishes to prepare her when she marries Taka. She enrolled the lessons two months before they broke up. Come to think of it, Taka never tasted any of her cooking and it only dawned on her that he preferred Japanese dish. Then why would she learn Chinese if Taka prefers Japanese? And was it possible that Hotohori and David would have the same liking in foods?

_Did I learn to cook Chinese... solely for him? _She knitted her brow with the perplexity of the new information.

"Miaka... did I offend you with my words?" David asked, worried by her sudden silence. "I'm sorry... if I frightened you." He swallowed trying to hide the pain in his golden brown orbs but Miaka caught it as soon as she opened her eyes. _Of course! What was I thinking when I said those words. We just met for barely a week and I'm already spewing words about wife and husband. _He clenched his teeth to suppress his irritation to himself.

"No..." She whispered. "I'm just happy that you... loved it."

"Of course I do!" He replied almost too quickly and turned his face to the dishes on the table and slowly looked back at her again and repeated it the second time. A load of chuckles and giggles they were trying to restrain earlier finally erupted as the awkwardness that invaded the atmosphere evaporates into thin air.

"Okay, we should start eating before it turns cold again." she said while curling her lips.

Soon as they finished their dinner, David tried to help Miaka wash the dishes but she ordered him to just sit down and relax since he was busy and tired the whole day. As she does her chore, David was sitting at one of the chairs and looking at her back. She looks very simple in her house clothes yet no matter how plain her clothes were he cannot deny that she looks utterly desirable.

Despite being petite, her curves are all in place and her ivory skin was smooth and soft looking, not a single blemish or scar can be seen on her perfectly sculpted legs. He wondered why her ex-boyfriend left her. _He must be nuts! _He thought to himself but sighed in relief, what could have happened to him if he met her as a married woman? He shuddered at the thought. _Thank God, she isn't married yet. Thank goodness, her ex-boyfriend was nuts for letting her go_. _Well, there is definitely a reason why we met at a time like this. And I swear as soon as she confess she already loves me, I will make sure nothing will come between us._

He was startled when she clapped her hands a few inches away from his face. She had just finished all the cleaning. "You're spacing out! What are you thinking?"

"Well... can I be honest?" he said looking straight in her hazel eyes.

She shrugged her shoulder "Of course!"

"I was only wondering why your ex-boyfriend left you..." he said without blinking.

Miaka was stunned for a moment, totally unprepared with the sudden mention of her _'ex-boyfriend'._

"I only met you for a week yet I can only see good qualities. Perfect friend, perfect sibling, perfect daughter... I supposed with our interaction if you don't mind me... a perfect girlfriend... and I can certainly envision you as perfect wife and mother."

She quickly move towards the table and leaned on its edge for support. _What was he doing to me? Why was he suddenly making these comments... first her cooking and now this?_

He noticed her almost losing her balance. He remained in his chair but gauged her to come closer to him. "I'm sorry for reminding you... of your past..." he said suddenly regretting his impulsiveness.

"It's okay... didn't I say I already moved on?" She said after a minute of silence, her voice faltered as she stood in front of him looking down on his face, her hands placed on his broad shoulder. "But why a sudden interest, is there anything you want to know in particular?"

"Not really. But I guess if ever I will meet him, I'll thank him for letting you go... for breaking your engagement." He replied with a low yet firm voice. "I should be grateful to him for having this chance with you..." he swallowed looking up to meet her gaze as he gently placed his hands on her hips slowly moving upwards and snaking his arms around her waist to close the remaining gap between them.

For a moment, Miaka swore she saw the vision of Hotohori speaking those words. Her heart filled with a sudden gush of emotions of the past and the present. The sudden closeness didn't help to pacify her nerves and her body was incapable of releasing herself from his warm embrace.

_David has certainly taken all his qualities from his past life... now I wonder, should fate allow both of you to meet, would you remember Taka... or Tamahome? Would you remember the man you almost killed in order to protect me? Would you remember the man who stood between you and your love for me? Would you remember the man that was instrumental to all your despair? Would you still be grateful to him if you find out after everything you did, he was still the cause of my five years of suffering?_

She moved her hand and gently pressed his forehead with her thumb to stimulate circulation.

The simple act provided a calming effect on the man, obviously pleased with the pampered treatment. He closed his eyes and released a soft hum of approval. "I should have known..."

"Known what..." as she continued to massage his temple to release the remaining stress accumulated the entire day.

"That you're hands can perform such wonder and magic..." He smiled when he felt her body shivered.

"Oh please. Everybody can perform a simple massage..." She chuckled trying to calm the tension slowly building in her body.

"I certainly agree with you. But only one woman had a pair of hands that are capable of indulging me with cooking my favourite food and now pampering me with her massage." _Goodness Miaka... you will certainly make a wonderful wife... I wish I had met you five years ago, the moment your boyfriend broke up with you. If I had met you then, you would have been my wife now, or even five years ago..._

She didn't say a word but how was it possible that she still stood there? She wouldn't know because as far as she was concerned, she already melted like a butter thrown in a hot pan. Her face was burning with his remark. Sometimes, she doesn't know if he was doing it to make her feel more of a woman or to torture her. But then, even Hotohori had always been very vocal with his feelings, hadn't he?

"If I had not met you, I wouldn't know what it feels like to have a pair of wings. I wouldn't even know its purpose." He muttered in a low voice.

He opened his golden brown eyes and stared back at the hazel eyes. He pulled her down to sit on his lap while moving a few of her locks that cover her face behind her ears to kiss her lips. She felt him willing himself to control his own emotion, wanting to continue the kiss at the same time fighting to stop it. But her own body was betraying her, submitting herself and allowing him to drown her in his passionate kiss. But he stopped.

He looked at her with such intensity and once again she swore she saw a vision of Hotohori wearing his imperial robes, his eyes looking at her with intimate agony, begging her to love him. _I've always love you. And I'm longing for your love, Miaka._

In the living room, a musical piece started to flow into the air. The precise sound of the cello reverberates through the entire room as it slowly liquefies and blends with the ambience. The punctilious euphony of the violin emerges slowly making any heart's uncertainty ceased to exist. With every stroke of its bow creates emblematic silhouette of lyrical melodies. Even with the absence of Celine Dion's voice in _to love you more_, the sound of the instrument itself was more than enough to convey all emotions of the song. Taro Hakase indeed faithful to its passion had put his very soul to the musical piece.

"I love you, Miaka... please believe when I say that you are my pair of wings... you're the only woman in my existence that I ever loved. No one else holds my heart the way you do... My heart is yours and yours alone..."

Miaka felt a lump in her throat and the sudden heat in her eyes, before she could pull away, the pressure building in her with all mixtures of emotions suddenly burst open. She covered her face to hide the tears but her sob betrayed her instantaneously.

"How could you love me like this? I don't deserve you!"

She couldn't believe David's strong feelings for him despite having no recollection of his past memories. His feeling for her was overwhelming and it's scaring her... scaring her that she would do something terribly wrong and hurt him in the process. Keisukei was right, he doesn't deserved getting hurt the second time. She will never forgive herself if she hurt his feelings.

"And who is to say that you don't deserve me?" His eyes confused by her sudden outburst, yet he took her in his warm arms to comfort her. "My whole life is a one big joke until I met you... I was trying to conceal my feelings but everyday it's getting stronger and stronger, I couldn't fight my own fate. It's like chasing away my own shadow, it's impossible."

"Sometimes, its scare me... knowing that '_I'_ don't deserve '_You_'. What life I could give to you? You are a free bird... I'm afraid that I won't be able to give you the happiness you desire, I'm afraid I will only imprison you inside my own cage and suffer with me. I wouldn't want that, but still I couldn't make myself to stay away from you when you had become the very essence of my life... you are my air... my blood... and I love you... I love you more than my life..."

_As long as I'm alive, I'll protect you... I wish you would stay with me. Up to now I was holding back my feelings for you. But I can't hide my feelings any longer! Open your heart... and I'll make you forget Tamahome. I love you Miaka... _

Hotohori's voice rang in her ears.

_Will you allow a pathetic man like me to be in love with you once again? I love you. I love you... Miaka._

_Miaka ...knowing you had taught me to live..._

She threw herself and clung to his neck not wanting to let go, her body pressed to his. _I love you too... I love you too... Hotohori… David…_

_"_I love you too..."

David slowly pulled her away from him trying to find her eyes. Did he just hear the words he wanted to hear for so long? How three simple words could sound so heavenly? As if he had waited another lifetime to hear it... And then he saw her, past the tears that soaked her eyes and cheeks.

"I love you too, David... I love you too... so very, very much!" She finally confessed.

Astounded and moved by her confession, he dropped the remaining wall that guards his emotion and pulled her body against him. No more pretensions, no more hiding. He kissed her with such passion that was confined for so long. He felt it was confined since another lifetime and now he was free to express it, and express he does.

Miaka gasped for air with the sudden intensity of his kiss enough for his tongue slid in her mouth and drank its sweetness and softness. She shuddered at the wild sensation it brought in her spine. She let out a soft hum when his hands move, exploring her neck and her back slowly going down to her waist while her hands was busy mapping his broad shoulder and chest then moving up to clung to his neck and stroke his long silky hair.

"Miaka..." David groaned hoarsely against her mouth, breathless. Their body trembling with the expressed mutual desire, he released her to gaze at her hazel eyes, searching her and when he saw nothing but complete surrender, he pulled her once again to rain butterfly kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her earlobes, down to her jaw line and drowned to the sweet scent of her neck. He felt her whimpered and it pleased him. Her heavy breathing only made him beg for more and so he took her lips again and drowned from it. They kissed passionately like there's no tomorrow.

David slid an arm behind her knees and slowly stood from his chair as he carried her in his strong arms without releasing her lips. He walked past the living room and towards the bedroom. How he managed to open the door and closed it without breaking the kiss, he would never know. He gently laid her on the bed as they continued to kiss and explore each other. Their hands demanding with every touched. Every brushed of their skin imprinting that lovely fleeting caress.

She had lost the ability to think, her body febrile with every second and she knows only him can ease her pain, her longing. She kissed him back with the same fervour and still eager for more. Gone away is the shyness as she hastily unbuttoned his shirt one by one with her trembling hand. He loves her... She loves him... and that's all that matters. She was ready to give herself without fear or doubt. The only way to prove how much she loves him now... _yes_, she was willing to give her purity without the blessing of holy matrimony. He loves her and she loves him... and that's all that matters.

He doesn't care who she was in his past life. All his visions... a mirage of a young girl that looks exactly like her wearing a school uniform and a young man that looks like him wearing an elaborate silk robe only royalty deemed fit to wear. He doesn't care if he had lived in another lifetime. All he cared about was her and only her. He loves her, without a single uncertainty. All the things he said earlier came from the deepest part of his heart and his whole being was searing with infinite happiness, she loves him too.

Her kisses, her sweet moans, were enough to bring him in such wild ecstasy. Her hands that run through his body, moulding every part that she touches leaves insurmountable heat... and it burnt everywhere it physically hurt. Yes, she loves him! And he can take her now. Her body was responding to his every caress. She has given her blessing to touch every intimate part of her body... He gently bit and tugged her lower lip, teasing her and then kissed her fiercely until their lips are parched. Leaving the abused lips, he moved down tracing her jaw line and her neck with his kisses up to her earlobe gently nibbling it while his hands continued to roam freely, exploring every curves of her body, her soft hips, tiny waist.

His hand trembles as he slid his way underneath her thin cotton shirt stroking the firmness yet soft stomach. He felt her shuddered and he move up to claim her lips once more. His hand continued to brush her skin moving up to her ribs, just before he reached the perimeter of that soft hill that was protectively covered by a tiny piece of cloth, he _stopped_.

Despite his trembling nerves, all his movements stopped as he pressed his hand to her rib without hurting her, trying to willed himself and gaining control of the situation.

NO! He couldn't let himself take her now. He will not forgive himself. There was a time for everything and now was not the right time. His golden brown orbs in pain looked at her still dazed and confused hazel eyes. He withdrew his trembling hand under her shirt, conquering his desire with the intimacy of their bodies. He gently took her hands and kissed them.

"I love you, Miaka... and I promise I will not do anything to hurt you." He said breathlessly. "Please forgive me..."

"B-but..."

"Sshh... I should have not taken advantage of you." He said as he placed his finger to her lips to silence her. "You already made me the happiest man and there is nothing more than I want than to be with you. I desire you... but my love and respect is deeper... much deeper and I promise I will only take you in proper time."

Miaka burst into tears as she clung to his neck. How can a man in this imperfect world be perfect! What did she do to ever deserve him in his two lifetimes?

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She exclaimed.

David smiled. "And I love you more..."

He pulled away after placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "And now, I think I already exploited my time here and as much as I wanted to spend the night with you, I better go. In fact, I shouldn't be here in your private room in the first place." He expelled a huge sigh while starting to get up.

Miaka stood up, knees still weak. Releasing her hand from his grip, she helped him to button his shirt which a few minutes ago she had eagerly unbuttoned. Still with trembling voice she asked. "So... are you leaving... as in... now?"

"I have to." He replied looking away from her. "I should go before I lose control again... after all, I'm a man, not a saint." A load of yearning can be felt in his every word as he breathes heavily.

When they stepped out of the room, Miaka offered to give him a glass of water. He chuckled noiselessly. What he need was a shower, a cold freezing shower as a matter of fact.

"I'll be working again the day after tomorrow... I'm pretty sure both of us will be busy then." She said while handing him the glass of cold water.

"I will definitely see you tomorrow." he assured her. "Goodnight, my love... and no need to send me off downstairs. It's already late."

She smiled at the assurance. "Goodnight... I love you..."

He smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you too... sweet dreams."

OOOOOO

Miaka leaned on the door after closing it. She shut her eyes and placed her right hand on her left chest. She finally said it! Those three words that mean the world to him... She couldn't help herself, her tears were flowing profusely down her cheeks... but it's not the usual tears of sorrow. It was tears of blissful joy... the kind of joy she couldn't contain that it pained her chest; it wanted to explode like New Year's fireworks.

Her happiness was beyond words... she never thought she could be this happy she can almost hear her heart sing in jubilation. Once upon a time she thought that happiness had already ceased to exist in her life... beyond her reach. But now, it not only touched her, it completely enveloped her entire being, penetrating every fibre. _I Love You... I Love You... _she can say it over and over and over again but she felt words were still not enough to express it.

She was so sure of her feelings that she was willing to give herself to David. Something she never did in the past with Taka. Miaka made a vow she will only give herself after her wedding and she had managed to keep her vow for the five years she had been engaged with Taka. But she was willing... so willing to give it to the man she had rejected not only once, not only twice in another lifetime... so willing to give it to the man he met in less than a week...

How was it possible that she didn't feel any sense of shame? She was so ready to become one with him... As if it was the most natural and beautiful thing to do... And she didn't even feel any slight of regret. She wanted to be one with him not just because of desire... but because for the first time, she finally realized he was her twin soul.

Still feeling bouncy despite the time, she dreamily walked towards the living room and sat on her couch. She picked up the pictures lying on the table, her mind still occupied by the desire and emotions that ran in their bodies earlier. She started to insert pictures inside the photo album and after a while decided to do the photo captions tomorrow.

Once done, she closed the album and placed it back on the table. Miaka picked up the picture frames. Deciding on where to display the closed up photo, she glance at the entire living room when her eyes caught some picture frames sitting on the shelf just above the TV console. She swallowed as she walk towards the console and reach out for the frame with blue border. It was a picture of her and Taka. She smacked herself. How could she not remove the photo?

_Thank goodness David didn't notice it or he would definitely get jealous. Like he said; he's a man and not a saint!_

Shaking her head for her carelessness, she decided to gather all the pictures of her and Taka along with the cards, letters and other memories and keepsakes in one box intending to place it in her storeroom.

At most times, she was tempted to reread the cards and letters but resolved not to do it for her own good. She wouldn't dare open the already healed wound. She sighed. Those letters and cards were just reminders of the broken promise. She noticed that some of the letters were smeared, it was during her longing and sorrowful nights when she fell asleep rereading and embracing those letters and cards, her tears pooling the ink and staining its sheets.

Miaka went inside her room and opened her coffer. She took a small box, went back to the living room and sat down on her couch. She sighed whilst looking down at the ring given by her former lover.

"Taka, the first five years of my life after the book adventure had been the most wonderful, and it's all because of you... the last five years however, had been the most empty and the most painful. And again, it's all because of you... but still, it's all thanks to you that I've become what I am now. Stronger… I will never forget you Taka... but I will have to store away the memories. There's no use with dwelling in the past. I have moved on, just as you had moved on a long time ago."

She gently touched at the gemstone sitting at the centre of the ring. His promise ring... Her shinzaho... She slowly removed the ring from her slender finger and carefully slid between the delicate red velvety cushion inside the small velvet box. She traced at the imprint the ring left around her finger, that part of her skin was paler than usual.

Without further ado, she placed the small velvet box inside the medium size box, closed it, carried it and stored it away.

Miaka settled to place the framed photo of her and David at the side table beside the lampshade and miniature angels.

Feeling sweaty and dusty, she opted to take a quick shower when her eyes caught sight of another picture frame sitting on the shelf. It was the picture taken on the ship before their voyage to Hokkan. Her precious photo with her seven seishi... She was busy gathering Taka's things that she barely noticed the picture. The only picture with Taka... no, Tamahome she cannot bear to store away.

She remembered one of their arguments when Taka wanted her, no, forcing her to keep the picture away from people's sight. She couldn't understand why and she doesn't want to bother anymore.

_I missed you all, guys... Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Tamahome, Hotohori... Chiriko... my beloved seishi's... my beloved friends..._

Her eyes went to Hotohori. She smiled as she touched his beautiful face. _Hotohori... my beautiful emperor... I can't believe you were reborn in my world. And now were finally together! Why is it that whatever you wear, whether imperial robes or a suit, your royalty still shines through? _She giggled remembering the same phrase from Hotohori's advisor before they travel to Taitsukun's abode.

_What did you say at that time? He only spoke the truth so you won't consider it as flattery. _She chuckled loudly, slightly tilting her head. "Your narcissism was extra-ordinarily ridiculous yet adorable!" she said aloud.

Suddenly she realized that David had mellowed down. Somehow, he was not as brutally narcissist as Hotohori. And she painfully admitted that she missed that only flaw of his. _Maybe because David was now ten years older, he had matured... but still I missed that narcissist side of him._

She shrugged her shoulder and was about to put back the picture frame on the shelf when her eyes widened.

"Taka's birthday was the same as Tamahome's! Could it be?"She exclaimed. "...that David's birthday is the same as Hotohori's?"

She ran inside the kitchen, towards the fridge. She gazed at the calendar, April 2nd, Saturday. One and half week from now...

* * *

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16 Keisukei's Encounters

**Chapter 16 – Keisukei's Encounters**

* * *

"Hello Ladies!" The man holding a food tray approached the group inside the canteen area. He was on his way to the next table when his female colleagues called him to join them. "And what exactly do you need from this poor soul? Is this seat taken?"

The girls giggled.

"Hi Keisukei! No, you can sit there if you want!" Fei from HR group replied as she offered the empty chair.

"Thanks." He said, placing the tray on the table while pulling the chair with his other hand. "Okay, I was still in the locker room and I can literally hear your loud voices. Seriously, I thought I was at the wet market! Must be something very interesting, huh? I really pity the person you were gossiping right now." He said, quickly blending with the group.

Series of laughter was heard again in their table.

"We were just discussing the last dinner & dance party." Anne, the temporary secretary of David replied animatedly.

"I can't believe it! You've been talking about the party since yesterday; don't tell me you will be discussing this until the end of this week?" Park, the self-proclaimed tomboy from IT group replied incredulously, obviously getting bored with the same subject.

"Well, we still can't believe the new director was so young and so handsome when the former director was already in his sixties." Anne replied sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh! He's so unbelievably handsome! Kasumi shrieked almost dreamily as the rest of the girls giggled in agreement.

"There's no question he's handsome but he's still young, with less experience. What can he possibly do to solve the problems of this Company?" The fifty years old Mrs. Hanabi from HR group muttered while pushing her glasses.

Keisukei suddenly replied in David's defense. "We should not underestimate Mr. Wong. I think he is very capable to handle critical problems, we should be grateful it was he who was appointed as new director." _Hell! He was the previous emperor of a huge kingdom. No way will I underestimate his capability!_

"You sound so sure..." Park replied, suddenly becoming curious. "Wasn't your date Mr. Wong danced with during the party the whole night?"

"The only girl, he ever danced with the whole night, as a matter of fact." Aya, another staff from HR answered putting emphasis on her statement with a tone of jealousy.

What best way to obtain a credible juicy story to gossip later, is to get it straight from the fish's mouth. Apparently becoming interested with the juicy detail, the rest of the gossipmongers fell into silence. You can practically see their ears turning the size of the elephant's.

"Yes." Keisukei muttered half-smilingly. Understanding dawned as to why he was called to join the lunch with them. He's not very thrilled with this little conversation but since he can't back away, might as well enjoy. _Wait till I see them all fall from their chairs._

"And so..." Kasumi from Purchasing asked impatiently. "Weren't you bothered at all that Mr. Wong practically fenced her from other guys who wanted to dance her? Or at least showed some respect to you?"

"I think she's a flirt and attention seeker!" Karol, another IT replied irritably.

Keisukei raised his eyebrow theatrically while chewing his food. "How so?" He asked tonelessly.

"She should respect you too..." Yani from customer service butted in. "I saw your reaction when they approached you after the dance. You look completely shocked!"

"Wow, ladies... I'm very grateful for the concern..." He said mockingly while he swallowed the spoonful of rice with beef. "Well... I don't know how to react, really!"

"If I was her date, I would have slapped her and kicked her out of my car!" Karol replied again. "That will serve her right!"

The others laughed but Keisukei could only stare at his plate with a faint smirk on his lips. "That's a hostile reaction, Karol... but then again... don't you know that ignorance is bliss." He said while taking big gulp of water from his glass. He was aware of the haughty, cocky- air the IT group demonstrated to other department but he was shocked with the extent of such arrogance.

Keisukei wiped his mouth with the table napkin and looked at them. "Like I said, thank you all for your concern, but the thing that concern you doesn't concern me at all... but hearing a rather aggressive reaction coming from you, it became a concern to me now since 'MY' date you said Mr. Wong supposedly fenced was none other than MY little sister." He said quoting 'my' with his index and middle finger to emphasize its meaning.

All faces that stood before him and beside him turned immaculately pale as a sheet. And if not because of Karol's sharp tongue, he swore he would laugh at their faces and tell them _'Gotcha!'_

And because of his irritation, he decided to slap all of them with a more shocking revelation to put them back to their proper places. He swore he will protect her sister and he will protect her even from nosy, busy body people like them.

"Mr. Wong and my sister happened to know each other since ten years ago. They were closed friends, in fact very closed!" he started while crossing his index and middle finger to emphasize the closeness. "But because of the distance, they lost communication. They met again last week even before the dinner and dance party. Mr. Wong asked her to be his date but she declined since she was already going with me. We only found out that it was the same gala when they saw each other at the dance floor."

"That explains my shocked reaction, I wasn't aware that the David Wong she knew was the new director of Ranotech. For all I know, there were hundreds if not thousands of David Wong in China." He continued.

"And that's why I said that ignorance..." turning his face to Karol with a sardonic look, "is bliss." He finished.

Karol lost her voice and only lowered her face. She was obviously feeling ashamed for her haughtiness and would rather disappear from her seat if she has the option.

"So... is... is Mr. Wong interested with your sister?" Mrs. Hanabi asked sheepishly after recovering from shock, obviously relieved she restrained herself from muttering negatively against his sister but a bit nervous since she did mutter something off about the new director.

"But of course, yes!" He exclaimed triumphantly as he gave the final slap to their already tensed faces. "He was very much interested ten years ago and still very much interested now! Wasn't it obvious he practically fenced her?" he said confidently. "And now ladies... I can't really blame Mr. Wong as to why he tried to fence my little sister. I'm a man too, and if I was in his shoes and had waited for the love of my life for ten years; I would probably do the same thing." He pushed his chair and started to get up.

"Keisukei…" Anne called out. "Was… was your… sister hospitalized last week?" She asked reluctantly.

"Yes." He replied, holding his food tray.

The others turned to Anne with a questioning look.

Anne bit her lower lip. "Mr. Wong cut the meeting short last week after he learned that Ms. Yuuki was rushed to the hospital. I was the one who spoke to the Hotel manager and relayed its message to Mr. Wong. It never dawned on me that Ms. Yuuki was related to you."

"I remember! You filed an emergency leave last week due to family reasons!" Mrs. Hanabi added.

Keisukei cocked his head in confirmation.

"You're revelation doesn't make him a capable director, Keisukei" Park replied as if challenging him to speak more.

"Oh yes, he is! He is very much capable, Park. And now that we are discussing on whether he is qualified to become one or not, not that it matters since it's already decided, I couldn't begin to say how relieved I am that he is the new director of Ranotech and not just some wannabe."

"You seemed so sure?" Park muttered with raised eyebrow not giving up the debate.

Keisukei chortled mockingly. "But I am, if you still don't get my point. Unlike other people, what Mr. David Wong stood amongst others is..." he gazed at Park. "He's born a leader." And then he took his tray and left the group.

OOOOOO

Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, Keisukei sighed while recollecting his earlier tussle with his female colleagues. He was facing a dilemma. He was aware that last Saturday's unexpected encounter with David Wong will put him in spotlight. Since yesterday he was already conscious of the whispers especially from the women's department, he was just good at ignoring them and trying to maintain his cool facade but his encounter during lunch proved futile.

_What's wrong with women and gossip! _He groaned mentally.

He thought he could control the situation but apparently he was wrong. Obviously, David Wong was too important a figure to ignore, not only his stature in the company but his presence is figuratively screaming; you have to be blind not to notice him. _No wonder, he's a narcissist._

The bottom line of the supposed magical-romantic rendezvous of the lovely couple that became a public entertainment ala circus show was jealousy.

Other women were dreadfully jealous of her sister since the focal point of this tall, handsome, intelligent, gentleman and most of all new director of Ranotech, not to mention most illegible bachelor was only centered to Miaka. He didn't even dance with any other women except her! The spiteful look most women threw at his sister was unnerving.

Men were equally jealous and not just because David Wong fenced his sister but the fact that the guy's presence was so damned intimidating. He could understand their predicament, how would you feel if your date's attention was focused on another man as if you don't exist? No wonder he was pitied by both male and female colleagues. He just had to figure whether it was a sincere sympathetic gesture or just for the sake of putting more kerosene to the fire.

He stepped out of the men's room and walked towards the locker room to return his toothbrush and toothpaste. And now, Miaka came to his pad early in the morning and asked him for favour.

_"Do you know exactly what you're asking from me?" He hollered with his eyes as big as the CD-Rom. "You're asking me to verify the birthday of the new director! What if they suspect me of being a stalker? My reputation will be tarnished!" He spat with saliva flying all over her face._

_"Oh God! Please Keisukei, will you stop being paranoid!" She replied with her eyes rolling. "It's not like you have a reputation to protect in the first place! And have you already brushed your teeth, you grossed pig?" She hissed._

_"I' m sorry my dear sister, I haven't brushed my teeth." As he deliberately breathe out in front of her face. Miaka threw her purse straight to his face and ran to the kitchen to wash her own._

_"Dammit! Keisukei!" You're so gross!_

_"And excuse me my dear, but my reputation is far credible than yours!" He added teasingly._

_"Will you help me or not?" She asked trying not to sound desperate while she dried her face with a towel._

_"What do I gain from posing as detective? Seriously, it's not going to be easy. It's supposed to be confidential information... I will have to bribe the HR staff in worst case scenario." He said while brushing his teeth._

_"Please..." he heard his sister changing her tone. He guessed she decided to lower her pride and begged with a face of a cute puppy._

_"I'll see what I can do... but I won't be making any promises!"_

_"Thanks Keisukei!" She blurted out while jumping behind his back to hug him._

Keisukei pressed his temple, he doesn't want to disappoint Miaka but his earlier encounter with his colleagues says otherwise. He closed his locker and was surprised with the woman standing right beside him. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't realize her.

"Oops. Sorry to startle you." Anne said

He shrugged.

"About what happened earlier… err… uhm… sorry about…" She started reluctantly.

"You didn't say anything bad, Anne." He cut her short.

"Well, we honestly didn't know she was your sister. You seemed to be very closed and clingy with one another until Mr. Wong came to the picture and you were suddenly ignored." She explained.

"I really don't have to explain my closeness with my sister to other people, do I?" He said trying not to sound sarcastic but failed.

Anne blushed with the blunt answer.

Keisukei sighed. It was not his intention to arrogant. He tried to change the subject. "I heard you're getting married this year?"

The girl blushed once more, not anticipating the question.

"Y-yes." She replied almost inaudible.

"I'm happy for you… and Ken…" He said. "Lunch's over. I have to go back to my place." He started to walk towards the exit.

"… I'm sorry… Keisukei" Anne said with the trembling voice. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

Keisukei stopped but didn't turn to her direction. "Just forget all about it… I already did." He replied and walked away without seeing the tears that fell from her eyes.

He was walking along the corridor when he heard another voice calling his name. W_hat now? _Feeling exasperated, he closed his eyes trying to restrain the building annoyance.

"Yes?" He turned to where the voice was coming from and was stunned to find out its owner.

"Have you taken your lunch yet?" David asked in a smooth silky voice.

"Yes, sir." He replied simply.

"Is that so… will you join me for coffee then?" He offered.

Keisukei looked at his wrist watch and David noticed his reluctance.

"Of course, if your lunch is over, I'll understand." He said. "But I hope you can join me for coffee later at 5:00pm." David added.

"No problem sir."

"Good. I'll see you later then." And he started to turn around and walk away.

OOOOOO

"Keisukei, your call at line 3." He heard his colleague. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Yes?"

"Keisukei, this is Anne. Mr. Wong is looking for you. Please go to his office at the 7th floor." Anne said nervously.

His face crumpled like paper when he saw his wrist watch, 5:30pm. "Okay, will be there shortly."

After informing his boss, he left his office and rushed to the elevator. He was so busy doing the reports that he missed the time. Keisukei can't believe he made the Director wait for him. When he stepped out of the elevator, Anne was already waiting for him and immediately gauged him towards the door. He noticed her trembling hands.

When he entered the large room, he was breathless and awestruck. He suddenly asked himself what he was doing there. He felt puny and undeserving to even step his foot on the luxurious carpet. He saw David waving his hand, gesturing him to sit down while he finish his phone conversation.

Anne entered the room, holding a tray with two cups of coffee and expensive chocolate chips. He couldn't understand if it was because his senses are all stretched out that he can virtually see the throbbing pulse on her neck below her jaw line and her trembling hands that wasn't helping at all to conceal the her nervousness. He creased his eyebrow with the first thought that came to his mind. _Is she nervous that I will squawk at them? _He suddenly felt insulted by the idea.

He was startled when he heard David's voice. "Sorry for the disturbance, it was an important call."

"No worries sir." He replied. "Sorry I was late… I was caught in a pile of paper works."

David shrugged his shoulder. "No problem and please call me David, were not discussing about business here… and do you mind if I call you by your name."

The older man nodded quietly.

"I've been meaning to talk to you since our first meeting but didn't have the chance." David started while sipping his coffee, careful not to burn his tongue. "It's about your sister, Miaka."

Keisukei kept his silence. He preferred to listen before making any comment.

David continued. "I believed you're aware that we only met last week but things happened so fast... but please be honest with me how you are feeling about us being together."

The man opposite him slightly raised his eyebrow in perplexity. "Are you… asking me if it's okay with me that my sister is in a relationship… with someone like you? I mean… you're not in a relationship yet… are you?" he said holding his breath.

David tilted his head. "I believed we are officially in a relationship since yesterday." He answered coolly.

Keisukei's face turned a colour of vinegar as if blood was drained from him. He felt the ground underneath him moved, in fact it would have been better if it opened up and swallowed him whole. He glanced at the surrounding trying to restore order in his already chaotic mind and emotion and caught the large painting of phoenix. He felt his tongue was ripped from his throat as he could not make out even a single word. He can't believe he had to deal with his sisters issues the whole day instead of his work like he was her manager. Why can't he be selfish and just mind his own business? He mentally groaned and asked the Phoenix what he had done to deserve such attention.

His quietness became unbearably long and David was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"Sorry." Keisukei blurted out. If David was surprised by the sudden reply, he hid it well. "It's just that… the atmosphere is a little too intimidating for me… considering your position and my position…" He said looking at his face.

"I understand." The former seishi replied a little embarrassed. "Sorry, It was never my intention to make you feel uneasy… it's just that… I felt that my relationship with Miaka won't change the fact that I will still be working behind this desk to make sure the company stands firm on the ground despite its current vulnerable state."

Keisukei relaxed a little bit. He suddenly felt some sense of admiration towards the man.

"I just want to let you know that despite the huge responsibility bestowed on my shoulder, I only have nothing but pure intention towards her."

The male Yuuki fiddled with the cup's handle, staring at the steam as if he would find the right words to express his thoughts. "To be honest… I was a little apprehensive about all this." He said slowly regaining his colour and confidence as his words start to form once again. The over-protective bro in him started to kick-in. "I'm not sure you're aware but Miaka underwent an emotional rollercoaster ride after her break up with her first boyfriend and fiancé, their relationship lasted for five years and for the next five years she was like mourning over a dead person. She was in her breaking point and basically vulnerable and the least thing I would want to witness is to see her break down again in the event this new relationship ended up in the wrong direction."

He sighed and continued. "I wished it didn't happen so fast… I mean your relationship. But I also saw how it changed Miaka. And I'm fully aware that you are responsible for bringing back the sparkle in her eyes and glow in her aura, something that we failed miserably in bringing back for the last five years." He sighed once again and raked his hair. "And I fear that sparkle… that glow in her will be nothing but a taste of another heart break."

"Why do I feel the pessimism in your voice...? Are you anticipating that... this relationship is born to doom?" David asked him, leaning back to rest comfortably on his executive chair and rubbing his chin after moments of contemplation.

Keisukei's eyes flickered to his direction and murmured. "I wish it's easier to explain..."

"I appreciate if you will enlighten me..." The other man replied. "This is the reason I wanted to speak with you... and I believed that we are fighting for the same cause... and that is Miaka's happiness." He finished.

_You see, you were once an emperor inside a strange book that took my sister and her best friend away from us. You lost to your fellow seishi in getting Miaka's affection and died and honourable death. But now, you've been reborn in our world and wow, you're finally together! Perfect! _Keisukei snorted inwardly and looked down at the carpet. If the other man was looking for enlightenment, he might as well asked Buddha because there's no way in hell he would blurt those words or he will face the wrath of his sister. He winced at the rush of thoughts that raided his mind, his sister pulling his tongue and pinning it in the tallest sycamore tree.

He sighed almost tiredly, doubtful that whatever he was about to say could be very helpful.

"You see..." He started. "Miaka and her ex-fiancé's relationship were extra-ordinary and out of this world. They had undergone severe tests coupled with hardships and heartbreaks. And when I say hardships and heartbreaks, it includes sacrifices and deaths of people very closed to their hearts..."

David twitched when he heard the last words. He felt something invisible touched him when he heard those people who sacrificed and died for Miaka's cause.

Keisukei paused as he struggled to continue. "Miaka is a very simple yet genuine soul... her pure heart is also her crystal flaw. She will do everything... just about everything to make sure everyone is safe and happy. But the thing is we live in an imperfect world... and obviously she wasn't able to protect everyone. And because of that... she blamed and cursed herself for her failures and wrong decisions."

He swallowed and continued. "It's really difficult for me to form the right words on what exactly their relationship went through. But base on that, we were one hundred percent sure they were meant for each other. They became engaged for five years and like other normal relationship, they had to endure those ups and downs. Still, those ups and downs were nothing! Nothing compared to what they went through before they became engaged."

"But then, the unexpected worst came when they broke up. It was a mutual decision but basically it was the guy who initiated the separation. She loved him so much that she was willing to give up even her own life but there was nothing Miaka could do but to let him go... The next five years was hell... trying to figure out what went wrong and blaming herself in the process. She tried so hard to show a brave front but people who knew her very well were not fooled."

The older Yuuki brushed a hand on his hair, his eyes staring at the space before looking to the David's direction. "I was a silent witness to her agony... and so... I couldn't begin to tell you how grateful I am that you came into her life... in fact, I will be forever grateful. Like I said, she was already at her breaking point when you came into her life. You brought back the sunshine and the rainbow in her all at the same time."

"And I could not help but to be fearful... that the smile you put back in her face will last soon as you had put it... The man who promised to love her for all eternity left her... How do I know that you won't leave her too in the process?"

David sat quietly behind his desk, absorbed in his own thoughts. He thought his life was miserable and yet here he found that the only woman he ever loved has lived a miserable life even worse than his. And yet, the way she spoke to him at the garden, under the Cherry Blossom tree was a woman full of wisdom and enthusiasm towards life. He couldn't understand but when he was listening to the other man, even though he never witnessed it, he could almost feel her agony and its breaking him apart. He wanted to cry for her. He wanted to protect her in his arms and comfort her. He wanted to save her from her loneliness and sorrow...

He clenched his fist and mentally cursed himself. Had he known, he would have come here to Tokyo since five years ago. Being caught up in business matters is inexcusable. He was the man destined to wipe her tears and heal her broken heart. Where was he? He was thousand miles away from her. How could he let her wait for five years? How could he let her mourn all by herself? How could he have failed her?

The other man notice the sudden changed in his mood and thought that he had offended him with his question and his doubt. "I'm sorry if I offended you." Keisukei said quickly without thinking.

David blinked and composed himself. "No... You should not... in fact I should be the one apologizing." He said in a firm voice.

Keisukei creased his eyebrow in confusion.

"You have no idea how much it pained me knowing what she went through." He started. "Meeting her and realizing my feelings in a short amount of time had been the best. But earning her love... would have been the greatest."

"I couldn't do anything for the man who broke her heart but in all honesty and selfishly... to be thankful. But I wish I could have done something for her during her five years of suffering. Quoting your own words and putting it in my own vocabulary, it was obvious I was the one fated to heal her broken heart. And I really do hope I managed to heal if not completely, a part of her five years of suffering in barely a week's time."

"But I couldn't forgive myself that I made her wait for five years... I had plenty of opportunity to come here but I didn't take the chance... instead I appointed someone else to manage this company while I oversee the other businesses in China and Korea."

Obviously distressed, David closed his eyes to calm his nerves. "If I came here earlier, I would have abated her suffering... My foolishness and procrastination had caused her unnecessary grief. It pained me that I also caused her that suffering... How could I have failed her?" He said with a tormented tone.

Keisukei was at loss, he was beyond shocked. _How could this man blame himself for something he had never done wrong? He wasn't even aware of Miaka's existence one week ago. Is there not a single flaw I can deduct in this person aside his narcissism? Is that how really strong his love for Miaka?_

"It was never your fault so don't blame yourself..." Keisukei assured him. "Things happen for a reason. There was a reason why you only met last week. If you had met her before that, perhaps she won't be ready to let go of her feelings to him and your efforts will be put in vain... should that happened, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for hurting you."

And that's another matter he's fearful about. As much as Keisukei wanted to convince himself and trust his sister, something in his mind tells him otherwise. After all, It was Taka here they were talking about, not just any other random guy.

"Still... I wished I could have done something to ease her pain..." David replied.

"Mr... I mean David... I did question your sincerity earlier. You need not answer that... I'm convinced that what you're feeling for her is genuine. But there is another question I need to ask, if you don't mind." Keisukei said.

"Please..." the man prodded him to continue.

Keisukei tried to gauge his words carefully. This question will affect the new forged relationship of David and Miaka either in a negative or positive way.

"What... what are you going to do in the event that Miaka's... first love returns and claim her back and she realize... she love him more than you?" He asked nervously he felt his vocal chords faltered.

David tensed on his chair. That was something he never thought about and he couldn't help himself but to feel a pang of jealousy. He had never felt a sudden raging emotions, it was blinding his sense of logic.

He closed his eyes to calm himself and listen to his heart. He heard its steady beating... beating for one and only woman... the only woman he will ever love in this lifetime...

"All I can say... is that I truly love her and will fight for her..." He said his eyelids remain closed. "But if it required for me to step aside to assure her happiness... then I will step aside. Her happiness is my happiness." He smiled bitterly as if picturing the painful scenario. "She was the one who thought me the meaning of happiness."

He tried to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat before he continued. "Perhaps, if we are not meant to be together in this lifetime... maybe in our next lives..."

Keisukei was blown away. He was utterly moved by the man that seated before him. He had nothing against Taka, he knew he truly loved his sister with all his heart even though he broke up with her in the end. But the man that stood before him has completely left him breathless. Just how many times does he want to be reborn to just finally be with Miaka? If he was not keisukei himself, he would think it's completely insane and outrageous!

But no! To let her go is a selfless act of love. He did it before and is willing to do it again but not before he made another promise... _He truly loves her unconditionally..._

"David... I will pray that nothing like that will happen... I believed that you both deserve happiness in each other arms..." Keisukei replied sincerely.

_Miaka... you are one lucky girl to be loved unconditionally by this man. I really pray that this time, you will truly love him... more than how much you had loved Taka..._

* * *

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17 Birthday Present

**Chapter 17 – Birthday Present**

* * *

"Honestly, I never thought finding a perfect gift for him will be such a royal pain!" exclaimed Miaka while she rubbed her temple to ease the tension.

She has one week left to find a gift and David wasn't aware she knew his birthday. David had not mentioned anything to her about it either so she can imagine his surprise if he finds out she knew all along. Of course, she only suspected at first so he asked a huge favour to Keisukei to verify with their HR department.

_Miaka!_

_Keisukei!_

_I got good news for you!_

_Really!_

_It's confirmed, His birthday falls on April 2nd._

_That was fast! How did you find out?_

_Let's just say you are so lucky and blessed to have a smart-brainy-handsome Brother!_

_Keisukei..._

_Fine! What a kill-joy! You have no idea with the hell I've been through the whole day, YOU owe ME big time!_

_Alright! Alright!_

_Anyway, your beloved emperor invited me in his office for coffee... wait! Just listen! Let me finish first! ...He just wanted us to get to know each other and he just told me you were officially a couple... that's all! Darn! Miaka how could you not tell me? I looked like an idiot in there! …alright! Yeah-yeah, fine! When I stepped out of his office, I saw a passport lying on his secretary's desk. Since she wasn't on her table, I took the liberty to peek through and voila!_

"Relax, Miaka. It's David we're talking about. I don't think he could ask for any birthday present than to have you by his side." Yui said reassuringly.

"But this is the first time we'll be celebrating his birthday together as a couple..." She said while taking out the resume's from the printer.

Because of the new development of her and Yui's love life, they decided to both take time for themselves and enjoy their off days. Yui will be busy with the wedding preparation for the next six months, and although Miaka will be by her side to help her, the latter also need her own quality time to spend with David.

And so they decided that this was the right time to get a new staff to lessen their load. The reply on their news paper advertisement was overwhelming; both girls were having serious trouble just short listing the best candidates.

"Why don't you give him a watch, then?" she suggested. "That was the first birthday present I gave to Tetsuya."

Miaka rolled her eyes and groaned tiredly. "He is wearing an omega wrist watch. I don't think I can ever afford to buy a new watch of equal value or even closer..."

"I don't think value will be of high importance here. Just the thought itself that you surprised him would be more than enough." Yui retorted. "I mean, I don't know Hotohori personally, I never met him before. But by your description as well as confirmation from Keisukei and Tetsuya, I think you shouldn't really stress yourself too much."

Miaka sighed in defeat. To window shop was impossible. Ever since she came back to work, David became her official service, fetching her every morning and evening. Not that she's complaining, of course she wanted to be always near him but because of that she was restricted to go out and look for a birthday present.

She was rather grateful that he extended his stay in Tokyo for a month though she hoped it will be forever...

Miaka was startled by the sound of the phone. "Celestial Travel & Tours, hello!" She answered.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle!" The man answered in a heavy French accent.

"Oh my gosh! Alexis! Is that you!" She shrieked.

"I'm glad you still remember your old friend!" Alexis replied sounding happy. "I'm here in town, just arrived last night and hope we can meet together! How's Yui?"

"But of course, how can we ever forget you!" she replied in upbeat tone. "Yui is here with me! We can meet tonight!"

"I prefer to meet both of you... NOW!" he said.

Suddenly the glass door opened and a tall blond handsome man appeared smiling mischievously with his mobile phone still pressed on his ear.

Yui and Miaka screamed, obviously delighted with the presence of an old friend. Alexis was their classmate and friend in one of their subjects in Tokyo University. He was athletic, intelligent, rich and extremely popular in their campus. He was half Japanese, half French.

The man bear hugged his old friends. He missed them terribly. When he first came to Japan, everything was dull and unlikeable. He hated his parents for their decision to relocate from France to Japan. Even the university bored him to death, although he was used to the attention he got from female students, he was neither thrilled. But the two ladies before him caught his attention since they were different from any other girls he met. He found the two of them mysterious, and so he befriended them.

He returned to France after graduation to pursue painting, which was his first love. He continued to communicate with the two girls and he was happy with their achievements. He came back to Tokyo last night to attend the 50th wedding anniversary of his grandparents from his mother's side on Saturday. He was also planning to do an exhibit of his paintings here for the next couple of months and he knew his friends will be more than happy to help him.

The trio talked and laughed just like old times as they shared the pizza Yui ordered. Reminiscing their good times in their good ole university. The two girls were envied in their campus obviously because of him, but the truth of the matter was, he considered the two as great and true friends. The only people he considered genuine when everyone else were fake.

He was extremely glad for the upcoming wedding of Yui and saddened for the outcome of Miaka's relationship with Taka. He met Taka before and he found him sincere and a gentleman as well. Nevertheless, he was happy for her for finding another love.

The two promised to help him with the painting exhibit and also planned for another dinner meeting together with Keisukei, Tetsuya and David.

Miaka was extremely happy and couldn't be happier. She was overwhelmed that within the same month, she met two dear people in her life. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind...

OOOOOO

_02 April – 5:30am_

Miaka had barely managed a sleep. She was extremely excited and nervous as she carefully placed the home-made birthday cake she baked in the middle of the night inside a red box. Beside it was a wine holder with David's favourite wine and two wine flutes. Keisukei helped her to bring the stuff inside her car including her small size luggage and making sure that the air-con was cool enough to keep the cake's icing frosty.

She went inside her room and turned around to inspect herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple yellow and emerald green stripe sundress with a spaghetti strap bodice style that exposed her arms and shoulder and chic ballet flats. She pinned her russet locks in a loose bun with a yellow gold butterfly pin.

Satisfied, she grabbed her emerald green suede jacket and stepped out of her room, picking up the present that was leaning against the wall. She had commissioned her present to a friend.

_This is one hundred times better than omega wrist watch. _She murmured to herself while she slowly walked down the stairs careful not to trip herself.

David didn't mention about his birthday but he had asked her to spend two days with him in Korea. Their schedule was a noon flight and he was supposed to pick her up by 9:00am. What David didn't know was that he was in for Miaka's big surprise.

They reached the Hotel exactly 6:00am. Wanting to surprise him and make sure that he was still in bed and not having his morning swimming ritual, she called the reception area and requested to transfer her call to David's room. She smiled when she heard his voice still groggy. Everything was according to her plan. David was quite surprised though, worried that something bad happened, jerked back from his bed and asked Miaka. She appeased him and said she only misses him that's why she called.

Keisukei helped Miaka unload the things. She was so grateful that because of her job, the hotel staff didn't asked many questions. They were also aware of her relationship with bellboy helped them to bring the things up to the 28th floor. Keisukei, knowing that his presence is no longer needed; hugged her sister and told her to enjoy and make the most of it. Miaka hugged him back, she was grateful to her brother since he was indeed a big help to her and couldn't imagine how she would manage without him. Keisukei left Miaka and the bellboy just in front of David's room.

David was already awake fifteen minutes ago after Miaka called him. It was not usual for Miaka to call him very early in the morning so his initial reaction to get worried was just natural. Hence, he found her phone call just to say she missed him quite sweet and endearing. It was just strange that she has to connect through the hotel when she already knew his mobile number. He reached for his phone thinking that the battery was dead. _Nope. _He thought to himself still wondering.

He got up and went to the toilet to brush his teeth while still deciding on whether to go out for a quick swim or just lay down on the bed. Today is his 29th Birthday and Miaka didn't know about it. He wanted to surprise her and spend his special day only with her. Worried that she will turn down the trip to Korea, he was extremely overjoyed when Miaka said she will come with him.

He creased his eyebrow when he heard the buzz coming from the door. _Who could that be? _He thought to himself. He quickly finished and went to check through the peeping hole. It was a bellboy holding a wine. He pursed his lips, curious who actually sent the wine and thought it must be from the Hotel management; they have his information and must have known about his birthday.

After unlocking, David opened the door and was a mixture of utter surprise and shock when he saw Miaka in front of his door holding a birthday cake with candles lit up. He heard Miaka started to sing Happy Birthday, a full blown sweet smile on her face as she tried to suppress her own emotions. Was it her dress? Because he swore her face sparkled like a ray of morning sunshine. David seemed to have lost his voice and couldn't utter a single word, a lump starting to build up in his throat. He was deeply moved by Miaka's surprise. When she finished singing, he heard her whisper prodding him to make a wish.

"I... I already had my wish come true..." He said almost inaudibly, strong emotion flowing in his golden brown eyes.

"Well... make another wish then!" She said happily.

David closed his eyes for a few seconds and then blew the candles.

"I love you!" Miaka exclaimed. "May I come in?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my bad!" said David, embarrassingly. He bent down to pick up the wine holder with flutes and her small size luggage. "Where's the bellboy?"

Miaka giggled. "Oh, that! He ran away when he heard you unlock the door!"

David chuckled while tilting his head. He let the woman in before closing the door. "Wait!" he said. Miaka turned around and was surprised when he caught her lips in a fervent kiss.

Miaka's knees wobbled and leaned on the wall for support as David move forward to deepen the kiss. She let out a soft hum as she melted with his kiss and tried to pull away for fear of dropping the cake from her weakening hold. But David didn't let go of her soft lips, instead he drops the luggage and snake his hands around her waist while the other hand grip the wine holder firmly as his hair cascades like a curtain partially covering their faces.

Both were still dazed even after their lips parted. Even with their awkward position, it was obvious the shared kiss had affected the lovely couple. Their closeness intoxicated each other. It was all thanks to the cake that served as a wall between Miaka and David's bare chest. Miaka turned her head sideways to hide her flustered cheeks in beet red while David pulled away realizing he was only wearing the trouser of his pyjamas.

Miaka placed the cake at the counter at the same time David opened his closet to grab a white cotton shirt and quickly dressed himself.

He was staring at her, delighted with the surprise he had never foreseen. Miaka went back to the door when David grabbed her from behind and turned her around.

"Thank you, my love..." he hugged her and kissed her again. Miaka giggled against his mouth and both chuckled between kisses. When they broke the kiss, David gazed at her hazel eyes. "I Love You... so much."

"And I, you..." Miaka touched his face lovingly.

The russet haired girl tried to pull away from him. "Wait... I'll have to get something outside." David creased his eyebrow in curiosity but let her go. "It's a surprise!" she winked her eyes and giggled.

David couldn't contain his emotions mixed with curiosity and sudden anticipation. "What surprise have you prepared for me other than this?"

"Close your eyes, sit down and wait for my signal..." Miaka muttered mischievously.

The suspense was killing David but he followed her and closed his eyes while counting one to ten.

Miaka rushed to open the door to collect the almost forgotten birthday present that was leaning on the wall. She brought the thing in front of David. "Happy 29th Birthday, Sir Knight..."

David opened his eyes and saw a large frame that stood before him. It was wrapped in a glossy red wrapping paper with a card. He took the card and read the message.

_Dearest David,_

_The most beautiful thing that happened to my life is to know that you were born...In your world... In my world... In another time and another place... yet, how wonderful it is that fate allowed us to meet each other._

_Thank you for coming into my life. Happy 29th Birthday._

_I Love You._

_Miaka_

The message alone was enough to move David. He was unable to contain his emotion. For the last 28th years of his life, he had never felt his birthday as something special nor something worth celebrating. In fact, he had never looked forward to it. But how was it possible that someone will come to change just that. He had never thought that just by being born would mean so much to someone... It was indeed a wonderful feeling that there is someone waiting for him. It had taken him a painfully long twenty nine years to meet that special someone...

And she was now standing right in front of him, staring at his golden brown orbs lovingly, smilingly. '_She_' who had her heart broken into tiny pieces had taught '_him'_ who had never had his heart broken to follow his heart and live his life in genuine happiness. The only person who gave him the meaning to everything... And he suddenly realized it doesn't matter that he had taken almost three decades of his life to find his true purpose. What matters most was that she's already here by his side...

"Well... would you like to open it?" She asked lively.

David blinked, suddenly coming back to his senses. He was caught in an overwhelming emotion he didn't realize he was drowning in her deep loving gaze.

"I'm afraid that if I opened your present, my heart will explode with overwhelming joy and more surprises... your card alone was already too much." He said with a sincere grateful look in his shimmering golden brown eyes. He started to rip-off the wrapping paper.

David's mouth fell open as he gazed at the painting in awe. Was what he said a minute ago some form of foreboding tale? His heart was beating so fast with mishmash of emotions swirling ominously behind his ribcage.

It was a painting of him in its great size, elegantly poised in regal demeanour while firmly holding a majestic sword partially unsheathed in its scabbard only fit for noble blood. His long silky hair tied in a loose pony tail cascading with a few long tendrils dancing like feather in a light zephyr was incredibly and fabulously depicted. The serene look of his golden brown eyes expressed its innermost feelings in a mystical way while putting even the connoisseur in a hypnotic trance. His perfectly curved lips that spoke the pulchritude of an august smile will make any woman to swoon and beg for a kiss. His tall slender body carved in a dignified bearing was dressed in two-layered robes. The underneath was a long sleeve silky white robe with red cuffs while the outer robe was a crimson silky fine fabric with gold and black hem tied in a pale grey waistband that complimented his golden silk wristband and a black trouser.

David was left breathless and thunderstruck, his eyes fixed on the portrait that stood before him. He was overwhelmed with sudden admiration and astonishment he could not explain. Was it the air of regal beauty that radiates in that painting or the majestic sword he had never seen nor owned even a replica before yet very oddly and strikingly familiar to him...? No! It was everything! Including the faint red aura radiating from the background seemed so real he can feel goose bumps creeping underneath his skin.

Surely, Miaka had never seen him wear clothes like this yet it was illustrated magnificently as if he was there standing in front of the painter while he stroke his brush on the plain white canvass.

How was it possible that he felt a sudden affinity the moment his gaze fell on the portrait... like it was something personal and essential to his well-being. As if something invisible... dear memories that was lost have come back, embracing him... filling the empty pockets of long lost life. It was more than that. First, a blur yet clear mirage of him in a strange place. But those were just visions that will come and disappear in front of his eyes in an instant like a flickering light... But the image on the portrait is not just a vision that will disappear from his sight, he could touch it. It's like finally meeting the other half of him after being lost in a criss-cross labyrinth.

Miaka expected David's reaction. She knew something will snap from him, memories that were deeply hidden waiting for a trigger. Still gazing her beloved's reaction she could make out hundreds of emotions drawn on his handsome face. She stood still behind the portrait not wanting to disturb his moment of reverie.

"I...it's... beautiful..." he whispered, his eyes fixed on the image.

Miaka smiled and answered in a small voice. "Of course... you're a wonderful beautiful person. It's only right that the painting captures the very image of you..." she replied softly. If there was a meaning hidden in her words, only she could know.

"But... how...?" he asked still not sure how to put the right words.

Miaka didn't answer as she recalled how she approached her friend, Alexis to commission a painting of David. She gave Alexis three pictures. One was the Holy Sword of Hotohori taken from the catalogue Mr. Aono gave her. The second one was a close up picture of David taken at the park and the last one was a picture of him while holding his fencing sword. Wearing the same outfit as his when she accompanied him to play during one of their bonding days; she took the picture when he was about to explain the rules and tricks of fencing without his protective helmet. She never would have thought the picture will serve her well now that she decided the perfect birthday present.

She knew it was a little troublesome even for a professional painter like Alexis. With only three pictures, Miaka had to describe what and how she wanted the painting to be done, the rest was up to Alexis's imagination.

And boy, how he had not disappointed her. Miaka was completely stunned and speechless with the result when Alexis surpassed her expectation. David looks real in the painting she couldn't help herself but cried tears of joy.

Alexis was more than glad with Miaka's reaction, he didn't want to accept her payment and insist to just receive it as a token of their friendship but Miaka persisted since she knew it was not an easy task. He accepted the payment only after she agreed that the next painting, this time of her, will be for free.

"I commissioned it from an old friend who came to visit Tokyo. He's a professional painter." She said casually. "Did you like it?" Her turned to ask.

"I... of course! I like it! I love it!" Exclaimed David as he lifted his face to look at her. "Miaka... Thank you... you had no idea how much I appreciate this..." he said.

David carried the portrait and placed it on the bed. He then turned around and pulled Miaka, encircling his arms tightly around her body. His heart ached of sheer joy. "How did you find out it's my birthday?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm… can I just keep that little information to myself…" She said purring to his shoulder.

"You always surprise me, my love..." he murmured behind her ears. "I'm feeling guilty that I have yet to surprise you and make you happy the way you always made me feel…"

Miaka pulled away to gaze at him. "David, don't say that... I'm happy just by being with you... you just don't know how happy you made my life, so don't ever say that..." She said in a low voice.

Her words tugged a string to his heart. Only she could make him swoon and summersault with her smiles, her gaze, her gestures, her words, her lips... _her lips_...

"I guess there's only one way to express my sincere thanks..." He said in a deep voice.

David closed his eyes and lowered his head to claim her lips. She kissed him back with the same eagerness. It was a longing kiss filled with cherished love and deep affection.

Indeed, a sweet moment to start a beautiful day. David ordered two breakfasts in his room. They ate, laughed and cuddled; sharing and feeding each other's meal at the balcony of his room. Miaka cut two slices of cake and placed the remaining inside the fridge. Feeling naughty, she dipped her two fingers in the icing and chocolate cream and rubbed it to David's cheeks and nose, immediately clicking the camera much to the scandalized expression of the poor former emperor. Miaka laughed profusely making fun of David's still shocked face putting her hands to her aching stomach.

When he recovered from the shock, he chased her inside the room both screaming and laughing like silly children with Miaka throwing the pillows, blankets, even the hotel directory and menu book, the thick yellow pages directory, magazines and morning newspapers, her jacket and purse followed by her ballet shoes while David dodged every single one of them with ease and grace. Miaka suddenly grabbed the lampshade and was about to throw to him when she saw yet another shocked scandalized expression with the look of '_You Dare?'_ written all over his handsome face smeared with chocolate cream and icing.

Miaka slowly put the lampshade back on the table with a look of a cute puppy smiling from ear to ear. With her nothing left to throw and seeing David's evil grin that tells her '_It's my turn,'_ she jumped and hid herself inside the closet and held the door in place to keep it tightly shut. It became quiet for a few minutes while Miaka continued to catch her breath. She heard a gush of water inside the bathroom and thought that David must be taking his bath already. After giving herself another minute, she slowly opened the door's closet to peek outside.

It was then that David grabbed her wrist, encircling her waist with his strong hands. He carried and unceremoniously, tossed her on the bed. He locked both her hands above her head using only one hand and started to tickle her sides. Miaka squirmed as she tried to catch her breath.

"You have been very naughty, my love!" David grinned as he continued to tickle her.

"Pls! No... Stop! St-op it al-ready!" She squirmed between her teeth unable to breathe properly. David's grin became wider when he accidentally discovered the most ticklish part on her body. Miaka was writhing like a snake with the sensation she couldn't stand. "Stop... it-al-read-y...!" She screeched.

"Aha! So you want me to stop huh? But I'm just starting to enjoy our little game!" David laughed seeing Miaka changing colour while she continued to squirm and jerk.

"Pls... I can't br-eathe... alr-eady..." She wriggled but with less force.

David stopped when he thought she reached her limit. She was panting and out of breath. He stared at her with a mischievous look, the look that tells her the game isn't over yet. Miaka started to get nervous for when David thought her nerves calmed down and her breathing turned normal, he curled his lips and turned his head on the bedside table.

Miaka followed his head and saw the cake on the bedside table... the same cake she kept inside the fridge. She realized David's face was already cleaned. He must have washed it earlier when she was hiding inside the closet. Miaka bit her lips realizing she is very much in trouble especially with that elfin look on his face. She started to put on her thinking cup as she struggles to find a way to outwit him.

She turned her head sideways with chinned up and pouted lips. David raised his eyebrows with the sudden change in her look.

"Are you going to waste the birthday cake I baked especially for you just to rub it all over my face?" She asked with a dramatic and offended tone.

David chuckled amusingly. He can't believe Miaka was using the method of emotional blackmail just to escape the punishment of her own naughtiness.

"Milady... as far as I can recall, you're the one who started smearing my face with the icing and chocolate cream." He said grinning. "Not satisfied for throwing your purse and shoes and that thick directory, you even dare plan to throw the lampshade at my beautiful face! The horror!" He guffawed animatedly.

Miaka bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter with her earlier antics but failed. Her laughter burst out as she squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't believe herself either! Goodness! What was she thinking planning to throw the lampshade to her beloved David!

"Sorry..." she said sheepishly pursing her lower lip and butting her eyelash.

"Well... hmm... I guess it's only fair that I give you the dose of your own medicine...shall I?" He said as he dipped his three fingers on the icing

She started to struggle but David held her two hands firmly above her head and started to rub the icing and chocolate cream on her face. It was David's turn to laugh when he grabbed the camera sitting beside the cake taking not only one but five photos of her with the cream and icing drawn to her face that will pass her as Indian chief's wife in Disney's Peter Pan.

"I hope you're happy now that you have your revenge." She said dryly.

David chortled. "I am, my love. You have no idea how much I enjoyed our little game." He said, still amused with her reaction.

"And so... can you release my hands now from your grip, Oh Sir Knight!" she said sarcastically, pouting her lips.

He curled his lips as he gazed down at her, figuring if she's just making up her tantrums. An idea crossed his mind.

"Why do you keep on pouting your lips? Are you begging for my kiss, milady?" He asked teasingly.

Miaka's eyes widened. "I. Am. Not! And for your information Sir Knight, after smearing my face with the cake, you are banned for kissing me effective immediately! ...and indefinitely!" she followed on.

David smirked at the challenged. "Is that a challenge, my love?"

She didn't answer and turned her head sideways, an obvious challenged on her part.

"Ah... so it is a challenge..." he grinned mischievously. "Let me take a look at this beautiful lady with eyes that sparkles like emerald stone and melts my heart with her every gaze..." holding her chin and turning it to face him.

Miaka stubbornly closed her eyes to avoid his gaze.

"Hmm... and very stubborn too..." He chuckled obviously enjoying the game which he has the upper hand. "Let me see... "

Miaka felt David's lips pressed to hers. She closed her mouth like a clam. David burst in laughter while shaking his head. _What a stubborn girl! _He thought to himself.

He lowered down to lick the icing on the tip of her nose. "Well, my dear... I think the cream and icing will not be wasted after all."

She didn't reply.

David tilted her chin a little sideway and started to nibble her jaw line. Miaka shivered at the sensation but pretended it didn't affect her. He grinned and continued to trace her sensitive neck with his playful kisses slowly going down to her collar bone. Miaka sighed heavily as she shuddered in the spine-tingling effect. David was starting to feel the same sensation when her sweet scent intoxicated him. His playful lips became demanding, fiercer, leaving every trail burning... awakening the desire from its slumber. David closed his eyes as he removed his hand from her chin and placed it on her waist stroking it gently while he continued to explore the sweetness of her neck.

Dazed, he leaned back to see Miaka's eyelids half shut and her lips partially open. He lowered his head and claimed her lips in a hot fierce kissed, finally letting go of her hands from his grip. Miaka snaked one of her hand on his neck and the other raking his hair. Her respond made him burn even more. He slid his forearm under her head snaking it all the way to her shoulder, pulling her sideways against him as he continued to caress her waist and the small of her back when suddenly she started to giggle against his mouth.

Still dazed, he leaned back to gaze at her eyes glinting mischievously and her lips curled in a seductive smile. She removed one of her hand to wipe her face and rubbed it on David's shocked face spreading the icing like make-up.

"Gotcha..." She giggled triumphantly.

Dazed and shocked, David's mouth gaped realizing he fell from Miaka's seduction as she continued to spread the icing evenly on his face.

Shaking his head, he clasped her hand and interlaced their fingers. "You are indeed very naughty... how can you seduced me like this? Are you playing with my feelings?" he said, restraining his smile.

Miaka scoffed incredulously. "Me? Seduced you? Are you still dazed Sir Knight, because as far as I can recall, you are the one seducing the innocent lady who only wanted to have her hands freed from your grasp... kissing and abusing my neck when I already said you are banned indefinitely." She retorted back.

David paused and bit his lower lip. "Okay, you got me there... you won the little game alright but I have to object with the ban!" he poked her nose.

"And why not?" She asked poking back his nose.

"Well, because first and foremost... it's my birthday. And as birthday celebrant I should get everything I want without question." He demanded.

_Oh my lord! He is demanding like an emperor!_

Miaka chuckled and cupped his face with her two hands. "You are so incorrigible... why oh why, am I still surprised? Demanding and forcing a kiss from a lady?"

"Hmm... what can I say, you surprised me with a birthday song... fascinated me with your birthday gift... warmed me with your birthday hug... fed me with your birthday cake... ridiculed me with your birthday icing...! I don't see how you can't indulge me with your birthday kiss..." he said thoughtfully, gazing at her eyes.

He glanced at the clock. "It's only 8:30 in the morning... my birthday is far from over but you already made my day the happiest, most memorable and most unforgettable... thank you, my love..." he finished as he continue to gaze at her lovingly.

Miaka pursed her lips. "Okay... I will lift the ban... on one condition…"

"…a condition? And what is it that you require, milady?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Kiss me now and I mean pronto!" She ordered him firmly but tenderly.

His eyes sparkled with joy as they gazed deeply at the immeasurable depths of each other pools not minding if they drown... one the colour of emerald and the other, golden brown. He lowered down and kissed her slowly… fervently, their cheeks and nose brushing each other with the sweet sugary sticky feeling. No more child's play. They kissed... and kissed... and kissed... kisses that are sweeter than the chocolate cream and icing.

* * *

End of Chapter 17

Author's note:

I'm working on chap 18, please bear with me. Thanks for the reviews and personal messages, you have no idea how much i appreciate it. ^_^ I also like how my story is progressing. I thought it will end by chapter 10 but i realize that it will be longer... New characters will be introduced soon! Will also try to go back and review the errors banging my head on the keyboard - toink! but please allow me to write the rest of the story before it disappear in my hyperactive mind, i already lost a few ideas actually sigh.

And Also, I believed Andy Wong was a character created by another fan Yumiko Kaze (i hope i spelled her name right). David Wong would be my own idea. Why David Wong? i don't know, it just came to my mind. i was actually thinking between Daniel and David and decided the latter.


	18. Chapter 18 Hidden Parable, Silent Riddle

**Chapter 18 – A Hidden Parable, A Silent Riddle**

* * *

Miaka stepped out of the bathroom, drying her face and hands with towel when she glance David staring at the painting, absorbed in his own thoughts. She leaned on the door sill with the towel still pressed on her cheek. How many times had she seen Hotohori caught in his own solitude? She remembered back in the universe of the four gods, sometimes she will see him leaning on the colonnade of the pavilion gazing at the stars or in his study looking past the scrolls and parchments. On some occasions, she will catch him sitting at the marble bench staring the beauty of the garden and pond's landscape… from a far, she will observed him talking to his advisors about various matters, political issues that needs to be solved… meeting with dignitaries… threatening invasion of neighbouring country… the needs of his people… finding the rest of the celestial warriors… the pressing matter of getting an empress… his deep affection for her…

The crown on his head was as heavy as his responsibility yet no one seemed to have truly understood him and his needs not as emperor but as a person. She remembered the young Hotohori in his chambers when she was inside the holy sword.

_The priestess of Suzaku... a girl who will appear from another world... maybe she will be able to save me from the loneliness i feel... maybe she will love me as a person and not just the next emperor but as a man. Surely... surely..._

She realized how alone and lonely Hotohori was. The only person he ever hoped of saving him from his loneliness had rejected him many times.

Miaka tried to fight the tears…

He was so mysterious back then… like a hundreds of puzzle pieces difficult to put together… a parable hidden in every childrens fairy tale story… a silent riddle… yet, the moment she made her presence known to him, the usual impermeable and intimidating gaze of his golden brown orbs will glistened in ebullition… deep hidden emotions unveiled crying… begging for her love… love she could only give to another man.

She shut her eyes. _Enough!_

There is no point dwelling over a painful past. What's important is here and now. It's not only because she was given another chance to correct her mistakes... for all the rejections and low self-esteem his poor heart had to go through because of her unbiased treatment. She was given another chance for her to realize to whom her heart truly belongs. It was another chance of happiness to be with the man who loves her unconditionally and irrevocably.

And she wanted to make up for the lost time... wanted to seize every moment just to be with him. She wanted to love him because she really does love him... maybe not back then, but what matters most is here and now... she loves him and only him...

"A penny for your thoughts?" she said in a low voice behind his back.

Startled, he turned his back to face her. "Oh! I'm just looking at the painting..." he sighed. "It's just... I don't know... I can't really explain it... it's like... never mind!" he said with another huffed. "Are you done using the bathroom?"

David went to take a bath while Miaka had taken the liberty to choose his clothes to wear and hanged it at the bathroom's doorknob.

She started to tidy the room, it was a mess after she had thrown all the things she could throw to David.

After tidying the room, she faced the mirror to fix her hair. Miaka sighed when she saw her sundress stained with cream and icing. She couldn't complain though since she started the little game and had fun with it like silly kid. She opened her luggage to get another set of clothes, a ruffled chinese-collar white blouse with short sleeve and hipster jeans.

She sat on the bed and turned on the TV to watch a morning show about home decors while flipping their passports, plane tickets and hotel accommodation. She curled her lips. She couldn't believe Yui arranged their tickets without letting her know. Yui knew David wanted to surprise her while she was having her own nightmare trying to figure out what to give him. Alexis's visit though unexpected was timely.

A few minutes later, David entered the room refreshed and fully dressed. Miaka smiled with the handsomeness that stood before her. She wonders if he ever tried or even considered modelling because she swears his irresistible sex appeal is oozing with fire! _By golly! How can he be so freaking handsome? Hello! Move over Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Hugh Jackman and yes you too... Orlando Bloom!" _She whispered behind her teeth.

David let his still wet long silky hair loose. A few drops of water dampen his blue green turtle neck long-sleeve shirt tucked in his straight cut jeans. He creased his eyebrow with her new outfit.

"It's stained with icing and cream so I changed." She said casually.

"I like that dress though... very feminine." He said "But you look sexier with your new outfit." He finished with a genuine compliment.

Miaka blushed as she rolled her eyes. "Do we still have time to go back to my apartment? I need to grab one more set of clothes..." she said changing the topic.

"I'm afraid not or we'll be late. Don't worry; we'll buy new ones..." He replied while checking his own luggage and their documents.

When everything's properly checked, they left the room with David holding both their luggage and Miaka clutching her purse, documents and their jackets.

After leaving some instructions to Mrs. Takano to take care of his personal belongings especially the painting, they walked outside towards the waiting limo.

OOOOOO

They arrived in Korea uneventful, it was a short trip from Japan but she still managed to steal a nap. As promised, after taking lunch David accompanied her for some shopping spree. Miaka was shocked, she was only thinking of getting a set of clothes and if she didn't stop David, he would have purchased the entire shopping mall. He bought her a pile of clothes of different variety, shoes, shoes and more shoes, bags, accessories, perfumes…

"Hello! Am I going to open my own boutique or what? She inquired.

"Of course not! These are all yours." He replied to her smiling like a boy who had gone out shopping the entire toy section.

"But why?" She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Are we staying here for 2 days or 2 months?" she asked still incredulous.

David didn't reply and only gave her a smile.

"I can't take this…" She slumped down her shoulder. "This is too much… I only need a set of clothes not the entire department store or shopping mall!"

She thought they were just having fun like they did in his hotel room this morning acting like silly children. He asked her to try this and try that, turn around and does her Miaka catwalk while they laugh… no wonder the saleslady wasn't complaining, every time she enters the fitting room to change, David will instruct them to include the items in the purchase. The only thing she didn't show in front of him was the two-piece she tried and to her horror it was also there inside the shopping bag! How could she ever been so naïve! _This is crazy!_ She muttered to herself as she crossed her arms to her chest and stomped her left foot on the ground.

David encircled his arms around her waist and gazed at her hazel eyes. "I'm very sorry to upset you like this. I thought I would make you happy… I was obviously wrong."

She sighed heavily. "These things don't make me happy! Being with you makes me happy… you are more than enough!" She replied.

"And that makes my heart swell of pure happiness knowing I'm more than enough. Did you know that I'm not expecting any birthday present from you because '_you'_, you're presence are more than enough for me too?" he said in a low voice while stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Suddenly, her irritation was washed away. "Really?"

"Do you doubt me?" He asked.

"No…" She whispered. "But… this is still too much."

"And we cannot do anything about it since it's already been paid…" he replied. "Please, don't stress yourself with this… please..."

She sighed again. How was she supposed to resist the look of a handsome innocent angel pleading for mercy? And where the heck was her ever reliable pride when she needed it most? That darn pride of her became fried chicken the moment he gave that gorgeous smile. _Darn!_

"You know, you should consider yourself lucky that I am head over heels in love with you! I couldn't even get angry!" She said while pinching his arm.

David smiled widely, his eyes sparkled with joy. "…Really? My love, your words are music to my ears…"

Miaka rolled her eyes. "Please… I beg you not to put it inside your head. I fear that head of yours will inflate and burst in the process." She said jokingly.

He chuckled. "And where do you want me to store those beautiful words?"

She sighed and gazed at his golden brown eyes smiling mischievously against her hazel eyes. "Here." Placing her hand on his heart.

David kissed her forehead and hugged her. Miaka hugged her back but made a mental note that she will never ask David to accompany her again in case she needs to shop.

They reached the hotel in a few minutes. The hotel manager gave David the key to the penthouse much to Miaka's surprise. There's a private pool, gym room, tennis court and small roof garden all for themselves. No wonder the management welcomed them with a VIP treatment. She gasped when she entered the highly exquisite room. Everything, from the towering wardrobe, lavish furnishings, ritzy lighting down to the fancy floor mat speaks a high volume of luxury only rich people can afford.

Miaka gazed at David with a perplexed look drawn on her face. She was absolutely speechless. Never in the world she would ever imagine nor dream of ever stepping her foot, much more of spending a night in a place as luxurious as this. No. This is so not real. Her mind was playing tricks on her vision... she didn't slept last night and was still over-excited. She was just hallucinating... even the first class flight, they're not real! The only thing that's real here is her and David. She mentally thought.

"Do you like it?" He inquired.

"T-to s-say 'like'... is an understatement..." she stammered. "A-are you sure we're s-staying here?" she asked again dreamily.

Instead of answering, he ushered her towards the other door that connects to the biggest bedroom. Miaka blushed when she opened the door. At the center proudly sits a king-size bed with a black leather headboard. The mattress is covered by chestnut brown silk linen and soft cushy pillows. A bouquet of 24 red roses tied in gold trimmings laid in the middle of the bed. Before she could begin to explore her eyes to the surroundings and marvel its luxuries and comfort, she felt his arms encircled her waist.

"I guess those flowers are for you." She heard the smooth silky voice whispered behind her ear.

She slowly walks towards the bed and picks up the flowers with a small card dangling in the gold trimmings.

_To my dearest Miaka,_

_My idea of a perfect birthday present is to have it spend entirely with you._

_Thank you for making my birthday wish comes true._

_I Love You,_

_David_

Miaka's face turned shades of pink as she tried to restrain her tears, her emotions wanting to explode. Despite her knowledge of his deep affection, it's still an overwhelming feeling to know that her presence was more than enough for him. He was not asking for anything at all... just her and only her. She was so focused in finding a perfect birthday present to the point of frustration that she can't afford to give him a watch of equal value only to realize that she was the most precious to him... then and now... his two lifetimes...

No wonder he didn't tell her his birthday... he planned to tell her here... in this very room. Now it makes sense when she asked him to make a wish, he said he already had his wish come true... all the while she thought he was referring to when she finally said those three words the first time... But she was wrong again. He had his wish come true when she agreed to spend two days with him here in Korea...

_The only present he ever wanted... is only... me..._

In that moment, all the luxuries that stood before her didn't matter anymore. In her eyes they are just ordinary things that are subject for disposal in a few months time... when its own glory fades and a new vogue in town makes its way.

But she will remain precious to him... past... present... future...

She blinked her eyes and a tear managed to escape from it as she realizes he will always be ahead of her...

For Miaka, he is her life and love... here and now...

For David, she is his life and love... then, here and now...

David lifted her chin and wiped her tears with his lips. "You have beautiful hazel eyes that on some occasion, changes to exquisite colour of emerald and it pained me to see it cover with tears..."

Miaka smiled shyly. "Those are tears of joy... I'm just... these are lovely flowers... but the card is so much lovelier... thank you..." she said in a low voice as she cling her arms to his neck and embraced him tightly. "Thank you..."

David took her in his arms and embraced her. Feeling her warmness on his body was like an antidote, healing all his weariness. "You have no idea how thankful I am..."

He pulled her away to gaze at her eyes. "Now, my love... there are some places I wanted to show you... this time, let me have the honour to be your tour guide." He smiled mischievously.

She didn't answer instead she wrapped her hands around his neck, tipped her toes and kissed him. This time it was her who kissed him passionately. Before it was always David leading her but now she wanted to lead him. Surprised but thrilled, David pulled her against him and responded eagerly. How he wished he can take her now but he knew this was not the right moment. Her scent... her embrace... her kisses were enough to snap his self-consciousness. Everything about her intoxicates him. How can she be an antidote at the same time opium...? How can this woman heal and at the same destroy him with just her mere presence...?

"Miaka..." David groaned hoarsely when their mouth separated. Still dazed, he tried with all his might to snap back to his senses before he let himself drowned completely. _My God... the atmosphere alone isn't helping... and the bed... is inviting... tempting... _he closed his eyes, willing himself. He is better than this, so much better than being controlled by his hormones.

He opened his eyes and saw her hazel eyes gazing at him, her lips curved in a beautiful smile.

David sighed. "I'm thankful that we are not going to sleep here tonight or I will be in big trouble restraining myself…" he said hoarsely.

"W-we won't?" She asked blinking her eyes in confusion.

Miaka was gobsmacked. What's the point of checking-in in this luxurious super-expensive penthouse if they will sleep somewhere else?

Seeing her bewilderment, David tried to appease her. "Believe me, you will love that place better than this…"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They are going to a far more luxurious and expensive place? A foreboding headache starts to creep and Miaka could only place her hand to her temple and massage it gently while closing her eyes. David took her hand and kissed it gently before letting it go to take over to massage her forehead.

"A-are… are we going to do this… every time we travel t-together for holidays?" She asked him with her eyes still closed. She was definitely and irrevocably in love with him but his over-spending was starting to get on her nerves. For someone like her to have to worked hard, sweat and blood… every single penny she spent to buy the things she wanted was something to be cherished because she knew it came from her toiling.

Then she realized David had a different upbringing. In fact, even his previous life was a humongous different compare to hers. Everything suddenly felt so overwhelming to the point of choking. She doesn't need all these… Just being with David was enough for her. Just being with him _is_ enough! But what does she expect, really. He was the former emperor of Konan! What does she need to understand that! Accepting him means she has to accept _all_ of him. True, she's not used to this kind of luxuries and had thought if she will ever get used to it? She's just a simple person with a simple dream.

And it dawned on her… David was already with her and today is his birthday. Can she not ignore the pishposh and just spend a beautiful day with him instead of whining? For all she knew, there might be a good explanation to all this and she was just over-reacting. She should be more understanding and sensitive with him since this is David's first relationship and for him everything must be new. Why was she trying to spoil everything when he only wanted to make this day special for both of them?

"That depends on you…" he answered still stroking her forehead with his thumb.

"I'm feeling better now… thanks." She said opening her eyes. "So… if we're not sleeping here, what are the things we need to bring? She asked smiling.

He gave a small hesitant smile, still gazing at her hazel eyes. "You're not upset?"

Miaka shook her head slightly. "Nah… It… surprised me but I know you have something better in mind." She replied, trying to sound cheerful.

David looked at her intently, seemingly reading her thoughts. He quietly pulled her closer to him, embracing him tightly and releasing a sigh of relief. His tension and nervousness was getting the better of him realizing an utter failure to his ostentatious approach. Obviously, Miaka was not at all thrilled with flashy stuff. Looking at the brighter side, her reaction made him to love her even more. She really meant what she said that he was more than enough for her… Still, he felt she was trying her best not to disappoint or hurt him, weighing his feelings over her own. He couldn't be luckier in fact he's the luckiest man on the face of the earth. Where can you find someone as genuine as her?

Before he met her, he thought all women are the same. And based on his experiences during his university years until he became protégé as he learned the ways of their business empire, those women he encountered will desperately do anything and everything just to get to him and his pocket. They see him like he has a dollar sign drawn on his face.

He will never forget a few nasty experiences in the past. The girl who likes to sit beside him in the library but never read a single book. After a few weeks, 'she' invited herself to join him for break at the canteen… the next chance, asked him to ride in his car because her father's car broke down… lastly asked him to treat her for lunch in the canteen because it was her birthday. He was still naïve back then, he thought she was just being friendly and he was just being a gentleman. One day, the world shocked him with gossip flying all over that they were a couple and worst of all, insinuated that something intimate already happened between them! How could that be possible when he didn't even courted her and there wasn't even a hint of physical attraction for Pete's sake! And when he confronted her she was crying as if he broke her heart when she almost ruined his reputation.

There was this other girl who used her sexual charm to tempt him. Definitely not a shy type! Stripping herself completely to his horror because he rejected her advances. Her brilliant plan was to lure him when she borrowed his book and when he needed it back, she asked him to get it in her dorm under the pretense of being sick. He even got worried for her well-being and brought her some fruits. The next thing he knew her hands was all over his body groping him. When her plan failed and still shamelessly naked, she tried to blackmail him that if he doesn't give everything she wants she will tell everyone he tried to defile her.

Most of all, this nasty woman who dared slipped a sleeping pill in his drink. Thank goodness Daniel was around the area and saw him being dragged inside the car or he would have been raped that time and his neck tied in a horrible marriage.

There were just too many traumatic experiences to the point that a mere mention of woman becomes a taboo to him. After that horror, he became more anti-social and unresponsive to women of any kind. He decided to let his fate take him to where his life should go, be it remain as single forever or only marry the woman who will ever capture his heart if that woman even exist in this world.

But fate itself has been good to him…

And who would have thought that the woman of his dreams does exist in this world and she was now standing right in front of him gazing his golden brown orbs with such love and tenderness. Her simplicity and kindred spirit warms him. Her purity and sincerity overwhelms him. Such qualities of her that made his heart throb the very moment he saw her at the airport.

The only woman who doesn't care to any material things he could offer, his very presence was more than enough for her. Suddenly, he felt a sense of guilt and shame. He should have known better than trying to attempt and impress her with flashy things, he treated her like the other women he was disgusted with. What he did was against her values and the fact that he had insulted and disrespected her made him angry.

It was never his intention to treat her as such. He has a valid reason for doing so… he just wished he had been gentler with her instead of shocking her. But the fact remains that if she agrees to marry him, everything that he has… will be hers. This is who he was. He is David Saihitei Wong, the man who solely inherited the titles and wealth of the family with a huge responsibility on his shoulder when his eldest brother died in a car crash. How he will handle his role as the head will make or break the future of their family name and honour.

There was only one question that lingers in his mind… will Miaka accept and embrace him along with the ugly curse of his destiny?

OOOOOO

They reached the entrance of Mt. Inwangsan. The "Benevolent King Mountain" as David explained is particularly famous because of its temples and Shamanist shrines and the fantastic rocks that tell a tale. Miaka continued her exploration to the surroundings and caught the map board while waiting for David as he leaves some instructions to the chauffeur.

Understanding dawned on her as to why David bought her a few comfortable clothes, a snicker, a rubber shoes and flip flops. For obvious reasons, not only that the clothes she brought with her were ill-fitting, climbing the mountain wearing a ballet flats and ruffled blouse would be very uncomfortable. She smiled thinking that there was indeed a valid reason for the said purchase and she suddenly felt guilty for her over-reaction. David wanted to surprise her and at the same time wanted her to be comfortable with their outdoor activity.

Overwriting her initial reaction, she made a mental note to not doubt him the next time he surprised her with his generosity and to be more understanding in case he will shock her again with yet another extravagant shopping spree. Miaka made another mental note to thank him and apologize at the same time, plus another mental note not to be an ingrate when her beloved wants only the best for her.

Miaka sighed and thought of David. She noticed the sudden excitement in his voice when they reached the location and thought that this place might be something special to him. A few minutes later, David with a huge backpack behind his back approached her and held her hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked excitedly.

She smiled noting his glowing aura. "I'm ready!"

They entered the main hall and visited a number of Buddhist and shamanist temples and shrines. They reached the staircase that leads to the bell after walking on the lofty hill. The bell marks the entrance of Bonwon temple which is the head of the Tageo Order of Korean Buddhism. They visited the Guksa-dang or Shrine for the National Spirits and Seonam-Jeongsa, the largest and most prominent shamanist temple in Mt. Inwangsan.

The climb wasn't really strenuous as what Miaka initially thought. Putting aside the staircases which made the feat less backbreaking, it's the landscape and the bizarre yet fantastic formation of the Zen rocks not to mention the remarkable creeks that made her completely oblivious of everything else.

Miaka gasped at the sight of the old monk sitting atop Seon-bawi, the Meditation Rock or Immortal Rock as they called it with his eyes closed, obviously in deep meditation. Just the sight of it was enough to raise her hair… it was like witnessing a mortal become one with nature… it was serenely beautiful she didn't realized she was shedding tears.

David wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her but he knew she didn't need his comforting arms or soothing words. Her tears were the product of her strong affinity to nature and her closeness to it brings her unfathomable peace. He knew it because he had experience the same kind of feeling when he first came here and he still have the same effect every time he visits this place.

He remembered Miaka when he first saw her at the airport, the sudden emotions he felt was extremely strong he couldn't understand it at first. But now, everything made sense… she was the one destined to be with him. She was his missing rib that will complete him as a man… No wonder he never loved another woman in the past, she was all along holding the half of his heart… she was his soul mate…

After recovering from her moment of contemplation, she approached David to embrace him as she uttered some words of thanks for bringing her in such a magnificent place. He smiled and whispered to her that Seon-bawi, the bizarre looking rock was also called Fertility rock, teasing and prodding her to go closer as he wishes to make a dozens of adorable little David's and Miaka's as soon as they're married. Miaka had a hysterical and scandalized look on her scarlet face with his suggestive remark, hitting his arms and shoulder profusely while calling him pervert.

Miaka's mouth fell open when they reach the top of the gigantic boulders called View Crags and had taken a much closer view of the rocks that strikingly looks like a crouching tiger and his seated master, the benevolent king. She was enthralled with the amazing view that it left her utterly speechless.

And when Miaka thought she had already seen the highlight of the famous mountain, she was dead wrong. It was when they reached the peak of Mt. Inwangsan that she was completely blown away. It was breathtakingly beautiful! She marvels at the stunning scenery of the mountains and panoramic view of rock's precipice. This is what it feels like to be the king of the mountain! Miaka was in absolute rhapsody with the awesomeness of their journey to reach the mountain's peak.

Oh but why this feeling of overwhelming peace and joy? She knew such place exists! They have catalogues lying in their office not to mention the website! Whenever there's a fellow countryman who wishes to visit Seoul, one of the top tourist spots in their suggestion list to visit was Mt. Inwangsan! Yet, she never would have thought that the feeling of being here at the peak of this very mountain as she welcome the brush of the light cool breeze on her body could be so heavenly, it actually reminded her of Mt. Myoboku.

Very pleased with her reaction, David made a mental congratulatory to himself for a few good reasons. Firstly, for redeeming himself for his earlier stupidity and secondly, for bringing her here with his perception that she will most definitely love this place. It was a good feeling that they share the same affinity to nature and he was looking forward to share with her the places that he holds dear for finding peace and serenity… places he considered as sacred to him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" It was David's voice behind her back.

Miaka turned to face him. "It's not only beautiful… it feels almost heavenly…"

David smiled serenely. He knew it! He never doubted Miaka would love this place, it was amazing but he can feel her nerves in excitement as she marvels the scenery as if they were one. "I'm glad that you love it!"

"I wonder how it feels like to be here at night and marvels the beauty of the sky when the stars slowly appear from your sight." She said dreamily to herself.

"Why don't you tell me later tonight how it feels like when you see them appear before your very eyes." He whispered to her ears.

"But… is it alright to stay here that late?" She gazed at him with a questioning look. "I mean… it will be a long walk back to where we came from… until what time are we supposed to stay here?"

He smiled again and pushed back the locks that stubbornly covering her face behind her ears. "Don't worry about it, we've just arrived. Let's just enjoy the scenery."

David removed the backpack, took the water bottle and offered her a drink. They sat on one of the inclined planes to relax their stiffened legs. David stretched his back and muscles when Miaka noticed the sweat that shimmered on his smooth handsome face, her eyes went down to the upper part of his damp shirt.

"David… your shirt is damped with sweat, you have to change!"

He looked down on his shirt and shrug. "Later, I still have to do something…"

Miaka creased her eyebrow, thoughtful. Hotohori was always conscious about his personal appearance, since when did David become oblivious of his own vanity?

"Well, let me at least dry you up with towel." She bent down to pull the backpack closer to her when she almost lost her balance. David caught her left arm swiftly. "My God! No wonder you're sweating profusely, this backpack is heavy!" Miaka exclaimed. "Is there a rock inside?" She joked while unzipping the front pocket to grab a small towel.

David chuckled. "Those are necessities. Nothing fancy you should worry about."

Miaka rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she slid her hand under his shirt to wipe dry his back. "Your back is even worse… can you not change into dry shirt instead?"

"Later." He answered in a low voice.

"Stubborn!" Miaka muttered behind her teeth. She decided to keep the dry towel behind his back and took another towel from the front pocket of the backpack.

She stood in front of him, pushed his long loose tendrils behind his ears and wiped his face with the towel. She slipped her hand underneath his shirt to dry his chest. David instinctively encircled his arms on her waist, absorbed in his own thoughts while he gazed at her. When she was done, Miaka turned around and sat down leaning her back on his chest and tried to settle comfortably. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly released it while feeling the cool breeze.

Both were quiet as they let themselves sank to their own thoughts. The only thing they could hear was the birds chirping, dancing leaves, wind gust and their heartbeats…

For some reason, words are not necessary to reaffirm their feelings for each other. They just let their strong emotions flow out and allow each other to feel it. Their breathing became synchronize as they both welcome the soothing touch of cool breeze in their skin. They bathe at the final wave of the glimmering ray of light in red and orange as both marvelled the proud and fiery sun bowing down from his audience with a promise of new hope for tomorrow. Like a true gentleman, he welcomed the arrival of another star as she slowly makes her entrance showing off her beauty and grace.

There is something in this place that is so magical. The start of their journey from the steep hill to staircase before they reached their final destination was like some sort of cleansing. It was like slowly shedding a layer of their skin and freeing them from any kind of negative feeling. The only thing they ever felt the moment they reached the sacred mountain's peak was unfathomable peace. It's like being reborn again and free from any sins.

The serene beauty and peace they both experience is simply beyond words.

Before darkness slowly blanketed the sky, David decided to break the silence.

"Are you hungry?" He whispered behind her ear.

Miaka smiled at the thought. "Now that you reminded me… a little… but I'll be okay."

Suddenly her stomach growls, an obvious contradiction to what she had just said. She slump her head down in embarrassment with face turning shades of pink.

"You'll be okay… ri-ght…" David chuckled amusingly as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Seriously, I can still manage. It's still early anyway… we can still hang-out here for another hour…" All at once, realizing he might have made a reservation in some restaurant downtown she quickly buckled up. "But of course, if you made a reservation in a restaurant, then we shouldn't be late."

"No, I didn't make any reservation." He answered quickly.

Silence again invaded the atmosphere but not for long.

"Miaka…"

"Hmm…"

"Will you spend the night… sleeping… beside me… here…?" He asked slowly and nervously.

Miaka slightly turned his body and leaned back to gaze at him, measuring his words. "Here?"

"Here."

She glanced at the huge heavy backpack before turning to gaze back at him. _Was this his plan all along? _It confused her greatly and she had this dire need to voice out her thoughts. "Was this your plan all along?"

"Yes."

Miaka looked at him, dumbfounded. All along she thought they will spend the night in some place far extravagant and ridiculously expensive than the penthouse could offer. But like the impulsive purchase he made earlier, he astound her yet again with another mind-blowing revelation! Something she had never foreseen because she was over-reacting negatively to every single expensive thing that stands on her way.

Or perhaps, she had never seen it coming because she would never have guessed David would prefer the priceless beauty of nature than the luxurious comfort the penthouse or the most expensive hotel could offer. Who would have thought that for someone like Hotohori or David who's only flaw she can deduce was his narcissism possessed such simplicity?

It dawned on her that being an emperor; Hotohori was confined within the walls of the palace and as such never had the privilege of indulging the beauty of nature nor understand the real world of his people outside the brick wall. That's why during their journey to Taitsuukun's abode, as well as finding the rest of the celestial warriors, whenever they need to rest or camp, she would always see him sitting on the grass and marvelling the scenery as if engraving the beauty not only of nature but the life outside the cage in his memory.

_Believe me, you will love that place better than this… _His voice rang in her ears. Was it possible that he knew her better than she knew him? He spoke the words with absolute certainty as if he knew her inside and out. That she would so much prefer to live in simplicity as long as she's happy.

_I thought I already knew you but then I just realized that I don't. I only know a part of you but not all of you… Hotohori or David… you are indeed equal to a hundred puzzles… a hidden parable… a silent riddle… you fascinate me more and more. And I wish to know everything about you. Let me be the one to fill the missing piece of your puzzle… to interpret the meaning behind your allegory... to find the key to unfold your mystery._

_Let me be the one to discover the real man behind the mask…_

"But of course… I would love too." She answered almost inaudibly not realizing she was shedding tears.

David cupped her face and dried her tears with his thumb. "Miaka… you always cry…" He said while gazing her green pools tenderly.

Miaka chuckled noiselessly. "I'm just so happy, that's all!" She moved her left hand and placed it gently on his face. "You are full of surprises, David…"

…_full of surprises…_

* * *

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19 A Tale to Tell I

**Chapter 19 – A Tale to Tell I **

* * *

David started to assemble the tent which was good enough for two people. Miaka offered to help but realized that he was doing it with ease starting with the poles and frames, followed by the tarp cover. He stretched the tent to make sure it wasn't wrinkled and staked down the edges to keep the cover steady, making sure it doesn't blow away. She can't help but feel amused as he watched the man in deep concentration. In a few more minutes, the tent in dome shape was finally assembled and Miaka started to prepare their dinner.

She opened the backpack and took out 3 medium size containers. Each container contains a specific dish, a potato salad, thin slices of beef and roast chicken. Miaka smiled with the simplicity of the dish David chose himself, his voice echoed in her mind when he said that everything that was inside the backpack were necessities and nothing fancy to be worried about. Miaka placed the containers on one of the smoothened rocks and called out David.

They sat comfortably, facing each other as they shared a wonderful meal under the stars and moonlight that serves as their torchlight.

"How many times have you been here before?" Miaka asked him while chewing a small piece of roast chicken.

"It's my fifth time already. Whenever I come here in Seoul for business matters, I try to visit this place."

"And you slept here during those visits…?"

"No. I didn't know that it was okay to camp. On my second visit I decided to stay a little longer and then I saw a Dutch couple putting their tent and that's where I got the idea. On my third visit, I brought a tent and a few things I would need for the night. The monks won't bother you and kick you out of this place as long as you keep the end of the bargain which is to maintain the peace and quietness of the place. That's also one of the reason why we only brought a flashlight and this insect UV light repellent since we can't build a camp fire. And because there's no fire to keep us warm for the night I brought thick sweater for us aside the blanket."

"So… this is the second time you'll spend a night here?"

"Yes." David replied, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I suppose you ordered this food when we were at the hotel."

"Yes… I chose the simplest. I hope it is okay with you." He replied with a wink.

"Please… I'm not choosy as long its edible." She said laughing.

Miaka noticed David shivered from cold when the gentle breeze touches their skin and remembered that he has yet to change into dry clothes.

She quietly stood up and went towards the backpack to grab a new shirt and thick sweater. "Please go inside the tent and change your clothes first or you'll end up sick." She said while handing over the clothes to him.

"Can we finish the dinner first?" he asked in a request tone.

Miaka put a hand on her hips. "No! You're shivering and the least I would want is for you to catch cold." She said firmly. "And don't be stubborn."

He chuckled but stood up and complied. When he stepped out of the tent wearing the dry shirt and sweater, Miaka came over to him without words and wipe his chest and back with the towel making sure they were dry.

They both sat down to continue with their meal and managed to finish it without left-over. Miaka cleared the containers, wrapping in a plastic to make sure the smell won't attract the ants and placed it back inside the bag.

After removing her rubber shoes, she went inside the tent to change her shirt and put on the new sweater David bought earlier. Although Mt. Inwangsan was not really that tall compare to other mountains, the light breeze was still enough to make them shiver especially during the night. She took the flip flops and stepped outside the tent.

She saw David sitting on the grass and leaning on one of the reclining planes with both hands tucked under his head and drowned in his own thoughts. Just gazing at him even from a distance and seeing his face with a serene look makes her heart ache in joy.

David noticing some movements, he turned his head and saw her standing six feet away from him. He smiled at the figure. How many days has it been since they first met at the airport? Just 18days…

Only 18 days of pure happiness out of the 10,585 days of his life since he was born.

18 days since the meeting… 13days as a couple… yet, it seems like they've been together for many years already.

Just 18 days, enough to compensate all the loneliness and hollowness of his life.

And he wished to spend the rest of his life being with her.

"Hey, you there…" He said in a smooth silky voice, his lips curled in a smile.

The woman smiled. "Hey, you there…" She replied as she walked to his direction.

David held out his hand and helped her to sit down with her back leaning to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body to keep her warm.

"Are you happy…?" She asked in a low voice.

"You have no idea…" He answered, placing a kiss to her hair.

Miaka looked up and leisurely gazed the thousands of shimmering stars that dangles the sky like sparkling diamonds. Being here on top of the mountain in a foreign country reminded her of her adventure in the universe of the four gods. How many times did she sleep on the ground or grass without a tent or even a blanket together with her celestial warriors? She had lost count already, yet it was one of the amazing experiences she had. Tamahome snore the loudest until Tasuki beat him in the number one spot even the crickets and bats can't find their moment of peace. Hotohori as usual, even when sleeping on the grass or ground had this air of regal demeanour. Oh, Nuriko never forgets her beauty ritual before sleeping even unbraiding her long purple hair and will complain the next morning why there's lots of dirt in her hair. She smiled thoughtfully.

"So… how do you feel now… being here… gazing the stars?

She was quiet for a moment, thoughtful on what to say. "Its… it's a mixture of emotions… dominated by some sense of nostalgia… of… of longing…"

"…longing…" _for whom? _"Are you… missing someone?" He asked bravely afraid to hear the worst.

"Yes…"

David closed his eyes. "But not someone…" he heard her answered. Instinctively, he let out a sigh of relief.

"But rather some people… old friends…" she finished in a low voice.

"You know… your friends are lucky to have you in their lives… it seems that they will always have a special place in your heart although you don't see each other anymore…" He answered thoughtfully. "Are they the friends you mentioned in our first meeting?"

David felt the vibration of her back to his chest when Miaka chuckled noiselessly remembering their first meeting. "You remember? …I'm sorry I suddenly became emotional at that time… did I freak you out?"

"No… not at all… I was worried about you."

"Hmm… yeah… they were the ones…" She slightly pulled away from David's embrace and slowly craned her body to face him. "They were very good people, David… amazing, wonderful people… always there to protect me… that's why… I call them my… my protectors… my… my celestial warriors…" She said almost inaudibly while gazing at his golden brown orbs that flickered at the mention of celestial warriors.

David felt lost for a few seconds when she heard Miaka's last words. He felt strange warmth in his heart with the mere mention of celestial warriors… a feeling that he was one of them… strange when he never even heard such thing before…

"Chiriko…" she whispered unconsciously while looking up the sky.

"Hmm… what…?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh… I just… I just remembered one of them…" she answered carefully. "His name was Ou Doukun but we usually call him Chiriko from one of the constellations and he was only 12 years old when I met him 10 years ago... a braved sweet boy… a genius… he was actually the one who taught me about stars and constellations… not only that, he can play music with the use of a single leaf… really amazing!"

_Chiriko… Chiriko… Constellations… Why does his name sound familiar?_

"He's such a wonder…" she sighed heavily while still looking up the sky. "He followed the movements of the stars to find us… That's how we met. We were in trouble and he saved us. He also taught me how to find them through the stars in case I get lost because I was so clumsy and most times putting myself into a lot of trouble… but there were so many stars, hundreds and thousands of them that I always end up getting confused."

"So… whenever I get lost, I still couldn't find them through the stars and had to find my own way… but at the end of the day… they will always find me… and protect me… such strong invisible bonds we had…" she said almost in whisper as if she was talking to herself.

David was listening intently, captivated by the story and wished for Miaka to continue. "So… he's already 22 by now. When did you last spoke to him?"

Miaka didn't answer. She lowered her head, suddenly frozen at the unexpected question… When was the last time she spoke to him? She will never forget.

_"I don't want him to win... uurrhh... even without the character on my foot... I'm still a Suzaku Celestial Warrior! "You're not going anywhere, Miboshi... I'll die... and you with me..." _Chiriko stabbed his heart. _"Please... go now, Miaka... Stop the Priestess of Seiryuu...The scroll Taitsuukun gave me... please keep it for me... and tell everyone thank you..."_

_That was his dying words…_

She blinked at the gentle touch of David's hand on his cheek. "H-he… I… We…" She swallowed. "W-we spoke 10 years ago… j-just before… just before he… d-died…"

David felt as if a glass of cold water was splashed to his face, shocked! _Was this the one Keisukei had told me. Important people in Miaka's life who sacrificed and died for her…? Just… just 12 years old boy? What happened…?_

He embraced Miaka and caressed her back. He felt she was suppressing the raging emotions rumbling inside her. "It's okay my love… let it out… let it go… I promise I'll be here for you…" He whispered behind her ear as he continued to stroke her back.

That was enough for Miaka, her suppressed emotions burst out and a loud sob was heard, filling his sweater with her tears as she clutched to his chest for support. David closed his eyes and tightened his embrace as he felt her limp body trembled. Seeing Miaka in her moment of sorrow breaks his heart into pieces. _How could this thing happen to her? The boy was just 12 years old and she was only 15… It must be a traumatic experience for her to witness such death… I understand her pain… I also lost Daniel and my father… but how come I feel a pain much more extreme than when I lost them._

David hummed a song while he continued to cradle her in the warmth of his arms. The outburst must have been an emotional release for her after keeping the heavy burden in her heart and suppressing it for God knows how long and David's humming soothed her as she slowly calmed down. A little later, her breathing became normal once more.

"I'm sorry… I ruined your birthday…" She whispered in a sad regretful voice.

David held her tightly and kissed her head. "Shh… don't say that. You didn't ruin anything." He gently pulled her away and cupped her face to wipe the remaining tears. "Thank you for sharing with me what's in your heart. I couldn't ask for anything anymore than knowing everything about you including your sorrows…"

He looked up at the sky for a few seconds and gaze back at her hazel eyes. "I'm sure your friend Chiriko is somewhere there… in the sky, watching over you…"

Another tear fell from her eyes.

"Milady… it is a beautiful night… It will be my great pleasure and honor to dance with you… we have the moonlight, the stars and a wonderful friend named Chiriko to witness us… Will you dance with me, Miaka?" David drew her hand to place a chaste kiss while he gazed at her. Miaka nodded and David stood up taking her with him in a firm yet gentle grasp.

David pulled Miaka closer to him almost in embrace, his hand behind her lower back and the other interlaced with her fingers.

"I love you…" He whispered pressing his cheek to hers as he engaged her in a slow dance rhythm with the gentle blow of the wind, flighty sashay of bushes and trees, whimsical prancing of crickets and the sound of their heartbeats as their music.

"I love you too…"She whispered slightly brushing her cheek to his.

With only nature as witness, they embraced and locked each other pools in a long intense gaze enough to profess eloquently their profound feelings without the need of words... profound feelings sealed with a pristine gentle kiss.

Every rock in Mt. Inwangsan tells a tale. Atop the Seon-bawi, sits an old monk in deep meditation feeling the nature becoming one with him. Strangely, he felt a faint yet intense unfamiliar aura emanating somewhere and slowly fusing with the natural ambience of the legendary mountain and its surrounding. The old monk opened his eyes and there… at the very center of the Mt. Inwangsan's peak, he witnessed a strange hazy red aura radiating from a silhouette figure and slowly swirling up embracing the dark sky while the moonlight and thousand dangling stars shimmers brightly in a bustling shindig.

The old monk bowed his head to express his deepest respect and gratitude to be chosen as one witness to tell the new tale…

OOOOOO

Miaka sluggishly opened her eyes, her mind still blurred after a long night's sleep. Slowly, she realizes where she was and smiled contentedly. Despite wearing a practically thick sweater, pants and socks, the chilly breeze last night that crept stealthy, permeating through their tent had made their whole body shiver and their teeth rattle.

With just one blanket which David intended for Miaka to use, she insisted on sharing it with him after seeing him curled on the other side of the tent, shivering in cold. Even the blanket was of little help to keep them warm and there was no other choice but nestled to each other's warm embrace, with her head burying on his chest and her arms snaked on his back while David sunk his face to her hair, his other leg crossed to hers and his arms hooked to her back.

It would have been a fetching-tempting atmosphere with looking how intimate their bodies entwined especially for David who was fighting hard to keep his self-control and for Miaka who admitted her willingness to giving herself to him. But there was no desire at that moment with both rubbing each other's back with a sole purpose of providing only comfort and warmth.

The warmth of each other must have served as a balm and in a little later their hands slowly stilled, their bodies relaxed and in another minute they were both dozing.

Miaka moved slightly when she realized that David's leg still lay over hers as he cradled her in his arms. It amazed her that they were still of the same position before sleep finally took over them last night and amazingly, she didn't even feel a slight of stiffness.

Not wanting to disturb her beloved in his sleep, she decided not to make another movement. She felt David yawned drowsily, purring and snuggling on her head as if she was his long lost teddy bear. Miaka smiled conscious of David's innocent movements and wondered if he used to snuggle the teddy bear she gave him in his past life. It feels so natural to have him closed like this by her side, its warming her heart. Instinctively, she snuggled to his broad chest and sighed.

"Good morning..." David greeted her lazily.

"You're finally awake, sleepyhead… morning…" she answered, craning her head up to see his face.

He curled his lips. "Wow… isn't it a wonderful morning to wake up seeing your beautiful face."

She nudged him. "You are such a hopeless case…"

"Did you sleep well?" he asked while he purred and snuggled to her head, tightening his embrace to her.

"After such a long time… I feel like I slept like a new born baby." She giggled. "And you?"

"Hmm… me? You guess? He said still purring and snuggling.

Miaka burst in a giggle. "Hey! Mr. Felix the cat, what are you doing purring and snuggling all over my head?"

David chuckled adorably and it warmed her spirit more. "Don't blame me for finding my long lost teddy bear…"

A loud laughter burst from her. It was unbelievable! How can they possibly think of the same thing? And in the wee hours of the morning! "God… that's just so unbelievable!"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"How can we possibly think of the same thing? You know… purring and snuggling on my head like I'm your long lost teddy."

"Well… we're twin soul… that's why…" He answered lazily as he deliberately purred and snuggled on her head as if teasing her.

"Okay, you are even worse than Felix the Cat! Garfield suits you better!" She laughed animatedly.

"Garfield? How dare you compare me to Garfield?" He protested, poking her ticklish part.

She jerked back instantaneously and swatted his shoulder. "Don't you dare start with that, you Garfield!"

For the next ten minutes, the small navy blue tent briskly shook, couplet with squirms and shrieks doublet by feigned peevishness and childishness, awakening the little tiny dwellers of Mt. Inwangsan such as crickets, ants and butterflies as they curiously watched from afar the commotion of the two lovely souls had produced that even the morning sunshine couldn't helped but to flash a ray of smile.

OOOOOO

David disassembled the tent and placed it upright inside the backpack while Miaka threw the empty water bottles in the trash can. Clutching their sweaters, they started to walk down the hill slowly with David holding Miaka's hand firmly and constantly reminding her to be careful not to slip.

When they reached Seon-Bawi, they saw the old monk sitting atop and bowing to them. They bowed their heads as a gesture and smiled. The old monk waived his hand for David to back-off and Miaka to move closer and gesture her to open her palms. Curious, they looked at each other with Miaka creasing her eyebrow in perplexity while David shrugging his shoulder with a "no idea" looked on his face, nevertheless; followed the old monk.

Miaka hesitantly opened her palms closed to each other and raised it slightly higher. The old monk threw something to her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw six tiny pebbles the size of peas caught by her palms. The old monk looked down and smiled widely. He bowed his head again before closing his eyes to meditate.

They continued their way down until they reached the awaiting car outside the entrance with Miaka constantly nagging David what was that about their earlier encounter with the old monk? Although, He honestly didn't know the meaning behind the bizarre ritual, he had an idea…

And it gave David a wistful smile and smug look that made Miaka go aped.

* * *

End of chapter 19

Note:

Mt. Inwangsan is indeed one of the famous tourist spots in Korea. However, sleeping overnight and the monk throwing pebbles to Miaka was just my idea. I just wanted to clarify this little detail in case some of you will go visit the Benevolent king mountain.

+++ My apologies again. I realized only last night that there were quite a few stories of character 'Andy Wong' (Hotohori reborn) written by different writers. So, yup! Just wanted to correct my mistake. ^_^


	20. Chapter 20 A Tale to Tell II

**Chapter 20 – A Tale to Tell II **

* * *

When they reached the penthouse, David ordered their breakfast and ate at the rooftop garden. David had butter toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and black coffee while Miaka had waffles with chocolate and peach toppings, oatmeal and tea.

The weather was just perfect and David urged her to swim with him. After breakfast, Miaka reluctantly went to the room and rummage the shopping bag to look for the two-piece, she shook her head disbelievingly. Of course, David planned everything and knew she didn't bring stuff such as this so he took the liberty of buying it for her. He is indeed always one step ahead of her making sure she won't be making lame excuses like she doesn't have the right outfit.

She impatiently reached for the sixth shopping bag. _Where the heck is that two-piece? _She just saw it yesterday! She was so sure she saw it yesterday, there's no way it will magically disappear like that. Miaka took a deep breath and tried to relax. "You are looking for a tiny piece of cloth and if you don't relax and get your irritation the best of you, you won't find it!" she hissed to herself. Starting all over again, she reached for the first 5 shopping bags, flipping it upside down scattering the garments to the floor and raking it one by one. She rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth when she saw it there! In the first shopping bag!

Her heart throbbed violently behind her ribcage with her knees knocking each other as she wobbled in front of the large mirror inside the bathroom. Why oh why did she have to try this one out of the entire swimsuit on display? If she was Yui, she can definitely pull it off and strut her way to the poolside! But the problem is, she's Miaka and the low self-esteem in her was so damned scared that it dissipated completely leaving her like an abandoned child!

Twiddling her fingers, she sat on the floor and shivered when her skin touches the cold tiles. She needed to relax and channel herself carefully in the positive direction. What was she so scared about? It's David… Hotohori's reincarnation! Had he not saw her wearing only her underwear inside the bubble when Taitsuukun transferred both Hotohori and Tamahome's blood to her body after she stabbed herself on the chest to saved them from her evil self? And had he not saw her half-naked in his chambers after he rescued her from drowning?

Think about it, he already saw her! And she's even barely a 'woman' ten years ago! And he didn't even complain in fact he was still ridiculously head over heels in love with her! Okay… that's too much confidence! She made a goofy laugh and tilted her head after hearing the bizarre sound. God, she can't even laugh properly. She has to get up now, it's taking her too long… another minute delay and she's sure David will come for her. She wouldn't want that! Okay, get up now before the momentary confidence she gained a few minutes ago diminish again. She scowled to herself.

Rubbing her cold hands, she stood up and grabbed the flimsy robe hanging on one of the hooks that's fixed on the wall before opening the connecting door to the bedroom. With trembling hands, she clumsily tied the sash of her robe and very slowly, stepped out of the room and walk towards the glass door that separates the living room and swimming pool area. She glance David at the far end of the pool doing freestyle towards her direction. Spontaneously, she ran as fast as she can, removing the robe and carelessly throwing it in one of the reclining chairs, childishly diving to the water and forgetting to put a sunscreen lotion.

David reached the other side of the pool, aware that he's not alone anymore after hearing the loud splash of the water. Wiping his face with his right hand, he saw Miaka smiling at him, in fact she wasn't smiling… she was grinning… a mischievous grin showing her teeth and reaching from ear to ear… the same mischievous grin after she almost threw that lampshade at him.

He raised his eyebrow with a quizzical look, how can she be here that fast when he never saw her coming out of that door? He was waiting for her to come out so he can help her put the sunscreen lotion on her back but she was taking so long that he decided to do one lap of freestyle. There's no way she can be here that fast… unless… she had ran… but why would she do that? He instinctively turned his head on the other side and saw the robe lying on the ground a foot away from the reclining chair. David curled his lips and chuckled noiselessly after analyzing what happened in less than a minute that he was swimming.

Biting his lower lip to control himself from laughing, he went to her direction.

"What's with the smile?" He asked innocently.

"Huh, what?" she replied with the same innocent look.

He sighed. He knew she won't admit it to him. "Anyway, what took you so long?" he changed the subject.

"Oh, I can't find the swimsuit so I had to rummage all the shopping bags." She explained.

He nodded quietly. "Miaka, did you put the sunscreen lotion? I was waiting for you to help you put it on your back…" he said casually while gazing up the sky but his attention focused on her through his peripheral vision.

Miaka suddenly blinked profusely and nervously look at the direction of the sun. _So, the mischievous smile turned to nervous smile._ He curled his lips and tilted his head to her direction. "I suppose you managed to put it all by yourself..." He said in a smug look. "…while I was swimming."

"Come now, the water's great! Let's swim." He positioned himself in a breast-stroke stance.

Miaka pointed her finger to the tip of her lip and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"hmm, would you like to say something?"

With her mouth still hanging open and her face abashed, she slouch her shoulder looking pathetically dopey.

"Miaka… what's wrong?"

"I… I forgot to put the lotion…" she said lowering her head.

David smiled slyly. "Then why didn't you say so? Come now, silly girl, before you get yourself with sun burn." He stepped out of the water and reached for her hand to help her up, while hooking the other to her waist. David couldn't help himself but to tease her, he bent down to pick up the robe. "My-my, what happened to this poor delicate robe shamelessly abandoned on the ground?"

Miaka pursed her lips and turned her head on the other side, her face turning the color of her two-piece. He chuckled noiselessly, cupping her chin and turning her face to him.

"Why are you so quiet? It's not like you?" He asked while gazing at her hazel eyes, his other hand still hooked around her waist. She didn't answer. He sighed and released both his hands to reach for the towel and placed it on her back. Miaka sat down the reclining chair while David took the lotion and flipped open the cover. He swept her long russet wet hair on the other side and gently rubbed the lotion on the bare soft ivory skin of her back with nothing but only a thin string to hold the piece of cloth that covers her bosom. "Miaka, you look nothing short of lovely, so there's no reason for you to be shy or embarrass…" he said while placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

Miaka smiled slightly, her cheeks turning red and she knew that the sun has nothing to do with it. She thought how David always knew what to say to make her feel better… he has always been her safe harbor.

She shrieked when David suddenly scooped her up, grinning mischievously and ran towards the pool. Before Miaka could react David jumped to the water with a loud splash. When she emerged from the water, she heard David's exuberant laugh and turn to his direction to splash water on his face, enough for her to forget her earlier dilemma. A series of laughter was heard as the two played and enjoyed the water under the sun.

When they had enough playing and swimming, both entered the bedroom to get some clothes and a quick shower. David was astonished and wondered if he had entered the wrong suite since it looks like it had been turned in to a battlefield with clothes and bags lying everywhere. Miaka chuckled and stuck her tongue out like a silly kid reminding him that she did rummaged the entire shopping bags looking for the swimsuit.

Hearing the word, swimsuit; David looked at her from the opposite direction still wearing the red two-piece while frantically picking up the clothes on the floor and putting it back inside the shopping bags, oblivious of the amorous stare he was giving her. Water dripped from her slightly tanned complexion. Miaka doesn't have enough confidence in her or maybe she was being too naïve or modest but she didn't realize how unbearably desirable she looks like in her red two-piece. She was gifted with perfect curves despite her height. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable than she already was that's why he tried his best to restrain himself from being too close to her while they were at the pool.

But being with her while wearing a seductive piece of cloth that exposed her voluptuous curves inside the room with a '_highly inviting scrumptious_' bed a few feet away is another matter. The 'Sir Knight' that Miaka used to call him is now facing a crisis and he doesn't know how far he can keep up playing with that role. Being too much of a white knight has its disadvantage especially when you are in front of someone who can bring the best and the worst in you. It's either he shed his armor, jump on her and let her know that underneath the knight is a peerless alpha male OR step out of this room without looking back and continue being a pathetic honorable Sir Knight he was.

His jaw clenched as he turned to the wardrobe to get himself a pair of clothes. Without looking back, he stepped out of the room with an excuse of taking a shower in the common bathroom.

OOOOOO

Miaka was tired after their stroll along downtown area to eat late lunch and buy a few things for her mom, Keisukei and friends. When they went back to the penthouse, she started to pack their things. David took out from the storeroom a bigger luggage for their purchases. Miaka was surprised when she saw the luggage but was too tired to ask where it came from. When she was done packing, David invited her to a spa salon located at the hotel's ground floor to relax.

The spa was such a treat and both felt extremely relaxed. They shared a pizza and later ice cream for early dinner. David set the alarm to make sure they won't oversleep and missed their flight at 5:00am. They cuddled to each other while lying on the outdoor wicker double chaise lounge swinging slowly at the roof garden. As darkness gradually took over, they saw the stars appearing right after another.

"Thanks…" She whispered softly while gazing the dark sky, her eyelids getting heavy with the slow swinging of the lounge.

"For what…?"

She yawned feebly. "For everything… and sorry if I was a little insensitive yesterday… for over-reacting without understanding the situation first… when you said we're not sleeping here, I immediately concluded we will go to some place far expensive than this penthouse would've cost."

Understanding what she meant, David sighed and stroke her cheek. "You know… for our two days stay here, I didn't spend a penny for our accommodation…"

She gazed his golden brown orbs in confusion. "W-what do you mean you didn't spend a penny…? Someone gave you a voucher as birthday present?" she asked naively.

"No, Miaka… this hotel… is our property…" He replied carefully. "And this penthouse was built four years ago for my own privacy…"

Miaka parted her lips but didn't manage to speak as she slowly digests every word he said. And when realization finally hit her, it hit her hard like someone tossed a puncher on her face. She was shocked and suddenly awakened.

Okay, fine! She's aware he belongs to upper class society! He's a director of one of the biggest companies in Tokyo and owned some family business in China. Hers and Yui manages their own business as well, it's not really a big deal. But just how rich or wealthy this man is? Dear Lord, she never knew her boyfriend owned a five star hotel!"

David swallowed hard and his heart throbbed loudly like drums. Seeing her reaction wasn't comforting at all and wondered if he made a mistake, but the truth is he really doesn't know how to open this subject without shocking her. So when she thanked him and apologized at the same time relating to the same subject he thought that was the cue he was waiting for to open up.

Miaka's simplicity was one of her qualities that endears him but right now, the simplicity in her was eating his confidence from the inside knowing that she might not accept a man like him.

"Please say something… anything… Miaka..." His voice was almost pleading when he spoke the words.

"I… I really don't know what to say…." she muttered, still looking bewildered.

Fear struck him upon hearing her reply. If he's going to play his cards he better play it well or he will return to Tokyo as single but with a broken heart. And right now, his only ace he can trust is his honesty.

"Miaka, please listen…" his lips quivered. "I have no intention of hiding this to you… I wanted to be honest with you and let you know 'who I am…' 'what I am…' it's just that I'm so worried that you won't accept me if I tell you right away… " He took a deep breath to build his courage and look straight in her eyes. "If you still remember our conversation at the park the day after the gala, I was explaining to you my role in the family. Our family had come a long way in China's history and was distant relative to Imperial's Song Dynasty. The Wong name is considered one of the wealthiest in Beijing. This hotel and Ranotech are just two of the many companies our family owned. Our business empire is spread within the Asia-Pacific region, Australia and U.S.A. I am not only a Director… I am the chairman of the Board of our business empire. It is the status I was never proud of."

"Because of our status and family history, my siblings and I grew up in a restricted and unorthodox environment, living our lives inside a cage. When Daniel, my eldest brother died and followed by my father a year later, my dreams came crushing down. I felt like the whole world was thrown to my shoulder without anyone to help me carry or share that burden. And instead of a pat on the back or lending hand a person usually get from his family for support; I was tormented by the never-ending reminder of duty and honor. It's as if living in a cage wasn't enough, I felt like my wings were completely ripped out from my body."

"A lot of people envy me but the truth is I hated my life ever since I was born. I didn't ask for fame and power, if I had a choice I would gladly bid goodbye to everything and start a life of my own, away from them. But there are people who need me as well. If I chose to be selfish, a thousand will suffer. If I chose to be selfless, my own relatives will envy me, even hate me. I define my life as one big joke working in a circus surrounded by pretentious clowns. I felt like walking on a tightrope suspended in the air and holding a balancing pole with both ends tugging each other. One to be selfish and the other to be selfless, if I chose either one, I will still end up falling to the ground without a net to protect me. I was not given even the liberty of bargaining. It's extremely exhausting to have to live the past 28years of my life without a soul."

"The only beautiful thing that ever happened in my life was when I finally met you. For once, I found my purpose in life. I was given a pair wings. I was given back my soul. I saw you as the net that will catch and save me when I lose my balance and fall. You are the reason of my renewed strength, renewed hope, renewed faith."

"And I'm extremely and pathetically scared that you won't be able to accept me because of the life I never chose. You are a free bird. I am not. I saw you from inside my cage as you flew around me. You gave me your wings and encourage me to step out of my cage and to fly freely. With you, I felt like I am able to carry on with my duties without grudges… knowing that when the day is over, I'll be able to see your beautiful hazel eyes, I'll be able to kiss your sweet soft lips… I… "

Miaka placed her finger on his lips to make him stop. "Then kiss me… kiss me like you never kissed me before…"

David's jaw ticked, his golden brown orbs flickered at her request. Brushing the back of his fingers on her cheek and parted lips. He lowered down and kissed her slowly, gently, passionately… slanting his head and slipping his tongue in her mouth, surveying its sweetness and deepness. Miaka moaned under her breath as she cupped his face with her hand while the other raking his hair and placing around his neck to pull him closer.

For David, it was a long bittersweet kiss… a feeling that Miaka wants to give him a parting kiss he will cherish forever.

When their lips parted, Miaka spoke. "Will you take me now… tonight?"

David was taken aback. She was asking him to take her now. How he longed to do that since that night in her bedroom. "You know how much I wanted too but can you tell me why you're asking me to do this?" he asked with his heartbeat pounding.

"Because… you're extremely and pathetically scared that I wanted to take away your fear… your doubt…" Miaka replied tenderly, caressing his face with her thumb. "Why would you think I won't accept you? …I don't care if you are the richest man in China, I don't care if you're a director, or chairman or emperor… it wouldn't even bother me if you're just a contractual employee in 7-Eleven or a peasant singing on the street to earn money. I love you… as you, not your titles or social standing. But loving you also meant that I should accept and embrace everything about you including your flaws even the titles and relatives you despised. If you, their own blood were treating you with contempt, I can't imagine how they will treat me being an outsider. I wouldn't care as long as I have you by my side, as long as you want me by your side, I'll be your wings, I'll be your net, I'll be your everything you want me to be for as long as I ease the burden on your aching shoulder. I love you… with or without your mask."

David's golden brown orbs glistened, deeply moved by her words. She really meant what she said… whether he came from a rich or poor family; she would still love him as him… only him. Was he only scared for nothing? His own doubt has created illusions that haunted him even in sleep. And now she is willing to even give herself without his proposal of marriage just to remove that doubt and fear. He felt a drop of tear and saw it fell just below her right eye. It was his own tear, he didn't realize escaped from his eyes. He lowered down to kiss away the tear and murmured a word of thanks before pressing his lips in hers. "I love you…" he whispered again and again as the words melt in her mouth.

After the shared kiss, they lie comfortably, snuggling each other on the lounge slowly swinging to their hearts content. Both remained quiet and absorbed in their own private thoughts while gazing the dark sky. For David, it was a sense of deliverance… of freeing himself of this fear that's been eating him. A load that was suddenly lifted from his heart… the only thing that mattered to him was her reaction, her opinion. He doesn't care about the rest, he already knew it. He already knew what to expect from his family. But knowing where he stands in Miaka's heart was something important to him. And he will do everything in his power to protect her…

For Miaka, it was a sense of affirmation… of just about everything. About David's lonely life… his past… his present… his feelings… her feelings… her role… was she really the one destined to save him from his loneliness… perhaps, her purpose was not only to become Suzaku's priestess… but to be his empress… it's just she was so blinded back then, so blinded by another love. Perhaps, Suzaku let Hotohori be reborn not only because of his undying promise but also because she herself, has an unfulfilled duty to her heart. Why of all, has he had to be reborn again with almost the same social standing yet suffered the same loneliness, the same misery… the same yearning. Just hearing his loneliness was killing her… crushing her heart. This time, she wanted to make it different… she wanted nothing but his happiness…

The lounge continued to swing slowly like a pendulous blossoms in Konan's palace garden. David remembered Miaka's old friend and realize she has forgotten to tell him how he died, he was about to ask her when he saw her still nestled in his arms, sleeping peacefully with no other sound than her relaxed rhythmic breathing.

David smiled and gazed at her innocent yet beautiful face. He slowly stood up and carefully scooped her up aware not to wake the sleeping beauty from slumber and gently laid her on the bed. _Will you take me now… tonight? _Her crystal voice rang in his ears. "_I can't wait for you to finally be mine… but not tonight, my love… not tonight. But I promise you, it will happen soon."_ He said to himself. "Sleep well. I love you…" he whispered and kissed her forehead. He walked silently towards the door and stepped out of the room.

Miaka woke up with her hand on her forehead and breathing heavily. She had a terrible dream… faceless figures who want to separate David from her… a car accident… blur visions and conversations… before she opened her eyes to escape from the nightmare, she saw herself crying and in pain under the cherry blossom tree. She sat up and wiped her tears. The dream felt so real and suddenly it scared her. She noticed she was alone in the big room, alone in the king size bed and she felt another stab of fear. Miaka frantically jumped out of bed and stepped out of the room to look for David.

She saw him sleeping in another room. Miaka approach the bed, carefully slid herself in the blanket and sought his protective arms. It's in his protective arms she can find solace, to alleviate her from the invading fear that struck her heart. David sluggishly opened his eyes and was surprised by her presence. "Miaka…"

"I had a nightmare… and I'm scared! People trying to separate us! An accident!" she said frantically with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please hold me! Don't leave me!"

"Shh… it's okay Miaka… it's just a bad dream. Shh…" He wiped her tears and stroked her back. "Sleep now my love… I'm here… I'll stay with you… I promise I won't leave you."

* * *

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21 Invisible Thread I Meetings

**Chapter 21 – Invisible Threads I - Meetings **

* * *

_Three months later._

"And what if we decided at the last minute to extend our stay for another day?"

"Sir, if you decided to extend for another day, you have to inform us 24hours prior your departure or your return flight will be forfeited. Of course, we can assist you to change the return flight. We will just email the e-ticket to you. But you have to check with the hotel management as early as possible the room availability since July is still considered peak season in their calendar."

The man nodded and handed the credit card to Miaka. "Thank you, Sir, Ma'am."

Miaka excused herself and move to another table where the credit card terminal was located. After waiting for the verification and printed receipt, she went back to her desk and handed back the card, receipt and documents to the man. "Please do sign here, sir." The man did as he was told and received the envelope.

"Thank you, sir. Enjoy your summer holidays!"

"We'll be sure to enjoy the holidays. And thank you for arranging our hotel in Yokohama." The older man replied sincerely.

Miaka bowed slightly and replied. "Thank you Yuuki-san, please don't hesitate to call us if you need other assistance!"

I'm sure glad to find my long lost sister here." The older man answered with a wink while the lady sitting beside him stood up, smiled and gestured with a slight bow.

Miaka chuckled lively and replied with the same gesture. "Hai! I feel the same, Yuuki San!"

"Let's go, Miaka! It's already past 2:00pm, I'm starving!" Yui said in a weak voice right after the client left their office. "Kazumi, please call us if there's something urgent."

The new staff nodded her head as she busied herself with another client collecting her passport and approved visa with multiple entry to China.

"I'll drive." Miaka offered and took her car keys in her purse still chuckling in disbelief. _What do you know... life is indeed full of surprises!_ She thought to herself.

After ten minutes drive, they reached the Japanese luncheonette that served one of their favourite meals. The two decided to order a bento set. With few customers dining in since it was already past the lunch hour, their order was served in less than 5 minutes much to the delight of Yui who was already famished for skipping her breakfast.

"I really don't understand why you have to starve yourself for skipping breakfast." Miaka commented with a concern look on her face.

Yui shrugged her shoulder and picked a piece of salmon teriyaki with her chopsticks. "I just wanted to lose a few pounds before the wedding."

"Your figure looks perfect and if you don't stop your crazy diet you'll end up walking down the aisle looking Voldemort." Miaka warned her friend.

Three months had passed since Yui and Tetsuya's engagement. Yui busied herself between office work, wedding preparation and attending seminars while Miaka and Mrs. Hongo helped her with the details. Although, the couple engaged a wedding planner to lessen their load and stress, Yui was still hands-on and insist in knowing even the smallest detail.

She chose a combination of midnight blue and silver for the wedding motif and realized later that it was the colour of Seiryuu. Miaka, however assured her the colour was perfect.

"How's the pre-nup pictorial?" Miaka suddenly asked Yui while she swallowed a spoonful of chawanmushi.

"The photographs will be ready for viewing on Wednesday, well, that's tomorrow. Afterwards, we still have to attend the dance lesson..."

Miaka nodded. "I see. How's the lesson going?"

"Seriously, the instructor was getting frustrated and even joked that if Tetsuya doesn't learn a simple dance step after two months of studying, there's a high chances that she'll quit her career and change to... whatever!" Yui rolled her eyes while waving her hands with chopsticks to release her frustration. "I mean, it's not even a joke! I had to literally go to a foot spa after every lesson because of his consistent stepping on my feet... hey! Don't laugh... it's not even funny..." She made an unladylike snort.

"Sorry, I can't help it..." Miaka giggled. "Never say never! You still have 14 weeks before the wedding... I mean, what could go wrong? By the way, I already dispatched the last set of invitation. I already informed Timmy, she can start calling the guests by early next week to confirm the RSVP. The wedding favours will be delivered in three weeks time."

"Oh... Thanks Miaka, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Please... what kind of best friend I am not to mention Maid of Honor if I leave everything to your wedding planner." She said with a wink. "You'll be busy yourself, don't forget that Alexis is arriving from France on Saturday and will commission a painting for you and Tetsuya as wedding present."

"No problem. Our schedule has already been fixed. I have excellent team of wedding planners! "Yui replied excitedly. "The only thing left except the dance lesson would be the final fitting of the wedding gown and the rest of the entourage."

"It's settled then. I'll pick up Alexis myself. He's arriving noon time." Miaka exclaimed.

"Cool, thanks!" she replied gleefully while chewing her food. "Please tell David sorry for taking too much of your time away from him. His misery will be over soon after the wedding. He can have your undivided attention after that." She teased while batting her eye lash.

Miaka rolled her eyes and pouted her lips childishly. "Silly, David's still in U.S. and won't be back for the next two weeks. He's quite busy himself. He's trying to close this deal with their client in US. It's a huge project enough to cover the losses of Ranotech for the last two years."

"Wow! I'll be impressed if he managed to pull that deal."

"I know he can do it. I never doubted his intelligence when it comes to that." She replied with her face shining with confidence.

"Aww... such a supportive girlfriend, are you?" Yui teased before turning serious. "Just... a spontaneous question, don't freak out!" Miaka lifted her brows, waiting patiently while chewing her food. "What if you get married? Are you going to live in Beijing, with your in laws?"

"Oh." The other stiffened, clearly not anticipating the question. "I honestly haven't thought of that... he has yet to propose to me and I'm not expecting soon either since he's busy fixing the problems of Ranotech... I mean I don't want to pressure him."

"Yeah... but still... in the event you finally decided to get married, are you leaving Tokyo for China?" Yui pressed.

"Yui... you're making me nervous... I really don't know. I guess that's something I need to hear from David if he wants me to stay there. Of course I wanted to live here but... I don't know... I'm really not sure ..." Miaka replied half-heartedly.

"I'm just asking... you know if you leave Tokyo... I'll miss you..."

"Oh, Yui-chan, of course I'll miss you too..."

The two were interrupted by a phone call from Timmy, the wedding planner, reminding Yui of her appointment with the photographer and videographer and a text message from Kazumi about an urgent email from their affiliated agency in Australia. The girls quickly finished their lunch and went back to their office.

OOOOOO

Miaka slowly sipped the hot Jasmine tea and gently placed the cup back on her desk while she continued to update their schedule for next week. She sighed quietly and tilted her head, fingers pressing her stiffed neck to relieve the ache. She stayed late in their office to answer the emails from clients and their counterpart agencies. It was amazing that even after the spring season, tourists continued to visit their country. With Yui's upcoming wedding, Miaka offered her friend to take things slowly in the office and avoid stress as much as possible.

David called her forty-five minutes ago to check how her day fared. In fact, he never missed to call her twice or thrice a day every time he's overseas, reminding her to eat properly and to go home early. His worry evident in his voice when he found out she was still in the office doing paper works. Miaka smiled, whenever she hears his voice, it felt like he was just standing in front of her. Taking another big gulp of her tea, she focused on the paper work. She promised David she will be home by 9:00pm.

Somehow, she was thankful that David was also busy closing the business deal and prayed that he will get the project. It's been three months since they officially became a couple. The journey was nothing short of bliss joy and beauty. It's a fully grown and developed relationship from two matured people devoted and hopelessly in love with one another.

Miaka placed the printed copy of the revised schedule on Yui's desk after she received a late phone call from Mrs. Takano, and last email from clients in Thailand, Singapore and Spain. After turning off the computer, she washed her cup and heaved her handbag, taking out the keys from her purse to lock their office's glass door followed by accordion panel door.

OOOOOO

_Saturday - 02 July – Narita Airport_

"I'm so glad you're back in Tokyo! Yui's so excited to see you again!" Miaka exclaimed to her friend.

Alexis put his luggage down and opened his arms wide to give Miaka a big bear hug and a cheek to cheek. "Ahh... I wished I came here sooner, but I was stuck with another engagement I couldn't possibly turn down."

Miaka grinned childishly. She still couldn't adjust to his heavy French accent no matter how hard she tried. "No problem... you're already here! So, how was the flight?"

"It was al-right..." He said rolling his eyes, realizing Miaka was making fun of his accent again.

"Aww!" She squealed after Alexis pulled her nose. "Zet hurrtz!" rubbing her nose while muttering a poor french accent imitation, exaggerating "the" to "ze", rolling her tongue with "r" to "rrr" and twisting the "s" to "z's".

The man laughed heartily and pulled his luggage again while putting his other hand to her shoulder. "Where's Yui?"

How he really missed the company of his old friends. He recalled during their university years, when Yui and Miaka asked him to teach them some basic French words. Yui managed to learn a few although not polished, it was quite impressive. Miaka on the other hand gave up and made fun of his accent, teasing him to no end just to circumvent her frustrations. The funny thing was when other people teased him, his initial reaction was to get offended or insulted and sometimes will end in a heated confrontation. But with Miaka, he never felt a slight of annoyance in fact he found her antics cute and laughable. Not that he was being bias, perhaps he can just differentiate between a pure joke and a bullying antics.

"They attended the dance lesson and should be finished by now." She replied while glancing at her wrist watch. "We can go straight to Tetsuya's apartment. They should be on their way there."

Alexis handed her the wine he bought at the duty free while he opened the compartment to store his luggage.

Miaka impulsively tossed the car keys to Alexis which he caught swiftly with one hand while the other pressed the compartment close.

The blonde laughed in amusement seeing the russet haired girl's frustrated huff when her lame efforts did not even in a slightest bit diminished his poise. She sat comfortably inside the car muttering words under her breath.

Having an international driving license, his friends already knew him as a certified gentleman and never allow himself to sit on the passenger's while the lady drives the car. Of course, he respected the term _equality _and has high respect with independent women but that doesn't mean he can't assert being a gentleman.

"By the way, I'm staying for the next three days here afterwards I have to go to Osaka to wait for the shipment of my paintings." He said while they exit the airport's parking lot.

"Oh. Yeah... I remember you have villa there. When do you expect your paintings to arrive?" She muttered while reading the text message she received from Yui. "I got a message from Yui, they just arrived at Tetsuya's place."

"Well, it's not mine, it's my grandparents and ETA is 2 weeks from now." He answered with a quick glance. "Are you sure it's okay to stay in Tetsuya's place for three days? I mean I have no problem checking in the hotel."

"Of course not! Tetsuya's one of the best! I assure you." She patted his shoulder.

"I know he's a nice guy but you know I was not close to him, in fact even to your ex-boyfriend. I was closer to you and Yui."

"Of course! We're your classmate not them." She snorted.

The man smirked. "And how's your current bf now?"

"David is in U.S. and will be back only on July 11. Finally, we can arrange a dinner so you can meet each other. You never had the chance last time..."

"Yeah... I was busy, then Granny was hospitalized and I left Tokyo the same day you two left for Korea... was it Korea?"

Miaka nodded. "Yup! Korea. You should visit the country. I had a great time! You can even bring your stuff there to paint. There are so many things to see!"

"Aha! So you did enjoy your little honeymoon." Alexis teased her.

"It was not a honeymoon!" Miaka squeaked in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a healthy rosy pink. "David was like you... a perfect gentleman in every sense of the word!" she proudly stated.

"Enchanting." He replied with a smile curled on his lips.

OOOOOO

_Monday - 04 July - Tokyo_

Miaka was waiting outside the gate 70 holding a thick bond paper with the client's name, the flight JL860 arrived an hour late due to the thick fog in Beijing. But it's not really the late arrival that concerns her but the unusual number of people waiting at the terminal 2 of the Narita Airport. Hundreds of teenagers swarmed the place with banners, balloons and flowers while waiting for _Taylor Swift_. The international singer has a concert tour in Asia. She heard from the morning news while having her breakfast that she already performed in Singapore, Philippines and China and will be performing a 2 night concert in Tokyo which was scheduled this coming Thursday and Friday.

The faithful fanatics sang in unison the famous _Love Story _while waiting for their idol and in a few more minutes she almost jumped in surprise with the loud hysterical screams from the teens wailing in excitement when they caught a glimpse of the singer being escorted by dozen of airport security and personal body guards while taking their baggage at the gate 70.

Miaka was flabbergasted. The client she was supposed to pick up was in the same flight with the celebrity. She tilted her head in disbelief and uttered a small prayer that they will manage to get out of the airport alive and in one piece. Some fans turned wild while shoving and pushing one another to get a better view making her to almost lose her balance and trip when she was pushed as well. She scowled in irritation and tried to move aside, afraid now that the number of fans had tripled while security was having a hard time trying to pacify the hundreds of supporters.

In the middle of screaming, shoving and wailing Miaka's heart faltered when she thought she saw a familiar figure with back facing to her. She tried to follow the figure but it disappeared in an instant leaving her in confusion. When she turned her head, a tall slender sophisticated woman with long mahogany brown wavy hair pinned to the side approached her. After the short introduction, they walked towards the awaiting limo while trying to pass through the horde of fans.

A little disoriented, Miaka gave the surrounding a one final look, as if expecting someone familiar will appear in front of her before stepping inside the limo.

While inside the car, Miaka schooled her facial features, masking whatever emotion that enveloped her earlier and took the chance to apologize for the unpleasant welcome due to the devoted fans of the American singer. As expected, Miaka's warm and endearing approach put the woman at ease. She had taken the liberty to point a few temples and gardens as well as the shopping malls they passed by on their way to the hotel.

Upon reaching the Hotel, she introduced her to Mrs. Takano and bid them goodbye, indication that her job was done for the day.

While driving back to their office, she received a call from Mrs. Takano to guide the same client the next day. She wished to visit the temples and palaces. Miaka noted the instructions and confirmed she will attend to the woman herself. As soon as she got in the car, she called Yui to update the changes in their schedule.

OOOOOO

_Monday - 04 July – New York_

After three months of non-stop meetings, travel back and forth Tokyo and U.S., strenuous and painstaking efforts to convince their biggest client by winning the USD 120 million bid contract, David was practically in cloud nine for finally closing the deal that will serve as saving grace from Ranotech's losses. After the official signing of contract during the closed-door meeting, Ranotech will expect the 40 percent down payment as early as next week to start the project.

He also expected that this project will help the company to regain the trust of their other clients who walked away after the irresponsible and injudicious approach of the former director in handling their past dealings and operations.

The first person he called to break the good news was Miaka who was still past asleep. He was in euphoria hearing the excitement in her voice as she screamed childishly and used her bed like a trampoline to jump up and down in sheer happiness. How he wished she was here beside him to celebrate the good news. In fact, he dedicated the success of this deal to her for being his inspiration. She was no doubt the wind beneath his wings and he just wanted to take her now in his arms and fly away.

"I'm so-so-so happy for you! This deserves a celebration!" Miaka exclaimed excitedly on the other line, still panting after the series of jumps she did on her bed.

David can practically imagine what she was doing after he announced the good news. "Of course! If only I could, I would love to celebrate this good news with you right here, right now."

Miaka groaned on the other line. "Good news? You're being too modest! You had done a marvellous, splendid job! If I was the owner of Ranotech, I would put you in promotion right away!"

David smiled from ear to ear. "And please pray tell what kind of promotion I should expect from you?" He laughed after hearing her giggling sound on the other line while still trying to figure what promotion suits him.

"You know, you're already the Director so perhaps instead of promotion, I'll just give you additional benefits, something like a big bonus for a job well done!" She answered cheekily and continued. "Well, for closing this huge deal, I'll give you a year vacation leave absolutely paid!"

A loud cheery laugh escaped from him. "My-my... You are far too generous, my love."

"Well, you deserved it!" She exclaimed defensively. "You had dedicated your three months life to this project and it's only fair that the company gives you back your life four times!" She replied in elation. "And you can spend the whole year without any disturbance from the company."

_It's only fair that the company gives you back your life four times!_ Miaka's voice keeps ringing behind his ears even after the phone conversation. How he wish things could be that simple. David smiled wistfully as he started to daydream. What would he do with a year vacation? Of course, he would spend every waking day with his beloved, Miaka.

David was relieved by the fact that Ranotech, the very first company his father founded 25 years ago aside the many companies the latter inherited will continue to stand firm in its ground, something he should be proud of. Indeed, the last three months had been arduous and required a lot of time, hard work and patience but he felt it wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. It was all thanks to Miaka who had been his source of inspiration, always cheering and supporting from the background... Just knowing she will always be there makes him feel he can do everything.

He knew his mother will be delighted to hear this news and intend to surprise her personally. He was scheduled to fly back to Tokyo on July 11, although, he wanted to fly directly to Beijing from U.S.A. to discuss with his mother the status of the companies and most importantly his intention to marry Miaka before the end of this year provided Miaka accept his proposal, he knew he couldn't fly to Beijing without seeing Miaka first.

David still in high spirit couldn't wait to return to Tokyo, he already instructed their project manager to relay the good news and form the project management team. The kick off meeting is due in the next three weeks.

OOOOOO

_Tuesday - 05 July - Tokyo_

Despite the lack of sleep after David woke her up with the great news, Miaka's energy and enthusiasm remains the same. She couldn't wait for David's return and even asked Yui early morning if she could switch her off-days on Monday and Tuesday so she can spend time with David before he flies to Beijing. She was literally bouncing when Yui suggested she take her previous off-days she didn't use ever since David flew to U.S.A.

Miaka was daydreaming and glowing while waiting for the client inside the hotel when she was startled by the voice calling her name. She turned her head to the sound and made a slight bow while smiling politely. "Good morning Ms. Chee." She greeted the woman wearing long sleeve tangerine blouse with black collar tucked in a hipster jeans.

The woman smiled to her and greeted her back. Miaka couldn't help but to admire the beauty and elegance of the woman standing in front of her. While on their way to the first temple they will be visiting, she tried to open a conversation and complimented her looks asking her if she was a model.

Ms. Chee had the grace to blush at the compliment before she replied. "I aspired to become a model, that was nine years ago but my family didn't want me to pursue that path."

Miaka nodded quietly while focusing her eyes on the road. "I believed at some point, our families had this huge influence in us, their children especially when it's about a certain career we wanted to pursue."

"Did your parents also influence you?" The woman asked her just to keep the conversation going.

The other smiled and turned a quick glance at the woman sitting on the passenger seat. "Well, yes. My mom didn't force me to take a particular course. She gave me the freedom to choose what I wanted but her endless nagging to study hard can be considered as somewhat influential during those years."

She laughed quietly and heard her tour guide continued to talk. "But see, although you didn't follow your dream of becoming a model, people like me still mistook you as one. There's this certain grace and charisma in you that's just couldn't possibly be ignored." Miaka remarked sincerely.

"Thank you, Ms. Miaka. You're very nice." She replied, still blushing. "Anyway, I finished HRM and I'm now managing my parent's chains of restaurant in China. So, I guess it's not that bad."

They reached the Sensoji temple or also known as Asakusa shrine, reputed to be oldest and one of the most significant temples in Tokyo. They entered Kaminari-mon or Thunder Gate that contains two protective deities. Raijin, the God of Thunder and Fujin, the God of Wind. The structure is decorated by a massive 3-meter red and black paper lantern.

Before they left the temple, Madeline took the opportunity to pray to Kannon, the Buddhist Goddess of Mercy.

After visiting Sengaku-ji temple and Yasukuni shrine, they allowed themselves to rest and offered the woman to take their lunch.

While they sat comfortably in the seafood restaurant waiting for their order, they talked like they were already good friends.

"Please Miaka, call me Madeline, Ms. Chee sounds too formal."

"Oh, okay..." Miaka shrugged. "You mean you came here to visit your fiancé. That's so sweet!" She said sincerely. "I wish I had the same privilege."

"You're engaged as well?" Madeline slightly raised her eyebrow in query while sipping her green tea.

"Oh, no... Not yet..." Miaka replied shyly her face warmed and rosy. "But... of course I would love too!" She confessed. "Your fiancé was lucky to have you Ms. Ch- I mean, Madeline..."

The woman's cheeks reddened. "Why would you think so?"

"But of course! He has to be blind not to see how beautiful and elegant you are and even appreciate your efforts to see him..."

"Oh my... thank you for your praises. Isn't it wonderful to be in love? I also met someone at the airport yesterday and he was also planning to propose to his girlfriend." Madeline said dreamily.

"Well, I guess... love makes the world go round..." and both girls giggled at Miaka's answer.

"I'm glad I met you Miaka." she replied warmly. "Hey, why don't we meet sometime with our partners? It will be a lovely date." She suggested.

"That would be nice. Of course! Sure. Let me know when we can arrange before you left Tokyo." She replied eagerly, happy to gain a new friend. "I'll inform you when my boyfriend comes back from his business trip."

OOOOOO

Miaka reached her handbag and the box of cheese cake on the passenger seat after switching off the engine. She pressed the lock-mode button and strode towards their office when her phone vibrated in her handbag. She fumbled on her phone, clumsily pressing the answer button but even before she could say hello, she immediately pulled the mobile phone six inches away from her ear because of the loud hysterical voice from the other line.

"What the _fuck_! Are you going to blow my ear drum!" She answered angrily.

"I've been calling you a hundred times! Where were you?"

Exasperated, Miaka replied while gnashing her teeth. "Well, Keisukei, excuse me for missing your calls but I was busy attending with a client and had to switch my phone to silent mode!" She ranted but realizing her brother would never call her with urgency evident in his voice unless something compelling had happened, she suddenly felt alarmed and nervous. "What's wrong? Is there a problem? You could have sent me a text message if it's an emergency!"

She opened the glass door at the same time that she heard him answered. "I just want to let you know that Taka is on his way to see you!"

...

"Hello Miaka. It's been five years..." Taka suddenly stood up from one of the visitor chairs facing Yui's desk, smiling hesitantly as he approached her.

* * *

End of Chapter 21

A/N

Sorry for the extremely late update. Been busy with studies and work! This chapter had been in my FY folder for quite sometime, and because I was procrastinating (waiting for something to happen), I had completely forgotten about it. It was only recently (a few weeks ago!) that I managed to check my mailbox and whoah! I have more than a thousand unread messages from different sites.

Anyway, I thought I saw spiderwebs clinging on my FY folder and decided I should probably update this story. So there you have it.

I also thought I should divide the story into three, making chapter 20 the final chapter for book 1 and chapter 21 the beginning chapter for book 2 but because I'm such a fickle minded person, I decided against it.

New characters will be introduced soon and yep! Taka returns! I'm such a bad person for doing this to David but Taka isn't dead and he has to appear at some point, afterall, he was Miaka's first love. _was? _Let's find out in the next upcoming chapter! stay tuned. =)


	22. Chapter 22 Invisible Threads II Memories

**Chapter 22 – Invisible Threads II – Memories **

* * *

The glass door slowly closed with a soft click. But the almost quiet, nonexistent sound slammed behind Miaka's ears. It followed by the soft padding of footsteps towards her direction.

Miaka's face turned as pale as a ghost despite her light make up. Her mobile phone still pressed to her ear. She felt something blocking her airways as her heart beat accelerated in a tumultuous pace.

The unexpected visit of her former lover has sent Miaka's emotions in maelstrom of unrestrained disorder.

_Taka..._

Her breathing became ragged. Not only her entire line of vision, but her mind was completely blurred to any sense of understanding of his presence.

She had always in her sleeplessness nights and days of boredom, when there was no David yet in her life, that she envisioned their reunion.

_Teary... Dreamy... Emotionally joyful..._

She had woven in her mind the words that will put every famous poet into shame.

Her heart continued to pound ferociously... stronger... wilder... angrier... enough to lacerate her ribcage to fragments.

Shocked beyond words, the priestess remained riveted on the ground as if she was rendered rigid as waxed figure. The box of cheese cake and her mobile phone unconsciously slipping from her grip, but there was no David to swiftly catch and save it this time. Just before she heard the low crash of her mobile, she heard the distant voice of Keisukei.

"_Miaka! Are you still there!"_

Taka immediately walked over to her and bent down to pick up the box and the dismantled phone while Miaka instinctively took a step back, a rush of panic due to their sudden closeness enveloping her. After Taka gathered the pieces of mobile phone, he straightened up and looked at the woman standing mere inches away from him.

They stood there, quietly, facing each other and both seemingly afraid to expel the suspended air in their lungs.

The trance was suddenly broken when approaching Yui cleared her throat. "Miaka, is this the cheese cake you promised me?"

Miaka blinked her eyes and slowly turned to Yui, nodding her head unknowingly. "...oh... y-yeah..."

"Great! Thanks!" Yui felt pathetic trying to neutralize the sudden chill inside their office but she knew Miaka needed help. "Let me take that, Taka, yes... the phone too. Some clients might try to call her later." She said taking the box and dismantled phone while grabbing Miaka by her wrist. She instructed May to re-assemble the pieces of mobile together and almost shoved Miaka inside the pantry.

"Miaka..." Yui sighed tensely. "He was waiting for you for three hours already. I told him to come back tomorrow but he insisted on waiting for you. It was impossible to call you with him sitting in front of my desk, so, I discreetly texted Keisukei to contact you. I thought he managed to call you!" Yui explained in a low voice inside the pantry, feeling bad for her best friend.

"W-what should I do, Yui?" Miaka nervously asked in confusion.

"Are you ready to talk to him? If not, don't force yourself." She replied while holding her best friend's cold hands. "I'll tell him to comeback when you're ready to talk."

"B-but... what if he finds out about David? Or... vice versa..." She was suddenly scared.

Yui blinked at her response. "That's something you cannot prevent and certainly cannot hide." She whispered and regarded the panicked and confused look of her best friend. The blonde shook her head slightly in sympathy. "Miaka, you're obviously not prepared to talk to him, you're too emotional right now. Let me handle this. I'm sure he'll understand." She said reassuringly.

Just as when Yui was about to step out of the pantry, Miaka grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "No! You're right, I can't prevent this. I don't think I can delay this meeting. What was I thinking, maybe he just dropped by to say hello." She muttered nervously, lifting the side of her lips in a forced weak smile. "Let me handle this on my own."

The Seiryuu priestess leaned back and gave her a measuring look. "Are you sure?"

Miaka nodded quietly, unconsciously gripping Yui's hand fiercely. She closed her eyes and drew one heavy shaky breath to compose herself. Then let go of her best friends' hand before slowly stepping out of the pantry.

"Here's your mobile, I already fixed it."May handed the phone back to her.

With trembling hands, she took the mobile unit and thanked May. She sat down behind her desk, took a slow deep calculated breath and turned to gaze at Taka. "How are you doing, Taka?" Her voice faltered when she mentioned his name and she cursed herself inwardly. _So weak._

"I'm doing good..." he answered tentatively with a smile. "I was hoping if I can invite you tonight... for dinner. Just to catch up..."

Miaka didn't answer and only stared at him blankly. A long awkward silence took place.

After a while, she swallowed and replied. "Okay."

It was a start. Taka looked at her and smiled gratefully. Miaka twitched from her chair, it's been millennia since the last time she had seen that smile and somehow she can't help herself but to blush.

OOOOOO

Miaka was fiddling with the hem of the table mantle, twisting the fabric with her fingers. Taka brought her to the Japanese restaurant used to be their favourite place to dine in. In fact, this was where they celebrated their anniversaries and when they needed to iron their misunderstanding and differences. Ironically, this was the very same place where they mutually decided to part ways. Certainly, the small cozy restaurant had played a major role as silent witness to the bittersweet journey of their relationship.

As to why Taka had chosen the restaurant and this particular table at the corner of all places was beyond her.

After jotting down their order, the waiter bowed down slightly and left them. Taka cleared his throat and watched the woman sitting opposite him. She was staring at the small garden from outside the window, seemingly deep in her thoughts. He lowered his eyelids and allowed himself to reminisce one of those unforgettable memories.

"_Taka, look! The flowers are in full bloom!" Sixteen years old Miaka exclaimed. They were sitting inside the homely restaurant, celebrating their one month anniversary when the russet haired girl's attention caught the small garden from outside the window. _

"_Yes, you're right." The man replied in agreement. _

"_God... they're beautiful..." She admired openly. "Can we go there after we eat our lunch?"_

"_Of course! There's a lounge chaise there good for two people," pointing at the wooden swing surrounded by blue hydrangeas at the left side of the garden. "The weather is perfect. We can stay there for a few minutes to relax before we go to the cinema."_

"_Oh, but I like to try that one!" She replied, pointing at the swing attached to one of the sturdy branches of sakura tree, her eyes gleaming in excitement. The young lad's smile turned into a grin. One of the many things he loved about the girl was her carefree spirit. _

"_I guess I can't say no to you, can I?" _

_The petite woman smiled widely and shook her head. "No, you can't!"_

_..._

"_Faster! Higher!"_

_Taka laughed while pushing the swing with extra force. "I thought I warned you not to eat too much chocolate cake! It makes you more hyperactive!"_

_The girl burst into laughter, gripping the rope on each side and throwing back her head to see the white heavy cottony clouds above them. The sound of her exuberant laugh was infectious and it was the first time as far as he could dig from the memories of his past and present life that he heard her laugh that way. _

_..._

"_Happy one monthsary, Miaka." _

_Miaka's hazel eyes widened in surprise, looking back at him and the single flower he was holding, still panting after their playtime. She took the single flower, breathing in the sweet scent of white Jasmine . A playful smile gracing her lips. "Taka-kun, you're so sweet, but you didn't need to steal a flower from the garden."_

_Taka's shoulders drooped, a lone sweat trickle on the side of his forehead. "I already asked permission from the manager, you know. Have a little faith in me..."_

_His reaction sent her in a fit of giggle. She shook her head fervently and muttered, "Oh, I was just kidding!"_

_The man grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He took back the jasmine flower from her hand only to tucked it in her ear. "There, you look lovely." He murmured while running his fingers on her soft wavy hair. "__I'm sorry Miaka, I know I wasn't able to get you anything. I can only save a little from my allowance at the cafeteria. I promise I'll make it up to you next time."_

"_Hey..." Miaka's eyes softened, deeply touched by his words. "You're here, aren't you? It's more than enough for me... Thank you for planning everything. It's our first official date, ever. It's perfect! The place is so perfect! But I want you to know that I'm happy just by being with you."_

"_If you really love this place, then I promise to bring you here as often as I could."_

While he was deep in his pondering thoughts, he slowly lifted his eyelids, sensing a pair of hazel eyes regarding him quietly. The woman blushed slightly at being caught. His lips curled in a smile, a pleasant tug in his heart as he was reminded of the sweet old days. How good it felt to remember the past, the same woman, the same place, the same feelings...

"Tokyo had barely changed since I left." Taka smiled once again, starting the conversation casually. "I thought I'll have a hard time finding my way back, but even the apartment I used to live were the same."

_Barely changed? _Miaka pursed her lips and timidly fluttered her eyelids. Her simple fluid reaction expressed a palpable disagreement and cynicism.

"On the contrary, people had changed. They were half a decade older and perhaps wiser." She replied with enigmatic tone.

Taka breathed in as he slowly digested Miaka's words. A crack, appearing on the perfect picture he imagined earlier. He construed there was no way he could open a normal, casual conversation with her without hardly hitting a sensitive part of their past. Even when she spoke with a casual voice, the tone of sarcasm was undeniable. Or was he just too anxious of her reply, anticipating hearing the sound of her cheerful voice only to receive a calm impermeable response?

What could he possibly offer to make her feel comfortable in his presence? And he realized, she was least uncomfortable... just indifferent. Indeed, the world _is_ round. He swallowed hard as the next realization bounced back to his face, dribbling in his body, shaking his confidence.

_People had changed. _He looked at her. Gone was the mischievous glint of her eyes, childish curve of her lips, round cheerful face, podgy vibrant figure and auburn hair tied either in a bun on each side, pigtails or braids.

Sitting in front of him is a full pledge woman in all her beauteous glory.

Taka cleared his throat as he calmed the wave of emotions slowly spiralling like a tropical storm. _Indeed, she had changed._ "It's been five years, Miaka. I would never expect but you have grown into a lovely woman..." He sighed in open admission.

Trying her best to sound casual in front of the man, she smiled slightly and replied. "Thanks for the compliment. I guess between Yui and I, she is lovelier by miles."

The man opposite her chuckled noiselessly. "But you still have low self-esteem, as usual."

He guessed she may have transformed into a lovely woman but there would always be a shadow of old Miaka that he loved. _Her character... and hopefully her feelings._

Miaka took a deep breath and decided to stop beating around the bush and go straight to the point. "You are right, Taka. It's been five long years. So... what brings you here in Tokyo?" She asked, trying not to sound cold.

Before he could answer, the waiter came back to serve their dinner. The two quietly ate their food. Miaka had to admit, she was impressed that after a half decade, Taka still remembered her favourite dishes the restaurant serves. She smirked inwardly. But of course, she also remembered his favourites like the palm of her hands. Maybe there were things from the past a person can't just erase in his or her memory no matter how little or insignificant it will become in the present or future.

After dinner, Taka ordered a hot tea and started the conversation again.

"To answer your question earlier... I guess I came to realize that my journey of self-discovery had finally come to an end."

Miaka suddenly brightened up and was sincerely happy for the man seated in front of her. "Really! I'm glad to hear that, Taka! Where have you been those past five years? And you didn't even bother to write even a single letter, you must be having a great adventure!" Although, she teased him to make him feel guilty, there was no sound of bitterness in her tone.

Taka smiled, his apprehension suddenly washed away. The moment of tension certainly had disappeared between them. "Well, do you have time to listen? It is rather a long story. You have to remember that it's a long journey."

"Of course but you have to start now or the restaurant will close before you can even begin!" She said with enthusiasm.

Taka chuckled. He felt a warm wave enveloping him just seeing her smile. Her face was like a well-polished gem, every facet glimmers when she smiles.

He can see her smile sparkles in her hazel eyes, in the sweet curve of her lips, in the warm blush of her cheeks.

And he realized, there were things that would always remain the same no matter how a person aged. No matter how the person changed. Like Miaka's cheerful disposition. How he missed every single thing about her... Indeed, a long journey of self-discovery only for him to realize that he left his heart in Tokyo. Despite the amazing things he experienced and discovered it was still her... and only her... the only woman who holds his heart.

Miaka listened to his stories with keen interest. Certain stories had her teary eyed and the next chuckled in amusement. Taka's emotions stirred from the inside as he shared with her his adventures. In that moment, both felt time stilled conspicuously as he unknowingly replenished his years of absence in her life like slowly filling an empty bottle with water. She has always been a wonderful listener.

"After that, I realized that I should go back to Tokyo... because I left something very important and essential in my life?"

"What is it?" Miaka asked curiously while putting back the cup of tea on the table, her left brow lifted in query.

...

"My Heart, Miaka." Taka answered looking intensely at her hazel eyes. "I left my heart with you..."

"T-Taka..." She said almost in a whisper, her eyes flickered in bewilderment, thinking if he was just making it up.

"Miaka, it's still you... after all those years my feelings haven't changed... it did not waiver even for a bit... I still love you..."

Taka took her suddenly ice-cold hand from the table and squeezed it tenderly but Miaka instinctively pulled it back as if she had been burnt from the touch.

The turn of events made her unable to think clearly. It was so nice in the beginning and suddenly her mind was rolling in confusion... the pains and bitterness of the ugly memories she had endured over the past five years suddenly sprung back from its deep slumber.

"_I have to do this..."_

"_... I know..."_

"_I'm sorry, Miaka, but I don't want to make you wait for nothing... that's why I'm giving you your freedom."_

"_It's not I who wanted to be free from this relationship, Taka... It's not... I..."_

"_I'm sorry... that's not what I meant. It's just... you'll never understand..."_

_Why? Why now?_ Miaka clenched her jaw to hold back the tears, to restrain the pain but it was just too difficult... The dam she raised earlier was starting to fall apart and mixtures of emotions were leaking through, finding its way out.

Miaka knew her control over the rein was starting to slip from her hold and before her dam exploded, she hastily grabbed her handbag and walked away without a word.

She walked as fast as she could but before she could open the door of the driver seat, Taka grabbed her arm and turned her face to him.

"Miaka please... I'm sorry..." He said pleadingly.

"For what?"

Taka flinched at the bitterness of her tone. It was only two words but such heaviness of suppressed resentment it carried. He desperately tried to reach the depths of her eyes but all he could see was pains and frustrations.

"I know I hurt your feelings and I could never forgive myself... but I beg you to give me another chance and I promise to make it up to you... I love you Miaka... I still love you... please forgive me..."

She brusquely brushed off his hands and hissed between her teeth.

"And do you expect me to just welcome you with open arms and tell you, yes I forgive you and I accept you back in my life?" Her tears finally burst out in the open just as the rumbling emotions behind her wall erupted.

Unable to conquer her impulse not to recollect everything that she went through, her mind instantly showed her a mental picture of her miserable state after he left her. She cursed the familiar stabbing ache in her heart. It was painful.

The pain was pouring out like hot water, scalding the wound she so tried hard to mend.

"How dare you tell me you still love me?" She scoffed in disbelief. "Five years without a single phone call or even a letter! Five long years! You don't know what I had been through, Taka! You don't know the pain you've caused me!" She yelled while jabbing his chest with her fist, oblivious of the people watching them. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't spend the rest of my life in misery waiting for you not knowing if you're ever coming back!"

Miaka wiped the tears on her face and opened the door of the driver seat, her lips, drawn in thin line and eyes glaring at her side. "And so, if you'll excuse me... I believed I have had enough of this conversation and I'm just extremely tired and wanted to go home." She slammed the door close, turned on the ignition key and left Taka at the parking lot of the restaurant.

Taka stood still as he watched the car fading from his sight. He looked down with his spirit broken.

Five blocks away from the restaurant, Miaka stopped the car. Clutching the steering wheel, she sobbed loudly. The pain she was feeling at that moment was so excruciating that she can no longer restrain herself. She thought the wound had already healed but why was it so damned painful? She removed her right hand from the steering wheel and clutched her chest.

David's reassuring voice emanated from the passenger seat, looking at her tenderly. "It's okay my love... I'm here… I'll stay with you… I promise I won't leave you."

She whipped her head to the side, blinking her eyes in surprise and confusion but only saw her handbag carelessly thrown on the passenger seat. Her face scrunched in distress. A twinge of sorrow and longing enveloping her as she embraced herself, tears running down profusely. She needed David more than ever. He was her comfort... her safe harbour...

She fumbled on her mobile phone and clumsily dialled his number. It didn't take long for her to hear his voice.

"Hello, my love, how are you?" Miaka heard him say, not hiding his surprise and excitement. "I was supposed to call you..."

"I-I'm fine... How about you?" She said hoarsely, biting her lower lip when she wasn't able to hide the tremble in her voice.

"Miaka, are you okay? Where are you?" David's asked, worried.

How she wanted to tell him she was not okay and she needed him so badly by her side. She wanted to tell him her meeting with Taka but she could not bring herself to say it, not that he was miles away from her. He was still in cloud nine for closing the deal and she does not want to worry him. "I'm fine... j-just a cold I caught from one of the clients..." She said holding back her sniff. "I just wanted to hear your voice... I missed you already..." Her tears flowed from her face saying the last words. She really does miss him terribly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." She heard him say with the sound of longing. "Please promise me you'll take care of yourself... I will be home on Monday. I can't wait to have you in my arms, Miaka."

"Oh, David..." A sob escaped uncontrollably.

"Miaka... What's wrong?" Worry and panic already visible in his voice. "Does something bad happen to you? Please tell me."

"No... no-no-no..." She denied. "It's just that I really missed you... that's all..."

OOOOOO

_Wednesday - 06 July - Tokyo_

Slumped on her favourite dining chair, Miaka blankly stared at the vase with 3 stalks of fresh sun flowers and greenery while unconsciously stirring her cup of coffee. With dishelved hair and fluffy reddened eyes, she had barely managed a wink of sleep and had no drive to go to work.

"_After I left Tokyo, I went to work in a cruise ship for six months. Although, there was only a vast ocean to see during those times, it was the ocean itself that helped me to clear my mind... on exactly what I want... and where to start. I was like that ship... alone in my wandering. After my contract ended, I went to China to search for my biological parents. It took me about three months to finally meet them. I came from a very poor family and although they were surprised to see me, my father was extremely happy. He said that I was very ill at that time and they cannot afford to buy my medicine much more to take me to a specialist. Their neighbour told them that there was a couple from Japan who was looking for a child they can adopt, preferably a boy. Against their wishes they were left with no choice but to give me away in exchange of saving my life. And so after formalities, I became Taka Sukunami... a Chinese looking boy with a Japanese name..."_

"_But you already knew that my adoptive parents died and was taken cared by my adoptive father's sister." _

"_It was funny, although my real family looked different from my family in my past life; I also have four siblings, 3 girls and a boy. The house they were living was beyond repair, so I used my savings to find a decent house. I managed to get a job and was able to support my siblings in their studies."_

"_Life was hard but I was very happy, my mother didn't live to see her eldest son but my father said she truly loved me and knew that I will grow up as a fine man. My father said he regretted giving me away like a puppy but seeing me with a better disposition in life, he felt a huge nail was taken out from his heart._

_I thought perhaps, it was fate that I would be adopted, so that I will be saved from my illness and grew up as a man capable of helping my real family. Somehow I found reason... a purpose... and though I wasn't treated fairly by my aunt, I still owe my adoptive parents my very life." _

"_I worked hard, more than what was expected from me, I was only doing it to earn more money to give my siblings a better education, but I guess my hard work paid off and I was promoted twice in that year. And the following year, I was again promoted and became a manager. Afterwards, life became better for us. I managed to acquire a second hand car and a house under mortgage. My brother will graduate next year and he promised to help me support our sister's education."_

She was sincerely happy for Taka. Wasn't that what he wanted... to find his reason of living not only because of her...

"_After that, I realized that I should go back to Tokyo... because I left something very important and essential in my life?" _

"_What is it?"_

"_My heart, Miaka... I left my heart with you..."_

"_T-Taka..." _

"_Miaka, it's still you... after all those years my feelings haven't changed... it didn't waivered even for a bit... I still love you..."_

Miaka let out a shaky sigh, unconsciously biting the back of her lower lip. She took the long forgotten cup of coffee to her mouth and drank the now cold bland taste without bother. She regretted everything that she said yesterday. It was not fair for Taka to be treated, not in that way yet she could not help it. Her reeling emotions had undoubtedly blinded her sense of reason. Taka was a _good_ man... no, he _is a_ _great selfless_ man. He was exactly the same man she met in the Universe of the four gods. A responsible loving son and big brother who were willing to sacrifice his own happiness just to make sure he could provide for his family who needs it more than she does.

A tear trickled down her cheeks but she was too tired to wipe it away. The tear lingered on the base of her jaw line before it dropped on the lip of her cup and slowly sliding down, mixing with the black liquid.

He deserved an apology... but she couldn't bear to see him again...

Suddenly, Keisukei's voice emanated from out of nowhere. _"Are you sure of your feelings for him? Or you just felt guilty because he died for you?"_

"_What about Taka?" have you ever asked yourself, what if he suddenly comes back and you realized you still harbour special feelings for him? What if you realized you have mistaken your feelings for David, thinking that you loved him when it was more of gratitude of what he did in the past? What will become of David then?_

Her heart twisted with the sudden pain.

"_Don't you think it will be unfair to him?"_

Miaka had hardly realized she was already sobbing the moment she was reminded of her brother's words three months ago. Just the thought of hurting David pained her more than how she had ever imagined it. The Lady Fate must be playing tricks on her. The irony of meeting Taka while David was overseas was just plain madness. Life had been beautiful for the last three months, why does she have to be reminded of those painful memories again? Is she really ever going to be happy...?

"_I love you, Miaka... please believe when I say that you are my pair of wings... you're the only woman in my existence that I ever loved. No one else holds my heart the way you do... My heart is yours and yours alone..."_

She felt her heart was suddenly split into two.

_"Miaka, it's still you... after all those years my feelings haven't changed... it did not waiver even for a bit... I still love you..."_

Still languished, she stood up and went back to her room when she caught sight of her mobile phone lying on the bedside table. After her phone conversation with David last night, she decided to switched-off her phone to avoid calls she expected to come from Yui and Keisukei. She was not ready to discuss or rewind the events to anyone.

It occurred to her that her brother must be really worried about her and if he was in Tokyo, she was sure his brother would have had knocked down her door since last night. But Keisukei was out of town and would only be back on Friday. No wonder her brother was hysterical yesterday... she took her mobile phone and turned it on, as expected, continuous beeping emanated from the unit indicating the number of messages and voicemails she received.

She took a deep breath. There's no way she can be a coward now... not when her happiness and the happiness of the man she loves depends on it. She has to confront her greatest fear even if it takes breaking her own heart...

_The only question is... which love weighs more..._

OOOOOO

"Sorry, I'm late..." Miaka said apologetically.

"My goodness Miaka! I had been calling you many times last night? What the hell happened to you?" Yui replied as she shoved her best friend inside the pantry.

Miaka made a shallow chuckle. "I was tired last night and slept as soon as I reached home."

"Liar!" Yui drawled. "You're not a good actress Miaka. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Now, spill it! What happened last night?" Her hands on her waist while impatiently tapping her foot on the floor tiles.

Miaka sat down and leaned her elbow on the coffee table; she closed her eyes while stroking her temple. "Yui..." She drew a sharp breath and looked straight in her best friends blue orbs. "I... Taka told me he still loves me... he wants me back in his life..."

"Miaka..." Yui hugged her best friend. "Did you mention about David?"

She flinched at the mention of David's name. "No... I never had the chance to update him about my life... I walked away after he expressed his feelings for me..."

"But Miaka... do you still have feelings for Taka...?"

Miaka twitched, confusion swimming in her eyes. She honestly did not know the answer to her question...

"Yui... I have to meet Ms. Chee, she asked me to show her around Tokyo Metropolis and the Museum... Perhaps, we can discuss about this later." She said, trying to avoid the question.

"But... are you sure you're fit to work today? Why don't you take a rest and let me take it over for you." Yui replied. Her concern was visible in her eyes.

"Thanks Yui, but no. I need this to keep myself busy... Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said reassuringly.

OOOOOO

I can't believe this! Did you know that the last time I had been in the museum was when I was in High school! I can't believe I'll see my country's treasures here in Tokyo! Amazing!" Madeline exclaimed.

"I agree... When the museum informed us about the exhibit, I was the first agent to come here and was truly amazed with the treasures I saw.

They reached the Lords and Emperor's ancient swords. Miaka was hesitant to enter the room aware that on the other side of that wall lies Hotohori's holy sword in all its mystique and greatness.

She wondered why fate had to lead her to the holy sword whenever she had to meet her seishi's and why of all that it always have to be on the day after her heart's confusion. Staring blankly at the entrance, a sudden fear brushed her back. She knew Suzaku was watching over him but would the Phoenix God pull her once again inside the sword with dozens of people as witness?

Does Suzaku intended for his priestess to confront her heart inside Hotohori's sword. Would he show her important things she have yet to see or had forgotten? Was he testing her faith?

Miaka instinctively closed her eyes to utter a silent prayer. _Suzaku... I do need the strength to face my fear... the courage to confront my heart... But please... I beg you not to scare the people by pulling me inside the sword._

"Shall we?" Madeline asked her.

"Sure... after you." She sighed and crossed her fingers. Miaka pretended listening to the curator, trying her best to avoid the holy sword and prayed hard that no red light would emanate from the ruby gemstone.

She felt relieve that nothing happened. The rest of the day was uneventful. Madeline bought a few things in the shopping mall with Miaka guiding her to where she wanted to go. She managed to hide her loneliness or perhaps the other woman smelled something but did not wish to pry on her personal issues.

After she brought Madeline back to the hotel, Miaka wanted to go straight home but at the last minute, decided to swing by the office remembering the promise she made with Yui earlier. Perhaps, she really does need someone to talk too.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, she was startled by the voice behind her. Her heart started to beat erratically. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes to calm the inner turmoil building inside her. She knew exactly who the owner of the voice was. She slowly turned around to face him. "Taka..."

The man slowly marched towards her. When he was face to face with her, he seemed to have been lost and could not bring to utter a single word.

Miaka sighed heavily. "Let's talk." She said with melancholic voice.

OOOOOO

They sat on one of the benches overlooking Tokyo bay, both lost in space while the light splash of water and its salty smell carried by the gust of wind brushed their faces. Street vendors and passerby's blocks their view as they silently watch the last ray of sunset flooding the horizon with red and orange colours. A distant sound of the song 'Nagareboshi' can be heard from a street singer accompanied by his guitarist as well as the engine sound coming from the passenger boat. But the busy-bustling place seemed to not exist at all, even the little girl that was staring them for quite a while.

"Mister..." The little girl approached Taka hesitantly. "Would like to buy some flowers for the lady?"

Taka was startled and looked at the 12 years old girl and her basket of assorted flowers while Miaka lowered her head after fixing her hair in a single pony tail obviously avoiding the girl's presence. "Please... if you will give me two roses." He said to the little girl after taking a quick glance at the woman sitting a few inches away from him.

"B-but... Isn't it supposed to be three?" she asked innocently leaving Taka chuckling shyly in embarrassment, his right hand brushing the back of his head.

"Two will be enough for now." Taka smiled slightly at the girl's inquisitive manner.

The little girl shrugged her shoulder and took out from her basket, two stalks of white roses and wrapped it nicely in a plastic. "Here Mister..." She said while handing the roses to Taka. "I hope she will forgive you, she really looks unhappy. I hope the roses would help to make her smile." She finished with both of them blushing involuntarily.

Taka paid the little girl and was genuinely delighted when he said she can keep the change.

"Ahh... uhm... for you..." His voice stuttered in nervousness. Miaka took the flowers and thanked him. "Two roses... It means... I'm sorry..." He finished while looking at her face in side view.

She glanced back at him and replied in a low voice. "I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have screamed at you back there, you didn't deserve it."

"No. I deserved it." Taka replied promptly. "I was a jerk, I know... I was arrogant to myself and to you... I defied my own destiny thinking there was another life waiting for me somewhere. I threw everything we had when I could have asked you for time to find my true identity..." He made an empty chuckle while tilting his head. "I really messed it up... you and I...

"I met someone there..." He said in a low voice while looking down at his trembling hands. "She was the type of woman every man would want for a wife... extremely rich, smart, beautiful, elegant, independent... almost perfect... but she's not like you Miaka... you're too special to be even compared to other woman... there's no one like you. That's when I realized it's still you... no one can ever replace you in my heart..."

_**You say it's over_

_I say we've just begun_

_Cause it ain't forever_

_Until our lives are done_

_I know I did some things_

_That I never should_

_I'd undo them if I could_

_I'd turn my life around for you_

_Anything you'd ask me too..._

Miaka turned her head to the other side and embraced herself, discreetly biting her lower lip as she struggled to hold back her body from trembling and her tears to burst out.

Silence filled them. And compare to previous unbearable silence, they found this one comforting as if this interlude was what they needed to breathe from the stifling atmosphere.

Slowly, Miaka stood up and quietly walked towards the railing, leaning her forearms and interlacing her fingers together while being caught in her own contemplation. Her eyes reflected sadness and pain.

Taka walked towards her and hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulder, slowly moving down to her elbow encompassing his arms around her body to securely imprison her without any intention to cause harm but only to protect, while her back gently pressing to his chest.

Miaka closed her eyes shut and bit her trembling lip.

"Please... don't..." She whispered in agonizing voice.

But instead, Taka buried his face to her hair. Miaka could feel the suppressed emotions of Taka... It was an embrace filled with deep longing and regret. "I'm sorry, Miaka... please forgive me..."

_**What must I do to make you want to stay_

_And take the hurt away_

_And leave it all to yesterday?_

_What can I say to make you change your mind?_

_To have the chance to turn the hands of time_

_Back to the days when you were mine?_

_Just give me one more chance for one last time._

Her mask fell off and tears started to flow down one after another when she felt Taka sobbing noiselessly.

It was so painful.

She never thought their reunion would be this painful...

Unconsciously, her mind began to recall their happy times together and how they started to talk about their dreams and future.

_Miaka, you shouldn't have done that to your mother..._

_Why are you taking her side? She was the reason why you lost your job at the cafeteria! She did that on purpose! How are you going to support yourself?_

_I'll just have to look for another job then... Do not worry yourself, now let's go. I'll send you home._

_No, I'm not going home, I'll stay with you._

_Miaka, you can't. There are other males in this apartment. It's not safe for you._

_Then... then we'll just have to move to a smaller room but with privacy, I have some money I saved from my daily school allowance... well it's not much, but enough to pay for the down payment... I guess. Then, then I'll look for a job! I'll-_

_Your mother and Keisukei will be terribly worried about you. Besides, you still need to go to school._

_Don't you understand? She did that because she was desperate to separate us!_

_I know... _

_You knew?_

_Yes... all the more reason that I bring you back to her care. I love you, Miaka but I also respect your family._

_But she hates you... and if she can't accept you then I'm not going back! Please let me stay here with you! I know I'm not a good cook, but I will learn and be a good wife! _

_Miaka, even though we aren't married yet, for me, you're already my wife... I want to give you a much better life and I am not about to destroy your chance of reaching the stars and becoming a successful career woman by holding you back. I'm not rich, but I promise you, I will work hard. I will give you a house big enough for the two of us and for our three running and jumping kids. And there'll be a spare room for your mom whenever she visits us and her grandkids. We'll have a small garden... and a swing._

_I'ved already reached the stars. They were my truest friends... and one of them is my lover, my soul mate. I love you, Taka! Even if you don't give me a nice house, as long as we're together, that's fine with me. _

It pained her even more since she did love him with everything she got, heart and soul. That she lived her life as if he was her world even after they had separated and she was left broken to pieces.

Miaka gazed at the sunset breathlessly.

_He was her world._

OOOOOO

_Wednesday - 06 July – New York_

David's body was trembling as he tried to suppress his extreme anger, his mobile phone almost crushed in his tight grip.

The former emperor was in the middle of evening dinner with their client and project manager when he received a phone call from his mother. He excused himself and went to the smoking area, ecstatic to break the good news to his mother when he was caught off-guard by her own announcement. He was told that because of his long absence, his mother had taken the liberty to act on his behalf and confirmed the acceptance of their family to betrothed him. He was expected to return to Beijing end of next week for the formal announcement of the engagement to their families and members of high society.

Shocked and enraged to the core with such audacity, he punched the wall to restrain himself from cursing the woman that gave birth to him. How dare she decide for him! How dare she intrude in his personal affairs again!

No! He will no longer tolerate such impertinence and ignorance! He doesn't care if she was his mother! Once and for all, he has to put an end to her continuous meddling to other people's lives!

* * *

A/N

Yay! After 21 chapters, the former lovers finally met... and talked. A peek on their past memories as couple and Miaka's inner battle. It was not difficult to write Taka's character. It was clear he was genuinely in loved with our heroine, and always will, that I made clear in this chapter.

But wait, Taka confessed meeting another woman, who was obviously and amazingly perfect in every sense of the word. Hmm... Who could she be? Did he love her (in his own way no matter how big or little)? Did Miaka know her? After being virtually absent for five years and procrastinating for another 3 months, why did Taka return to Tokyo?

The song is entitled _One More Chance_ by Filipino singer Piolo Pascual. I was browsing the net for a song that would fit Taka's emotions and stumbled upon this song and actually fell in love with it.

Of course, there's no way I'll forget David Wong. So, his mother has decided to betrothed our beloved former emperor. Who could the lucky girl be? Like Taka, It wasn't hard to figure Hotohori's mother, learning from the gaiden how she practically and literally made his son a puppet. Not to mention, it does happen in real life, _really!_ Gee, I can write an entire chapter just for her.

About their character, I'd like to write it that way. Suzaku favoured them both, it was a dream came true but despite being reincarnated in Miaka's world, it wouldn't be a life made in heaven. Their past would continue to chase them like shadow.

Now, it's up to our two former seishi's to decide how they want to live their lives. They would most certainly fight for it because fighting for it meant their beloved's happiness. It was a promise to keep and a promise of a lifetime.

So, the battle of the hearts continued!

xxx

Special thanks for all the reviews and constructive comments. It was a nice feeling, really. Like I said, when I started writing this, it was just for fun and I never thought it'll be this long. I thought of ending the story but I imagined if I was the reader, I would definitely get pissed for ending it so abruptly. So thanks for gearing me to write more and to those who hadn't left a review but putting me in their favourites and alerts. Though, it would be nice to hear your thoughts. I had a lot of fun after more than a year of absence!


	23. Chapter 23 Invisible Threads III Chaos

**Chapter 23 – Invisible Threads III - Chaos**

* * *

_Friday – 08 July – Tokyo_

The water from the shower head was pouring down, rinsing the soap suds from her lithe naked body. Not too hot, not too cold; just enough to relieve her from the stress and anxiety of the past few days. Running a hand over her face and pushing the sagging bangs to the side, she sighed in contentment.

"_I'm sorry, Miaka... please forgive me..."_

_Her mask fell off and tears started to flow down one after another when she felt Taka sob noiselessly._

_It was so painful. _

_She never thought their reunion would be this painful... _

_Unconsciously, her mind began to recall their happy times together and how they started to talk about their dreams and future. _

_It pained her even more since she did love him with everything she had, heart and soul. That she lived her life as if he was her world even after they had separated and she was left broken to pieces._

_Miaka gazed at the sunset breathlessly._

_He was her world._

_Her eyes flickered, understanding the cryptic message the last few rays of sunset conveyed to her. She gathered her strength and remembered the man in her present life, the man she loved._

_Here and now... _

_With all her heart and soul..._

_Just remembering his gentle handsome face gave her enough courage to face the man behind her._

_She wiped her tears and slowly turned around, releasing herself from the embrace and staring at his midnight blue eyes that she used to gaze into adoringly, those eyes that melted her heart... But those were just beautiful memories of the past. _

"_Taka... I have to tell you something. I al-"_

"_I know..." He suddenly cut her, putting a finger to her lips. Miaka's eyes flickered in bared confusion. "I was keeping in touch with Tetsuya for the last three months. I told him my plans... Keisukei sent me an email, asking... pleading me not to bother you anymore since you've just started rebuilding your life again..." _

_The russet haired girl was so shocked she didn't know what to say and how to react. Keisukei and Tetsuya knew all along that Taka was coming back! And they hid it from her for three months! She wondered if Yui knew as well..._

"_... And that... there was another guy who helped you pick up your broken pieces..." Taka swallowed trying to build more courage as he confessed everything. He felt a pang of jealousy but he wasn't entirely sure if he had the right. All he knew was that he has to try harder! Beg if he must just for her to reconsider him back. "When I found out you've been hurting all that time, I suddenly lost the courage to face you. I became a coward; but I realize I caused you that pain... And if you cursing me would lessen the pain then I'm willing to accept all your anger, even heaven's thunder... Hoping after all that, will be your forgiveness..."_

_Sensing his sincerity, all emotions hidden in her chest bared open. "I... I already forgive you, Taka..." _

_The man's face brightened up and suddenly pulled her in a tight embrace, murmuring words of gratitude. _

_Miaka's barrier crumbled and she unconsciously cried on his chest. How she had waited for this day to come. It took her years and years of hopeless waiting. He had left her heart bleeding and broken, but truth be told, she had never 'hated' him. She adored him. She loved him. _

_Despite the tears, a small smile lifted her lips. For the first time after that dreadful night of separation, after their exchange of best wishes, his last kiss that left a bittersweet taste on her lips, the shattered hopes and dreams behind the fallacy of a glassy mirror that glistened in her eyes, she felt liberated. This time for 'real'. Of all the pains and anger she thought that had already vanished in her heart since the last time she spoke to Suzaku inside the holy sword. The bitterness and emptiness she thought had been completely healed by David. _

_She didn't realize until now that it was still there... in the deepest darkest corner of her heart. The reason of all her misery was the result of her denial of the painful separation with the man who promised to love her for all eternity. _

_And now that forgiveness has already been given and acceptance of their fate has been ascertained, her body felt light as a feather. While her tears flowed freely from her eyes, it felt like the same tears were washing away the remaining stains of anger and pain, completely healing the scars in her heart. She felt like a whole different person. Like she was reborn... The same feeling as when she was on top of Mt. Inwangsan. _

_He released her and she smiled at him. The first genuine smile she gave him since they met again. Miaka placed her left hand on his cheek. "I had never felt free of all the pains after our separation... And I had tried so hard in vain. I always wondered why I couldn't let go of all those pains... I finally understand. My heart was waiting for acceptance and forgiveness. After so many years, it finally happened... I can finally put to rest all the ugly memories of the past five years and will only cherish the good ones that we shared." _

_It was indeed a rewarding feeling when she finally made peace with her loss._

_She brushed the locks that covered his midnight blue eyes and stroke his face once more. "Taka... I loved you... And understand that you will always have a special place somewhere here in my heart." Miaka said in a low voice as she placed her right hand onto the left side of her chest. "But I met this wonderful, amazing man..." Taka tried to open his mouth but she was quick to place her finger to his. She shook her head slightly, asking quietly to let her finish. "In fact, I don't even deserve him... But he loves me... And I also love him... with all my heart... and all my soul... I can't imagine living my life without him... And you see... I know it's hard to say and would be too much if I ask... but it would really mean a lot to me... If you would be happy for me by accepting the man I chose and intend to spend the rest of my life with..."_

"_That much... Is that how much you love him?" Taka asked with sadness and hurt in his eyes. _

_The words struck Miaka like déjà vu when she remembered Hotohori asking her the same question after he read and translated Tamahome's letter to her during their travel to find the remaining Suzaku warriors. _

_Miaka nodded quietly._

"_Then... I'm happy for you..." He said in a huff in a means to try to hide the pain. _

_She was right, for there was nothing more he would ever want than to see her happy even if it meant she ended up in another man's arms. _

"_Friends...?" He asked, extending his hand._

_Miaka, despite the tears, beamed and smiling beautifully; and Taka thought seeing that smile once again was worth the pain he felt. _

"_Friends..." She shook his hand and embraced him tightly. "Thank you... Taka." She whispered._

_Friends... _Miaka thought with a smile as she fumbled with the handle of the shower, turning the water off. Pulling the curtain to the side she reached for the towel to dry herself. She felt particularly light not only because of the refreshing morning shower but because she felt a huge boulder was lifted from her chest.

Miaka blew out the scented therapeutic candles and sighed at the ambient aroma of lilies and bamboo. It was a gift from David two days before he left on a business trip. It would have been nice if there was a bathtub squeezed somewhere within this tiny room;for she would most probably fill every corner with candles, indulging in a relaxing nap while her body submerge in water full of bubbles and petals. And then, most definitely would she blame its effect for her consistent tardiness.

She smirked. Ah, one of the many unspoken dreams which would remain unspoken; for she has no intention to reveal that despite wanting a simple life, even though she has secret desires.

Those shallow dreams had never been disclosed to Taka before for she had no intention to stress the man. She knew her former lover would work like a cow just to give everything she wishes, and she didn't need that. What she had wanted when they were still together was his time - time that had been denied to the both of them until their very end.

And David... He will give everything just for her. That's why she would never say it out loud, the things that she desired; for she knew the former emperor would give it all with a single flick of a finger. He has the power and money, and she didn't need all that. His presence out weighs more than any material things he could ever offer. His love was more than enough.

Miaka faced the mirror, counting the days in her head. Three more days and she would finally see David again. Her face glowed in anticipation of their much awaited reunion. She started to hum their favourite song as she stepped out of the bathroom when she heard a gentle knock on her front door. Brows furrowed, she tightened the sash of her bathrobe quickly then twisted her hair up and covered it with a towel.

_It must be Keisukei. He's arriving today, but I thought it was suppose be later. _She walked through the living room and towards the main door. A gasp escaped her mouth the moment she opened the door, utterly surprised to discover who it actually was that was waiting at the other side of the door.

"David!"

The former emperor looked extremely tired - partly because of the long flight from New York to Japan, and partly because of something that was bothering him ever since he had spoken to his mother. While he felt oppressed with the newest crisis he needed to deal with, the moment his eyes fell on her, his throbbing weariness was turned to relief.

Not wasting another second in closing the gap between them, he immediately approached and embraced her tightly.

"God... I missed you so much..." He whispered within her ear.

Miaka was genuinely surprised and ecstatic as a feeling of what felt like adozen butterflies were fluttering within her stomach. She returned his embrace with the same longing and sighed in contentment.

All anxiety and emotional turmoil the last few days of her encounter with Taka was swiftly forgotten as if David's presence was enough assurance that what they shared _is_ real and not just some flight of fantasy.

_Here and now._

"I missed you too... a super lot!" She sobbed.

The former emperor pulled back, cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Had you been crying lately?" He asked worriedly when he remembered her calling him two days ago.

Miaka shook her head profusely from side to side and smiled. "I just missed you... Really-really missed you." She answered truthfully. "I love you so much!" She blurted out and clung to his neck as if she desperately needed to let him know and assure him of her feelings.

David sighed contentedly and buried his face within the curve of her neck, his hands stroking her back. "I love you too, Miaka._ Only you..._"

Very slowly, David trailed kisses on her neck up to her jaw line. His other hand moving up, cupping her nape while he pushed the door closed with his other hand.

With both eyes closed, they reached each other's lips in a slow kiss. Gently nibbling and tugging her lower lip before sensually teasing the side with his tongue. Miaka let out a soft moan and David finally locked his lips with hers in a long fierce kiss enough to compensate for the weeks they've been away from each other.

The towel that covered her hair loosened and fell down to the floor, her wet hair draping on her neck like a waterfall. David groaned under his breath as he gently tugged on her tangled hair, while the droplets of water that trickled down his hands only served to add more heat to their entwined bodies. Their exchange of kisses strayed and their hands unabashedly roamed unable to get enough of each other.

It was not the first time they've been away for two weeks, in fact, the longest was nearing to three; but this one was achingly painful as if both needed each other's silent reassurance within the contact. When breathing finally became a necessity, both grudgingly released the other. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his nose nuzzling against her throat.

"Miaka..." He breathed in her sweet fresh scent and trailed yet another slow sensual trail of kisses to her neck, moving to her throat and up to her jaw line making her shiver and mewl involuntarily. She was so damn addictive. "...Would you please... change into something more appropriate?..." He whispered hoarsely within her ear, his breath hot, before nipping it causing her to purr on his shoulder. "...Before I do something I would regret later." He saw her blush intensively and smiled for the fact that he never failed to colour her face in different shades of pink and red.

Miaka's face was burning hot, not only her face but her entire body to a point that she wanted to go back into the bathroom just to take another quick shower although this time cold. She never meant to tease him. In fact, he was the last person she expected to see this early in the morning on Friday. Wasn't he supposed to return on Monday? Besides, he was the one teasing her with his hot kisses!

Although she was extremely surprised and happy to see him, she noticed that there was something within his eyes that made her anxious. His unusually darkened golden brown eyes were filled with a deep longing and strong desire... Again, she couldn't help herself but to blush while she continued to unlock the sudden mystery behind it, yet there was something else past that desirous stare... Apprehension, fear, and there was more... Anger!

Miaka was suddenly alarmed and fearful. _Did he find out about Taka? Already?! Is this why he flew back earlier than I anticipated without even telling me? _She panicked. _He must have gotten the wrong information! There's nothing between me and Taka, not anymore!_

David felt worry when he saw the rapid change in Miaka's colour from rosy pink to pale beige. _Did she know? She somehow managed to read right through me! How foolish I am! I can't let her worry like this. _He released her from his embrace and spoke casually between ragged breaths. "Go now and change. I'll get my luggage outside. I also bought our breakfast at the airport. After we eat I'll drop you off at your office." He winked and gave her a quick hard kiss before he opened the main door.

When Miaka entered the dining area, after she had finished changing, their breakfast was already set while David was reading the newspaper he brought with him. She sat on opposite side of him and smiled gingerly while biting into a piece of garlic bread. "I thought you were returning on Monday... You should have told me about the last minute changes. I even asked Yui to alter my off-days to be on Monday and Tuesday so I could spend those two days with you."

"I'm sorry, love." He replied while putting the newspapers to the side. "I received an urgent call in Beijing and have to change my initial plans. I was supposed to fly directly to China from New York but I couldn't go there without seeing you first. My flight though is scheduled the day after tomorrow." David said carefully. "I'm really sorry, I should have told you. I wanted to spend the whole day with you, but I needed to go to the office to discuss the mobilization of the project before I fly out on Sunday."

A load of fear was suddenly lifted from her, and she realized then she couldn't keep her meeting with Taka a secret from him. She wondered how David would take the news. She nibbled on her lower lip as she pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear whilst discreetly sending a nervous glance at the man. Her brows furrowed fleetingly. He looked weary, almost somnolent, and her heart instantly softened at the sight. Her fingers automatically reached out to tug his hand, pressing on it gently and giving him a concerned smile. "You look worn out. Why don't you get some sleep first, for I'm sure the meeting could wait. Furthermore, is there a serious problem in Beijing that requires your immediate attention?"

The question raised a subtle panic within the man, and it didn't escape Miaka's probing eyes. Sensing he was keeping something from her she prodded him to open up. "David... You can share whatever it is that's bothers you, can't you? Am I not your wings... your net...?"

David looked at her pensively when he was reminded of their conversation the day after his birthday at the roof garden of his penthouse. He was unsure if revealing it to her was the best.

'_This matter, whether you like it or not, will affect your relationship. It's not only about you, it's also about her. She deserves to know the truth.' _He heard his heart whisper subconsciously.

'_No, it's not.' _His logic reasoned out. '_You will only give her unnecessary worry. Settle the problem with your mother first then delay no longer with your plan of marriage proposal.'_

But his heart debated his reason. '_You're supposed to be in this together... for better or worse. Trust her judgment and let her in. A relationship is composed of two bodies. Not one. Let her in...'_

Just as he was about to open his mouth, his reason prompted him. '_Be a man to face the fang of your mother's anger and protect her like the knight you were supposed to be... The knight you claimed to be. She already had enough heart aches in the past. Protect her without the need of involving her.'_

"Nothing you should worry about..." He mumbled trying to sound casual, but Miaka was unconvinced. David felt guilty but his reason made a convincing point. He would protect her no matter what. "I'll pick you up tonight so that we can have dinner together." He smiled with a new wave of certainty.

OOOOOO

After dropping Miaka off at her office, David went back to the hotel and took an hour nap. When he woke up he took a quick shower and got ready to leave his hotel room after calling his secretary to prepare the project team for the meeting in another hour. While walking past the lobby, he heard the receptionists greeting him. He smiled warmly and nodded his head. His mobile phone rang, but just before he could check the caller he heard a female voice calling his name. "David!"

He turned around and his muscles suddenly tensed at the unexpected figure standing a few feet away from him. "Lien..."

The woman removed her sunglasses, smiling brightly at the sight of a familiar face. She was such a stunner that the other guests and hotel employees stopped from within their tracks just to stare at her with open admiration.

Wearing a simple black dress, black and green bangles, and deep green stilettos she walked confidently towards David as she held her chin up while her hips were sashaying gracefully.

"What a pleasant surprise." The former emperor muttered almost dumbly, still shocked at her presence, whilst extending his free hand to welcome her.

The woman beamed, delighted at the thought that she succeeded in surprising him. She ignored his reached out welcoming hand,instead giving him a quick hug while pressing her lips to his in a long kiss. The sudden action suddenly leaving the receptionist and guards on duty, including Mrs. Takano who had just stepped out of the elevator and becoming openly shocked at the sight, dropping their jaws on the marble floor at what they were witnessing.

Completely forgetting his phone call, David consciously tried to create a space between them when the woman tried to hook her hands behind his neck in an attempt to embrace him fully. "What are you doing here?" He asked breathlessly, his tone friendly and casual but his ruffled mind was already flying elsewhere, realizing the seriousness of his quandary. He mentally asked himself if his mother sent her for him. Of course, there's no doubt his ever-meddling mother has something to do with this.

The woman pouted, obviously hurt by the question after the warm welcome she gave him. "What kind of question is that, David?"

"I'm sorry, Lien. I... I honestly didn't expect you here." He said apologetically. No matter how upset he was, his refined and gentleman upbringing couldn't argue with her and let the woman face embarrassment in front of other people. "I've just arrived here from New York this early morning. Perhaps, we could catch up later... or some other time. I'm extremely busy at the moment and need to attend an important meeting before I fly to Beijing the day after tomorrow."

Hearing his last words the woman brightened up and smiled once again. "Of course! Of course, I completely understand. In that case, I shall reserve a table for us tonight at 7pm. We definitely have a lot to talk about." She made another attempt to embrace him which David evaded, glancing at his wrist watch in a means of quietly expressing his desire to leave right then and there. Unthinkingly he quickly confirmed the said dinner in an attempt to appease the woman without any further delay from her before bidding her goodbye.

As soon as he turned around to escape the woman, he mentally cursed himself, realizing belatedly his promised dinner to Miaka tonight. David left the lobby fuming and cursing the complicated situation he was once again forced into, totally oblivious of the people who had just witnessed something they should not have seen and were all now exchanging glances amongst themselves while jumping to the wrong conclusion.

OOOOOO

"Okay... I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then..." Miaka replied while trying to conceal her disappointment. "I love you too... Bye..."

"What happened?" Yui inquired, not taking her eyes off of the computer.

Miaka pivoted her chair, swinging it lazily. "Our dinner date was cancelled. David has to attend an important dinner meeting tonight." She sighed and tapped the armchair with her fingers.

"Well... he's one busy fellow. At least he already visited you this morning!" Yui replied, her attention half-focused.

Miaka shrugged her shoulder, looking blankly at the pile of papers on her desk. "I suppose so... I just have this feeling that David is having a problem he doesn't want to share with me..."

"You know what they say about having a huge boyfriend?"Yui turned to face Miaka with a wistful smile. Seeing no reaction from her, she continued, "Huge problems..." Miaka chortled in response and slanted her head. "Anyway... Did you tell him about Taka?"

Miaka creased her eyebrows, her lips curving downwards. "No... I wanted to tell him earlier but he looked dead tired and somewhat distracted."

Just before Yui could reply their office phone rang so instead she signalled Miaka to take the call. When Miaka answered she discovered it was Taka on the other line inviting her and Yui for dinner. Miaka was hesitant, but he assured her it's nothing but a friendly dinner with friends he met a few days ago. She excused herself, pressed the hold button, and asked Yui.

"I can't." The priestess of Seiryu answered quickly. "Tetsuya and I promised my parents to meet them tonight. Why don't you go ahead? There's nothing wrong catching up with an old friend;and you have nothing to be worried about as long as your conscience is clear."

Miaka sighed and pressed the unhold button on the phone. "Okay, Taka... You're bringing a car? Uhm, okay... Then I'll just wait for you here in the office later... Bye."

OOOOOO

"Mr. Wong..." Anne called his name hesitantly. David looked up at his secretary, slightly raising his eyebrow. He was extremely busy to a point that he had missed his lunch and didn't realize the sun had already set. "S-Sir... There is a woman waiting for you at the main lobby." The man behind the desk tensed and agitatedly glanced at his wrist watch. It was past 6:30pm, and so he asked her who it was. "She introduced herself as your fiancée..." She mumbled, feeling uneasy with the change in his mood.

_Fiancée? Fiancée! Now where the hell did that came from?! Of course, where else but from mother! _He cursed silently.

The secretary sensed David suppressing his sudden irritation. It was the first time she saw her boss become edgy. He was always gentle and composed even in the middle of tensed meetings. How can his mood change just by a mere mention of his fiancée?...

He thanked his secretary and instructed her to let the woman wait downstairs. As soon as he was alone again in his room David closed his eyes shut and let out a frustrated sigh, pressing his fingers against his temple then sliding his hand all the way up to rake his hair. He was foolish to underestimate his mother. Even though he already told them four months ago he will never agree to any kind of arranged marriage his mother went behind his back and betrayed him, while he was doing nothing but working his butt off 24/7 just to make sure one of their companies would be saved from an imminent bankruptcy.

Pressing at his temple again, his mobile phone made a beep sound. He took the unit and saw a text message sent by Miaka under the name of 'Milady.'

_Hi Sir Knight! How are you? I know you're busy and I didn't want to disturb you. Hope you enjoy your dinner tonight. Btw... I was also invited for dinner by an old friend and accepted it. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I Love You!_

David gritted his teeth in pure frustration. He was supposed to have a dinner date with her; yet instead he was stuck with another woman he wasn't even interested with although was definitely playing the role his mother dedicated to her. He can't believe he wasn't even allowed to choose his own future wife!

He replied to Miaka's message then left his room thinking the woman downstairs would come to him if he kept her waiting.

"David, darling..." She welcomed him as soon as he made his presence known.

"Lien... you should have waited for me at the hotel." He said wearily.

She waved her hand flippantly. "Oh, please... I was bored to death while waiting for you. Thank goodness I met someone who was kind enough to show me around the city." She smiled while hooking her hands to his arm and leaning her head to his shoulder.

Sensing a few eyes staring at them, David felt another wave of irritation brushing him. He can't believe she followed him to Tokyo, invaded his peace first in the hotel, and now in his very own company! And he hated the fact that she was enjoying the attention they were receiving, although he was not.

David was eerily quiet while driving. Lien was his childhood friend betrothed to Daniel. How could she agree to be part of this circus? How can he make her see sense that he would never be a part of this charade? _Daniel, forgive me if I'm acting like a complete moron to the woman you loved..._

"Saihitei... you're not listening." Lien for the last time exhaled in exasperation. _Why is he so indifferent toward me? He was so attentive before, always listening to my stories and sentiments. Is he not happy to see me at all?_

The former emperor was aware he was starting to annoy the woman beside him, yet the fact that she had called him in his other name not to mention the tone of her shrill voice demanding his full attention aggravated him. His perfect eyebrows creased ever so slightly. She should know better than to tick him off. His childhood friend was more than aware he would prefer being called David than Saihitei. _Saihitei _for some reason didn't appeal to him. It quietly speaks of rules and a cage. A reminder that he was not and would never be a free bird.

Daniel and his sisters ceased calling him by that name upon his ardent request, and he had asked the same to his trusted cousins and close friends as well. The woman sitting on the passenger seat was obviously desperate to get his attention, and she had succeeded by just calling him with the name he despised the most.

The man sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry Lien... It was a long flight, I barely had any sleep, I was busy the whole day that I even skipped my lunch, and I'm awfully tired..." He said in a low voice, not taking his eyes off of the road. The raindrops streaming down and blurring the windshield were nothing compared to the emotions blurring his mind.

OOOOOO

Miaka was practically amazed with the sudden enthusiasm of Taka while they reminisced on the old times they shared inside the Universe of the Four Gods. There was a hint of hilarity in his voice while he recalled his mischievousness and admission that he did miss his fellow seishis; especially Nuriko who was all over him and had practically mummified him at one point by using _his/her_ shawl and shredded blankets, and calling him tama-baby all in a means to make her feel jealous.

They were having such an incredibly good chat that they didn't realize just how close they actually were until they had already reached the restaurant. "We're here." Taka chuckled lively, slowly steering the car inside the parking lot of the classy German restaurant called Johannes Brahaus.

"Argh! The rain didn't even stop!" She complained.

"Don't worry. I'll get the umbrella out of the compartment." He said while removing his seatbelt. "By the way... Miaka, I'd like to ask you a favour." He said warily.

"What is it?"

The former seishi shifted on his seat, agitatedly tapping on his right knee with his index finger. "I'm planning to go back to China next week, but first..." Taka took out a small box inside his jacket pocket and looked at Miaka. The woman on the passenger seat tensed upon seeing the small rectangle box not liking the very idea of its content. "Before I came here, I had carefully planned everything... From begging for your forgiveness, to proposing and asking for your hand in marriage, and then bringing you with me to China..." He paused and smiled tentatively. "I even told my father that when I return I will be bringing his future daughter in law..." he chuckled noiselessly and moistened his lips cursorily. "But of course that won't be happening anymore as was originally planned... I'll return to China, although empty-handed and broken hearted. No, please let me continue first..." he said seeing the panic rapidly drawing on her face. "I'd be lying to you if I tell you I'm not hurt, but this is the consequence I have to pay for leaving you and breaking your heart five years ago. I lost the most precious person in my life and I blame no one else but myself. Still, I'm happy knowing that you're happy and that someone will be there by your side to take my place; and I'm hoping that he will love you more than I have ever loved you."

Miaka sniffed and was rendered speechless.

"I would like to ask you a huge favour, Miaka... Would you... wear this ring for me... only for tonight?" Taka opened the box showing her that there was a small diamond ring sitting between the gold velvet-pillow. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and resigned that he was asking an unbelievably absurd favour. "I... just wanted to bring home some good memories with me to cherish along with what we had shared in the past..." Seeing no reply, he smiled sadly and lowered his head to hide the pain in his eyes when he heard Miaka's soft voice.

"I forgot to give you a birthday present..." she said with a small smile. "...Would it be okay to wear the ring only for tonight as a birthday present to you?"

Surprised, Taka let out a hearty chuckle with a grateful look in his midnight blue eyes. _She did remember after all._ Miaka took the ring and placed it on her finger. "Okay... shall we go? Your friends might be waiting for us already."

Taka took the umbrella from within the compartment then quickly stepped out of the car. He hurriedly moved to the other side of the car and kindly opened Miaka's door for her. He offered his hand and assisted her to step out of the car. The wind was severely harsh and the rain was pouring ridiculously heavy for a summer season and she wondered if there was an incoming typhoon. Walking on the sidewalk of the parking lot, her hand clutched to his arm for support. Miaka screeched when she stepped into something slippery, and she closed her eyes shut waiting for her back to land flat in an embarrassing position.

Just before she thought she'd hit the ground, she felt strong arms catch her back while the umbrella flew a few feet away. She gasped when the cold raindrops hit her face and instinctively clutched her other hand to his jacket's collar.

"Still clumsy as always..." she heard him whisper.

She blinked away the water that had settled on her lashes and tried to open her eyes. She blushed at the sudden closeness of their faces, too closed that she could feel his breathing on her skin. Before she had the time to compose herself and react, she felt his warm lips pressing against hers in a tender kiss.

Miaka's eyes widened, shocked at the feeling of being kissed by another man much more her ex-fiance. Realizing what had just happened, she hastily pushed Taka back despite her awkward position.

"T-Taka... what are you doing?" She asked in bewilderment, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. It was no friend's kiss and she felt suddenly betrayed.

Miaka's voice pierced his clouded mind as he slowly blinked, bringing reality back into focus. Looking at the confused expression on the woman, Taka immediately regretted what he had done and apologized for his callous actions. "I-I'm sorry... Miaka. I didn't mean too..." His midnight blue eyes expressing guilt. He lowered his face and tightened his fists. He wanted to punch himself for his stupidity and weakness. She had just forgiven him two days ago, and in less than a minute, he had destroyed her newly rebuilt trust.

He slowly walked towards the umbrella swirling in the howling wind and picked it up with a heavy heart. Both were half-soaked and would have been completely soaked if not for their jackets. Taka went back to Miaka and covered her. "I'm so sorry... It was never my intention... I suddenly lost control of-"

"Forget it." She said quickly, cutting him off mid-sentence. He should have felt relieved but the chill in her voice made him shudder knowing he completely messed up. "Let's go. It's rude to let other people wait." She said icily. Her words were like acid, scalding and leaving blisters in its path. They quietly walked inside the restaurant. One of the employees assisted and gave them fresh towelettes to dry themselves.

It was not her first time in the restaurant. She had been a constant visitor whenever some western tourists requested for familiar cuisine. The two-story restaurant is famous for their beers and malt liquors brewed and fermented in their house of brewery located at the centre of the first floor's establishment that also serves as the bar. There is nothing like Johannes Brahaus particularly during October fest. A huge flat screen is mounted on the wall at the right side of the bar for the group of fans who closely follow the soccer games every Wednesday and Friday. A definite hotspot to beer lovers!

If the first floor was designed to entertain customers in a loud exuberant manner, the atmosphere of the restaurant's second floor is surprisingly quiet and cozy. There is a special space at the corner dedicated to customers who are inclined to play the restaurant's musical instruments on display such as accordion, bagpipes, violin, and piano.

Miaka removed her coat while Taka confirmed their reserved table to the assistant manager. The two followed the waiter and ascended the stairs. Taka dipped his hand to her elbow but she moved away as if she was burnt. He felt a stab of pain and thought it would have been better if she slapped him.

Her mood had turned on a complete swerve from joy and excitement to perturb and resentment. She felt she betrayed David for letting someone kiss her even if the kiss happened against her will. Walking behind the waiter as he ushered them to their table, she was totally lost in space, blankly staring at the waiter's back.

A shrill familiar voice slowly brought her back to the world and as a result she looked at them in a daze.

"My goodness! Taka, Miaka, I can't believe it! What a small world after all!" Confused, she turned her head to Taka with a surprised look then towards the two people staring at them. The woman had the same surprised look yet also a look of excitement upon her face as well, while the man beside her had a completely shocked and mortified expression.

Realizing who the people were surrounding her at the dinner table Miaka suddenly felt her tongue rolled back to her throat. Her face turned as pale as the translucent white candle sitting at the centre of their table and her body shivered in cold, although it wasn't because of the rain that had penetrated her skin earlier but by the fact that she felt as if her soul had suddenly left her to face her worst nightmare.

"Your highness." Taka said in low but crystal clear voice, his eyes fixed on the man. "H-Hotohori-sama..." He mumbled, not believing the sight of his former fellow seishi.

David, despite the horrified look, managed to capture Taka's words in flurry.

"You are such a joker, Taka! Let me introduce to you my fiancé, David Wong. David, I'd like you to meet my new friends, Sukunami Taka and Yuuki Miaka." The woman said cheerfully, oblivious of the rising tension between the three people standing around her.

"F-f-fiancé?" Miaka stuttered in shock. Her eyes shifting from Madeline to David while she felt her knees weaken as they viciously knocked against each other, unprepared for the consternating discovery. She stared at David's eyes, begging him to tell them – No!_ Her_... Just HER, to reassure her that she was HIS right _here and now – _ that Madeline was just making a practical joke.

David on the other hand was equally horrified. This was by far the worst disaster he ever experienced bar none!

This was all wrong.

An obnoxious bastard of a lie!

How on earth fate could be that cruel and unmerciful to play with all of them! Just before he could even open his mouth to explain and clarify the sickening tomfoolery, David heard Madeline's shrill voice.

"Certainly the one, Miaka..." She proudly declared and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Madeline's open display of affection had caused Miaka to utter a scandalized gasp for breath as if air was abruptly cut from her windpipe, while David nearly knocked the chair beside him in shock.

The usual warm and cozy atmosphere of the restaurant quickly became heavily thick and cold.

Miaka felt as if someone had ripped her heart from her very chest and gleefully chopped it finely into tiny pieces before her. She tried to break a smile but that would have been the most bizarre awkward smile a person could ever make. It could not even classify as a smile with its pained twisted curve.

David felt his heart was thrown to the shredder with the pained look on his beloved's face. It was a face of someone who was mourning for a loved one that died. Nothing would hurt him more than seeing her in that tormented state.

"Oh. My. God!"

The three almost jumped in surprise when Madeline screamed, excitedly grabbing Miaka's hand to see the ring around her finger.

"This is so unbelievable! Taka, Miaka, Congratulations! You're engaged!" She shrieked.

Realizing the consequence of wearing the stupid ring, Miaka's eyes almost popped out from its sockets as her mouth literally fell wide open. She arguably turned her head to Taka, completely lost and felt betrayed.

"E-Engaged?" She heard David's voice emanated somewhere between the delightful screams of Madeline. The pain and denial was evident in his voice.

Madeline, oblivious that she was the only person celebrating started to blabber on how she met Taka at the Beijing Airport when she accidentally spilled a cup of juice on his jacket and Miaka when she was appointed to pick her up at the Narita Airport,all the while completely forgetting where they were all standing and unaware of the irritated stares the other customers were giving her.

Miaka's mind, however, was blurred to all ensuing consequences when she thought every cell in her brain exploded after failing to comprehend how she ended up in this pandemonium. She felt like a tiny insect waiting for someone to squash her and end her misery.

This was all wrong.

Just a joke. A very rude joke! A pathetic cheap joke!

This is not really happening...

It's just a _fucking_ joke.

She wanted to die.

The russet haired girl was looking everywhere but the three of them. She felt as if she was suddenly thrown in a confrontation she wasn't prepared to handle. Unconsciously, she lowered her head while placing a hand to her mouth in a desperate means to control her sobs; but she choked out and her tears burst forth. Before the three could react she turned around and ran away without saying a single word,while nearly knocking the waiter over in the middle of the stairs within her flight escape.

"Miaka!" She heard Taka calling her but she ignored him. Cursing mentally she ran as fast as she could, unmindful of the heavy rain and the howling wind.

David, seeing the man running after Miaka, instinctively followed the two leaving Madeline shocked and dumb in confusion while asking what had gone wrong.

He managed to catch a glimpse of them when he heard the man's voice yelling Miaka's name. It was dark and the neon light from the restaurant's signboard was the only serving lamp, but it was enough to see Miaka's running figure on the other side of the shrubberies.

He quickly paced towards them to confront the situation and clear some important issues with Miaka.

_Engaged? _

He felt jealousy invade his whole body like a poison, wiping out all sense of reason. _Will she tell the truth? Or is the ring not enough evidence._ Did he want the answer slapped in his face like it already obviously wasn't screaming out loud?! He never knew until now that he was a masochist.

David's heart faltered when the man managed to catch Miaka by her arm. Another wave of jealousy flashed in his already darkened golden brown eyes. To think he will even witness their intimacy under the rain was maddening to him. He was completely losing the remaining string of his sanity. The next sequence left his feet buried to the ground as he watched in silence.

OOOOOO

Taka caught her arm. "Miaka, please listen to me. I ha-"

He didn't manage to finish his words when a loud slap reverberated as soon as her hands landed to his face. The next millisecond was deafening. Her graved breathing reviled the pounding drops of the heavy rain.

Miaka glared at him with contempt. No hateful words were enough to express her disdain. She turned her back to leave but Taka restrained her once more. "Miaka, please... Liste-" She turned around to give him another slap.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him with eyes blazing in anger. "Don't you dare touch me! You! ...How dare you! How dare you... How dare you! Taka! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" She growled.

Miaka placed both her hands to her face in a desperate attempt to stop herself from cursing and yelling. She was never good at this kind of confrontation. She always lost because she was always the one that ended up being the one breaking down.

Her tears mixed with the gushing raindrops, but she didn't care. The rain was the only thing she could trust when everyone seemed to have betrayed her. The rain was her only comrade to hide all the pain she has to endure for the remainder of this awful night.

"So that was your plan all along, huh?" She mocked-ask him, "Luring me into your trap, asking me to wear the ring only for this night! Telling me you only wanted nothing but my happiness! But letting me wear your ring destroyed not only my happiness but my entire life!"

Taka's face was nothing short of a mixture of pain and confusion. He knew he hurt her feelings when he stupidly kissed her but she was now telling him something completely unrelated to the kiss. He tried to speak again to explain but Miaka cut him off.

"Don't! Just don't! ... Not another word..." She drawled harshly. "I don't want to hear another lie. Your words... are venom to me!" She spat. "I will never forget this Taka... I hate you!" She removed the ring and threw it to his chest then turned around and ran away, letting her feet take her some place far-far away.

With a shattered heart, Taka bent down to pick up the ring. He looked up at the sky to confront the dark heavy clouds. He felt like an empty shell. A body without a soul. He not only lost the woman he loved but he created an insuperable gap of hatred between them. Instead of confronting the rain, he welcomed it without realizing his tears were shedding uncontrollably. The rain was his only sense of comfort to cloak him of all the pains and rejections he had to live through.

There's nothing left for him in Tokyo... Truly, he will leave absolutely empty-handed and broken hearted.

OOOOOO

David expelled a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding for the last few minutes, finally understanding what he had misunderstood earlier.

_Miaka wasn't engaged! It was a mistake!_

Suddenly he felt like his legs sprung a mind of their own when they started to run as fast as they could. Past the man and the signboard of the restaurant, he turned to his left and ran after his beloved. No! The problem was far from over. He had to explain himself to Miaka that like her, he's also was not engaged to Madeline or to any other woman for that matter. He only wanted to marry one woman and that was her. Miaka. He doesn't care if she slapped him or cursed him, _but-he-will-make-her-listen_. He swore he would not allow her to disappear from his sight ever again without explaining his side.

David finally caught a glimpse of Miaka still running away, her body throwing her signature faint red glow he was already used to seeing. Despite his fear, he managed to laugh unceremoniously. How could a woman wearing high heels run that fast?!

"Miaka!" He shouted, hoping she would stop and turn around. He gritted his teeth in anxiety. She didn't even pause when hearing his voice. He doubled his efforts cursing the rain that blurs his line of vision.

Miaka almost screeched to a halt, thinking she heard David's voice. It was David and he was running after her. For a moment, she felt a sense of relief; a small part of her wanting to stop and wait for David to tell her he was choosing her. But then, Madeline's lovely face, smiling at them blinded her path. She was undeniably happy beside David. The priestess sobbed. _Why? _She felt an immeasurable pang of pain, jealousy, and betrayal toward the only man she ever allowed to trust her heart with after years of living like apathetic doll.

The only man she ever loved in her present life, here and now.

Were her two seishis reincarnated in this world only to break her heart?

Miaka shook her head for failing to answer the question, sobbing, she covered her eyes with her hands to wipe the tears.

_Enough, I don't want anymore... _

"MIAKAAA!"

She heard the ear-piercing screech of the skidding of tires and the sound of David's hysterical voice screaming her name before she felt darkness befall her.

* * *

A/N

And there goes the cliff hanger though I'm pretty sure you already know what happened to Miaka.

Oh well, that was intense and undoubtedly chaotic. So, yeah… Pandora's box has been opened. Madeline is the mysterious fiancée. Good job for those who guessed it right! David despised his _Saihitei_ name and it has something to do with his former (though he still has yet to confirm that he was reborn) and present life. I know I should use the Caipidi name but I prefer the Japanese one. And yep! Miaka chose the former emperor, hooray! (I would have danced if not for the current mess) Although the problems are just beginning, let me remind you that this is just the half-of it. There will be confrontation, lots of it. Heart aches? Let's find it out in the next chapters.

Great BIG thanks to my beta editor – _Gaia Kame_ for reviewing/editing chapter 23. She was one busy mom so I'm very grateful for her time to help me! =)

xxx

Special thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement! And thank you for your patience. I hope this chapter would be enough to fill the two months gap of waiting. And I'm really looking forward for your reviews, it makes me happy!


	24. Chapter 24 Invisible Threads IV Rivals

**Chapter 24 – Invisible Threads IV - Rivals**

* * *

"What happened to her, David?" Keisukei's worried voice emanated from the hallway of the hospital. He could not believe Miaka for the last time would end up lying here. He had just arrived from the train station after a near 8hours travel from Fukuoka to Tokyo when he received a call from Yui. Apparently, Tetsuya was trying to call him in vain but the reception was terribly poor because of the bad weather.

David who was pacing back and forth with bared anxiety approached him warily. Before the former emperor could even begin to explain Miaka's condition, Keisukei caught Taka from his peripheral vision, sitting quietly on one of the chairs permanently rooted on the smooth granite floor.

Ignoring David, he barrelled forward and grabbed Taka by the collar. "What did you do to her?!" he growled at the man while Tetsuya and Yui tried to intervene. "Didn't I ask you to just leave her alone?"

"Cool it down, man." Tetsuya butted in, placing his hands between his two friends.

But Keisukei was furious. "Had you not caused her enough hurt already? Wasn't that enough, you bastard!"

"Excuse me, but this is a hospital! Not a bar!" The plump head nurse's voice echoed from the corridor, not hiding her irritation and disappointment. "Please respect the patient's peace. If you can't restrain yourselves and act civilized I will have no choice but to ask you all to leave the premises!"

Yui bowed her head, apologizing profusely to the head nurse. Realizing the building tension, she prodded everyone to continue the discussion at the cafeteria across the hospital building. Tetsuya quickly nodded in agreement and patted the male Yuuki on his shoulder, trying to keep the situation calm.

David shifted his leg to the other side, his actions indicating his hesitance to leave the place. Keisukei looked at him suspiciously and turned a swift glare back to Taka. He made a quick analysis that the two men had already met in the ugliest circumstances that ended Miaka lying on the hospital bed.

"So, you two already met?" He started to interrogate. "Was it an unpleasant one?! Because Miaka won't be here if it was a jovial reunion between two old friends."

Yui rolled her eyes and elbowed the man. "Keisukei, if you can't control your temper, might as well you keep your mouth shut!" Yui's cerulean orbs throwing an icy stare but the man only stared back unaffectedly.

"Excuse me, but just what are you talking about jovial reunion between two old friends?" David asked him with discombobulated look, scanning the four people in front of him one by one. His worry over Miaka's condition made him ignorant of other pressing matters.

The horror of witnessing his beloved's small frail body getting hit by a sports car and thrown like a rugged doll a few feet away was a hellish nightmare forever embedded in his memory, cursing himself for his inability to protect her from danger and now he can only wait helplessly as she underwent an emergency surgery to restore her dislocated shoulder to its correct alignment not to mention they have yet to learn the extent of the damage the accident had caused to other parts of her body.

But now that Keisukei raised the matter himself, he could no longer ignore the man's presence.

The scene he witnessed earlier replayed in his mind. David knew of Miaka's gentle soul, cheerful disposition, understanding and forgiving characteristics. Oh, he can get under her skin and irritate her in an instant but the next moment Miaka would give him her most lovely smile to assure him she had already forgiven him even before he say he was sorry. It was the first time he saw her very upset like another spirit had temporarily possessed her body. Just who is this man who punched a huge hole on her drum of patience and turned her fuming mad?

This man Taka called him by _another name_. Not only that, David thought in narrowed eyes; his sudden agitation weighs between irksome and confusion. It wasn't just the name... but how can a complete stranger acknowledge him with such high regard. _Highness... _He was sure he never met nor heard of a name _Taka Sukunami_ before but why was this strange feeling of esprit de corps at the same time outré rivalry.

Calling him _Hotohori-sama..._ an odd yet familiar name he could faintly clasped in his memory. And then, he suddenly remembered where he first heard this name before... the first time he met Miaka... at the airport...

"Have we met before?" David inquired while locking gaze with Taka.

Keisukei creased his brows in petulance. "Did Miaka not introduce you with one another?"

"No. Apparently, we've been introduced by someone else." The former emperor replied while he continued to stare at the other man opposite him.

Yui cleared her throat and eyed the men in front of her. The stare she gave was enough to suspend whatever it was that needs to be discussed. She concluded someone has to act as mediator in the event things heat up between the two and only she and Tetsuya could perform this role.

Taka remained quiet. Not once that he heard them call David by his former name, meaning, all of them – including Miaka already met Hotohori's reborn even before they had been introduced earlier by Madeline.

_Could it be?_ His heart pounded in sudden dismay and unease.

The group has just stepped out of the building and was about to cross the street when they heard a feminine voice.

"David!"

Stopping at the damped sidewalk, they all turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. "I've been waiting for you at the hotel, what happened to Miaka?!" Madeline asked David as she walked closer to the group with purple umbrella in her hand.

"Lien..." David groaned mentally, his face surprisingly turning white despite his unusual paler than pale skin-tone after the accident. He still could not believe how she had delivered him in eternal damnation in less than 24 hours that they met in Tokyo.

_God, what did I do to ever deserve this? _

Yui was silently observing David's stunned reaction and Taka's smug look. "Excuse me... you knew Miaka?" She asked her.

Madeline was unable to hide the offended look on her face and stared at the only female in the group. After the three stormed out earlier leaving her in utter confusion and David barely acknowledging her presence now, she did not appreciate being questioned by some stranger. "Yes. We met a few days ago." She answered, holding her chin ultra-high up. "We were supposed to have dinner date when she abruptly left the restaurant without word." She continued and turned to face David. "What happened to Miak – for goodness sake David, you're soaking wet!" She blurted out.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern." David replied dryly. "Please, I appreciate if you go back to the hotel. We have plenty of things to discuss."

A frown graced on Madeline's lovely face, not pleased with David's detached behaviour. It was really unfair how he was treating her with such _cold indifference. _She was trying her best to act nonchalant about his obvious lack of enthusiasm, blaming the long travel time and jetlag. But she was at least expecting him to show some delight and appreciation even if a little; she had after all made an effort to fly from Beijing to Tokyo just to surprise him even lying to her parents that she was going to Hong Kong _alone_ to mentally and emotionally prepare herself for the upcoming occasion.

Madeline had not seen David for five long months and could almost picture their reunion in her mind. She was most disappointed to learn upon arrival at the hotel that he was in New York and would most likely return only the following week. And so she has to resort to asking a tour guide to accompany her to keep herself busy and decided she did not mind at all since she found Miaka's company enjoyable and although it was the latter's _job_ obviously, there was something in her that was so sincere and amiable.

The sight of her childhood friend and now fiancé walking at the lobby of the hotel early that day while she stepping out of the buffet after a late breakfast was quite surprising and nostalgic, almost the same scenario when they unexpectedly saw each other in Paris six years ago although at that time it was David who saw and approached her first with a peck on the cheek while her face held a shocked expression. The memory of that meeting alone made her heart skip and her reaction was quite instantaneous, surprising even her own person at the unrehearsed kiss she planted on his lips. Shocked at her bold actions, she wanted to cling onto his neck to hide her burning cheeks from humiliation.

Her embarrassment tripled when she felt his discomfort, however she could not for the life of her ignore the noticeable space he created between them as if she was someone with a disease. He must have been shocked and surprised, most certainly. She was too. But his reaction bordered irritation as if he did not at all appreciate her presence. The last time they met five months ago, he was the same caring, attentive and gentle friend, always there to make her smile and brighten her day despite his very busy schedule.

Earlier today, he was like a totally different person and not the man she knew. When he said that he was returning to Beijing two days from now and had to finish his work engagement without delay, she finally understood his stress and assumed that perhaps he just wanted to properly turn over his workloads so he will not be disturbed during the engagement preparation. The very thought was enough to appease her and she quietly forgave him for his shortcomings.

Still, Madeline did not understand the silence David conjured earlier at the restaurant. Granted that he was exhausted, his charismatic persona will never allow him to snub their acquaintances and even if he did not like them she was confident her fiancé would put aside his personal opinion for the sake of proper decorum, he was never one to exercise brash behaviour unless he was forced to act upon it.

The fact that he was just standing there like he was in his own personal world, unable to offer a handshake or acknowledge their presence was disconcerting. Yet, in a second later, they were all out running after Miaka leaving her behind without much of a single word and never returning to her side.

Despite taking offense on Miaka's rude behaviour, she could not deny the worry she felt upon learning of her accident. She was expecting to hear this grave news from David and yet he seemed to have completely forgotten all about her, ignoring her calls even though she was well aware his mobile phone was inside his expensive suit pocket. If she did not think of calling Miaka's mobile phone or if it was not answered by a certain Yui Hongo, she would be ignorant of the accident that occurred minutes after the grand walked out.

But what displeased her above all else was David's continual disregard of her presence. She was expecting to have his full attention only for her. It sounded too selfish and overweening but she was forced to think as such. She was his fiancée and yet he pushed her to the side and ignored her feelings like she was the stranger here.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I guess I'm just one _freaking-fucking_ worried brother here and demand to know what happened to Miaka?" Keisukei muttered from behind not caring of the drizzle pouring down their heads. The male Yuuki thought if they all can't drag their asses across the road and continue their discussion inside the cafeteria with a hot coffee to warm their bodies, then so be it.

"Excuse me, mister, but you're being unreasonable." Madeline muttered disbelievingly at the rude behaviour the man has displayed. But the man only gave her a cold look and turned to face David even before the latter could speak.

Forcing his clenched fists to remain in his side, Keisukei returned his glare to the two seishis. "David, Taka... I Demand To Know What Happened To My Sister!" Keisukei said icily, putting emphasis in each word. His patience was growing shorter by the minute.

Not one to dawdle about, the former emperor looked at him straight in the eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Myself, Taka, Lien and Miaka met in a restaurant earlier. What happened next I believe was a huge misunderstanding among the four of us." He started.

"Misunderstanding?" Madeline scoffed in incredulity, extremely baffled as to why David was the one explaining and not Taka. Come to think of it, Miaka walked out when the matter of her engagement was brought up as if it was the last thing she would ever want to discuss... but shouldn't she be proud and happy about it? It's what she wanted, she said it herself. "Even I was confused by her behaviour! If there's someone who should explain here should be Taka. When did you even propose to Miaka?" She said while turning her head to the man.

"WHAT?!" Keisukei, Tetsuya and Yui asked in unison. By the mixed emotions drawn on their faces, it was obvious the trio were flabbergasted. Keisukei narrowed his eyes and was about to punch the man when Tetsuya restrained him.

"You fucking asshole! You had the nerve to proposed to her after you practically made her life miserable for years?" Keisukei bellowed. "Have you had no shame at all?"

David was stunned. This _Taka... _Hewas the man who hurt his beloved? The man who was the reason of Miaka's years and years of suffering... Was this the reason of his peculiar feeling towards him? A mental image of Miaka crying every night, waiting hopelessly for the man who turned his back on her formed in his head. David's body trembled. His darkened golden brown orbs throwing a threatening glare at his midnight blue eyes.

"Over my dead body..." David's low yet cold-steely voice echoed in the darkness. The others turned their heads to him. "But you will not lay a finger on her... even touch a hair on her head!"

Taka rolled his shoulder, lips slowly curving in a sardonic smile. He shook his head slightly from side to side and raked his wet hair with his right hand before meeting David's eyes. A memory of the emperor pointing his sword on his throat flashed in his mind.

His reaction caused David's eyes to blaze in rage that made the rest shudder. He felt his blood pressure shoot sky high like liquid mercury. If looks could only kill, he would have grinded the man without the need of a sword. Even Keisuke was taken aback by the man's repulsive behaviour towards Taka. But David was completely oblivious of everything else.

A mirage of him glowing in crimson light was regally marching down the stairs towards the courtyard.

_I'll protect you Miaka! Whoever wants to hurt you, can't expect any mercy from me! Even if it's one of my comrades! _

_He came face to face with a young man that looks like a younger image of Taka wearing a black cloak under the heavy rain. _

_Tamahome! I won't allow you to touch a hair on her head! You can only reach her over my dead body! _

_He threw the sword to the man and unsheathed his own from its scabbard._

Yui gasped audibly when a faint red aura flared up from David's neck. Except for Madeline even Taka, Tetsuya and Keisukei can virtually see the red aura emanating from his body._(1)_

Taka tilted his head coolly to the side and figured David has yet to know his past life otherwise he would have handled the situation differently... and calmly. The former emperor Hotohori he knew was always gentle and calm... except... when it comes to Miaka's welfare. Realizing this, Taka prepared himself for his former comrade's attack. The same faint red aura flared on his forehead.

"Holy Seiryuu..." Yui blurted in utter shock, a cold shiver running down her spine recognizing the character _demon _on his forehead.

An evocative scene between two comrades and rivals of another lifetime, reborn once again and has come face to face to fight for their beloved's heart.

"And who do you think you are in her life? You think you're still her celestial warrior?" Taka replied with a scornful look in his eyes. How dare this man imply he wanted to hurt Miaka when it was clear to him the woman he still loved has decided to move on and forget the promise she made herself, the fact that he was going back to China with a shattered heart! "Newsflash highness, you're not in Konan and you don't rule Tokyo! Why don't you just get married and stop meddling with Miaka's life like she was still Suzaku no miko?!"

"TAKA!" Yui growled at him while glancing at poor Madeline's confused look.

The enigmatic monologue of Tamahome's reborn reached David's ears – crystal clear. Then again, his deadpan expression did not betray a single emotion.

"Taka..." Keisukei called apprehensively. "I wonder why you have to bring up issues that you yourself wanted to bury behind... What gives? Didn't you leave her because you saw your life as incomplete?" He said disdainfully. "If there is someone who should stop messing with Miaka's life – should be YOU! He continued. "We're friends and I'll never forget that. But that doesn't mean I'll let you hurt Miaka again. I already asked you to just let her be, don't you understand? Miaka already moved on with her life! And guess what? It's all thanks to David!"

Taka couldn't answer; his jaw tight. Keisukei's words hit straight home. He lowered his head slightly to hide the grimace that marred his face. The words were like lime rubbing through his wounded heart and ego. But he could not contradict something that was completely true. He not only hurt the most important person in his life but he practically made her life miserable for so many years. Everything was his fault. And if Miaka has finally found someone more worthy of her love, then so be it... he won't contest to that... he has no right after all... after what happened to Miaka earlier...

He just wanted to make sure she was safe... after that... he'll leave her in peace... with the man she chose to love... Taka smiled painfully remembering Miaka's words two days ago at Tokyo Bay. How she proclaimed her love for this man... and how it hurt him, _truly hurt _him to see her reaction after he kissed her earlier at the parking lot. She has gotten over him completely. She must be very happy and contented with this man. Keisukei was right... She has moved on with her life... and it's all thanks to the man standing in front of him. David Wong...

_Hotohori's reborn... _

_His former emperor... _

_Fellow seishi... _

The irony of it all...

"What did he mean by that, David? You knew each other all along? Taka and Miaka?" Madeline asked, bewildered and on the verge of tears.

_The irony of it all... David Wong...? Madeline Chee...? Weren't they engaged and supposed to be married?!_ Taka thought to himself, his midnight blue eyes piercing the other man's golden brown orbs. _This narcissistic moron! How dare he try to play with Miaka's heart!_

"Why don't you introduce Madeline to _our_ friends?" Taka started with the same contempt look. "It's rude of you not to introduce your fiancée when she was so proud of you earlier at the restaurant, Mr. David Wong." He drawled at his name almost mockingly.

Yui's hand flew to her mouth. An undeniable shock was drawn to her pale face. Tetsuya and Keisukei were completely befuddled, unsure if they heard it right. David was engaged to be married? Not to Miaka but to this lovely woman standing opposite them.

"Would that satisfy your concern or your curiosity?" David glared while the other grunted in reply.

"Very well..."The former emperor said with emotionless face. "Lien, pleased to introduce to you Miaka's best friend, Hongo Yui, her fiancé Kajiwara Tetsuya and of course, Yuuki Keisukei, Miaka's brother." He said monotonously and then turned to the others. "Let me introduce you to Madeline Lien Chee or just Lien for short. She's a _family_ _friend._" He said without breaking a sweat and putting emphasis to the word 'friend'.

Madeline's body stiffened, her face turning pale. "F-friend...?"

David's face softened in remorse. He would never want to embarrass Madeline in front of the others, not if he can help it but he was not given another option. How he hated this confrontation but the situation demands him to be truthful.

"A friend, Lien..." He replied softly but with certainty. "I'm very sorry but like I said, there was a huge misunderstanding which I like to clarify." David took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Miaka is MY girlfriend."

They heard a loud clapping of hands and turned their heads to Taka who was mockingly applauding David. "What a brilliant speech as usual! Worthy of an emperor!" He smirked. "If I had not met Madeline four days ago, I'd say I might have believed you."

"_Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" The woman cried after accidentally spilling her drink to the man's jacket. Her mind was wandering and didn't realize she was walking straight to his direction._

"_No. It's okay... no worries, it was an accident!" Taka assured him as he tried to wipe his jacket with his handkerchief. He slightly shivered and decided to excuse himself to the men's room. After another half an hour, he proceeded to the boarding section when he accidentally bumped another passenger waiting for her qeue._

"_Oopps... sorry Miss." Taka said apologetically._

"_It's you again!" The woman exclaimed._

_The two laughed and introduced one another. "I'm Sukunami Taka." He said while extending his hand._

"_Madeline Chee." She smiled as she shook his hand. _

"_Well it looks like we're on the same flight." Taka chuckled. _

_They talked while waiting for the boarding time which was slightly delayed due to the thick fog after the heavy rain. The two became comfortable with each other noting they share a few common interests until their topic turned more personal._

"_Yeah... I really loved this girl and hopefully she'll accept my proposal." He said while showing her the engagement ring he bought._

_Madeline smiled in approval. "This is a lovely ring! I'm sure she'll accept it. Oh... you should be more confident!" She said after seeing the doubt lingering in his eyes. "You know what they say about first love never dies?" He nodded quietly and the woman smiled albeit shyly. "Well, I'm actually a believer of that and you are one prime example of it and I guess she is to you too."_

"_Thanks, Madeline. That's quite reassuring..." He said smiling embarrassingly, this time gaining a little bit of confidence. "Don't worry, I'll let you know once she accepted my proposal. Who knows, we might all end up in the same flight back here in Beijing. I plan to take her with me as soon as possible."_

"_Of course! Why not! I'll be visiting my fiancé, next week will be the formal announcement of our engagement!" She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "If we're not going to be on the same flight, I'll make sure to send you invitation of the engagement."_

"_That's very nice of you. Your fiancé is one lucky man to have you for a future wife." _

"_Oh, thank you for your kind words. I am luckier. We've been childhood friends and after my first failed engagement, I'm extremely glad we would end up together. Our families are closed to each other."_

"... but I guess you're nothing but a disgraceful sham." Taka continued. "I thought Miaka would be better with you but I was completely wrong. You're the one who hurt Miaka... you're the cause why she had to run away! Why she had an accident!"

"This is so fucked up." They heard Tetsuya muttered behind his teeth in confusion.

David narrowed his eyes and with speed he never thought he possessed, he jerked Taka's collar and slammed him at the lamp post. "The last time I check, I was not the one who was slapped twice in the face under the heavy rain! Or should I remind you Miaka's dialogue word for word!" He spoke the words under his breath with voice as cold as ice. "Or are you not man enough to admit your own faults?"

Ignoring the panicked screams of the women, David addressed Keisukei without taking his eyes off Taka. "You are right, Keisukei. Miaka and I were both victims caught by the ugliest of circumstances...

While he was speaking, he was reminded of Keisukei's words about Miaka's past.

_"To be honest… I was a little apprehensive about all this... I'm not sure you're aware but Miaka had undergone an emotional rollercoaster ride after her break up with her first boyfriend and fiancé, their relationship lasted for five years and for the next five years she was like mourning over a dead person. She was in her breaking point and basically vulnerable and the least thing I would want to witness is to see her break down again in the event this new relationship ended up in the wrong direction."_

"...As if not enough bad joke for the day, here I find this man as the one who hurt Miaka for five long years – comes back to her like he had done nothing wrong – proposed! – with the intent of taking her – Away from me! And is now having the nerve to be self-righteous!" He then turned to give an icy glare at Taka, his fists gripping the man's collar. "Daring to accuse me as a disgraceful sham..." He spat the words venomously. "Perhaps you had forgotten to take a good look at your face in the mirror and see what kind of a charlatan you are."

The other man smirked, less affected by his words. "But why, _highness_?" He started derisively. "Are you afraid that I'll take back what's rightfully mine? That's too bad, your titles and riches can't even help you. In Miaka's heart, you will always end up second best!"

Tetsuya cleared his throat to hide the cough as if he found Taka's words absurd, amusement swimming in his eyes behind the sunglasses.

Keisukei placed both his hands to his face and slowly raked his hair with a frustrated and exhausted look in his eyes.

David despite the boiling anger was surprised he has yet to throw a punch on his rival's face albeit the disgust he felt for the sheer audacity of his implication. He wanted to laugh and mock at Taka's almighty confidence. Had he really forgotten the slapping incident earlier? _Taka, Taka... _What a high horse he has been sitting in so far, delusional of the truth screaming before his face.

Yui despite the inner turmoil did not bother to hide her displeasure and scoffed in derision. She wanted to castigate the arrogant bastard in Miaka's defense but she was cut-off by the other female.

"And what am I to you, David? Am I a fraud too?" Madeline's trembling voice reverberated. Her eyes glistened in unshed tears as she slowly removed the umbrella to take a proper view of the man she thought loved him. Well, that was what David's mother implied during the long phone conversation the latter had with her parents.

David's attention reluctantly shifted to Madeline. This was exactly the reason why he preferred to talk to her in private with only the two of them, to avoid further hurt and embarrassment. This confrontation has gone completely haywire with his focus and emotions shifting simultaneously from pure rage towards Taka and guilt trip for his childhood friend. The genuine remorse he's been feeling for the entire situation not to mention he was deathly worried for Miaka's condition.

The former emperor harshly released Taka and turned his face to his childhood friend. His rage simmered down at the despairing sight. Madeline's confidence was dwindling fast despite the hopeful look in her teary chocolate brown eyes. David gritted his teeth, helpless at the unfairness of the contemptuous circumstances before him. _Lien _was not just any other woman. She was a good friend. He cherished the deep friendship they shared and one of the few genuine relationships he wished to preserve for a long, long time. One that he would not dare blemish due to the respect he held for her and his brother. Daniel loved her so much perhaps more than his life. Lien was everything to his eldest brother just as Miaka was everything to him. He valued their friendship and he wanted to ask her why she consented the arranged marriage.

"I don't know Lien... I'm sorry but I really don't know." He answered in a melancholic voice.

Yui felt sorry for the lady she realized was the same client Miaka was keeping company with for the last few days. _This is a complete mess! I should have just taken over that job instead of Miaka, we would have then avoided this situation. God... poor Miaka..._

"David, perhaps you should speak to Ms. Chee alone." Yui prodded him, tilting her head to the cafeteria.

The former emperor thanked her, excused himself and took Madeline by her elbow while his other hand held the umbrella to protect her from the drizzle. They chose the table at the far corner with David ordering two cups of hot chocolate. He gazed at her with a remorseful look.

"I am very sorry Lien... I never wanted to embarrass you in front of them... I was never proud of it." He said sincerely while taking a deep sigh of frustration, the events of the whole day was starting to take a toll in his mind and body. "Forgive me but I can't marry you... my heart already belongs to someone else. And she is lying there inside that hospital with a broken heart not knowing the whole truth about us."

"But she's already engaged to Taka! Are you turning a blind eye not to see that?!" Madeline retorted bitterly.

"Like I said, it was a misunderstanding..."

The woman scoffed in disbelief. "I don't believe this! The egg is in your face and yet you still defend her? What kind of a decent woman in her proper state of mind to wear an engagement ring from another man when she is in a relationship with someone else?"

David straightened his back and stared at her. "Please don't judge her harshly, in the first place, you hardly knew her." He replied in a serious voice not hiding the insult he felt on behalf of Miaka.

The woman looked away and bit her lip, trying her hardest not to look desperate.

"Your family gave us the impression that you wanted this engagement, David. The invitation has already been sent out for the formal announcement." Madeline said while regaining her composure only to collapse in the next heartbeat.

"Please David... I've already been in a failed engagement when Daniel died. I don't think I can manage if you back out on me..." She took David's hand and clasped in between her cold and trembling hands. "My family can't take a scandal..."

David gently squeezed her hands and closed his eyes. _Daniel... please helped me make her understand. _He opened his eyes and looked straight to her. "Lien... would you want an arranged marriage without love?"

"Please David..." Madeline took back her hands and waved frustratingly in the air. "You of all people should know that my engagement to Daniel was also arranged. It's as if I had any say on that matter!"

"Lien... Daniel loved you with all his heart."

"Just because he loved me doesn't mean the feeling was mutual. My feeling for him was just brotherly!" She snapped at him. "When they decided for me, I thought a part of me died... knowing I no longer had the chance to marry the one I truly loved..."

David was perplexed. He never thought Madeline was suffering all those times when Daniel felt he was the happiest and luckiest man on earth. He always saw her wearing the same beautiful smile, or was that just a mask to cover the pain?

"Then _why_?" He asked in genuine hurt and confusion. "Why would you consent to another arranged marriage? Why be a part of this charade? Don't you think it's getting old being in the same blind circle? You – of all people should understand, having your true feelings repressed!" David continued. "We're not kids anymore! This is not a game the older generation can play and manipulate us into doing."

Madeline flinched at the severity of his words. She felt the emotion in his voice. The feeling of being betrayed by his own family... by his own friend... She lowered her head and gazed at their hands clasped together and held his hands tightly.

"B-because..." Her tears fell and dropped to the table. "Because... I love you..."

David felt he lost the air in his lungs, thoughts muddled at the unexpected confession. He could not believe the words he just heard from her. _She... loves me?_

"Lien..."

It was too much. His frazzled mind did not know how and where to start. Another confrontation? An apology? Comforting words? Or perhaps the beginning of every haunting and painful question..._ Why? When? How?_

"I loved you since we were kids..." Madeline said in a low voice, answering David's unvoiced question. "Ever since you saved me from drowning when I accidentally fell in the adult's swimming pool..." She finally confessed.

The former emperor felt another shred of his strength was ripped away from him. He closed his eyes to remember the time. Their first meeting. The beginning of their friendship. He was 11 and Lien was 12. _She's been in loved with me for 18 years... My God..._

How can this happen? Why did he not realize? Was he really that blind or insensitive not to recognize her true feelings for him.

"Please David... please reconsider." He heard her trembling voice, pleading...

David swallowed and looked away. This was not the first time someone openly proclaimed their feelings to him and certainly not the first time he rejected such feelings, though in the most gentleman approach. Yet why was it so hard to say it in front of her.

_Because she was Lien... his childhood friend... Daniel's beloved..._

"... Just please... give us a chance... please..." She pleaded desperately, face streaked with tears.

...

The man sighed heavily. "Forgive me... but I can't..." He said in a sad low voice. "If I agree to this engagement... I will not only hurt you but I will also hurt the most precious woman in my life..." He felt her hands tremble and saw her hunched shoulder shake hearing the finality in his voice. Conscience-stricken, David grasped her hands tightly and tried to console her.

But Madeline pulled her hands and wiped the tears on her face with her fingers. She smiled bitterly and slowly stood up. "I should be going back to the hotel..."

"Please let me drive you to th-"

"What for?" She asked cutting him mid-sentence. "Will it change your heart?" He didn't reply and she gave an empty chuckle. "I think I needed to be alone for now..." She pushed the chair backwards and left without another word.

David leaned his elbow on the table, his hands placed to his forehead. He never felt being pushed to his limits until now. Taking the cup of chocolate in his hand, he stood up and walked towards the table where Keisukei and the rest were seated. He sat down and looked at his own cup before taking a deep breath and releasing it in one big huff. He shrugged his shoulder when Yui informed him Taka along with Tetsuya left the group.

In his opinion, it would have been for the best or God help him if he ended up strangling the man for hurting Miaka again. After a few minutes of silence, he started to relay the story the moment he received the call from his mother up to the unexpected dinner meeting not leaving a single little detail.

For Yui, the circumstances of the entire meetings served as the invisible threads that connected the four were like the ominous bank of clouds that slowly appeared in the calm horizon. But it will not end there, not yet. With Miaka's present condition and David's mother interfering in their lives, a foreboding cumulonimbus has to be expected to take place soon.

For Keisukei, the whole thing was just too much to grasp even with two hands. It was overwhelming. Invisible threads or not, It was like a practical joke that has gone awry. Taka meeting Madeline... Madeline meeting Miaka... Miaka meeting Taka... Taka meeting David... Madeline engaged to David... Taka engaged to Miaka... Miaka the priestess of Suzaku... David the reincarnation of Hotohori... Taka the reincarnation of Tamahome... What else Suzaku has in store for the three of them?

For David, It was officially the worst day of his life, yet. But being the optimistic person as he always been he thought perhaps tomorrow would be the best day to start a fresh.

A rainbow after the thunderstorm...

* * *

David and the rest almost flew back from Miaka's room after he received a call from the admin nurse that the patient was transferred to the recovery room following the successful reduction surgery. After a brief explanation from the orthopaedic surgeon, they waited patiently until she was moved to her private room.

Despite the physical, mental and emotional exhaustion he felt, David was incapable of getting an ounce of sleep. Just looking at Miaka's condition breaks his heart apart. The surgeon's voice kept ringing in his ears.

_She's still sedated and will probably wake up tomorrow, hopefully. The patient was lucky to escape a head injury or broken ribs... If I'm going to be honest, she's lucky to have survived the accident. In fact, she was pretty damn lucky as if a miracle had touched her that she only suffered with dislocated shoulder and some bruises. We have already taken care of the dog's bite so you have nothing to worry about._

_All that is left is for her to wake up and see the extent of the after-shocked trauma, remember she was thrown a few feet away with full force. _

Yui offered to look after Miaka for the rest of the night putting emphasis that she was the least fatigued compare to the rest of them. David almost gave in but when Miaka convulsed due to high fever, he stubbornly stayed besides her not taking off her hands from his hold.

The next morning, Keisukei walked into the room and invited him to eat breakfast at the canteen. The male Yuuki offered to look after the patient so David could take a proper rest but the latter refused. On the way back to Miaka's room, the nurse informed that the doctor needed to speak to them in his office.

* * *

A woman entered the hospital and after taking the visitor ID and getting the information needed, she strode her way to the 4th floor's corridor. She was already seated inside the limousine on the way to the airport when she instructed the chauffeur to make a u-turn back to the hospital. Nervously, she opened the door of Miaka's room hoping to find David there, instead she saw the frail woman alone, sleeping peacefully in her room.

Madeline walked slowly and placed the basket of flowers on the table when she heard a weak moan. Turning her head to the sound, she saw Miaka has just awakened from her deep slumber.

She bit her lip at the condition of the woman she had come to liked and even considered as a friend. It was like fate was taunting them with the oddity of their connection to one another. She was her rival yet she can't bring herself to hate her. Miaka was a wonderful person. Why do fate even allowed them to cross their path? How she hated their situation! She waited for 18years only to be bested by an unknown Japanese girl that became her friend in a short amount of time.

Miaka groaned weakly "S...zaku... Whe... I?"

Still lethargic, her voice sounded gruff. She felt her mind in state of stupor and her body suspended of any physical power all thanks to the numbness caused by the anaesthetic.

"You're in the hospital." Madeline answered in a soft voice. "You've... you've been hit by a car..."

The patient wearily fluttered her eyelids in recognition. "M-Madeline..." She said in barely audible voice, trying to recollect the last remnants of memories and didn't realize the warm tears escaping her hazel eyes.

_She was running blindly, away from Madeline, from Taka... from David. She was running away from the pain of the truth. She was running away from life. _

_She had enough. _

_She was tired. _

_She didn't want to try to answer the questions in her mind._

_It didn't make any sense... Their reincarnation... 'His' reincarnation..._

_The cold bawling wind and rain bullets pouring down her skin paled in comparison to the sharp icy needles that struck her heart. She continued to run, completely soaked and bumping other people._

_What the – Hey!_

_Watch out!_

_Asshole!_

_Bitch!_

_Miaka ignored the anger and curses that were hurled against her. In all honesty, she couldn't care less about anything that did not matter. Just run... run away from the people that caused her sorrow and grief. _

_She jerked back when she felt someone restraining her escape. NO! She wriggled her way thinking that David managed to catch up on her._

_Grrr... _

_A deep angry rumble._

_She turned around, eyes widening at the glaring black eyes, sharp teeth biting into her shirts sleeves. Miaka squirmed in panic, twisting her body to release herself from the seemingly angry dog. _

"_NO! Let go! Let me go! Get away from me!" She shrieked hysterically when she felt the teeth grazing her skin. _

_The pet owner let go of her own umbrella and tried to pull the Akita away from the hysterical girl. She told Miaka to calm down to appease the dog that she was not threatening them but Miaka couldn't listen. She was emotionally wreck and couldn't think straight._

_Frightened, she yanked herself forcedly, successfully releasing herself from the dog's restraint while her body jerking backwards. Losing her footing on the sidewalk, she slipped to the roadside breaking the heel of her shoe and spraining her right foot. Her mind was spinning at the overwhelming turbulence while she tried to regain her balance albeit the pain shooting down her ankle. _

_A loud honk jolted her and she whirled around barely dodging the incoming vehicle. _

_Another string of curses, screams, honk, screeching tires, raindrops, pounding heart._

_It was deafening._

_It was blinding._

_It was fast. Everything was too fast, too blur, too furious. She did not know where she was going; unaware she was already in the middle of the road. Blinded by the rain and lights from the incoming vehicle, she failed to avoid the speeding mustang._

_She was too tired and everything was just too fast..._

"_MIAKAAA!" _

_The hysterical scream seemed to have put time in a slow motion... the pounding rain-drops, the ear-piercing sound of the skidding tires, the stretching screams of passer-bys, the blinding headlight that instantly warped in crimson light, cocooning her entire vision... the jolting pain... David's voice that felt impossibly near... the fading yet thunderous drum of heartbeat..._

"_MIAKA! MIAKA!_

_She remembered hearing her name everywhere._

_And then... there was no more..._

"How are you feeling?" The soft feminine voice brought her back to the present. Tilting her head to the other side, she closed her eyes and moaned painfully. She remembered. She finally remembered everything yet she was not ready to face the painful reality. All she wished was to disappear from all of them but fate seemed unkind for not understanding her misery and decided to confine her in this room to further mock at her pathetic state.

"I'm so sorry Miaka... I didn't know you already met David." Madeline held her hand and gently squeezed it. "David told me everything."

Miaka opened her eyes and looked at the woman. A ray of hope flashed in her doubtful eyes. "H-he did?"

The woman nodded quietly.

"I see..." Miaka smiled faintly, twin tears escaping her eyes. What a relief. _Arigato, Suzaku..._ _I'm so glad... Everything will be alright... I'm so glad... David..._

"He was so sorry for what happened to you." Madeline muttered in a low voice. "David wanted to speak to you about our relationship but he can't bear to see you hurting, not this way..."

The drastic change in Miaka's countenance was palpable, like a ripple in the pond. "Wh... what do you mean?" The russet asked fearfully, her throat thick with emotion and bitter tears suddenly wanted to burst from her eyes.

Madeline winced at the brokenness of her tone. Unable to meet Miaka's eyes, she stared down their locked hands. "David said you're a wonderful, amazing person and he doesn't know how to break the news of our engagement to you. But... he wished... he wished you would reconcile with Taka."

A broken gasp. Miaka, despite the numbness felt the sharp unpleasant sensation deep within her chest. As if someone has violently jagged the ribcage that protects the most fragile part of her being.

_Can't bear to see me this way..._

She blinked her eyes, once; twice. And the stabbing sensation mercilessly crushed her heart to million pieces. It was unbearably painful, its pain shooting across her shell-shocked face. She tried to make a brave face in front of the woman but it was so hard that an unrestrained whimper escaped her lips, her body shook involuntarily as if the drugs effect suddenly wore off.

_He wished... I would reconcile with Taka..._

Her lips trembled. No matter how sincere or remorse the words uttered, to her... they sounded ruthless and unfair.

_So that was it... the end of my dream. But it was such a beautiful dream..._

_Why David... Why... you can't even face me to say goodbye..._ Miaka sobbed thoughtlessly.

"C-congratulations... to both of you..." She said, choking her words. "I'm...I… ahhh... I'm… so s-sorry... for… being a nu... nuisance in your rel... r-relationship... but... but p-please if... if... if you don't mind... I... I just wanted... just wanted to be alone for now..."

Madeline swallowed hard. "Miaka... please don't do anything harsh..." She said guiltily, but knew she had to do it for her own selfish reasons... for her happiness.

The other shook her head, looking away. She could no longer hide the pain. She wanted to be alone for now. "Please... just... leave..."

Madeline let go of her hand and with one last look quietly left the room with a heavy heart. As soon as the door was closed, she heard the heart-wrenching sob of her rival. She wanted to go back and appease her, to tell her the truth that David's one and only love was her. _Miaka._ She leaned on the other side of door, tears trickling down her flustered cheeks, tears from her own broken-heartedness and the conscience that was softly killing her.

_But... she was desperate._

She shuddered and felt the goose bumps creeping under her skin, yet she knew the cold aircon has nothing to do with the cold sweats in her body.

Her feet moved towards the elevator, the farther the distance to Miaka's room, the heavier her heart feels. She not only deceived Miaka and David. She also deceived herself. She felt another stab of pain remembering David...

She's a fraud... a disgraceful sham...

* * *

A/N

Ah! Finally, the confrontation. I know your thinking, 'Why the hell are they all ganging up on Taka?_ So unfair!'_ But they didn't know what happened at the dinner date and he didn't deny the said 'proposal' as well. And Miaka's long years of misery was still fresh in their minds. Don't fret, because I still have something in store for him. ;-)

I always thought that there will always be some kind of rivalry between Hotohori and Tamahome even if they are reborn outside of UOTFG. Considering Hotohori's position, Taka was never and I mean he is not allowed to talk/fight back/disrespect his highness except when he was under kudokou spell. So, I really like the tough-cocky Taka right now, not at all intimidated and David was completely pissed, haha.

_(1)_ Okay, in this story, the only people who can see Hotohori and Taka's celestial aura (suzaku's light) were the people who had been exposed or touched by the books magic. So, all of them saw the celestial symbol flaring from David and Taka's body except for Madeline.

xxx

This chapter is without beta editing. So please forgive the mistakes and enjoy your reading.

**BIG HUG** to all who enjoyed the last chapter and left their reviews/comments/encouragements/PM's and those who tagged the story/me in their favourites. Thank you for the continued patience. In return I dedicate this newly uploaded chapter to you. I'm looking forward for your reviews. It brightens up my day ^_^

Cheers!


	25. Chapter 25 Mad World

**Chapter 25 – Mad World**

* * *

"_These photographs are gorgeous, Yui-chan!" Mrs. Hongo exclaimed delightedly at the first batch of pre-nuptial photos sent by the official wedding photographer. _

"_Dear, the food is served now. You can continue to look through after dinner or you'll spill it with curry sauce." Mr. Hongo admonished softly._

"_Oh don't be such a killjoy!" Mrs. Hongo snickered, with a slightly raised eyebrow._

_Yui placed a piece of Pla Sam Rot dish in Tetsuya's plate, inwardly rolling her eyes and smirking at her parents bantering. They were chatting merrily over dinner when they were distracted by the commotion outside the Thai restaurant through the plate glass window wall facing the street. The rain was heavily pouring and could barely make out the reason of such ruckus but Yui's instinct snapped to attention with the barely distinguishable aura she felt closer to her heart. _

"_What the..." Yui slowly stood up, unconsciously dropping her utensils when her eyes caught the faint red light flaring erratically at the center of the crowd. "Miaka...?"_

_She felt Tetsuya's hand on hers as the man followed her gaze outside the window. It was blurry and couldn't recognize the indistinct figures through the downpour except the faint streak of red and yellow light he assumed were coming from the vehicles and traffic lights. _

"_You said Miaka was with Taka?" Tetsuya murmured and Yui's eyes instantly widened in realization. _

"_Shit!" Yui blurted, concern etched on her face at the mere thought that Miaka's dinner date with Taka ended in a disaster and the nagging feeling that she was partially at fault for her careless suggestion. And by the disturbing flare of Suzaku's signature color, the blonde knew, just knew her best friend was in trouble!_

_Giving in to her primitive instinct, Yui ignored her parents call and sprinted towards the restaurant's main door, grabbing some random umbrella from the umbrella holder at the entrance side._

_The harsh welcome of cold rainwater slamming her face and the long, loud sequential screeching sound of tires sent goosebumps on Yui's skin. But it was the alarming screams from passerby that halted her steps. Her cerulean eyes widened in horror at the sight of Miaka completely drenched and limping in the middle of the road looking shocked, lost and distraught while still miraculously evading the vehicles._

"_Oh my God! Miaka!" She cried out, throwing the umbrella in sudden panic and shoved the people that suddenly blocked her way when she heard another voice calling her best friend's name._

"_MIAKA!"_

_Confused, Yui watched David with wide eyes as the man pushed his way through the crowd._

"_David..." Yui muttered to herself, relieved that despite the thunderous poundings of her heart, unnecessarily adding to the raging cacophony on the street; the former seishi was there to protect his priestess in an instant amidst the danger of him also getting hit by the vehicles. But her relief was quickly overlapped by dread at the hysterical scream coming from the former emperor._

"_MIAKAAA!"_

_A look of horror swept across Yui's face when she saw the speeding mustang. "No... NO! He's not gonna make it!" She panicked and bolts forward unthinkingly. "Oh my God, MIAKA!" __Yui screamed when she was blinded by the crimson light that instantly wrapped Miaka's body like a protective sheet seconds before the car slammed to her bestfriend. _

"_MIAKA! MIAKA!"_

_Yui turned to David's voice and saw the flickering of red light shrouding his body. As soon as the former emperor reached Miaka a foot away the thread of red light connecting his and hers transformed like a thin sheet of blanket. _

_The priestess of Seiryuu sobbed in relief. He made it. He made it just in time. He was able to save her._

Yui closed her eyes in despair and frustration, clutching the piece of paper and envelope near her chest. _You baka!_ She scolded mentally at her best friend. "_Why would you do this, you stupid-stupid Miaka!"_

"What did you mean she left?!" Keisukei slammed his right fist on the counter of the nurse station startling the staff, Yui and other visitors. "How can you even allow it in her current condition?"

David and Keisukei arrived at the hospital from the airport with sweating bullets, refusing to believe that Miaka left the hospital without anyone of them knowing.

The head nurse assigned in afternoon shift clarified that Miaka's attending doctor thus explained the serious repercussions in the event the patient dared to insist being discharge earlier against the doctor's advice.

But stubborn as always, Miaka did persist and bid her will, having the nerve to construct an unbelievably absurd lie that her eldest brother was a doctor on his way back from his 2days trip in Yokohama after attending a certain convention. Keisukei shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, cursing Miaka's outrageous escape with just sheer luck, sheer fucking luck that will leave Houdini's style in mockery.

What was more infuriating was her audacity to escape even from _him and right under his nose! _It would appear that there was another man in the face of Japan that shared his name who by the way happened to be a doctor, a surgeon as a matter of fact! They would later learn from Yui that Miaka had arranged this doctor and his wife their business trip in Yokohama and summer holiday trip to Maldives just a few days ago, both agent and client highly amused by the coincidence even calling themselves long lost siblings for hilarity's sake only that the man was a few years younger than their mother.

The impassive head nurse showed Keisukei the copies of waiver forms and clearance papers signed by Miaka. Yui then handed him the small white envelope while passing a sympathetic glance at David who was looking ashen while standing quietly beside the male Yuuki like a frozen statue. Keisukei opened the letter with agitation and swiftly read its content.

_Yui-chan,_

_I'm sorry for running away and not telling you. I just wanted to be alone for now... I'm so lost I just needed to find myself._

_Please tell Keisukei not to worry about me._

_I know you'll understand... Please forgive me._

_Miaka_

The letter was utterly messy and clumsily written as if the person who wrote it had barely managed to hold the pen in her hand. But there's no doubt its handwriting belongs to Miaka, its ink smudged with her tears.

"Don't worry about her?! Is she crazy or she's just really fucking stupid!" Keisukei cursed loudly.

David was at a loss. He remembered after their meeting with the doctor yesterday morning to discuss the x-ray results and the recent surgery including the rehabilitation program, Keisukei nudged him to the canteen located at the first floor to eat breakfast. Although he had coffee from the vending machine at the visitor lounge, his practically empty stomach was his least concern. He simply wanted to return to Miaka's side especially when she wakes up but Keisukei was insistent and being polite despite his reluctance, he went along with him. He shared with Keisukei his plan to call Yui to postpone his flight to Beijing but the male Yuuki strongly advised not to delay his original plan for Miaka's sake. The earliest he could cancel the engagement and return to Tokyo, the better.

When they returned to her room, the nurse informed them she finally awakened... and was crying non-stop. He was so worried that he immediately opened the door but was restrained by the same nurse telling all of them the patient didn't want any visitor. Of course, he understood her emotional turmoil. She has just woken up and the memory of that night's events, the meetings, the unexpected confrontation and the accident must have attacked her mind relentlessly.

Even though David was hurt by Miaka's decision not to see anyone including him, he stepped back just as she wished to give the space she desired. He stayed outside her room the whole day and did not sleep for most of the whole night. He was patiently waiting for his beloved to change her mind and to finally allow him entry to her room.

But earlier this morning, he grudgingly left the hospital to get his passport and few important documents and met Yui in Miaka's apartment to get some of her personal things. He returned to the hospital hoping that she would be ready to finally see him. He wanted to assure her he _will_ deal with the false engagement and to promise that he will return to her side the very next day. The former emperor was dismayed to see her sleeping peacefully but didn't have the heart to wake her up though he did not restrain himself to kiss her pale lips before he left her side.

But just minutes before David boarded the plane, he received an emergency call from Yui that Miaka had wordlessly left the hospital. Keisukei who drove him to the airport 2hours prior and stayed there for a while to finalize their plan immediately went back to get him and speeded the car like a psychopath.

And now, they were back at the hospital with Yui crying silently in the corner, blaming herself for leaving the building to check on their business instead of watching over the patient.

Staring at the letter, David wondered if he made another mistake. Ever since he came back from New York the day before yesterday, he seemed to be always making the wrong decisions.

David and Keisukei drove and scoured all the hospitals and clinics in Tokyo and its neighbouring city going all the way to Niigata in search for Miaka, worried for her welfare. The sun had long set down and David was starting to lose hope of finding her. Miaka had her mobile phone switched-off... an obvious attempt to obviate any kind of calls.

How do you find someone who doesn't want to be found?

Unconsciously, David clenched his hands to the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white at the thought that Miaka's actions explicitly expressed her desire to escape specifically from _him_, avoiding an apparent confrontation of what had occurred in the restaurant two nights ago. '_Miaka...' _He pushed away all the negative ideas his mind had woven. The very thought was intolerably nauseating and detrimental to his already shaky confidence.

Keisukei glanced at the man with a sympathetic gesture, gently tapping his shoulder for assurance. The two decided to check Miaka's apartment after getting the spare key from Yui. They glided through the main door and scanned the living room. David's temple throbbed furiously when he saw the door of Miaka's bedroom wide open, the round pink rug with hello kitty design usually placed in the middle of her room was mislaid like someone had carelessly dragged it to the door's foot.

David walked briskly towards the bedroom, calling Miaka's name with voice filled with hope. His shoulders slacked when he found it empty although the bedclothes were a little disarray. He breathed shakily, hurt and denial leaking through his calm facade. He knew Miaka very well. She never leaves the apartment with her bedroom door open. He and Yui were just here this morning to get a few personal paraphernalia for Miaka and he can vividly recall what the surrounding looked like before he locked the main door himself. He opened Miaka's wardrobe wordlessly praying to all the Gods that his instinct gave him the wrong signal. His heart sank when he saw her usual organized closet disarrayed and half empty.

He heard Keisukei's voice from the bathroom calling him. David's suspicion was confirmed when he saw the same clothes Miaka wore the night of the accident hanging on one of the hooks at the back of the door to dry them. His hands touched the soft fabric dismally; fingers lingering on the ripped sleeve.

David leaned his back on the wall with head bowed down. All the remaining strength in him were suddenly extinguished that it felt he can't even support his own weight. Shutting his eyelids, he cupped his face with both hands and breathed harshly hoping to release even a minuscule of his tension.

Miaka did run away... away from him...

His covered face crumpled in pain. So, this is what it feels like to have his heart and his dreams shattered to tiniest pieces of molecules. No. It didn't even come close to that. He felt his heart was completely disintegrated into oblivion. He wondered why their reunion since he arrived from New York ended this way.

"Perhaps, you... we... should just give her the time she needed." Keisukei tried to reason out in defense to his sister's ridiculous yet reasonable actions. And though the older Yuuki was still furious, it pained him to admit that he could not condemn his sister. Miaka was deeply hurt with everything that happened the other night, too much that she needed the time and space to contemplate.

David didn't answer. As of this late, it's the time that he considered his adversary, fearful of what the time and distance could bring against their relationship. Various unpleasant images flooded his mind once again, slapping him where it hurts the most. It started with Miaka's heart sprouting doubt and hatred... unable to forgive him, unable to bear seeing or talking to him... finding a new man to love and moving on with her life without him in it...

He shut his eyes once again and cursed the negative images that infested his mind. He hated it... And he hated himself for it...

"Do you mind... if I stay here for a while? Just... needed to think..." David said in a disconsolate tone.

Keisukei nodded quietly, he looked at the man with empathy and left him to deal with his personal hell. He knew exactly what he was going through. The events of the incident had played an incredibly grotesque joke on both Hotohori's reborn and his sister. There was also the matter of explaining the situation to their mother. Thank goodness she was in a month vacation in Kyoto to visit their grandparents. Though he still has to think of an excuse why Miaka wouldn't be able to visit their sick granny as she promised she would.

Before he stepped out of the main door, he turned his head and scanned the sombre atmosphere of the apartment. The place was absolutely lifeless without Miaka. Keisukei suddenly missed the cheerful voice and frivolous character of his sister.

_Miaka... take your time as you wish but be ready when fate comes back to test the strength of your love. Is your faith bigger than the ocean of doubt? _Keisukei took a deep sigh and slowly closed the door.

David didn't realized he was already sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom and after what seemed to be a long time of blankly staring at the space, he slowly stood up and dragged his feet out of the bathroom and towards Miaka's bedroom. The short distance from the dining to the bedroom felt like a continent apart as for every footsteps David had taken, the images of the happy times he spent with Miaka in her apartment materializes right in front of his eyes eternally adding to the hollowness his heart felt.

Reaching the entrance of the room, he quietly leaned his forehead against the door and uttered a wish that this was just all but a bad dream; just a terrible nightmare that needed a harsh awakening and that Miaka was just behind this door and sleeping soundly on her bed. David slowly turned the doorknob open and stared at the room. His lips twitched a painful smile remembering the first time he entered her private room three months ago after she confessed her feelings to him. Pouring all emotions they had for each other in the dining area that they ended up being intimate in her bedroom. He almost took her then and there. It was because of his deep love that made him hold in his rein of self-control.

David's eyes roamed around, inspecting the room and flickered at one object. He walked tensely and reached for the picture frame lying face down on the bedside table. He picked it up and saw it was their picture taken at the park under the cherry blossom tree. They were both smiling and looking fondly at each other... _Him looking at her lovingly_. _His eyes giving away his true emotions. He was a man truly in loved_. David felt his heart throbbed painfully.

Why was the frame lying face down?

_Miaka...what did you mean by this? _David stared at the picture frame, panic rapidly drawing on his handsome face. _Do you really hate me now that can't bear to see us together? _

* * *

A woman slowly and quietly entered the dark room. Her heart constrict, unprepared for the sight of the man sleeping on her bed with a picture frame lying on his chest. A few loose tendrils covered his handsome face, his lips slightly parted. She swallowed nervously. How she missed him, everything about him. She wanted to touch his face, kiss his lips for the last time... before she completely lets him go...

_Would it be a sin?_

Just before her fingertips reached his lips, she withdrew her hand back as if a mere touch of his skin will burn her. She closed her fists and placed it on her chest. Biting her lips to restrain the tears, she never thought it would be this painfully hard being this close to him now yet she couldn't ignore the invisible wall that kept them apart... she turned away only to catch her breath when she clumsily tipped the round pink rug.

"Miaka...?"

She heard his voice emanated from behind. Miaka lowered her head. Just the sound of his voice though slightly hoarse from sleep, still made her knees wobble brusquely. How she missed him... Terribly-terribly missed him. Building her courage, instead of turning to face the man she slowly took one step away from him. _It's for my own good..._ and another step and another until she reached the door foot.

"Please don't go away!"

Her body trembled when she felt his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame. She could feel his heartbeat against her back, the warmth of his breath on her neck. "Please don't leave... don't leave me..." The pleading voice breaking the last will of her courage.

Yes... It was in his strong arms she always found that sense of comfort and security. He was her warm blanket... but this warm blanket already belongs to someone else. She closed her eyes.

"I can't... We can't... It's wrong!" the last word literally choked her leaving a taste like acid lingering in her throat.

"I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong with that?"

_AND I LOVE YOU TOO! _She mentally screamed. Miaka tried to remove his arms without success. "Don't make this any harder than it already is... you knew very well this is completely wrong! You're getting married!" She expelled with her tears bursting out like molten rock, her body shaking uncontrollably.

She heard his jaw clenched before her body was abruptly turned by strong hands.

"Look at me!" He demanded but instead she looked away and felt his muscles tensed in frustration.

"Damn it, Miaka, look at me!"

But just before she could see the inflamed look of his golden brown eyes she felt his lips crushing down on hers, kissing her with such intensity. Shocked, Miaka gasped for breath and instantly placed both hands on his chest, trying to create even a little space if not to get away from him but he did not let her go instead he just held her tighter and used the opportunity to slip his tongue and continued to explore in the sweet cavern that was her mouth. This kiss of him was new to her. It was possessive. Violent! His lips were leaving a burning sensation in her core, melting her already feeble resistance.

_This is wrong!_ Miaka's mind was screaming but to her horror her body reacted otherwise when she found herself responding to his kisses... to his burning touch. She kissed him with the same fervour, held him with the same possessiveness. She was mad at him... Oh, how she hated him for breaking her heart... for choosing another woman to marry... But why after all that he did to her was she still in love with him...

So helplessly – madly in love with him.

As if he was pushed by an invisible force, David carried her to the awaiting bed. He thought he was just dreaming when he saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the room. But when he called out her name and saw her stiffened and moved unsteadily, he knew it was her. It was Miaka! He begged her not to leave him but when she reached the door without even turning her head to face him; David knew he has to stop her by all means. He swiftly flew out of bed and imprisoned her in his arms.

But God _why_, she didn't even reply to him when he said he loved her! Instead she spoke with controlled emotion, those cold words reminding him of a sin he never committed! _Getting married to whom?!_ Her words awakened the rebellious side of his heart, in denial of the doubt that already taken roots in her in a short amount of time they been away from each other since the incident in that restaurant.

He was mad at her! How little faith she had on him? He'd rather that she cursed him or slapped him a hundred times, even a thousand than doubt his feelings. He'd rather be confronted by her anger than give him a cold insufferable space between them. He impetuously turned her around and demanded to look in his eyes. He wanted to see, wanted to know if she really meant what she said.

But she stubbornly looked away and it angered him. Why can't she say it straight in his face? If she refused to give him an answer, then he has to find another means.

He cupped her face and kissed her fiercely... passionately. She tried to push him away to free from his grasp but he didn't allow her to do as she pleased. Oh no, he will not let her get away from him! Not this time! He continued to kiss her fervidly, his hands aggressively roaming her back, relentlessly repressing her countenance, crushing the remaining hold of her shield.

_Yield to me, Miaka!_

As if she had heard his voiceless demand, Miaka slowly gave up and melted into his. The next moment, she responded eagerly. She kissed him back with the same wild passion, her fingers obsessively running through his hair down his neck then his shoulder and chest.

He missed her so much, every fibre in his body screamed only for her. How can he marry another woman when his heart and body already belongs to her? _Can she not understand that?! Can she not feel that! _

With wanton abandonment, David shed his knightly armour and laid her down onto her bed as they continued to crush each others' lips with fiery kiss. His long silky hair cascaded like a curtain, covering their faces and concealing the flaming desire in their eyes. He felt her fingers hastily unbuttoning his shirt one by one with great ease while his hands caressed her sides, hooking the hem of her thin cottony shirt with his fingers and without warning dragged it out of her head.

They never kissed this way before, never been this closed before. Miaka trembled at the feel of his hands. Skin touching skin... The burning passion enveloped their bodies in an intense red aura, heartbeats pounding loudly; rhythmically intertwining with their heavy breathing.

"P-please... tell me I'm only dreaming..." She whispered to his ears, looking dazed at the blackness of the ceiling.

David pulled back from her neck and kissed her lips. "Oh no... You're not dreaming, my love..."

"No... Please tell me it's only a dream..." She began to whimper in his shoulder, clutching him in a tight embrace. "In this dream, I'm all yours... and you're all mine..."

"I'm yours and you're mine, even in reality!" David whispered hoarsely, his trembling hand slipping under her to unhook her bra. A primal growl escaped his lips in sheer desperation of ridding the rather complex piece of cloth. He did not realize how impatient he was when he thoughtlessly ripped the annoying material and heard her gasp shakily. Desire has finally taken control over his reins and to fight it was impossible.

Miaka's tight embrace loosened. "Then... in this reality of yours... did you really... wish... to make me... your mistress...?"

David felt a block of ice was placed onto his back, his hand frozen. He slowly leaned back in disbelief and gazed at her eyes welling with tears. The pain and sadness in her hazel orbs were enough to chill the desire up to the last tiny flame in his body. "No Miaka! I would never –"

"Let me go..." She barely whispered the words.

"No! I'm not letting you go! Listen to me –" David replied but she only gave him a pained look that broke his heart.

To his horror, Miaka's body started to fade from beneath him. He panicked and interlaced their fingers together only to hear her fleeting voice.

"Goodbye, David..."

"NO!" David jerked back from the bed lying face down with body sweating profusely. _It was just a dream! Damn! Damn! _He thought to himself. _God... It felt so real... She felt so real... _He breathes heavily while he scanned the entire room. Nothing changed except the bed in disarray, bolster pillow lying on the floor beside the picture frame that dropped from his hold and the blanket dangling at the foot of the bed.

David buried his face onto the pillow and inhaled the faint smell of Miaka's natural scent. The exhaustion of the past days finally took over him, the last straw; seeing the picture frame lying face down as if Miaka had already ended their relationship silently. He fell asleep in her room, on her bed... The atmosphere and his longing for her was enough to intoxicate all his senses. He thought Miaka had come back... but it was just a dream.

He laughed unceremoniously... It was a broken empty laugh. He had just woken up and he felt he was still hallucinating... The faint scent earlier was unusually stronger now. David unconsciously ran his finger to his lips. It felt real, Miaka's lips... on his. He heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes. _Miaka... just your scent drove my senses in a crazy wild dream... _

_God... Miaka, where are you... I love you... come back please... you're the only person that keeps me sane in this crazy world. _

* * *

The man gently knocked on the door and entered the room, his other hand pushing the trolley with variety of food for breakfast. "Ohayo." He greeted his friend with a sincere smile on his face.

Still with the vaguest idea of exactly what had transpired prior the 'accident'. All he could remember was waking up early in the morning, receiving a call pleading him to help her. Her hoarse teary voice, broken and desperate was enough to make him fall from his bed. Panicked stricken for the welfare of his friend, he didn't even question her odd request not to inform Yui or any of their friends, even her own family of what happened.

Wearing a red and black wool bonnet and sweater, he dragged his cousin's wife and drove all the way from Osaka reaching the hospital at noon. His worry intensified seeing his friend's current condition and without much thought, dialled a certain number to assist them once they were back in the villa. Still with reservation that she would be permitted to leave the hospital, readying to contact the person he had called earlier; his jaw practically hit the floor when the patient began to elaborate an unbelievably superb tale to her attending doctor that if he had not known her, he'd fall to her story too.

The tension expanded instantly when the attending doctor instructed the head nurse to verify the surgeon's information. If she was not lying on the hospital bed with bruises and dislocated shoulder, he swore he would have pinned her ears back for fabricating a deliberate random lie. He agitatedly tapped his fingers across his arms when the head nurse came back with apathetic look, but to his utter surprise the staff only confirmed the validity of the said information. And he realized ever since their university years, she had always been gifted by sheer if not dumb luck.

Without further ado, her clearance papers, insurance and doctor's medical report were processed, prescribed meds purchased and bills paid. They left the establishment quietly and without hustle.

The man assisted the woman from the wheel chair and cautiously carried her inside the car when she softly asked him to swing by her apartment to take some clothes. He obliged seeing her shivering with cold. Carrying the woman up to the 3rd floor, they entered her apartment, putting her down onto her bed in a sitting position. His cousin in-law, Pipa; helped to pack his friends' clothes while he left the room to give the women their privacy and went straight to the kitchen to help him with a cup of hot coffee whilst reading her medical report.

Just as he finished his last gulp he heard a loud thud in her room followed by a hysterical scream calling his name.

He rushed towards the door, instantaneously banging it on the wall and was horrified to see her body lying unconsciously on the floorboard. He carefully carried her to the bed aware of her delicate form. He tilted his head with mixed emotions... worried over her condition, frustration for pushing herself so hard as if she was deliberately punishing herself and annoyance for pretending to be strong when she looked every inch fragile.

The man sighed heavily. On the contrary, it doesn't make one to be multi-talented but others just can't help themselves. He wanted to scoff at her stupid excuse of having a nausea due to the hospital smell that she insist to clung on her body. But he was also stupid to think she would be rational and docile enough not to insist she could manage to take off her clothes on her own without anyone's help or assistance when she was bloody wearing a brace, obviously; to limit her movement and not to strain her shoulder.

Stepping at the pile of clothes on the floor, he picked it up and quickly stepped out of the room to avoid taking his temper on his cousin's wife for being obtuse when as a medical practitioner herself, should know better than allow the patient to move on her own. Why did he even drag her here if she would not serve her purpose? He sighed again, trying to calm his nerves. He hanged the cold and seemingly damp clothes inside the bathroom but noticing its battered condition – ripped sleeve and the blood stain, his heart clenched in worry and remembered the report he perused some minutes ago.

He quickly washed his cup and brought down her luggage and back pack to his car's compartment. Perceptively, even without knowledge of the events that happened to her prior the car accident, he knew she was running away from someone. The luggage just confirmed his suspicion. And he knew she would not want to stay here in Tokyo even an hour short than necessary.

He couldn't help but think that this scenario was one of those rare moments he felt some sense of gratitude that he came from the family of doctors and scientists, though in not more than one occasion that he was branded a rebel for not pursuing the same path, still, thanks to his basic knowledge he learnt from his family. And with his cousin in-law in tow, Pipa; after making sure her recent fall didn't do much harm on her already battered body and fastening her immobilizer to prevent her upper body particularly her shoulder from moving, he gently carried her. Pulling the main door locked, he descended from her apartment's staircase and laid her to the front passenger seat.

He drove cautiously, his eyes fixed on the road with no hint that his mind was wandering somewhere else. Turning a street, his line of vision was momentarily blinded by the sun rays of noontime. He turned a quick concerned glance on his side, worried the rays that briefly blanketed her pale face will disrupt her peaceful sleep. He heaved a sigh of relief when they reached the entrance of the tunnel. When the car materializes at the other end, he decided to buy a set meal in McDonalds drive-thru in case she would wake up.

They entered the villa's enormous gate late noon with the other passenger still unconscious. The butler greeted their arrival with a warm smile, directing him to the awaiting guestroom with the other maids behind carrying her luggage. After making a brief phone call he instructed one of the maids to look after her while he and Pipa gets some rest.

"Alexis..." Miaka's eyes flickered in recognition. "Ohayo..." She replied softly.

"I supposed your hungry stomach is rumbling for missing food the whole day yesterday." He replied teasingly.

Miaka smiled weakly. Alexis knew her well like Yui. Her gluttony was one of the things that annoyed Yui to no end but endears Alexis.

"Is your nurse attentive to your needs?" He said with a concerned tone and carefully helped her to sit up.

"Nurse...?" She asked surprise evident on her face.

"Yes. I'll explain to you later. Now eat. I'm sure you're famished." He said while spreading the butter and honey onto the hot pancakes.

"Oh, okay..." She replied briefly. "They... I mean they were two of them who help me changed my clothes and brushed my teeth..." Miaka stared at how the butter melted the moment it touched the hot pancakes. The image reminded her of the vivid dream last night.

In her dream, she was back in her room and surprised with David's presence sleeping on her bed. She woke up with tears profusely running down her cheeks. It felt real... he felt so real. His kisses... his touch... she was like that butter, melting to his hot passionate embrace and burning kisses.

And she was awfully weak. Even in her dream she allowed herself to wilt away. How can she face him if the mere sound of his voice was enough to crush her stronghold?

"Miaka... are you alright?" Alexis put down the bread knife and wiped her tears tenderly.

Miaka blinked and felt her cheeks blushed. "I- I'm fine..." She said embarrassingly. He has yet to know the reason of her chaos but she felt not ready to talk about it. "I really did appreciate everything that you've done..." She eyed him with gratitude. "I wouldn't want to disturb you... I know you're busy with the upcoming art exhibit but I don't know where else to go... I promise I won't be a nuisance and won't stay longer than necessary, as soon as I-"

"Do you want me to pin you ears back, lady?" He said with left brow arching theatrically. "You words wound me, my dear." He teased her by pouting his lips to show an offended frown.

Alexis gesture rubbed her highly sensitive emotion. "I – Ah... I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to!" her voice trembled so much that she had to swallow hard, new hot tears started to roll down her cheeks, mortified her words sent a wrong message of being an ungrateful witch after all the help he had done. "I'm so sorry... I never meant to offend you... It seems like I can't do anything right at this moment. I'm so sorry!"

The priestess was suddenly reminded on why she was here in the first place. Why, like in the restaurant she felt the need to escape the hospital. It was too much, too unbearable that despite the strong presence of her friends and brother outside her hospital room, she still felt miserably alone.

After she was emotionally ambushed and scarred by the mockery of their connections, Madeline was one of the least people she wanted to see upon waking up. _Why? WHY? _- did they allow Madeline entry to her room? To further ridicule her? To further destroy her? Why was there no one to console her, protect her from these people that _killed _her?

Miaka asked herself why she had to survive the car accident when all she has to endure was insurmountable pain. This pain was so much worse than the pain she felt five years ago. The way she and David had to separate left her with demented thoughts.

_Why David... Why...?_

"Now-now... hush... I'm just kidding..." Alexis carefully hugged her and stroke her back tenderly. "Smile now, okay..."

He noted her strangely despondent behaviour, a far cry to her cheerful character. He rewinds their conversation and after a quick careful consideration, he surmised there was nothing rude or in the slightest way distasteful with their exchanged of words. In normal circumstances, the conversation would just make her laugh facetiously.

He's a painter and interpreting emotions through his artworks was what he does best. He saw everything he needed to see in her hazel eyes. The nurse wasn't making a mountain out of a molehill when she reported Miaka was sobbing silently in the middle of the night whispering a certain name.

Miaka was heartbroken... extremely broken that she needed someone to guide her before she did something stupid. Not that he would excuse himself for tolerating her foolishness. His own stupidity and recklessness clouded his better judgment to decide what suit her condition best. But he had already dearly paid the consequences of his actions yesterday when his uncle lambasted him harshly in front of the servants. "Better?"

She nodded quietly.

"Please eat. You need to take your meds... you missed all of it yesterday ever since our trip. I wanted to wake you up but uncle said you'll be fine. You needed rest."

"Uncle..."

"Yes. Uncle Jiro. He's a doctor. He'll come later to check up on you. So be a good girl." He said with a reassuring wink.

* * *

David squeezed his eyes shut while pressing the bridge of his nose. The ray of morning sunshine gliding through the window and slowly flooding his face with its warmness, promises a beautiful day. Yet for him, the dark circle around his bloodshot eyes and the threatening headache augurs a portentous chain of crisis.

Collecting whatever strength that remains in his reserves, David slowly stood up and decided to wash his face in hopes to clear the dark clouds that blurring his mind. With water dripping from his wet face, he leaned his hands on the counter and stared his own reflection in the mirror as if confronting the phantoms mysteriously concealed in his golden brown orbs. What he saw shattered the remaining hold of his confidence. He could not believe the man standing at the other side of the mirror was a man full of insecurities. Never in his life had he felt insecure... even under the scornful microscopic scrutiny of his relatives... even under the shameless comparison of other people to his own brother.

Never!

_Only now..._

Never had he felt such rampageous emotions completely destroying even his inner calm leaving him vulnerable to invading holocaust.

Just two days.

He was judged and destroyed in just two days.

And to be truthful, he had the slightest idea of how and where to begin his life again.

He lowered his head and exhaled a sharp breath.

David emerged from the kitchen to the living room when his mobile phone rang. It was Keisukei. Not wanting to lie, he revealed he fell asleep in Miaka's apartment. He was marching back to the bedroom when he stopped from his tracks. His gaze locked on a particular frame sitting atop the shelf just above the TV console. He swallowed and reached for the picture frame, eyes widening in astonishment.

His golden brown orbs stared at every single person on the picture wearing a bizarre outfit except for Miaka. David's surrounding began to swirl like spontaneously turning the pages of a book. With every wild swirl flashes a faint memory of the stars. He mechanically muttered the names as soon as his eyes fell on each of them. _Tasuki... Mitsukake... Chichiri... Nuriko... Tamahome... Suzaku no Miko... Hotohori... Chiriko..._

David's eyes fixed on the young woman in a school uniform and the young man in elaborate silky robes. _Miaka... _As if things have started to make sense, he muttered the familiar words that had been glued to his memory ever since he heard them first. _Constellations... Celestial warriors..._

_Chiriko..._

_Suzaku no Miko..._

_Hotohori-sama..._

_Konan..._

_..._

_According to ancient legend, the character which appears on your majesty's neck marks you as one destined to be a protector of a priestess who shall come from another world and summon the power of Suzaku._

Keisukei heard a disturbingly loud thud on the other end of the line and knew something amiss had happened.

* * *

Leaning her back on the headboard with pillow against her head, Miaka stared at the pamphlets Doctor Jiro handed earlier. It was about restorative exercises for dislocated shoulder. Her eyes fixed on the bold italic letters yet no one knew if she had read or even understood its content. She was indeed rendered immobile and the only thing that betrays she's a living human being and not a life-size doll was her slowed breathing, new IV tubes attached to her since their arrival in the mansion and her eyes blinking once in every five minutes.

Indeed, her love life was a complete tragedy... much worse than Romeo and Juliet. The protagonists died faithful of their love for one another. Romeo robbed his own life when he saw the unanimated body of his heart's muse. Juliet took her own when she saw him lifeless and cold. Shakespeare put an end to the story the moment he decided to kill them both._ The course of true love never did run smooth._ It was but a perfect tragic-tale with no room for loopholes or intended sequel to the original.

_Poor lovers_... deprived of second chances.

Yet, an immeasurable pang of jealousy stirs in her heart. Romeo and Juliet died... _tragically_... because of one stupid misunderstanding... careless miscalculation... Nevertheless, Shakespeare sealed their deaths with unquestionable love between the two characters.

_True love indeed... For one cannot breathe air without the other._

The focal point of the whole story...

Perhaps, it was high time to face reality. In her case, there will never be a happily ever after at the end of the story. Hers was not a fairy tale... only tragedy.

She had never felt her heart shattered to pieces and then fixed only to be shattered again without some degree of mercy. She felt incapable of looking herself in the mirror for dread of finding another person worse than Frankenstein.

Miaka knew she was just an average girl. There was absolutely nothing outstanding about her except perhaps her gluttony and clumsiness. Yet never did it affect her self-conviction for as long as she followed her heart's virtues.

But now, her heart ached in great unfathomable sorrow. Her forsaken soul buried in the primal chaos of desperation.

For the first time in her existence she felt... _Ugly._

Under no circumstances in her life had she allowed others to deride her with such shameful derogatory remark. They can call her glutton... clumsy... pig... idiot... even ice queen for all she cared! But not that one! Never!

And now, not only she can hear those little wicked voices behind her ears. Ah, those faint whispers in the recesses of her mind, sometimes creeping in her veins... sometimes leaping, striking where she's vulnerable... mocking her from inside and out until she is completely deadened.

Her body screamed ugliness... every hairline... every wrinkle...

She's Ugly.

Perhaps, too ugly that even the reincarnated characters in the book couldn't take her seriously. Who would want someone like her?

A failure... A tragedy...

* * *

A/N

And mad world indeed... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though it is a little depressing. I also hope you wouldn't find it unnecessary to repeat Miaka's accident. It was after all in Yui's point of view. I also wanted to explain how Miaka survived something that would have killed her instantly in real world. Believe me, I had seen one and it was a traumatic experience.

This will also explain David's haggard and paled look after the accident since it was the first manifestation of his power in Miaka's world, in present time. Although, he still didn't know that he actually saved her because he was too horrified to be conscious of the raw power his body was emitting.

As for Doctor Yuuki Keisukei, he was Miaka's client back in chapter 21 - I.T. Meetings. This is actually the main reason why I was compelled to briefly mention him in that last chapter.

Ahh.. the dream... the only explanation I have would be their strong connection. They were both hurt and thinking strongly of each other to the point that they actually met in each others subconscious mind. Tricky but hey, their connected in so many thousand ways ;-)

xxx

Again, this chapter is without beta editing but I do hope you will get past the mistakes and enjoy your read :-)

**A TEDDY BEAR HUG **to all my wonderful readers especially those that reviewed my last chapter. The faves, followers and PM's. My apologies for not replying so quickly, I'm all jammed up thanks to my work! I'm working now and so happy! But of course, i'd be happier to hear from you, so here's hoping to read your reviews and thoughts! :-)


	26. Chapter 26 Mysterious Play

**Chapter 26 – Mysterious Play**

* * *

"Are you feeling better now?" Keisukei repeated when his question was left unanswered.

After calling his manager to inform he will be taking an emergency leave, Keisukei dialled the former seishi's mobile number to let him know of the plan he came up with late last night. He has just learned the man slept at his sister's apartment when he heard a clunk followed by unsettling silence on the other line.

Kaisukei eyed David when he heard him groaned in response. It was the best answer David could give him as he pressed the ice bag against his forehead, his features speaks volume of stress and exhaustion.

"Had you taken dinner last night or breakfast this morning? You look pale and shaky." Keisukei said with a concerned look. He had never imagined the former emperor in this weary state. He looked more like a fallen warrior.

"No. I had none." David barely whispered, a grimace marring his face at the prickle of pain that pierced through his skull.

"No wonder." Keisukei replied. "It's too late to prepare breakfast. I'll just order something for you." He flipped his mobile open, scrolling down his contacts, he stopped and pressed Burger King's delivery. As soon as he had given the address and confirmed the order, he pressed the end call button and exhaled a lungful of air when he heard David call his name.

Keisukei's head veered towards the man who was still lying on the couch with a disconcerted look upon his face even though his eyes were still closed. He waited for him to continue but the former emperor remained silent. "Yes?" He asked feeling the need to urge the man.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

David's voice came a little louder... It was still polite though there was also hint of authority. Like there was a dire need for him to be heard and Keisukei stared at him before his eyes turned a purposeful glance at the group picture resting quietly on the centre table.

There was anticipation and the knowledge of where this simple yet complex query would lead them. So, when David finally opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, Keisukei tried to relax his suddenly tensed muscles and took a deep long breath, slowly releasing it before he turned his gaze back to the former emperor who has now removed the ice bag from his forehead.

Moving into sitting position, David leaned forward to place the compress on the centre table while the other hand reached for the picture frame, scanning the people with a flicker of recognition and perplexity.

Knowing the man was waiting for his signal to proceed, Keisukei nodded quietly.

"For the last three months," David started warily, fingers hover over the picture, "I was having these vague visions flashing before my very eyes... a mirage of a girl wearing a brown school uniform, her hair tied in a bun on each side and a young man wearing elegant silky robe that will pass him of a noble blood, his long silk hair tied and pinned in a hat or sometimes loose pony tail..."

Keisukei listened to the man intently, watching him brush his thumb onto Miaka's face.

"Before I could even comprehend those visions, it will disappear like a flicker of light leaving me very little time to ponder. Certain visions were impeccably sharp and vibrant... some, dark and lonely... some, romantically dreamy... I could never tell which day those fleeting visions will strike... always surprising me, reminding me of faint memories yet if I try to dig deeper in the innermost part of my mind I could see nothing... nothing but a single fleeting red feather dancing lightly before it's been extinguished by flames... its ashes scattered leaving me with a headache. Odd, because I could strongly feel it... these memories were something dear to me... filling my deficiency... like pieces of puzzles..."

"Whether it was just some sort of fancy hallucination in broad daylight, it came to a point that I look forward to those images. Every vision was different... never the same... yet just as dear as the first visions I already saw."

David closed his eyes as he continued to confess his most guarded secret. For the first time, he was allowing someone to see him other than Miaka. He found it not quite difficult perhaps because the man in front of him was an important person in his beloved's life. Someone he could easily trust.

"It would later occur to me that those visions only started right after meeting Miaka. Never that those visions appeared in the past years otherwise my first meeting with Miaka would have had been entirely different."

"And what are those visions had anything to do with Miaka..." Keisukei inquired with a calm tone.

David opened his eyes and looked up at the man, eagerly waiting to hear his answer. "Because those images of the young girl and young man... their faces bore a striking resemblance to Miaka and my younger self."

"The first vision flashed during that night at the dinner and dance... in the garden... Miaka was like a key..." David paused gingerly, weighing the need to disclose such intimate detail. "When... when I kissed her that night... it felt like a pandora's box had been opened."

Keisukei swallowed. _They already kissed that night?_

"After that night, more visions had come to haunt me... of the young girl and young man. Learning about their journey and adventures was like learning a distant past... wanting to embrace me... merge with me to complete my being... "

"I never understood the strong emotions I felt when I first met your sister. It was new to me... yet it felt like I already loved her since before time... and I was looking for a reason _why_. But I soon realized... love has no reason... No bounds. No measure. When I resigned myself to these strong emotions completely overtaking my sense of logic, I said well, love has reasons which reason cannot understand..." (1)

David paused, his eyes fluttered at the remembrance of their first meeting at the airport and the strange feeling that it wasn't their first meeting at all.

_The door's over there... Are you alright? _

_Uhmm..._

_It appears that you're lost. There's a gate in that direction, you could find your way out over there._

_Thank you..._

_Tell me, are you the one they arrested earlier? It seems like a yes, right? They say you tried to tackle the emperor's palanquin._

_H-ha? Ah... hahaha... I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just an anonymous passerby. Okay, see you around!_

_Don't worry I'm on your side. I'm not going to summon the guards. Believe me... you have my word of honor._

_You... you promise me?_

_Hn..._

David blinked his eyes, his breath shallow. _A promise... _

He let out a low chuckle. Strange first meeting indeed. When David opened his mouth once again, Keisukei noticed he sounded less depressed than he was earlier.

"My love for her is infinite and will always be mysterious... like those visions I tried so hard to decipher in my mind, I relinquished to ever unlocking its mysteries. Yes, I can't find anything hidden in my mind... yet, but just because I can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there. Just my strong feelings that those vision belongs to me – a part of me... is enough."

Keisukei sighed audibly and wondered why the two lovebirds had to end this way. They were perfect together. Sometimes, he could almost feel that his own love life is insignificant in this time, in this world. In the very least it wouldn't even matter if he take an oath of lifelong celibacy and contribute not a single offspring to humanity's continuance... unless he would ever find the right woman to fill the gap in his heart.

But these two had found each other again after crossing each other's lifetimes... Hotohori challenged his god-given destiny. He embraced death and relinquished his imperial duties along with his nobility so he can eventually meet her again in this lifetime. And his sister... his idiotic sister who had not found peace after her adventure in the book world... even after her reunion with Tamahome's reborn.

It's not only Taka. He too, always wondered why she hadn't let go and moved on. She was always talking about her beloved seishis. Silently crying. Their memories clung around her and she didn't want to let it go. At some point, Kaisukei had been worried the group picture was no longer enough to appease her longing. That she was considering going back inside that book.

He can safely say, he finally understood. It was not Tamahome all along. It was Hotohori. Below that threshold of her consciousness, Miaka was longing for her second seishi.

Keisukei made a small sound more like a snort. No wonder his sister couldn't even wait a month, instead entered in the relationship barely even a week. The rest had been bliss. She was happy. They were happy. Just being a mere spectator, Keisukei witnessed Miaka's three months relationship with David as nothing but lovely.

They were not meant to be together in the previous lifetime. That's why sacrifices had to be made. It would not make sense for them to meet again if this is still not the right time. Surely, they wouldn't waste this one moment of chance just because of a misunderstanding. They didn't even betray each other's love. What they need is to talk and explain... and restart where they left off...

_I wish things could be that easy after all that's happened... _The male Yuuki sighed. "And... you want to ask me something...?"

David blinked, almost forgetting what he wanted to ask him when he was distracted by the loud knock on the main door. He was about to stand up when Keisukei waved his hand, signalling him to remain seated while he answer the door himself.

When he opened the door, the delivery boy came into view. The younger man who was still wearing his helmet held the paper and reconfirmed Keisukei's name before handing him the two large paper bags including the receipt. After checking his order, Keisukei pulled out his wallet and paid the bill. He returned to the living room and removed the contents inside the bags. The living room was filled with the smell of French fries and grilled beef mushroom burgers complimenting the aroma of two cups of brewed coffee.

"So... Where were we?" Keisukei asked again while passing the coffee to the man sitting opposite him.

David took the cup of coffee with a mumble of thanks and smelt it before taking a sip of its hot content. He put it back on the table and brushed the tendrils that cascaded, blocking the line of vision of his left eye.

"You're very close to Miaka... and I wondered if you ever had the chance of meeting her friends... I presumed were these people..." David started agitatedly, showing the picture frame to the other man.

Keisukei felt the sudden dryness of his throat as he paused to gaze at the picture frame. His mind started to filter the things he can and cannot divulge. He remembered the first time he had the opportunity to glance at all the celestial warriors from the distance. It was during the epic battle of the Gods, Suzaku and Seiryuu in the heart of Tokyo. The scene when Miaka, the chosen priestess of Suzaku summoned the Phoenix God of the South. Just the scene alone was enough to bring goose bumps under his skin. His worried to death that Suzaku would devour Miaka the same way Seiryuu devoured Yui.

"Yes... I met them all once. It was a long time ago. Ten years ago if my memory serves me right." The male Yuuki replied after a while and resumed sipping his hot coffee.

_He was only 12 years old when I met him 10 years ago._

David's eyes flickered. "All of them?" He asked calmly, a far cry to his heart drumming wildly in sudden excitement and anticipation.

Keisukei narrowed his eyes but nodded quietly in affirmation.

"And I suppose you still remember them, I mean their names?"

The other man started to sweat beads. It wasn't actually a question but more like a statement. The way David interrogates him was infuriating. There was some regal air in how he delivered his questions calmly but with authority as if he was left with no choice but to answer truthfully. "Yes... I think I still remember some of them."

"And would you mind... if you tell me their names."

Keisukei stilled, considering his words carefully. "This group picture means the world to Miaka... just as the bonds they shared. It's the only concrete thing that reminded her of them. We don't casually speak of their names in respect to Miaka's feelings. Their names to her were almost sacred... I'm sorry but I can't just leisurely enumerate their names..."

David remained quiet, contemplating the man's words despite the disappointment that flittered in his golden brown eyes. Miaka mentioned barely two names out of seven in different occasion. And it was never repeated again. The first name was the one that she impulsively called him. _Hotohori._ The second one was _Chiriko, _whom she called one of her protectors or celestial warriors. His eyes instinctively fell on the youngest boy in the picture.

_Celestial warriors..._

"I always wondered and I still don't know..." David murmured. "It may sound really crazy... but Miaka was the only person I ever met whose body throws a kind of aura visible to my eyes. I'm not sure though if this aura was also visible to others."

Keisukei stiffened, the fry he just put in his mouth dropped to the floor.

"When I first met her at the airport, there was a faint red glow surrounding her body. That's how my eyes instantly fell on her. And then it was like an attraction beyond physical. But I dismissed the thought and settled that the red glow was coming from the lights. But the same vision happened at the hotel during the company anniversary and witnessed it again on many different occasions that it became a normal sight." David said and sighed heavily to gather his nerves.

"But then, just before the car hit her..." David paused and momentarily closed his eyes to remember the night. He swallowed hard and continued. "I was sure there was a ball of red light flared up from somewhere. And it engulfed her entire body like a cocoon... like a shield. It was a wonder, how I saw the car slammed to her body with my own two eyes... I saw how she was knocked a few feet away and rolled onto the ground yet suffered only with just bruises and dislocated shoulder..." He opened his eyes in horror. "Not that I want to see her with more damage... no-no, not all... but I wonder if it was miracle that saved her or she was the sobriquet of miracle itself."

Keisukei knew all about it. Yui told him everything that happened on that night. He remembered how the former emperor saved Miaka from drowning. The older Yuuki looked at the tired man and almost smirked at how David wasn't even aware of what he had done. _How could he not know that?_

David gruffly brushed his hair with one hand, unease once again filling his handsome but visibly tired face. "And then it completely shocked me to see a red light flashed on Taka's forehead! And it wasn't just a light! I swear if my eyes were not playing tricks on me – I swear it was a character! And it's not just a mere character, a demon!" He exclaimed as if he was not sure himself if he was making any sense at all or he was just losing a grip of his sanity for how can a person have a demon mark unless he was the demon himself? Still he continued as if it was exactly what he needed to release himself of all the confusions and doubts.

"...But ironically, Miaka's ex-boyfriend... _Why_? Is he even aware he has that?" David breathed deeply, his shoulder lagging at the sudden outburst.

_Are you aware you have that... Star symbol on your neck? _Keisukei mentally asked yet he wouldn't, couldn't bring himself to ask aloud.

"And the irony of all," David murmured, his voice a little tense, "was that he called me by another name as if we had met in the past, as if he was so absolutely sure it was me he knew from before..." Narrowing his eyes, he continued voicing his confusion. "And then in an instant another vision flashed but this time not Miaka but him... but it was still all about her... like we were connected because of her. It was like we had been mortal rivals yet there's something in me that felt some sense of brotherhood towards him."

David sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. "How can I possibly forget a big chunk of memories as if I had suffered a severe amnesia? And what's irking was the fact that I felt as though I lived in a very old time and then seeing Miaka in a modern high school uniform as if she had only met these people, _US...?" _pointing at the picture, "...in a _mysterious play_..."

"To say that it was frustrating is an understatement. It was maddening! Because for the love of God I still can't remember anything!" He closed his eyes once again, this time pressing a thumb to his temple. "I don't even remember meeting you ten years ago..."

Keisukei wondered what is blocking David from fully regaining the memories of his previous life. Could it be that his death in the book world was the reason behind it? Even if the former emperor sees hundreds of vision from his past, if he could not remember these as his own memories then it is nothing but mere dreams. It doesn't matter if he wanted to believe it was his if he's unable to reconnect with his former self.

It means that in this lifetime. The man sitting across him is really, only David Wong. Not the former seishi or emperor of Konan. His sister is just Miaka Yuuki. Not the former priestess of Suzaku.

"Was that really bad?" Keisukei asked and groaned mentally. What kind of a stupid question was that?

David blinked and paused... and then blinked once again.

Keisukei cleared his throat and explained. "What I mean is... every single person in this picture meant the world to Miaka... and not just the picture itself. Whoever they are, they had played a large part of adventure in her life and wherever they are now, she had always cherished their memories."

David heaved a deep sigh, his face close to serene looking as he digests every word the other man said.

"But hear this..." Keisukei continued. "It doesn't matter whatever the connection your visions have to your reality. This is _your_ reality. The world you lived in."

David looked up and found himself meeting Keisukei's eyes. "It's like you're telling me I lived another life in the past... or in another world." He replied pointedly.

Keisukei coughed. Cursing inwardly, he took the last gulp of coffee and tossed the plastic cup in the paper bag. The former emperor was quick to analyze the meaning behind his words. "It's... like how I said it." He fixed his attention back to David. He was a smart guy, he'll give him that. And so, there was no need to pepper him with stupid pathetic words of wisdom that would make him sound like an old hermit. So, he'll just go straight to the point and let him deal with another bout of sleepless nights.

"We are living our lives in a mysterious sphere beyond the level of our comprehension. But who cares? Are we going to waste the remainder time we have in this world, in our _present_ life trying to figure out if we did live two, three or four lifetimes in the past? And then what... connect the past to our present? What if the past had brought nothing but heart breaks and sorrow? Are we going to punish our present lives for it by chasing those visions? Mistakes are part of our lives and we are given second chances to correct those mistakes. If we don't seize that moment in the present, then we should not expect a happy beautiful life in the future..."

David listened intently and felt every word strummed a chord inside him. Not a single word was out of tune.

"And if you truly love my sister..." Keisukei continued. "Then promise me... promise me that you will find her... and make her believe both of you are destined for each other."

"Are you giving your blessing... to me...? To us? " David's jaw felt tight hearing Keisukei's words.

"I am giving my blessing to you... love her, David. Fulfil your promise... love her with all your heart."

David didn't reply, instead he just nodded quietly. In spite of all the tragic events in the past few days, a new wave of hope glimmers in his golden brown eyes.

He gazed down at the picture frame, the glimmer shifting to tenderness as he returned his smile to the young girl wearing a school uniform and to seven other people.

_Being all with you has given me so much joy..._

_Miaka... knowing you had taught me to live..._

David unconsciously brushed Miaka's face. His golden brown orbs shimmering, his heart beating anxiously... He knew he had seen this picture...

A long time ago...

A picture...

A love...

A promise...

...As old as time...

Then, he locked his gaze to the young man wearing imperial robes... _Hotohori..._

* * *

A/N

So, he has yet to regain his memories. Perhaps, something is missing. But poor David, he must think he's going crazy with all these of visions.

(1) is a quote from French Philosopher, Blaise Pascal

This chapter is a little short in comparison to my previous chapters. Don't fret the next chapter is super long (grin). And it will be up in a few days. Where the hell did I get the time? Well, we had company shutdown due to public holiday! Hooray!

xxx

Alas! This chapter is without beta but I know you're all kind to forgive whatever mistake you will encounter.

**Thank You** once again for the reviews/comments and PM and faves and follows. Sorry, haven't replied to anyone yet (I'm so lousy!) But I definitely appreciate your time in reading and reviewing so I hope you'll give me some more because it truly makes me happy and more inspired.


	27. Chapter 27 Severing Ties

**Chapter 27 – Severing Ties**

* * *

The butler helped him with his suitcase, a great deal of unmistakable surprise evident on his wrinkled face when David entered the mansion unannounced. But what truly surprised him was not his unexpected arrival in the mansion. He was used to the man's simplicity and humility. A slave of old habits, David grew up acquainted to such formalities, but never really took it by heart.

_Tsk. We're all slaves in this world, are we not? In the end, we will all die and return to ashes. I will live my life sticking to my virtues and treat people the way they should be fairly treated... _The voice of the then 14year old David reverberated in his mind after the young boy defended one of the servants from his older cousin.

Serving the Wong family for 47 years, he had known David since he was a child. The new head of the family was a quiet, gentle and gracious man who treated servants with respect and compassion. He had admired the young man's virtues back then yet those were words of an innocent child untainted to the wretchedness of the real world. When fate chose him to take the role of headship, he had always wondered how far he can survive the accursed life he never wished to lead.

For the first time since David became the head, he saw the undeniable burdened look in his master's eyes. It seemed as if the entire universe was on his shoulder. Zhang, the butler cast a discreet sympathetic glance at his master.

"Lin Li Fūrén_ (1)_ is in the study, Xiānshēng_ (2)_." He said in answer to David's question. "Shall I inform Fūrén of your arrival?"

"No. Thank you, Zhang I shall go there myself." David answered while loosening his tie. "But please, if you may assist Ng Yīshēng_ (3)_ the way to the main parlour." He then turned his attention towards the other man. "Doctor, would you care for a drink?"

"Hot tea would be enough, thank you." The older man replied.

"Hot tea for the guest and hot coffee for me, Zhang. Thank you."

Inside the study room, Madam Lin Li was sitting on the long settee. Her attention focused on one of the various magazines and catalogues spread open on the oak wood centre table, flipping the pages and checking the designs that caught her attention while crossing the others that did not suit her taste.

She heard a light tapping on the other side of the door and instinctively turned her head towards the antique wall clock. Her mouth set in a thin line noting it was almost time for her medicine. Sighing, the matriarch responded with a bored, "Enter." But when David walked in, her face was caught in surprise before lighting up in excitement.

"Saihitei, son! It's good to have you back!" She said smiling, arms open to welcome her second son.

David approached his mother and bowed respectfully before embracing her lightly and kissing her forehead. "How are you doing, mother? Where's _mei-mei_?" _(4)_

"Did you not see her? She must be in her room taking a rest. She was complaining of dizziness earlier." The old matriarch replied.

"Has she seen a doctor yet?" He asked worriedly when his attention caught the files of catalogues on the table.

"I told her to visit the family doctor but she said she only needed a rest. You must speak with her, Saihitei. I cannot tolerate her stubbornness!" She complained with a huff.

The man nodded quietly and asked half-heartedly how she was doing. Unnecessary question, looking at the long list on the planner, she seemed to have taken a special interest with her newest project.

"Well, I'm doing fine." The old woman replied. "As you can see, I've just finished the list," handing him the planner, "of the betrothal gifts. You should have told me you're arriving today; the coordinator for the party had just left half an hour ago."

David browsed the incredibly long list cursorily with a furrowed eyebrow. His chest tightened learning that three of the six etiquettes _(5)_ had already been completed and the betrothal gifts were already ordered for the Friday's announcement not to mention the overwhelming number of invited guests. This kind of occasion was supposed to be solemn and private but he shouldn't be surprised, really. Knowing his mother, it wouldn't be her at all if she did not invite even the enemies she had made in the high-society.

But forget the guests, even the protocol. The list itself proved he was in a very serious and deep trouble. He was hoping to take things easy by discussing first their businesses before he proceeded to the more serious and pressing matters. But it was obvious he has to face the subject head on.

"I'm keeping myself busy browsing a few bridal catalogues and magazines for the wedding." His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice.

_Wedding? _

"Wedding?" David raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Your wedding, Saihitei? Who else?" His mother replied easily. "I just told you the coordinator was just here. You see, after consulting the famous astrologist in Shanghai, Chiang Kei; we've been told that the most auspicious date for the wedding should be second week of December. So, the coordinator proposed a white wedding complete with temple made in snow.

David sat down on one of the two high-back armchairs in cerulean velvet next to the long sofa feeling extremely exhausted. Taking a slow calculated breath, he looked at his mother and spoke calmly. "Mother, how can you think of the wedding when the engagement has yet to be announced?"

"But of course! We have to think ahead of time, are we not! You're a businessman, you should already know that!" Madam Lin Li replied in a high pitch condescending tone. "I know you are busy managing the business, but we cannot delay this any longer, you're already 29 years old that's why I'm taking the liberty to arrange everything. You're presence is of course vital on Friday. All our friends in the high society are invited to this announcement, so you have to exhibit yourself more."

David crossed his leg to the other, unable to restrain an exasperated laugh. And so he did. The matriarch stared at him in surprise, her mouth agape not anticipating such act of insolence. The former emperor knew it was inexcusable. But it must be the emotional, mental and physical stress and exhaustion that was making his manners slide not to mention he was confounded about the recent update in his future life. He thought how his mother had convinced herself that it was her duty to unfailingly interfere in their personal lives despite the fact that they were no longer children that needed guidance, deliberately robbing them of their freewill and expect them to be grateful for her efforts.

"I didn't think that you would be that eager talking about the wedding plans, you giving us the blessing the fact that I have yet to propose to Mi–"

"But of course I already gave my blessing!" Madam Lin Li replied positively. "Why would you think I wouldn't? The purpose of the engagement party is so that you could formally propose to her and I'm quite confident they will accept the betrothal gifts. After that, we can definitely confirm the exact wedding date."

"Ah..." David responded, nodding his head. "And have you already met by chance, the woman I am going to marry?" He replied coolly while rubbing his chin in blasé fashion. "Because unless I bring her first and introduce to the main family, according to our strict tradition, there is no way we can have this announcement on Friday. And I believe I have to adhere to our tradition or it will be an utter lack of respect if I do that."

He was bluffing, of course. Because he knew that even if he brought the woman he wishes to marry, it was not for him to decide his future. That was the ill-fated truth of being part of a family who was still strongly attached to this loathsome ancient tradition. Marriage, regrettably is not consummated because two people found love but because it was a necessary tool to preserve the family line and strengthen alliances.

Interlacing his fingers together, David tilted his attention to the old wainscoting recently refurbished to preserve its quality. It's not only the wooden panels but this century-old huge mansion had been carefully tended only by top class architects and engineers to make sure every pillar and foundation, nook and corner will not yield or compromise when faced by bad weather condition while its traditional roots remain bold and true.

The young patriarch thought how this antique mansion symbolizes the ludicrous rustic dogma of their family. It looks nice on the outside but reeks with termites in the inside. Just like his family. Its cancer is deeply rooted that it will take someone with strong backbone to dig and claw the disease up to the bone marrow.

"And whatever do you mean by that, Saihitei? You are well informed that we have betrothed you to Lien, daughter of the Chee family. And we, the Wong family already accepted her."

They were interrupted by the sound knocking on the door. The maid entered the room with a tall glass of water and three types of medicine pills for the matriarch. David took the glass of water and pills and assisted his mother, ignoring her complains that she was being treated a child or invalid.

As soon as the maid left the room, the old matriarch did not waste another moment to interrogate her son. She was about to chastised him for not taking the engagement seriously when they were interrupted once again by the sound knocking on the door. A younger maid entered the room with a tray of hot coffee and cookies. David arranged the catalogues in one pile to make room for the tray and graciously thanked the maid. Madam Lin Li however cast the poor servant with a sharp irritated look and ordered her to move fast and not disturb them, muttering words like stupid and imbecile.

"That's out of the line." David reproved as soon as the maid left in hurried footsteps. "Mother, you know it's already been a habit of mine to drink coffee every time I come home from travel to shake off the jetlag. It was my instruction to bring it here. You didn't have to treat the maid so harshly." He said shaking his head in disappointment, wondering when his mother will learn the act of humility.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and you should not lecture me on how I wanted to treat the servants. You always defend them! If you don't change your attitude, the next moment they will bite your hands!" Madam Lin Li replied with a despiteful tone.

"I defend them –" taking a piece of butter cookie in his mouth, "because they were not doing anything wrong. They're simply doing their job with diligence. What's wrong with that?" David easily countered with a smug look while taking a sip of hot coffee, thinking how this has been an endless debate between him and his mother with both not wanting to back down.

Unable to make a riposte, the matriarch huffed in annoyance. "But enough of servants! Like I said, we already accepted Lien as your betrothed."

David drew another deep breath, his lips slightly curved in ironic smirk. "Perhaps, there is a huge misunderstanding here because I never introduced Lien to anyone as my girlfriend, even to you." He replied candidly. "In fact, _never_ – in the name of heaven will I court her and disrespect Daniel's memory by taking his place. How could you even think of arranging me with Madeline Lien Chee?" He said accusingly.

"Saihitei, you are being ridiculous." His mother said with a perplexed look on her ivory skin face with a few lines of wrinkles on her forehead. "And why on earth you won't even consider Lien when she has all the qualities of the head's future wife. As a matter of fact, _we_ and the Chee's had done the ritual_ (6)_ and you two were a perfect match. _She_ is the best candidate to be your wife and I think your brother, Tendou would approve of that."

_THERE IS NO WE! _He wanted to yell at her face. _You did the fucking ritual yourself without my consent!_

"Mother... mother..." David placed a hand on his forehead, his thumb digging his right temple as he shook his head slightly. "You assume too much. Have you spoken to Daniel recently for him to approve such atrocity?" He said with a tinge of anger. "There is no question about such merits, mother. I will not argue that Lien has all the qualities a man would want for a wife. The fact of the matter is – I just simply don't love her..."

"Don't be impertinent, Saihitei." Madam Lin Li's voice raised an octave higher. "Atrocity? How dare you imply of this as a crime when I'm doing this for your sake and for our name! Love? You don't have to love her!" She snarled; her face showing disgust. "Those are unnecessary emotions, distractions! How can you even think about this nonsense, you are the head of the family for God's sake! Your responsibility first and foremost is to ensure the continuance of our family line by giving us an _heir_, run both the main and the branch family, expand our business and make sure our name remains as one of the most influential in China!"

The former emperor stared at his mother, aghast and for a moment, completely speechless. He could not believe he and his siblings were conceived without love. It was so wrong, a crime even. But what did he expect really, when everything about this family was distorted and wrong. Had he not witnessed on several occasions where the older generation conspired and forced a marriage between two cousins, the fact they were blood related. Really, his situation was far inferior compare to his elder sister who was forced to marry their second degree uncle, never mind if he was fifteen years older than her as long as they could preserve their so called wealth.

Things wouldn't go smoothly, that he knew. That was why he was thinking while on his way to Beijing from Tokyo, ways on how to convince his mother and avoiding a possible World war III but the way this conversation was leading them was disastrous.

"Saihitei, son. Don't make this any harder for everybody." His mother lamented while flipping the pages of the catalogue without paying attention to it. "I fail to see why you won't agree with the arrangement. The Chee family has been a closed friend and ally for many years not to mention one of the richest in Shanghai. It has already been decided your future with the daughter of Chee's. You will present yourself on Friday beside Madeline. You have duties to this family and you will fulfil those duties!"

_Duties? Duties! ...well, damned those duties! All my life, I had been surrounded by duties I never asked for._ He screamed mentally.

David shifted slightly and looked at his mother seriously. _"_Did I not make myself clear to you and everyone else 3-4-5 months ago I will not marry because of duty? In fact, the reason why I came here is not because of the Friday's announcement. I came here to tell you that I already met the woman I love with all my heart and hear me..." David leaned forward. "...because I will not going to repeat myself. She is the only woman I am going to marry. And so, it is only fair that the Chee's be informed as early as today – there will be no announcement, no engagement and certainly no wedding in the near or even in distant future."

This time, it was Madam Lin Li's turn to pause briefly before exploding in anger. "How dare you, Saihitei!" The earlier excitement dancing within her eyes were replaced by deep-seated antagonism. Unthinkingly, she rolled the catalogue and whacked the edge of the centre table. "How dare you even think of shaming our family?"

She suddenly stood up and furiously paced the room back and forth, her face in deep shades of beetroot red, every wrinkle contorted in anger.

David sat there motionless as he continued to watch his mother's shaking form oscillate briskly, throwing a piercing glare in his direction while she cursed under her breath. The former emperor was not at all surprised by her reaction and in all honesty couldn't even care less. He had gotten used to dealing with these silly-petty behaviours of his family and relatives, from immature grown-ups down to rich-spoiled brats that he can only stare with a poker face.

"Where is your sense of consideration? No, no! You will not back out from the arrangement. You will not shame our family! I am your mother, Saihitei and you will obey my orders!"

It was the voice of authority Madam Lin Li always used to emphasize who was in-charge of making decisions. David and his siblings were accustomed to her dominating tone for the past years but what she failed to realize was that she already lost her power over her second son the very moment she interfered in one of the most important decisions in his life.

David was not at all intimidated by her – that and the poor abused rolled catalogue she was still furiously gripping as if to frighten him. In effect, he blankly stared at his mother's face as if seeing a vision.

_There is an ideal woman that I had been dreaming of since I was a very small child._

_An ideal woman?_

_BOO!_

_Miaka, what in heaven's name are you doing out here so late?_

_Well, Nuriko need some help, so I'm running an errand for her, that's all._

_Are the two of you having a difficult time, my men have been keeping me informed of what's going on with you. Hmm... Alright, so I will have to order her to behave. No one can disobey an imperial command and she will have to—_

_Um ah-ah-ah._

_Huh?_

_You cannot tell someone to feel a certain way or change their minds with orders._

"Saihitei! Are you even listening to me?!" His mother said caustically.

David blinked his eyes and noticed his mother has stopped pacing though her face was still puffed in fury.

"I heard you mother, loud and clear. But the thing is..." The former emperor cleared his throat, his eyes glinting in sudden excitement. "I learned from a distant past that... You cannot tell someone to feel a certain way or change their minds with orders."

It felt good. The words seemed to sink in to his deepest core. Like another piece of puzzle was laid to its rightful place. He felt as if he had learnt the act of humility the moment he heard those words... a long time ago... a very long time ago...

"How dare you..." The old matriarch muttered behind her teeth. The sudden change in David's gestures and facial features were as clear as crystal that she felt her son was playing a _very-very _rude prank on her.

But David was way too happy with the new vision, completely forgetting the presence of the enraged and flustered Matriarch.

Without another word, Madam Lin Li went behind the large mahogany desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a big brown envelope and hastily removing its contents. Her body was trembling in a fit of violent anger and she can feel her blood pressure rising. She looked at the papers before furiously throwing it in David's direction. The papers flew and danced in to the air before finally descending the carpet.

"Is it because of her that you wish to shame our family?" Madam Lin Li yelled at her second son. "It better not be her because I swear I will never forgive you!"

David glanced at the scattered papers on the floor and saw a good quantity of pictures of him and Miaka. Pictures of their intimate dance during the Gala three months ago, other various dinner dates, bonding at the local parks and sports activities together lay on the carpeted floor. A few photos of Miaka without him and some solos of him outside Miaka's apartment and office were taken as well.

The former seishi was not at all thrilled with the pictures especially Miaka's solos. For the first time since they started the conversation, David felt his temper flared several notches up._ How dare they invade her privacy!_

_Why is it that despite my best efforts to sound clear and simple, others just don't get it? _David clenched his jaw and tilted his head in bared annoyance. Closing his eyes, he pressed the bridge of his nose to suppress his rising temper.

"Mother..." David opened his eyes and started with a serious tone. "I will skip the part of you betraying me by going behind my back," making a circular motion of his right index finger, "with this arrange marriage. But I cannot and will not tolerate you spying on my personal affairs. I shall ignore this matter but you will cease your meddling right here, right now." He said in a firm chill voice, the voice of the head of the family.

"And now... since you had taken the liberty to crash without invitation, it is obvious there is no need for further explanation, I am certain you are well informed of her name, family, education and social background including her career." David locked gaze with his mother, a serious look of not backing away from his decision. "And to answer your question – _She_ is certainly the _One_. The love of my life and the one and only woman I shall spend the rest of my life with."

Before Madam Lin Li could protest, David stood up from the chair, shaking off the crease on his shirt with his hands and readying to leave, completely forgetting the cup of now cold coffee he requested earlier. "Ah. I believe my business is done here. I shall pay a visit to Chee's household. As much as I dislike being part of this circus, as head of the family, I guess it is one of my duties to apologize for this sad misfortune," He said with a mocking tone. "And I can only pray that it will not affect the friendship both our families built since last 3 generation."

David marched towards the door when Madam Lin Li, recovering from his shocking monologue called out her son in an angry voice.

"We are not done yet and you will not turn your back on your mother, David Saihitei Wong!" Madam Lin Li yelled in anger. Her trembling voice echoed in every corner of the study room, her hand clutching her chest while the other balled in a fist. "And I am not giving you permission to disrespect me! How dare you! You! You are_ just_ the second son and if not for Tendou's untimely demise you will never be the head of this family! You owe that to your brother so you better remember that!

David stopped mid-way, his golden brown eyes glaring at his mother with enmity. "I am not some venal scumbag who would celebrate the death of his kin for some highfaluting glory!" He sneered in a low restrained angered voice. "Surely, you perfectly know that something of that kind is beneath me. That is something you should say to some of your cocky, hoity-toity relatives who seemed to have a talent or two to crouch low in the dirt, like an animal in waiting, preparing to spring at his chosen prey at the most opportune time."

He closed his eyes to calm the ripple of anger in his chest. When he successfully composed himself, he opened his eyes with deep sadness and disappointment. "But since you seemed to have a talent as well to spew judgment without careful consideration, well mother, let me tell you what I truly feel... I never wanted to be the head of this family. It is suffocating to the point that I feel I'm a walking dead! It is not only lonely at the top but there is absolutely no life at all, do you by any chance know that? You will never understand what I feel or what Daniel felt because what you cared about is only _your_ precious name, honour and status. You don't know the real meaning of family; its very soul... God... you don't even know the importance of feelings."

Insulted, Madam Lin Li tried to open her mouth in protest but David raised his index finger to stop her, narrowing his eyes as he revealed his true feelings to his mother. "So don't make me feel that I should be indebted being the head because if I am given a choice, I could simply throw everything away and live a simple life still being happy and contented rather than being surrounded by arrogant hypocrites who only cared about blowing their own horns and croaking their bloated riches like slimy toad.

"You fool..." Aghast, his mother clenched her jaw. "You have truly lost your mind! And you say these things because of that stupid girl! You will turn your back on the pre-arrangement, shame our name and for what?! For some unknown average Japanese girl who have nothing to contribute to our family! You and your stupid caprices! You went to Tokyo to oversee the business and instead you get yourself a lover! My God, how could you be so low?! If I knew any better that girl – that witched girl is only using you! She's the same as those lowly social climbers I came across!" She berated harshly.

"So you think you know better than I am what is best for me?" David inquired sardonically. He cocked his head and smirked. "Come to think of it, mother... that unknown Japanese girl you said who has nothing to contribute to our family, happened to possess the gentlest, kindest heart and genuine soul I ever met. She was blessed with virtues this family you so upheld sourly lacked. If her only flaw to not qualify as my wife as you say is her social standing and absence of riches, well, let me tell you that our family put aside the money and name is greatly in drought of almost everything. In fact, we are so poor I could only feel sorry for ourselves."

"You have no right to disrespect this family and its name, Saihitei! Remember, you carry the same name!"

"And I am not disrespecting this name. I am merely pointing out that in terms of values, our family would never qualify to her standards. So, please do not ever compare her to other girls in our social circle who only run after men like me because of my obvious credentials and standing in our society. Miaka is so pure –"

"Don't ever speak of that name, not in my house!" Madam Lin Li yelled hysterically.

" – that to compare her to them is a cardinal sin." The former emperor finished nonetheless.

"I will not have you speak of her name in my presence! That wicked plague! She, coming to our family is like a requiem! Do not place her in such a high pedestal Saihitei, because you don't know everything about that girl! Pure? She is nothing but a holy prostitute! Is she really good in bed that you can't throw that whor –?!"

"Enough!" David no longer able to contain his emotion exploded in anger. Certainly, he had reached the limits of his impasse. His hopes and prayers of mutual concession had long been concluded as nonsensical yet his belief that good intention pervades evil was still conceivable. "I will not tolerate you speaking ill to my future wife! You-Will-Respect-Her – as if the name of the Wong family depended on it!"

"Oh no, No! You will not stop me Saihitei! That girl! That gold digger is even lower than dirt, plaguing rich men like you! "You're mad! You are not going to marry her! I will not allow it as long as there is blood running in my veins, I will not accept her Saihitei!" His mother yelled back.

David stilled and looked at his mother straight in her eyes, his hands balled into fists.

Madam Lin Li, confused with her son's sudden quietness, sighed shakily. She placed both palms on the study table to calm her nerves. This is the first time her second son had raised his voice at her and without a shadow of remorse. And only because of that nameless girl! She looked up at him and forced to speak in a calm voice. "Please son, you are now the head of this family, if you marry someone like her, it will only destroy your reputation." She implored him in motherly tone despite her ragged breathing.

Remaining pensively quiet, the former emperor shook his head in defeat. _Again, how do you define reputation? _He questioned mentally. It seems that no matter what he says, no amount of words would make his mother understand. With a sullen expression, he tried one last time.

"Mother, I am old enough to make my own decisions as well as protect my reputation." David said slowly and calmly. "The only thing that can destroy my spirit is by not being with her. I need her in my life, mother."

The matriarch waved a hand carelessly. "Then by all means, do what you want with her. Maker her mistress if that will satisfy your needs but do not marry her!"

David gaped, profoundly shocked at the unreserved derogatory remark.

"What do you think I am?!" He scoffed, utterly horrified at the foul insinuation. "Did you really think I'm only preying after her just for lust? And here you are talking about my reputation!" He said incredulously. "I never thought you could be so cruel as to say that!"

"I am not being cruel, I'm just stating the fact, after all you're a man and you most certainly have your needs. That's normal." She flatly stated.

"Why don't you just spit on my face?!" David hissed, losing his composure. "My God, I could not think of another word as degrading as that!" He muttered in disgust. His face, red hot by the insult he received.

"Please Saihitei... give it a rest." She rolled her eyes, peeved with his over-reaction. "You will marry Madeline and you can have the other girl your mistress. Problem solved."

David clenched his jaw. Thank God, he still had not forgotten he was speaking to his mother or he swore he would have punched her straight in her mouth. How could he have lived here for 28years, he would never know. This house was worse than the asylum.

"No. You give it a rest. I will marry no one else but Miaka. End of discussion." He said sternly.

Madam Lin Li walked back behind the drawer and took another set of envelope, throwing the contents in the air. "Look at this Saihitei! Look at this and then tell me, straight to my face I am wrong!"

"I am not going to waste a single second just to glance at that. You are obviously desperate to destroy my life by trying to destroy my feelings for her..." David shook his head in exasperation and walked brusquely to reach for the door knob."

"You are going to look at these pictures, Saihitei or I shall expose these pictures myself... and I swear in your father's grave that woman will not be able to walk outside the streets of Tokyo ever again! You are not going to like it but I will do in my power what is best to protect this name you are so blindly trying to ruin just because of that _dirty_ girl!"

David's golden brown eyes blazed in sudden fury. Madam Lin Li cringed just by the look he threw to her direction. She not only saw it, she sensed it. For once, she felt David towers over her.

He turned a quick glance at the photos and saw Miaka and a blonde man with a shoulder length hair tied in pony tail, they hugged in a place familiar to him, Narita Airport. There was nothing intimate about the hug, it was obviously friendly. But the other picture was taken at Tokyo bay overlooking the sunset, just the location was romantic enough to say the embrace Miaka shared with the man was intimate. And it was not just any other man. It was Miaka's ex-boyfriend, Taka.

David stared at that one particular photo. A single picture could paint a thousand words. This picture was nothing compared to the ring he saw Miaka wearing that horrible night. And yet, everything was just a misunderstanding.

_David, I need to speak with you..._

_Of course, Yui._

_Miaka shouldn't have done that, running away in her condition. What a stupid thing to do! I'm so worried about her, David. _

_Please, Yui don't cry..._

_I can't help it, David... I know it's not my place to meddle with your relationship and this matter should only be discussed between you two. But I can frankly say that things have gone from bad to worse. There was nothing going on between Miaka and Taka, I can assure you. They talked things over. They both needed it... forgiveness and closure. I know Miaka loves you so please don't doubt her!_

_Thank you for your honesty, Yui... I admit I was extremely jealous - like a madman when I saw her wearing an engagement ring from another man. But I already saw what I had to see and heard what I needed to hear. But I am worried that the real reason of her running away was because she thought I was marrying someone else. _

_Please David, please find her... find Miaka before she does something stupid... My God I can't bear to think the worst... She cut all connections including me!_

He picked up the pictures and tore every single one of them in front of his mother.

"How much had you paid your detectives, Mother? Because I assure you they are not doing their jobs properly. If you really meant to destroy Miaka, then at least make it more credible before everything backfired at you or your lazy spies. Miaka is a simple private citizen. She's not a celebrity and her life is not a public property. False accusation is a crime, Mother. I am very much capable to hire my own private detectives and I will make sure the one you hired will scamper like a poor mice hiding in their hellhole shit. And if Miaka would later decide to sue whoever is responsible to this slanderous crime, rest assured I will support her all the way in court." He muttered in a dispassionate tone.

"Are you threatening me, Saihitei?"

"Is that what you think?"

"So you are indeed threatening me. Oh no, you won't! You will not challenge me!"

"No, mother. Do. Not. Challenge. Me." He retorted firmly. "I do not expect you or the rest to like Miaka, but I only ask that you respect her as a person. Yes, you are my mother and I am your son... If you do not respect me as your son, then respect me as the head of this family. I made a promise to father – in his deathbed that I will take care of this family and I intend to honour that promise. You and the elders had made it abundantly clear that I was making decisions just for caprice and I was aware that I made you all unhappy about it. But the decisions I made in the past however bold was solely for the sake and future of this family. Let me reaffirm my promise then, to you. I am going to work doubly hard and make sure all our businesses prosper. I will look after the welfare of this family. But as the head, you will respect my personal decisions especially the matter of choosing a wife. I will marry _her_ and no tradition or even the _devil_ *for that matter can change my mind. If you will not respect my decisions then it only meant that there is no reason to hold this empty title, for I will not be a puppet to anyone. I lived almost 3 decades of my life trying to please everyone, now it is time to follow my heart. I loved her and I love her more than my own life. So, please, please respect my wishes, mother."

"I will disown you, Saihitei." She muttered in a low icy voice.

David grimaced. Hurt evident in his golden brown orbs. _So it has finally come to this._ He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Madam Lin Li held her chin up arrogantly and made a triumphant smile.

"Then you have just given me a huge favour for I wish nothing but to relinquish the headship." David replied in a monotonous voice.

David felt a strange stinging pain pressing in his chest. And it is not because he will lose the title but by the mere fact that his mother will come to a point of disowning him just because he wished to follow his heart. He opened his eyes and readied himself to leave.

"In that case, there is no reason to dally here any longer. If your wish is to disown me, then I am no longer a son of Wong. I no longer have anything to do with this family and you to mine. I shall make the necessary arrangements to withdraw all my titles and positions at the same time, you can arrange for someone else more qualified to run this family as you see fit. Or better yet, I shall nominate a successor. Perhaps, one of my step brothers can fill the position." He openly suggested much to her horror. "Goodbye and have a very pleasant day to you, madam." He made a slight bow and turn away.

"S-Saihitei..." Madam Lin Li called out his son nervously but David ignored her call and stepped out of the room.

The matriarch never anticipated her bluff will backfire on her. She knew fine well that if David was dead serious in relinquishing the headship, chaos is bound to happen both in the head and the branch family. Nobody else is fit to take the role. Her husband was an only son and Daniel was the next in line. But even before the title could be transferred, Daniel died single and without an heir.

_Is Saihitei really serious in withdrawing not only the title but the name as well? No! He can't do this to his family!_ She screamed mentally.

But wasn't she the one who initiated it?

* * *

"Her condition is now stable." Doctor Ng appeased David and his younger sister. "She only needed her rest and take her medications as per usual. I shall check her blood pressure from time to time."

David nodded his head contemplatively, relieved that the altercation ended with nothing more than a little spike in Madam Lin Li's blood pressure. Still, it was a good thing he has taken precautionary measure by bringing the family doctor with him. He knew he was entering a lion's den and prepared himself for the worst. Even before he arrived at the mansion, David had a niggling thought that this conversation will turn ineffective. He just knew it. He was quite the optimistic one but with his mother's absurd complexities, he had learned to be more realistic.

Over-all, he did not achieve anything. It only made things worse. The outcome of his visit had indubitably severed his ties to his loved ones. David sighed in remorse, not wishing to rewind the exchanged of harsh words nor his opprobrious conduct. It was outrageously disgraceful that he felt so ashamed of himself. Nonetheless, he had made a hard decision and a painful one too, something that he could not – out of pride and dignity, withdraw.

David recalled his grandfather's words back then. Respect is earned not given. Despite being the patriarch of one of the most significant families in Beijing, as a son, it hurt him that he had never earned his mother's respect. All she wanted was to collar him, like a dog that will waggle its tail and lick his master's feet. Even the elders wanted to make a puppet out of him. He was made the patriarch not because it rightfully belongs to him but because they needed a face to represent the family. No more. No less.

But they miscalculated him, thinking he would easily succumb to their manipulation.

Even if he had not met Miaka, David never pictured himself spending a lifetime with a woman out of duty. It just felt terribly wrong. Just thinking about the very idea of it made his stomach turn. His three months relationship with the russet no matter how short made him realize why he would rather remain a bachelor for the rest of his life than not marry the woman he loved the most. He loved his family, dearly, in spite of the callowness and indifferences. But he's also a grown up man who has to make his own path even if he has to start from the very scratch.

"Thank you, Doctor." David replied. "I appreciate if you can lend me your best nurse to look after mother for 2 weeks or longer if necessary..."

"Not to worry, she will be here tomorrow morning and I shall brief her myself."

David sighed. "Thank you again, we appreciate your efforts and I am very sorry that you had to cancel the rest of your appointments today."

"Please, there is no need to apologize. My Son has agreed to substitute for my shift in the clinic. Besides, I've been serving your family for the last 3 decades."

David shook the older man's hand and left the room. He instructed Zhang to prepare the guest room for the Doctor and to make his stay comfortable. He went back to the study room to retrieve the bunch of destroyed pictures, the brown envelopes along with its report. After getting the contact details of the private investigators hired by his mother, he pulled out his mobile phone and flicked the number of his lawyer.

Forty minutes later, David stepped out of the study room and prepared himself to leave when his younger sister approached him.

"Brother, are you leaving soon? But you've just arrived?" His youngest sister asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm very sorry but I have to visit the Chee household today and I'm afraid I cannot delay it." His quick reply.

The younger sister furrowed her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, a trait well known for the Wong family. "Can I come with you?"

David paused in a second before replying hesitantly. "Mother is not feeling well, you should stay beside her. Also, I heard that you're also not at your best today. Why don't you just get some rest, I shall ask Doctor Ng to check up on you?"

"But I know why you're meeting with the Chee's... Let me stand beside you for support." She insisted.

"Are you sure? Because I'm afraid this meeting won't end so well."

* * *

David was standing between the columns of the elegant eight sided pavilion. The bubbling 3-tiered fountain, colourful bank of lush plantings and decorative finds creates an arresting view of the gardens landscape, while the warmth of the afternoon sun ray providing him a soothing and calming effect despite the rattling nerves due to anticipated confrontation with the Chee's.

Staring at the climbing vines, his train of thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice calling his name.

"David..." The woman walked towards his direction with timidity.

The former emperor gazed at the approaching woman. When she entered the pavilion, they sat on the bench facing each other.

"Lien, I'm here to speak to your parents." David said calmly.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"I'm sorry, Lien..."

"Why won't you choose me, David? Am I not worthy of your love?" She asked him boldly in desperation, her cheeks flustered in shades of pink.

"On the contrary, I am the one not worthy of your love..." David protested.

"What do you mean?" Lien asked in confusion. "I had been in loved with you ever since we were kids!"

Sighing lightly, David took her hand and squeezed it gently. The woman smiled sadly remembering those early years of their friendship when he used to squeeze her hands to comfort her after being scolded by her parents. "Precisely... and I was blind not to see that." He answered sincerely and looked at her pair of brown pools seeking for understanding. "If I was worthy, I should have had realized that a long time ago, even before our families betrothed you to Daniel. I won't be able to measure to your expectations because I won't be able to return the same feelings you have for me. I most definitely could fill your material needs but not the affections you longed for. I could provide you with big house but not a home, nice cars but not the security... everything I could give except my love..."

The former emperor stared at their locked hands and continued. "And I believe you don't need those material things. You need someone to reciprocate your feelings... and I'm afraid I'm not that man. And I truly care for you, enough not to hurt you in the process."

Madeline squeezed his hands in reply. "David... If you will give us a chance, you will also learn to love me. I will be a faithful wife."

"If that is possible but I learnt a great deal that you can never force someone's feelings to change especially if one's heart is already beating for someone else... Do you think you would learn to fall in love with Daniel knowing that your heart beats for me?" He asked her but did not wait for reply. "My heart happened to beat only for Miaka... And I felt that the very moment I stepped foot in Tokyo. The moment my eyes fell on her. It was ridiculous, crazy..." He chuckled emptily. "But I loved her... And I was worried she won't accept me, or love me but perhaps fate was kind to me since she also felt the same way as I."

"So, y-you mean to say, you two had reconciled?" She asked nervously, lips trembling.

David shook his head and lowered down his gaze. "She ran away before I could even begin to explain myself. She left the hospital two days after her accident." David stroke Madeline's fingers, his golden brown eyes betrayed sadness and pain. "Miaka was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. I had never felt happy in my entire life... and now I had to fight my own fate to remain happy. I'm willing to give up everything including my name just to be with her."

Madeline realized she could never compete with Miaka. She already lost the battle a long time ago. Her eyes failed to conceal the pain she felt in her heart. Oddly, she felt doubly hurt by the emotions in David's eyes knowing she had caused all those pains and grief.

"I'm sorry David... I'm so sorry..." She cried her heart out, withdrawing her hands from his grasp to cover her face. She was ashamed of herself.

"No, Lien... I'm sorry..." David pulled her closer and gently stroked her back.

"No! No... I'm sorry... I did a terrible thing! Please forgive me..." She sobbed.

David pulled away and held her shoulder. "I don't understand Lien."

Unable to meet his gaze, she lowered her head and confessed. "The... the day after the accident, just before I return here... I went to the hospital to see you, and talk to you, hoping we could..." She choked out. "...but you were not there... only Miaka..."

She balled her fists on her lap as if to get the strength she needed for her to carry on with her confession. "I... did something... I told Miaka you simply can't tell her face to face about our engagement... but... but you wished she would reconcile with Taka..."

Hearing the last words, his body tensed up as he easily pictured the scenario in his mind. "My God, Lien... what have you done?!" David asked; his wide eyes showing shocked and betrayal.

His hands fell down to his sides. So that was it. The last important but missing piece to complete the puzzle... It now answered all his questions: the mysterious basket of flowers without any name of the sender. Miaka's non-stop crying. Why she refused to see him when he and Keisukei returned to her room. Why she pretended to be asleep the whole time. Why she refused to see or talk to him. Why she desperately run away without a word despite her delicate condition. The picture frame! Miaka was completely devastated and heartbroken not only because of his false engagement to Madeline but at the thought the he had given his blessing to reconcile with this man, Taka.

David was mortified, his face turning pale; scared of the thought he already lost her for good.

_No, please tell me it's only a dream. In this dream I'm all yours and you're all mine. _Miaka's voice in his dreams rang loudly in his ears. _Then, in this reality of yours, do you really wish to make me your mistress? _He shut his eyes. She thought he wasn't serious with her. _Let me go. _It wasn't just a dream concocted by his subconscious mind. Miaka sent him a clear message... _Goodbye, David... _

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I was so blinded... so jealous! My pride couldn't accept defeat you had chosen some unknown girl! But ever since that encounter, the guilt never left me. I was having sleepless nights... nightmares! I always see Miaka's face crying... I thought those vision will go away but no! I can almost hear her weeping every night!" She sobbed in her palms.

"Please... please forgive me... I'm so sorry, David..."

David felt devoid of all emotions, impotent of feeling any sense of anger or pity towards the woman who played the major role of breaking him and Miaka apart.

There was nothing left for him.

No family. No name. No love.

_A lost soul..._

* * *

A/N

(1) Fūrén – Madame, Mrs. / Traditionally used to refer to a lady of high rank

(2) Xiānshēng – Mr. Sir / A term commonly used as a respectful form of address for all men.

(3) Yīshēng – Doctor

(4) Mei mei – Little sister

(5) 6 Etiquettes – In the past Chinese culture, engagements were arranged by parents and matchmakers. The engagement consisted of three letters and six etiquettes: marriage proposal, asking for names, praying for good fortunes, sending betrothal gifts, sending invitations and welcoming the bride.

(6) The Ritual – Part of the 6 etiquettes. The groom's family would place an official document containing the date and hour of the girl's birth on the ancestral altar for three days. If no inauspicious omens took place during that time, the groom's parents would give the brides birth information to an astrological expert to make sure that the two were a good match. If found favourable, the same ritual will be done by the girl's family.

_Source: Wikipedia and Aboutdotcom Chinese culture_

Devil* - David was unconsciously referring to the man with demon/ogre symbol on his forehead.

That's about it. David was resisting a repeat of his previous life. No more puppetry. No more marriage out of duty. Sorry, I have no plans of killing his mother right after her introduction. But I will introduce new characters in the next few chapters. Their role is necessary to the story, so please bear with me.

Life is always unpredictable and I was again trapped by piles of workload. But I hope this chapter makes up for the few days late.

xxx

A fairly long chapter but without any beta but despite the flaws and errors that you might encounter along the way, I hope that you will find this chapter enjoyable. Your reviews however will surely brighten up my exhausting day.


	28. Chapter 28 An Empty Space

**Chapter 28 – An Empty Space**

* * *

_**Narita Airport - Japan**_

The man looked outside the window. Before the plane that would bring him back to Beijing took-off, the clear blue sky was mesmerizing, its peace was infectious and for once after a week of mayhem he felt the need to embrace equanimity for his sanity's sake. But as he sat lazily beside the window, the dark clouds that slowly blanketed the once peaceful sky brought back the despair in his midnight blue eyes.

Taka pressed a thumb to the bridge of his nose while the rest of his fingers closed in a tight fist. He will leave Tokyo with a heavy burden in his heart, heavier by a hundred folds than when he first left five years ago.

Miaka left without a word.

And it was his fault.

Entirely his fault.

Why did it end this way? It's true, he left for selfish reasons. But there was not a day that he never thought of her. Suzaku knew how he restrained himself, cutting all kinds of communication with her for the last few years because he was_ weak_. Just one word hello from her would be enough to throw away all his plans.

When and where did it all start? This obsession of finding his true identity...

He had wanted to be the perfect man for her. He was a fool insecure man who had envied the likes of Tetsuya and Keisukei. The former seishi had seen how both men showered their girlfriends with expensive gifts, treating them in posh restaurants and celebrating their anniversaries out of town. While he – the_ most_ _hardworking_ of the three, could only afford to bring her in the same small and cheap restaurant.

Miaka, despite her love for food was never the type of _material girl._ Her simplicity was her finest quality. He had never seen her felt insecure nor get jealous of Yui's new clothes or gadgets even jewelries. Not one to complain of the same old types of boring dates.

Taka's jaw clenched at the remembrance. Just thinking about those times brings back the bitterness and frustrations of his inability to give her _more _than what she deserved.

And then, one not so ordinary day, they talked about their future together. They always talked about their future but it was the first time they seriously talked about _marriage. _She wanted a simple church wedding and in the presence of families and closed friends only. It did not escape his attention when she muttered a wishful thought of meeting his _family_ in a melancholy way.

At first, Taka thought she meant his adoptive parents. But there was a nagging thought that Miaka couldn't possibly be meaning his adoptive parents since she knew they had passed away when he was thirteen. He deduced she was quietly speaking of his biological parents. His ground for presuming the latter had been ascertained when she unconsciously mentioned his family in his past life, how his little brother would have been a perfect Best Man instead of Tetsuya and how it would have been lovely to see all his little sisters walking down the aisle as their flower girls...

And how it would have been nice to wed in the presence of their old friends and comrades...

He actually didn't know why he reacted so petulantly when he caught Miaka looking at their _group picture_ with longing countenance. It was actually silly and immature of him to demand that she store away the only memento that would remind of her precious friends in the book world. It was selfish, yes. But maybe it was his frustration that Miaka was so hung up with people that only existed in a book thereby forcing him to remember that he was, once upon a time, one of them.

Which brings him back to the fact that his family – the father, the mother, the brother and sisters that he loved and cared so dearly, more than his own life – were also made in ink. It was the ugly truth. A heartbreaking truth, because how could someone existed only in a book when he could vividly hear their voices in his sleep. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, he'd wake up drenched with sweat and tears. That's when he realized that he missed them… all of them. He wished to have them back in his life… as real people and not just some made up characters in a bewitched book.

He never disclosed those dreams to Miaka. Maybe another fault of his was his stupid pride. He didn't want her to pity him. She was already caught in her own obsession that he couldn't afford to drag her in his own delusions.

"_Will you just let it go?! Marriage will be a new phase in our lives and honestly, I don't want you to bring that 'thing' when we moved together."_

Taka grudgingly remembered the shocked and disbelief that was written all over Miaka's face.

In truth, he had never really meant it. Maybe it was a defense mechanism on his part. He had never outwardly spoken it, but Taka had been bitter after realizing he would never be capable of giving Miaka a perfect life. He knew he has no riches to offer but to realize he couldn't even give her a proper name was what made his deeply hidden resentment to slowly resurfaced. It was frustrating, how he notably put all efforts inch by inch, filling every small gap but still short by a mile. Taka remembered his family from his previous life yet he has no remembrance of his real family in the present. There came a point where he blamed Suzaku for putting him in this pathetic line of family tree. Why couldn't he have been reborn with better social standing for once in his lifetime?

All the bottled emotions and the feeling of utter helplessness had teetered between frustration and obsession. Their usually _rare _petty quarrels had become frequent and heavy.

It broke his heart to see her cry. Taka didn't want to see her spilling unnecessary tears. He wanted her to be happy. That's when he decided he would become better if not best for her. He will leave Japan to search for his true identity.

And so he left...

Not just Tokyo but also the love of his life.

Taka estimated he would only be gone by a year, the worst would be two. Then he will surprise her of his comeback, fulfil his promised wedding but this time he would give her everything, his body, his soul, his name, his lineage.

During his search and travel, Taka wondered if there would be some feeling of animosity when he sees his biological parents, the many why's that lingered in the depths of his heart. Why did they give him away? Did they not love him? All doubtful thoughts mollified at the unsightly shabby hut that had welcomed him. And when he saw the miserable condition of his estranged family, he cried. He realized he couldn't leave them in their pitiful state.

Looking back, Taka had only wanted to search his true identity for Miaka's sake although in truth, it was more for his own selfish reasons. He knew Miaka would accept him even if he was bastard child or his parents were criminals. Did she not accept him, loved him even when he was only a mere character in a book, not one to cast a shadow in this world? Maybe for him, not knowing his origin was what made him deficient and unworthy of her love. But for Miaka, it wouldn't matter where he came from. He was there by her side. That was enough for her.

Miaka loved him. There was no question and he knew that.

But he had never regretted his decision to stay with his family for five years. It seemed a long time has passed but it was still very short. His family needed him and he couldn't possibly turn his back on them.

If there was one thing he regretted though with every breath he takes, it was his dishonesty towards Miaka. He wished he could turn back the time and remove the wall that he built because of his own lack of judgment and trust. If he had been honest, he was certain Miaka would have understood and supported his cause.

She would have waited for him.

_But I broke your heart the moment I put an end to our relationship... Even so, your love had been my strength for the past years... and I was so proud of it I thought I was invisible, untouchable... But I was just an egoistic bastard. In that one moment of weakness... drunkenness, I... I not only broke your heart but your trust._

_I was weak and I felt I had really lost the last chance to be perfect for you... And I realized, with your long absence in my life I was more susceptible to such temptation. I wanted to give my all only to you but at that period of madness... I was just a man. I had wanted to run back to your warmth embrace and apologize for my weakness. _

_But when I heard from Tetsuya what your life had been for the past years, I felt more shame for what I had done. The guilt that had been eating me inside like a disease had worsened. I was too afraid... too ashamed to look into your eyes and see the hurt and disappointment there. You are the only girl for me and yet..._

Taka closed his eyes shut to allow his emotion to calm down. The past days had been truly stressful. This was not how he imagined himself returning to China. His family would be sorely disappointed to see him returning alone. And the house... What was he supposed to do with it? He tilted his head and smirked bitterly. Heaving a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes and watched the raindrops beating rhythmically on the other side of the small window. The dark gray clouds were thick and heavy, the same as his weather-beaten emotion. The drip-dropping sound of the rain felt like a bleak send-off... a bid of final goodbye.

The man reached for his jacket pocket and took the small box. He opened it to see the small diamond ring staring back quietly. Miaka was not even curious why the ring was in a slightly bigger and unusually rectangular shaped box. When he bought the item, he even pictured her poking fun of it as she spilled tears of joy but her nonchalance spoiled all the sweet-sweet thoughts concocted by his mind. He was immediately brought back to the last moments under the rain. His jaw clenched once more. He carefully removed the velvety pillow, revealing a key.

_I guess I have no use for you... _He said, looking down at the 2sets of keys between his fingers. _After-all I only purchased that house just for her. It was supposed to be a surprised birthday present along with this engagement ring. Father was wondering why I bought it when I only just acquired our house three years ago. But when he learnt that it was to keep my promise to Miaka, after signing the deed of sale, he fervently cultivated the soil, planting various plants and flowers just the way she would love it. I promised to make her a swing... it was already there, waiting for her to sit and play with but I guess she wouldn't be able to ride it... not now... not ever..._

_Maybe if I didn't make that one night mistake... Maybe if I returned earlier... things would end the way they were supposed to... I was sure Miaka wouldn't fall for any other guy, I was certain of it, that's why I took my time. I sulked and sulked because of my own drunkard stupidity. I was only three months late and now I had to bear with the outcome of my procrastination. _

_Or maybe, it's exactly the consequence of my leaving her so many years ago... I was over-confident of her feelings for me as I was and still am for her. She wouldn't fall for any other guy... _

_But... He's not just any other guy... He was Hotohori's reborn... He healed her... No... He loved her... He always have..._

_And now I could only stare at you, asking what I am supposed to do with you now? You will never serve your purpose because Miaka no longer wanted me, in fact, she didn't want to do anything with me. She hated me..._

Taka's musings was interrupted by the voice of the pilot from the speaker, appeasing all the passengers that though there was a sudden change of weather condition due to rain showers, it does not pose any threat and they are still right on schedule. Giving a one last look at the house keys, he placed the velvet pillow with the ring inside the box and returned it safely in his jacket pocket.

The rain continued to whip furiously in the small window. _The rain... _Taka thought with the semblance of irony, _when Miaka confessed her feelings for me in one of the back alleys in Konan, I was cold and harsh... instantly rejecting her feelings despite her brave confession of love. Hurt with my cruel words, she fainted. I thought it was only her excuse to escape from the humiliation I caused her. When we brought her back to the palace with high fever, it was Hotohori who confronted us... me..._

_I had been cruel to her resulting in a sickness that even the imperial doctors couldn't heal. And there was Hotohori who was gentle and worried for her well-being, the emperor that did not hesitate leaving his throne and duties just to make sure she would be brought before Taitsuukun to help her return to her world._

_That was in another world... inside the book... in another lifetime... _

_What had I done in this world? I hurt her again... and in that cold night of heavy rain, I once again destroyed her trust. But compared in the past, under the rain was not a proclamation of love but hate. And then, there was the same man from the past who ran after her, worried for her safety despite the thought that she cheated on him._

With a distant look, Taka remembered his last conversation with Tetsuya about the former emperor and did not bother to suppress the familiar sensation swirling within his chest. That uncertain and contradicting emotion he always felt toward his greatest rival – _Jealousy. Admiration_.

_Hotohori-sama... you saved her in the past and you saved her again without hesitation. You've always been the selfless man I knew from the past, loving Miaka unconditionally even from the sidelines. We are both different, we've been raised differently. We may have the same objectives but our principles were never the same. We may love the same woman with the same equal intensity but our ulterior motives stands heaven apart. I guess as long as I continue to love her in my selfish, insecure way, I will never be worthy for her._

The former seishi struggled to take that one deep breath. A small lump had seemed to appear in his throat.

He promised to love and protect Miaka for all eternity but he had only caused her pain and hurt both in this world and in the Universe of the Four Gods.

He's unworthy of her love even her forgiveness.

Unworthy of another life Suzaku had given him.

Taka balled his fists and stared outside the window. Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chiriko deserved another life than him. He would give his life in this lifetime in exchange that one of them or better yet the three of them be reborn in Miaka's world. Even Chichiri and Tasuki can join the party.

_I'm sure it will make Miaka happy. I wanted her to be happy... I don't want her to cry anymore because I caused her another pain._

He tilted his face toward the ceiling, the dim light casting a soft glow upon his woeful countenance making his features the more heartbreaking.

It was then that another forgotten memory resurfaced in his mind. A picture of the gentle emperor embracing Miaka as they sit and watch the vastness of the earth and sky from under the tree.

_I just wish we had met in another circumstances, Hotohori-sama. If fate had not been cruel to all of us I'm sure you will welcome me with open arms. _

_My life will never be the same again without you, Miaka. There will always be a part in me that will remain empty. But I don't want to regret anymore... the only thing I never regretted was loved you yet I always end up hurting you. I don't care anymore if you end up with Hotohori, I know for a fact that he deserved your love more than me._

_Miaka... I will do anything just to see you smile again... even if it caused me my life... I will do anything... _

* * *

_**Beijing, China**_

"_I understand that in our society, it is common to define lest judge someone based on his or her name, honor and riches. Not all stones that sparkle are called gems. There are those far more valuable than diamonds. But if we don't open our eyes, we will lose sight of what's more important in our lives."_

David's last words continued to pound in Madeline's ears before her former betrothed left the living room of the Chee's.

_That much... he loved her that much to forsake his name and titles! What spirit possessed me to rip them apart?_

_David Saihitei Wong, I have always for a very long time loved you from the distance... had devoted a silent prayer that you would one day notice the affection hidden in my eyes. I was the happiest woman when our families decided to betrothed us. But my dream vanished even before it could actually form._

Madeline sighed in defeat. She wished in God's perfect time that a man will come to fill the hole in her heart. She did wait long enough for David but obviously she had waited for the wrong man.

With the remaining dignity, she decided it's time to move forward.

Regrets, she had plenty of it but she wanted to move past the '_what if's'_ that kept chasing her.

_Father, Mother,_

_Please forgive me but I cannot marry David Saihitei Wong. I was hoping you would understand and didn't wish to destroy our relationship with the Wong's but the last few days proved futile. _

_I wanted to take responsibility for my decision and face the guests and explain. But to be honest, with us not able to meet in a compromise I feel that attending this party will be a disaster._

_If you really want to know the reason of my sudden decision to back out, then I shall give you one. I love someone else._

_I thought I could fall in love with Saihitei and at first had no objections with the arranged marriage. Had I not been in the same situation with Tendou? I also don't love Tendou but I thought I could live with it. I am very sorry, but maybe there was a reason why he died even before the announcement had been made. It's just wasn't meant to be. Saihitei was no exception. I agreed because I thought it was for the best but then... I met this man..._

_I went to Tokyo to meet Saihitei before the announcement. I wanted to be sure I was making the right decision but he and I just don't have the right spark. There's no connection, not even a slightest bit of excitement. It's like talking to a brother! _

_I only have one life to live and wished to live to the fullest beside the man I loved. _

_I am still your daughter unless you deny me of my roots. I am begging for your understanding and forgiveness. _

Madeline sighed shakily as she discreetly watched for the last time the copy of video she had prepared. The original CD sealed in the envelope had already been sent out to the party organizer with strict instruction to open it before the announcement.

She smiled bitterly.

_Lies. _

It was all but lies.

But no one will find out except for the man she was supposed to marry.

She carefully returned her copy of CD inside the case. The entire household was busy with the preparation for tomorrow's announcement. However, Madeline knew that in David's perspective, the announcement was like standing in front a judge, council and audience and being convicted of death penalty.

And she can practically imagine that their wedding date would be the date he is sentenced to die.

Would she want a zombie for a husband? Certainly not!

She loved him. No doubt.

But what's the use of having him around when he won't be around at all. She needed not his money nor his name but his heart, his body, his soul.

She was selfish... and greedy.

She wanted everything.

And if she cannot have his heart, then she won't settle for just his body.

She wanted _all._

Madeline stood up and opened her dresser. She walked inside and reached for the empty suitcase. She slowly filled the luggage with clothes, taking only the necessary things.

She imagined herself as that luggage.

Dull and empty.

Waiting for someone to pick her up and fill her with love and joy.

* * *

David tightened his hold to the reins and without any sort of warning, heeled the sides of the high-spirited black stud in a swift and smooth gallop. _Not fast enough, _he thought to himself as his muscles tensed in anticipation. He patted the sides of the horse and as if understanding the silent gesture, the stud neighed and rocketed forward in a breathtaking gallop amidst the open elongated field.

His eyes narrowed at the numbing sensation of the violent gust of wind on his body. His long loose tendrils danced furiously against the shrill whistle breeze echoing in his ears. The exhilarating speed momentarily blocked the maelstrom of emotions that had tormented his soul. The rhythmic breathing of the rider complimented the pounding hooves of the beast. He galloped in yet another blinding speed, faster and faster until he felt himself riding with the wind.

The wingless man once dreamed of flying, he wanted to fly and be free of all the burdens casted upon him. He who had been mercilessly shoved in this invisible cage that was his name and locked by its pre-established rules he had failed to embrace and accept whole-heartedly, thirsts for freedom.

Panting heavily, David slowed down the pace when they reached his desired destination. He dismounted and walked towards the trees, taking the horse by the reins. He took a long deep breath and turned his attention to the beast beside him.

David who was not a stranger to the place knew exactly where is the best spot for Orion to take shelter and relax after the thrilling exercise. The beast made a delightful neigh at the delectable luscious greenery. The man chuckled warmly and let the beast enjoy his moment of leisure.

"So, you already know your spot, eh." The man commented with raised brow. The horse made a sound to express excitement as he pranced playfully.

He chuckled noiselessly as the beast's response. "You are one remarkable noble steed, Orion. It will always be my pleasure riding with you." He smiled and patted the beast, remembering it was the last animal bought by his father a week before he died. His face turned sombre at the thought that it will also be the last time he will ride him.

As if understanding the compliment, the horse neighed in response.

David turned and scanned the area. He sighed at the pleasure of seeing his little paradise, his safe haven when he wanted to escape the intoxicating condition of his miserable life. This place was his most secret and guarded sanctuary when his soul longed for peace and solitude.

He bent down to reach for his shoes, removed it followed by his socks and placed it beside the smoothened rock and then walked lazily towards the small spring. Leaning on one knee, he cupped both his hands to scoop water and splashed it onto his face. Refreshed, he closed his eyes and dipped his other hand, feeling the silky surge of cool fresh water on his skin. The simple act made him relax.

The man opened his eyes, sighing once more as he stared at his own reflection. He wished his mind was as clear as the spring. He hoped there's a way to clean up all the mess and start all over again.

David stood up and walked without aiming a particular direction. He continued to wander behind wild bushes and old trees. He ran a hand on one of the rough coarse barks and wondered how old it must be. It's already been there, every single one of those trees even before he discovered the place. His attention was distracted by the swarm of butterflies fluttering from wild flower to another. It's as if he was looking at a kaleidoscope, rays of sunlight reflecting from their tiny wings. He remembered the first time he had witness such amazing sight, the very image burnt to his mind.

He froze and slightly shook his head to clear his mind of the staggering image forming in front of him. The butterflies must be playing some optical illusion in him when he saw a vision of young Miaka in her tattered school uniform, emblazoned by a brilliant red light that seemed to form like a great pair of wings, a symbol kindled in her forehead as she chant what sounded like some ancient spell.

_I summon all the great forces of justice, faith and goodwill. From the four corners of heaven and the four quarters of the earth to call on you the divine, Suzaku._

_We asked that you descend from the seven constellations to the earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers, for the sake of the people who worship you. We summon thee, Suzaku!_

Other symbols started to appear in her body. _Knowledge... Sad... Wing... Well... Willow... Star... Demon..._

Blinded by light, David staggered backwards, his right shoulder hitting a trunk. _What was that?!_

When the _demon _symbol on her forehead transformed to another, David's hands flew to his head at the sudden intrusion of pain as if there was icicle poking at the center of his skull. He resisted the urge to vomit instead bravely peered at the vision once again but saw nothing but the rabble of butterflies now slowly fluttering from different direction. His golden brown eyes scanned the area wildly, glaring at the same spot every now and then while trying to comprehend what the last symbol meant.

The vision left David quivering that he felt the need to sit down. It frustrated him for losing the last symbol in his memory. It felt so important and deeply connected to him. What are these symbols... symbols that were so utterly familiar especially the one on Miaka's neck. A burning sensation started to build on the left side of his neck and he unconsciously placed a hand to soothe the sharp throbbing of his pulse. David slowly stood up and stared at the same spot for a long time as if he was waiting for something to appear but when nothing happened he gave up and continued his walk, his mind wandering somewhere else that he failed to notice he was back in the clearing.

The quiet neigh of Orion broke his musings and realizing where he was again. "Have you seen that too, Orion?" David asked the beast and then shook his head in mild amusement. He sat down and leaned on one of the smooth rocks when he felt his sweaty shirt cling uncomfortably at the expanse of his back. He remembered the russet haired girl with expressive hazel eyes on top of Mt. Inwangsan, lovingly and dutifully wiping his face and upper body with dry towel.

David groaned morosely and covered his face with both his palms. He desperately sought the serenity of this sanctuary in hopes to give himself the peace he needed yet, he was still haunted by Miaka's memories. A painful smile curved on his lips remembering how he intricately planned to bring her here. He had selfishly kept this place a secret, not wanting to share to his siblings his little discovery 15 years ago. The only person he wanted to share this place was her... _Miaka. _But even in absence she was everywhere – from the clear water, to butterfly wings to the blinding sunrays.

He gloomily tilted his head and removed his sweaty shirt, placing it on top of the rock and lazily laid down on the ground carpeted by rich green grass with both his hands tucked behind his head. He stared at the cool blue sky and the white clouds and thought how they looked good together. A match made in heaven. He followed the snail pace of the clouds as they moved in accordance to the winds direction and wondered where fate would take them.

_Fate_... he wondered where his own fate would take him.

"_What is this nonsense you're talking about?!" Mr. Chee, Madeline's father exploded in anger._

"_Mother, Father... Please..."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Chee were both caught off-guard when their daughter suddenly announced that she wished to cancel the upcoming engagement. Furious and embarrassed in front of David, Mr. Chee abruptly stood up and faced Madeline to confront her with his hand. "Have you had no shame at all? Discussing this to us in front of your betrothed! You little -!" _

_But David swiftly caught the older man's wrist before the back of his hand landed flat onto Madeline's face. "Sir, please. That won't be necessary." _

_David moved, protectively shielding the woman beside him and locked gazed with the old patriarch. He let go of his hand once he felt his nerves relaxed and looked down at the woman still sitting on the long sofa with her trembling body, her flustered face in deep shades of red both in fear of her father and embarrassment over the situation. _

"_Saihitei, I'm very sorry for this but I think we should talk to Lien first! But rest assured the Friday's formal announcement will proceed as planned." Mr. Chee muttered apologetically._

"_Father! I already made my decision! I won't marry Saihitei so the announcement is no longer necessary." Madeline said vehemently._

"_Lien, I do not understand you. Why now?" Mrs. Chee asked in perplexity not making any sense of her daughter's sudden change of mind._

_Madeline took a deep shaky breath and looked at her mother's eyes, pleading for understanding. "Mother, I simply realize that this arranged marriage is not at all good for both Saihitei and I. Our families are very close to each other but not enough to consider us marrying without feelings for each other. I envisioned a failed marriage, mother. And I do not wish to fail in something as important as this." _

"_What in the name of heaven are you blabbering about?!" Mr. Chee snapped angrily._

"_Father... I don't love Saihitei and he doesn't love me. That's more than a valid reason to discontinue this engagement. I would rather save the friendship our families built than destroy after one month because we decided to file an annulment... I am merely saving our family to a more dreaded scandal."_

_Whether or not Madeline wanted to redeem herself for the damage she had done, David could not help but to admire the woman's courage. Indeed, she fervently asked him to let her handle all the talking, still he would not allow himself to stood there motionless as she took all the knives and bullets thrown by her parents. After all, it was he who wanted the engagement cancelled._

"_Sir, Madam, if you will allow me to speak." David said calmly. "Please don't put all the blames on your daughter. It was a mutual decision that we cancel the engagement. We value the friendship our families had built for the last 3 generation that we do not wish to damage it over a callous decision. You should not worry, let the invited guests come on Friday, Lien and I will be there to personally apologize on behalf of the Wong's and Chee's."_

_The older man gave David a cold stare as he chewed his every word. "Well, Saihitei, the mere fact that you are backing out on this engagement only meant that the Wong's intend to sever its ties to Chee's! I assure you even with Lien's protests our family will protect our name and honor and will never back-out on our word. If the engagement would not proceed as planned then I assure you it will not be our fault!"_

"_Father!"_

"_Shut up, Lien! I do not require your opinion! You had been a terrible pain to us to shame our family!"_

"_Father, Are name and honor more important than my happiness?"_

"_How dare you question me with your nonsense?! You! The black sheep in this family!"_

"_How am I the black sheep, father?" Hurt was evident in Madeline's eyes. "I followed everything you want even when it's against my will! How could you say that?"_

"_Followed? And are you being obedient now?"_

"_But thi-"_

"_Defy me again Lien and I will not hesitate to disown you! I will strip you of your inheritance and kick you out of this house, penniless!" _

"_Sir, please spare your daughter! If you wish to punish her, then punish me instead!" David could no longer ignore the situation._

"_I will let your own mother deal with you, Saihitei... "_

"_Then, rest assured it's already been dealt with. I am no longer a Wong."_

"_What?!"_

_The whole Chee family gaped in shocked, not believing the younger man's revelation. _

_David took a deep breath and faced the still shocked older man. "Please, you have to understand that the time of arranged marriage is past. Lien and I are old enough to make our own decisions. Our choices are based on what we feel is right. It is true that we have duties to our respective families but you cannot deny us our duties to our hearts." _

_He paused, gazed down at woman and smiled slightly before he continued. "Sir, Lien is a loving obedient daughter but most importantly she placed a high value on her virtues, such qualities of a fine, dignified woman that we rarely see in our society. It would be a shame to lose such a daughter as hers if you truly intend to disown her."_

"_You are not in the position to lecture me especially now that you are a Nobody! You are a disgrace to your family and until I speak to your mother, you will not show your face in this house! Get out!" Mr. Chee yelled furiously._

"_Please, spare my mother. She already had enough for the day and her health is not stable at the moment."_

"_And I assume it's all thanks to your foolishness!"_

Renouncing his titles and duties, turning back on his name and family... Indeed, amidst the storm, he had fought greatly to stir the course of his own fate. Hence, happiness was still beyond his reach.

Miaka had become one of the stars he used to gaze but unable to touch.

David closed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw remembering the anguish that marred Miaka's face that night inside the restaurant. Her pained reaction hurt him more than anything else at that moment, not even when he saw that stupid ring.

_What happened to us, Miaka? We used to have this strong invisible connection... had you really given up on us... Why won't you have faith when we needed it most? Why won't you trust me? I love you... Do you still love me or do you now hate me?_

His chest vibrates as he allowed himself to release the squall of emotions deeply hidden inside him as he cried his heart out.

Fate indeed had been bitterly playful, a dramatic irony at its best. He had escaped the cage only to roam the vastness of the sky as a lonely lowly wanderer.

He felt like a wounded soldier entirely alone in all his battles.

His life was that of an empty space across the vast reaches of the universe without a single burning star to keep him warm and to give him light.

A Life void of meaning... a soul without purpose...

* * *

_**Osaka, Japan**_

Miaka bathed herself from the sun rays of noontime as she lazily laid down on the trimmed grass with her other leg comfortably resting to her other outstretched leg. Her russet hair splayed to the green grass like a spilled wine while she kept her eyes serenely closed. She wanted to liberate herself from the anguish that shattered her dreams, hoping the warmth that touched her skin would reach the cold depths of her heart.

Being trapped in immobilizer had deprived her of doing anything at all including the simple task of brushing her teeth or combing her hair or pulling down her underwear. She felt like a giant baby being nursed, it was humiliating, it was demoralizing and she hated it. Having to live in a plain and simple do-it-yourself lifestyle, she suddenly felt utterly useless.

But Alexis won't hear any of her pleas and insist of having her nurse watched over her, well... like a baby learning her first steps.

When will she ever learn her lesson and start avoiding troubles? Days had passed dreadfully slow. It had only been a week since the accident and she has to endure the brace for another 3 weeks before she could start her rehabilitation exercise program. And yet she still has to wear the sling for support.

Why did she even end up in this pitiable state? Her condition was even worse than a bird trapped in the golden cage. _A caged bird..._ She remembered the handsome man with long silky hair, his golden brown eyes gazing at her lovingly under the starry night, holding her affectionately as they lied down comfortably to the slow swinging of the double chaise lounge at the roof garden.

_A wing... A net... _poetic words indeed. She chuckled sullenly. How can some heavenly proclamation of love turned into bitter empty words?

She grimaced._ Why was it so hard to forget and move on_? She ran away and sought refuge in a quiet place somewhere in Osaka to find peace and solace. Perhaps, being alone and far from the memories that will remind her of the former emperor would help her mend those invisible injuries. Yet, no matter what kind of diversion she devised to block the memories, she still failed haplessly as it managed to find its own way to creep out and haunt her day-in, day-out.

Miaka groaned in defeat at her own frustrations and sat up heedlessly without caution or assistance, shocking the nurse who called her name in worried voice.

Gasping for breath, Miaka closed her eyes shut and bit her lip to control her mouth from screaming in pain. She wouldn't. Not when she can hear the loud footsteps of the nurse who was rushing toward her direction to check her up. Their presence suffocated her but could she blame them. Even Miaka wouldn't trust herself being alone at this point even though she would give anything to have just that.

When Miaka felt the nurse to her side, she turned her head up and gave the other a smile of assurance. No, she would not give them reason to scold her for being stubborn. The injury in her shoulder was nothing. _Nothing!_ Its pain was just a little insignificant stung compare to the pain that lingered in her heart.

_Why can't I forget you? Why do you keep on tormenting me? I already hate myself yet why can't I bring myself to hate you? _

Miaka shook her head in resignation and allowed silent tears to run down from her cheeks. There's no helping it, the more she fight the pain the more it becomes unbearable.

Her gaze fell on the 2 passing butterflies fluttering around, seemingly flirting with each other before finally deciding to settle on one of the rosebuds. No wonder, this place no matter how unfamiliar to her eyes still screamed all of David's memories. The scenery reminded her of the Konan palace garden.

_Hotohori, was this... how you felt after I rejected you for so many times because I chose Tamahome over you? And yet, you still continued to care...? How did you manage to survive the pain and still smiled handsomely?_

_Was the pain you felt equalled the pain I'm feeling now? _

_Would you... really ever have chosen me as your empress instead of Houki? _

_..._

_But of course not! Who am I fooling around? I was never an empress material, ne? I maybe a priestess but does not mean I qualify the criteria of the emperor's wife. I could never ever, ever, ever compete with Houki... or Madeline... even to Nuriko... or Yui... _

_...I'm... I'm too ugly for your taste. I doubt I would even qualify the standards of a concubine... or mistress..._

_I should really hate you... It hurts so much David... but I still love you... I still love you so much... _

_...and ...and I desperately need you back in my life..._

Miaka sobbed quietly, hot tears continued to flow profusely as her body trembled with the new cognizance of her plights. After one week of suppressed anguish and keeping a resolute heart she had finally come to understand all her pains. Despite everything, she still needed him _badly_ in her life... like air to breathe. The same reason why she could never ever hate him, for how can you hate something that was essential to your life?

She had loved another man in the past and had her heart broken to pieces. But no, never this strong... never this painful...

She tried to bury every single memory to the deepest part of her heart... she wanted to forget everything. She simply had to forget so she can live a normal peaceful life.

But she was mistaken.

The priestess has now realized that her love for the former emperor was like a _seed._ The deeper she buried it the stronger it had become since the moment it grew its first leaf, the roots would have been too many, anchored deeply in her very core that it would be impossible for her feelings to easily die. That's why instead of dying, it only lingered, grew stronger and now it even blossomed.

A melodious sound reached Miaka's ears. It must be Alexis who brought his Ipod to listen to some French music. She thought to herself as she sat there unmoving.

Her artist friend must be in a good mood to gleefully torture her with such a heavily meaningful song. For the past week, she had avoided listening to Japanese and English love songs, she had too or she'll go mad! Thus, she was entertained to French music in hopes to distract her from her dreariness. But that particular song_L'hymne à L'amour _had Alexis interpreted ardently for her when he noticed her absorbed to Edith Piaf's mellifluous voice.

_It means 'The Hymn of Love.'_

_It's beautiful... she sang it passionately._

_Would you want me to interpret the song to you?_

On a second thought, she doubt Alexis would brutally mock her. _No... He would never do such a thing._ He had taken care of her not to mention doubly patient with her silence and detached behaviour. He did not demand for any explanation and respected her privacy. She shouldn't be here in the first place, she was supposed to lock herself up in that room as strictly advised by her doctor but maybe her friend was just being considerate and understanding of her quandary.

She was sure he needed music to draw inspiration before he starts painting the scenery. Miaka listened to the music as she sat there motionless facing the pond, engraving the lovely foreign message in her mind as she tried to remember Alexis's interpretation. _Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer... _(the blue sky can tumble down upon us) _Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler... _(and the earth can also collapse) _Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes... _(It doesn't matter, if you love me) _Je me fous du monde entire... _(I couldn't care less about the whole word)

_Je renierais ma patrie... _(I will renounce my country) _Je renierais mes amis... _(I will renounce my friends) _Si tu me le demandais... _(If you ask me to).

_Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais_ (I will do anything if you ask me to)

_I will do anything if you ask me too... _Her quivering lips parted after whispering a part of the verse. She stared at the landscape sullenly with fresh tears blinding her vision, flowing richly down her flustered cheeks.

"Miaka, there are things in life that you can't hold on forever... no matter how much you fight for it." She whispered to herself, mentally reinforcing her crumbling wall.

David had become a fantasy that will never be a part of her reality.

Fate indeed had been grossly deceitful, a forlorn buffoonery. She was bereft of all happiness and would end up hiding for the remainder of her life eternally wallowed in his memories.

She felt like a helpless child beneath the armor clad.

Her world had been reduced to nil... no doors, no windows, no light, not even a crossroads... just an empty space having no value or existence.

A life plunged in a bottomless pit of sorrow...

* * *

Alexis was lost in ephemeral spell, his cool bluish gray eyes gazed at the woman in the canvass.

Indeed, he had drawn copious of portrait and figure paintings and with no conceit intent all had been praised for his giftedness to capture the emotion of all his models. Yet, all those paintings paled in comparison to the deep emotions emanating from the drawing that stood before him, to think that he only used a black charcoal pencil.

Every stroke of tear drops that trickled down her cheeks invoked the depths of sadness in her eyes. Her anguish was pouring down from the curves of her eyebrow, contours of her parted lips, strayed locks of her hair... everything.

It was unequivocally heartbreaking, even to a painter like him.

Yet, despite the predominant expression, there remains a flicker of mystery.

They had an agreement a few months ago that he would do a portrait painting of her. However, he had never intended to draw Miaka, not in this time and most certainly not in her moment of sadness and vulnerability.

He had been busy travelling up and down Tokyo and Osaka for the upcoming painting exhibit. Miaka was the first person in Japan who had the opportunity to glance all the paintings he had done mostly in Europe. He saw in her eyes the astonishment and admiration. Overwhelmed was she by the numbers of paintings from abstract to portrait and figure, to allegory and bodegon to landscape.

Alexis was relieved to finally see her face brightened up, the first in her four days of stay in the villa, as she curiously examined the pieces of artworks down to its tiny detail such as the date after inquiring where he had painted the particular artwork. Attentive to her queries, he answered eagerly with an accompanied story behind each painting.

It would have been a perfect way to end the night when her attention was caught by a large painting of a Phoenix shedding a solitary tear he had done in Egypt a year ago. It was a wonder how a mythical bird would affect her mood and bring her back to her sinkhole of depression. Perhaps, it was one of the many mysteries in her he would never be able to unlock.

On his way to Tokyo the following day, he accidentally passed by one of the parks in Osaka he used to visit during their university years. The sense of nostalgia and inspiration drove him to make a landscape painting of the rose garden in Hamadera Park with the intention to include in his upcoming exhibit.

He invited Miaka to join him so she can relax and enjoy the day outside the villa while he busied himself with his own agenda. He had let his friend wander around the park on her own to give her space and moment of solitude. She must have kept her silence and had shown a braved face all those times but inside her he knew was a damsel in distress.

There he was, alone as he contemplated the best panoramic angle. He started to take out his painting materials from his bag and positioned the canvass. Without further ado, Alexis glided his paintbrush with sheer confidence maculating the virginity of the white canvass, with every stroke augurs another masterpiece.

So passionate was he to his newest creation that he consigned time to oblivion. As he near completion, the man paused when a russet haired girl appeared from his view, slowly walking towards the pond's direction. She stood still for some time and after heaving a deep sigh, unceremoniously lied down the richly green grass with her eyes closed to protect her from the sunrays of noontime.

Alexis brow arched slightly with the unexpected intrusion yet he felt no sense of annoyance. He was certain the woman had not intended to trespass if she was well aware of another's presence, conspicuously if the other person was doing something valuable other than daydream. The man sighed and placed the paintbrush to the brush holder.

He shrugged his shoulder and considered that a little rest won't harm after he realized the time. Feeling a sudden dryness in his throat, he took the flask from his bag and drank the cool water in one gulp to quench the thirst. He then turned his attention to the fully clothed woman sunbathing leisurely, completely oblivious to other's existence.

He chuckled quietly in amusement before turning a serious gaze. If he was a stranger ignorant of the woman's plights, he would think she purposely lay over there for her own selfish enjoyment. He was just a few feet away from her and there was no way, absolutely no way she would not realize the place was already inhabited by another being only if she was mindful of her surroundings.

Did she fell asleep? He asked himself as he stared the woman with his strong arms crossed to his chest, hesitant on whether to join her or not.

Alexis was surprised when the woman suddenly sat up, ignoring her delicate condition. Worry crossed his features when he saw her face contorting in pain and decided to make his presence known yet he paused seeing the woman willing herself to disguise a smile, holding back the sharp stung when her nurse rushed over her.

His lips parted in awe. Indeed, she was a combination of a delicate flower and a solid rock.

Suddenly, he was rooted to the ground when tears poured down her cheeks without inhibitions as she continued to grieve her heartaches. As if caught in a moment of trance, he felt the strong urge to freeze those beautiful yet heartbreaking tears. Before he realized his own actions, Alexis had grabbed the smaller canvass and held the pencil firmly with his long fingers.

His desire to capture the moment intensified when a familiar melody emanated somewhere. His eyes desperately searched where the sound was coming from and spotted the nurse from the distance sitting in a wooden bench and listening to her Ipod. No. His Ipod she borrowed to keep herself occupied.

The day had ended and Alexis heaved a deep sigh after signing the black and white portrait of Miaka and carefully wrapped it in a paper. He fought the urge to take another glance at the painting, particularly at her lonely pair of hazel eyes, _again._ There was something in them that stirs a dozen of mixed emotions in him. And the longer he stared the deeper he felt drowning in those cloudy and stormy seas of emerald pools.

Alexis looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds looming in, stirring the peace and spoiling the beauty of heaven and earth. It was the same confusing and exciting feeling that stirs in him. He looked at the woman still trapped in her own world and walked towards her direction.

"Miaka."

...

"Miaka!"

"Huh?!"

"We should go. It will rain any minute now."

The woman looked up the sky and the gloomy sky reflected in her eyes. He looked away, tucked his hands in his pockets and sighed. There are things he would rather not entertain for dozen valid reasons.

* * *

A/N

First, belated Happy Holidays! Hope you all had a great one!

Second, very sorry for the delay but I was really-really busy, both work and personal due to the holiday season. Anyway, hope this super long unbeta'd chapter makes up for it and hopefully I'd be able to update my other stories as well. Gotta keep thy fingers crossed ^_^


	29. Chapter 29 Fate I – Across the Street

**Chapter 29 – Fate I – Across the Street**

* * *

David closed his eyes shut, his mobile phone pressed to his forehead. He was back in Tokyo but it seems that problems continued to sprout one after another like mushrooms after a heavy rain. He was not able to do anything the whole day but answer the calls from their family lawyer that the non-stop ringing of his mobile phone was now inexorably getting into his nerves.

Apparently, his mother was making the situation complicated day after day. The matriarch strongly rejected his withdrawal as the head yet still denied him his freewill. He had to remind them that soon as formalities were completed, he will no longer be Wong but his mother wanted none of it. David let out a frustrated sigh. His mother was extraordinarily contradicting.

Not only their family lawyer but his elder sister was calling him endlessly to reconsider. Madam Lin Li knew his weak spot. His siblings.

After Madeline, the last thing he would ever want was for his family members to step foot in Japan to disturb his peace. And now, just ten minutes ago, his elder sister confirmed her arrival in Tokyo three days from now as emissary to their mother.

He leaned lazily on his swivel chair, its creaking sound barely audible due to his continues tapping of gadget on his forehead. Last Friday's announcement as expected was a disaster though not the way he imagined. Madeline was a no show but left a parting gift, a short video to her unsuspecting parents containing a web of lies, heartfelt apology and a plead for understanding to the utter shocked of both their families, relatives, guests and in all bared honesty, him. They had been the talk of the town from newspapers, TV, radio and social media all making their own ridiculous version of the story.

Until to date, they had no idea of Madeline's whereabouts leaving Beijing with no single trace. _First, Miaka. And now, Lien. _He was beginning to wonder if disappearing was a natural talent of women.

Yui and Keisukei have yet to hear from Miaka. It's been eleven days and really, his worrying and frustrations were driving him crazy. If she was so mad at him that she can't bear to see him, fine! But why punish her best friend and brother as well?! She could just at least let the two aware of her condition.

Indeed, before he met Miaka, his life was constantly plain boring and empty… and planned.

After he met her, life had become wonderful and beautiful... and crazy.

It was unbelievable that a single person, a woman for that matter would have had the power to change his life, the course of his fate and ultimately destroy it.

He might have given up everything but he was not irresponsible as to just toss his duties in a toilet bowl. He might have severed his ties with his family but that doesn't mean he didn't care anymore. He wanted someone loyal, sincere and selfless to take over the duties of the Patriarch. A clan head that valued principles, with strong backbone not to yield to the demands and pressures of the elders. With formalities still pending, he has no choice but continue to fulfill his duties and look after their business empire until a successor is named. So, life is still busy as usual... but crazy.

_Crazy... _

_Ringggg! Ringggg!_

David tightened his hold on his mobile with eyes still shut and brows creased. He swears to throw the piece of gadget if the person on the other line was their family lawyer.

_Ringggg! Ringggg!_

He opened his eyes and glared at the caller ID in barely suppressed irritation. Surprised at the unexpected caller, he pressed the answer button.

"Hello, Daphne..."

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after... The End..." Miaka finished with a small smile.

"More! Read us some more Miaka Oba-chan!(1) Pleaseee...!"

The door opened with a creaking sound, distracting the people inside. Looking up, they saw the man entered the library room chuckling.

"Rei Oji-chan! (2) You're back!" The twins stood up and ran towards Alexis direction.

"Hello Aki, Aya. I bet you're having a wonderful time. Now who wants Ben & Jerrys?"

The twins screamed in delight and hugged and tugged their uncle. The man laughed and told them the ice cream was already waiting for them downstairs and the children ran outside the room.

"I'm sorry that the children are monopolizing you. I can't believe you agreed to Pipa getting you to babysit her children."

Miaka despite her weary look offered an honest smile. "Oh please Alexis, I'm having a great time with them. For the first time after the accident, I don't feel useless."

"You have an amazing rapport with the kids, you're a natural Miaka. I wonder why you took Tourism instead of Education." Alexis said while flipping the colored pages of Mulan story book.

_Why indeed? _Miaka mused inwardly. When she was much much younger, she never knew what she really wanted. She remembered wanting to be a princess like the story books she used to read. Eventually, she gave up realizing it was an impossible dream. Before she was whisked away inside the book world, she remembered wanting to become an usherette, so she can watch movies for free. When she and Yui returned to their world, she had become more confused than ever despite the things she learned from her adventure. She felt _lacking…_ It was a feeling that no matter what she accomplished in life, there was a part in her that will remain hollow or empty.

It was only before she entered University that she finally ascertained what she really wanted to become in life.

It was because she wanted to be reminded of her foreign friends in the Universe of the Four Gods that she took what she thought was the closest job to heart. Unbelievable... how the book changed her life. For ten years, the most important decisions and happenings in her life had been influenced by a magical book... memories of her adventure.

"I like travelling."

"You're running a travel agency... not travelling." The man replied. "You quit your job as flight attendant after six months. You and Yui should have had pursued Business Management instead." Alexis replied easily.

Miaka responded with a raised brow and Alexis continued. "But I still think you are better as a teacher... It suits you."

The russet haired girl pursed her lips and smirked. "The twins are adorable. They're smart and loved books! Believe me, when I was that age, all I ever blabber about was what will be our food for lunch or dinner." She said jokingly. "The twins came from a family of geniuses so it's not surprising. I just hope their incorrigible _uncle Rei_ won't influence them to all his nonsense!"

Standing abruptly, Alexis rounded the long sofa, intending to return the story book in one of the shelves but not before offhandedly tugging Miaka's hair fixed in a single pony tail. "Who are you calling uncle, you ingrate?!"

"Eekk!" Miaka laughed dryly while pretending to glare at her friend. "Bully!"

"Aw, poor little girl..." Alexis continued to tease by tapping the book flat on her head.

Miaka tilted her head to the side in avoidance then shot her friend with another glare. "Bully! Meanie! You…" She held her breath thinking of a name to call him. "Thomas!"

"Thomas…" Alexis raised a brow in suspicion. "It better not be the Tom and Jerry…"

The mocking look on her face was enough answer and Alexis felt the urge to strangle the girl. Wearing a bemused expression, he slumped onto the couch opposite the long sofa. "Of all the names you called me… that was the lamest of them all! Where did you brain cells go? You used to be a genius with name calling?! C'mon! Remember _Brad Pitt?!" _He supplied with wagging eyebrows.

A chuckle escaped Miaka's lips at his friend's display of outrage and it did not escape the man's attention. It was a meager laugh but a laugh nonetheless. Her response to their verbal spars though still lacking genuineness was a huge improvement. Wanting to break through her barrier, Alexis decided to humor her.

"Garfield sounded better? He was annoying yet adorable and huggable!"

The russet haired girl stiffened. Blinking slowly, her smile melted to a slight frown remembering David's reaction when she called him Garfield the first time.

_Okay, you are even worse than Felix the Cat! Garfield suits you better!_

_Garfield? How dare you call me Garfield!_

The slip of the brief memory made her heart twist uncomfortably. There was nothing more satisfying than to wake up at the peak of the mountain and caged in the warm embrace of the one you love. There was a sense of completeness that she had never felt before… a sense of rightness that she belonged to him and him to her.

In this world, he wasn't her Emperor. He wasn't her Seishi. That was he inside the Universe of the Four Gods.

In this world, he was her Garfield... He was her Sir Knight... He was her David...

But he wasn't hers… Not really…

Miaka's brows furrowed, eyes glistened in unshed tears.

Placing his arms on his knees with the book dangling on one hand, Alexis puffed his cheeks at the sudden quietness. Despite being perplexed, he decided not to dwell his curiosity about how on earth Garfield affected his friend's mood instead tried to restore the earlier light atmosphere before he accidentally uttered the now labeled 'taboo' word to Miaka.

"Alright…" Alexis stood up, this time, intending to return the story book but back-pedaled to playfully tap said book on Miaka's head. "Hey, shall we eat ice cream, Missy, before the two little mice scarf the whole thing?!"

Miaka gave him a pointed look but then sighed inwardly, irritated at herself. She was acting like an ungrateful bitch and it was unacceptable. Alexis has done nothing but gracious and she has to make amends before he regret helping her. "By the way, I forgot to ask you..." She said while the man paused to listen. "I was wondering if I could come along to the opening of your art exhibit."

"Of course you can!" He replied instantly.

"Great…" She sighed audibly, nodding her head. "Great!"

"Great! But are you sure... I mean travelling from Osaka to Tokyo..." He inquired carefully.

"Sure." She quickly replied. "I mean, I'm honestly feeling bad that I wasn't able to do anything to help you set-up the exhibit when I promised to help last time."

"C'mon, don't be ridiculous! You're the one who found the perfect location and even bargained the contract price." He protested lively.

She rolled her eyes. "And then left you hanging on the bridge with the contract formalities..."

"And there was a perfectly valid reason for that." He stated. "And Yui was there to help with the final touches. So, I am blessed to have two angels disguised as wonderful friends, I couldn't complain."

"Yeah right." She responded flatly.

"Touché." He said grinning.

"Uhmm... Did… Yui confirm what time she's coming?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Yui, Tetsuya and Keisukei and I believe your entire staff will be there around 6:30pm until closing, afterwards we'll go out for dinner to celebrate." He answered. "It would be great to have you there!"

"Err... Actually," Miaka contemplated silently for a moment, and then she spoke. I was thinking of going to the exhibit around 10:00am with the twins and Pipa then have lunch with you to celebrate. My treat!"

Alexis paused and looked at the woman intently. "Miaka, you know I would never barge in your personal life unless you let me in. But, well... Yui is also my friend... we're all friends and I'm beginning to wonder if you two have a quarrel to sort out."

"W-what? No... No. We're fine... We're absolutely fine!" She replied defensively.

"Then why avoid her? She spoke to me a few times and she was worried about you and asked me if you ever called me." Alexis said and noticed the sudden panic in Miaka's eyes. "Well, of course, I lied. I did promise you not to tell anyone, didn't I?"

"T-thank you." She said, relieved.

"But you should know that I was never proud of lying to her considering how worried she was."

Miaka lowered her head in contrition. "I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused you and everyone else... Of course, I would never want you caught in between if I could help it. It's not fair for you and Yui as well... I could leave this place as soon as possible, so you won't feel guilty the next time Yui –"

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Alexis turned his back and walked anxiously to the shelves, sighing and raking his shoulder length blond hair. "That's exactly the idea. I let you leave and you will disappear from all of us! I would rather feel guilty for keeping my mouth shut than be guilty for letting you go all alone in your current state."

Once he slipped the book in between the other Disney story books, Alexis turned back his head to regard his silent friend staring at her folded hands on her lap.

"Forget about it." He sighed in defeat. "I was just worried that you and Yui were having those girl's quarrels and well, I just wanted to do something for the two of you."

"No..." The russet replied quietly. "Yui and I… Were fine... It's just that... Things are kinda complicated now... Messy! ...I wish I could tell you but –"

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable sharing. I just want to assure you that I'm here as a friend." Alexis said in a sincere tone. "As well as Yui." He finished.

* * *

Miaka theatrically raised her eyebrow when her nurse, Saeko told her there were no mails in her apartment mailbox. She asked Saeko to go to her place while she waited in town inside a homely bookstore with adjoining cafe. She wanted to settle her monthly bills and not wanting to disturb Alexis again, she decided to go to Tokyo by train. The russet had gained a little confidence after visiting Alexis' art exhibit two weeks ago. No one had seen her and if she would be triply careful she will return to Osaka in one piece. It was right after they alighted from the train and feeling the cool air of Tokyo lightly slapping her face that she realized her apartment was wrapped by the haunting memories of her second failed relationship and afraid that it will only bring unwanted tears, immediately back-out.

Wearing the same brim hat she wore at the art exhibit to conceal her face, Miaka unconsciously chewed her upper lip. There was only one explanation. Yui went to her place to get the bills and paid it using the company account. The priestess of Suzaku sighed. Alexis was right, Yui has nothing to do with her problems. She was just scared and she doesn't know why. _Pathetic._

Suddenly feeling enormously bad for her self-centeredness, Miaka decided to call Yui. She took out her mobile phone only to stare at it, long and hard. The phone was cold and dead in her hand as it was left useless inside her bag for more than a month. A dreadful feeling settled in the pit of her stomach unprepared for the hundred of worried and angry messages and voicemails that would surely burn every single electronic chip inside the small piece of gadget even before all the messages were completely downloaded from the message box.

_But_… if she would be completely honest with herself and give her person a break for her desperate attempt of self-denial, the voice mails and text messages were the least of her worries. Her mind was primarily centered by the fact that she will be greeted by a handsome face she loved and hate the most the moment she decided to switch her mobile phone on. It has been more than a month and still, she wasn't able to reconcile with the truth. Just a passing thought or memory of _him_ still hurt her like a fresh made wound. And seeing his face will undoubtedly bring tremendous sorrow. In her present condition, it was easy to convince herself that avoiding the cause of her heartache was the best solution. After all, _Prevention is better than cure._

After a long moment of consideration, Miaka has finally decided not to use her cellular phone and carefully slid it back in her bag. There are other ways to contact Yui and after heaving a barely audible sigh, Miaka strode towards the counter to pay for the ice blended caramel coffee she ordered earlier.

When the cashier returned the receipt and debit card back to Miaka, the latter smiled and murmured a thanks before slipping it back in her bags front pocket. Looking back up at the middle-aged woman behind the counter, Miaka flashed a shy smile and approached her again.

"Can…uhmm… May I use your phone? My cell phone's battery is dead and I just need to make a quick call to my colleague." She smiled politely to cover up her lie.

The woman obliged with a pleasant smile and handed the wireless phone to the nurse, seeing Miaka's upper body's immobility. She nudged Saeko to the right side of the counter and in front of the magazine rack. Dialing the number, Saeko pressed the phone to Miaka's ear the moment it rang, not giving the russet the chance to relax her tensed muscles.

"_Celestial Travel and Tours, Hello!"_

The familiar voice of her best friend emanated from the other line exactly after the two rings. Miaka rolled her eyes inwardly. Give it to Yui who was ever attentive and sensitive to calls be it business or personal. Leaning her back on the wall, she took a long deep breath and replied in a small shaky voice.

"Hi Yui."

There was a sound of gasp in the other line and Miaka can practically imagine Yui's facial expression and felt another wave of guilt.

"_M-Miaka...?" _Yui paused uncertainly. _"Miaka... Is that you?"_

Biting her lower lip, the russet replied. "Hai, Yui-chan."

"_Hah!" _Yui sobbed in relief. Miaka's call was indeed unexpected but hearing her best friend's response brought her a mixture of happiness and longing. "_Oh bless me Seiryuu! Miaka how are you? Where are you?! I swear I'm going to kill you!" _

Miaka chuckle uncertainly, not the least bothered by Yui's threatening words but decided to use it to start the conversation. "That sounds wonderful Yui-chan," she croaked, "makes me want to stay here for good."

"_The hell you're not!" _Yui yelled between tears and laughs. She was so glad to finally hear her best friend's voice after over five weeks since the accident. _"Oh I missed you, Miaka-baka!"_

"I missed you too, Yui-chan..." Miaka felt her chest expanded in mixed emotions, assured that her best friend was not completely mad at her. "Can... can we meet out for lunch... today?"

"_Of course! Of course! Lunch is less than an hour from now. Where do you want us to meet, MY TREAT!" _Yui said, giggling over her last words. She sounded like she was bribing her best friend.

Miaka couldn't think of a place. She felt dizzy in excitement at the same time clouded by anxiousness. She remembered the Japanese restaurant a few blocks from the bookstore.

"I'm here in town. I'll wait for you in Ichiban Sushi."

"_Ichiban Sushi it is then." _Yui said excitedly.

"Hey, wait!" Miaka gasped, stopping Yui before she could put the phone down. "Uhmm… Yui-chan, thanks for paying my bills and my landlady."

"_No worries. You don't owe me anything. You're a part owner and still drawing your salary. The bills were all settled but the apartment rental was paid by David." _Yui was talking too fast she hadn't realized her tongue slipped and was too late to take it back.

"Wh-what?" Miaka stuttered in response, her heart contracting at the mere mention of his name.

Yui bit her lip hard. She sighed, regretting her tactlessness. _"I… I'm sorry..."_

Miaka could only gape in speechlessness, unable to wrap up her mind as to why everyone seemed to want to take responsibility for her temporary neglect of obligation. Sure, she'd understand Yui. She'll do the same thing too. _But him…_

"Nah, it wasn't your fault..." Miaka tried to brighten up but the tremble in her voice was apparent.

"_It wasn't his fault too… you know…"_ Yui replied quietly.

"No, Yui, it's not like that…" The russet responded tensely, rolling her eyes in frustration as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "I... I just wonder... How and why he paid my landlady, is all..."

The blond sighed in response. _"Miaka, David and Keisukei borrowed the spare key to your apartment. That was when you left the hospital... Uhmm, well, you see… They made a duplicate copy of it and visited your place from time to time." _Yui paused to hear Miaka's reaction but when the other line remained quiet, she continued. _"They were worried about you. We're all worried about you. David was cleaning your place on a weekly basis when the landlady paid a surprised visit. Your long absence made the neighbors suspicious."_

"What happened then?" Miaka asked with mixed emotions. She was utterly surprised and confused to learn that the former emperor was invading the privacy of her home… to clean it.

"_David invited your landlady inside to make her feel comfortable and explained you were attending some business matters in China and gave her his and your callings cards." _

"In what?!" Miaka shrieked, eyes wide in shock. _China! _There was a tight feeling at the base of her throat. She felt not only hurt but offended by David's lack of sensitivity. What was she supposed to do there, _attend his wedding_? The thought made both of her hands clenched into fists, making her shoulder tensed painfully.

"_It was Keisukei's idea." _Yui replied instantly. _"That was the alibi he came up with when he spoke to your mom. Keisukei initially suspected you went back inside the book!"_

Miaka's eyes blinked in rapid pace, shoulder sagging at the mention of her family. Fists unclenching on its own, she felt a bone-deep weariness due to the sudden assault of guilt and regret. _Mom… Keisukei…_

Keisukei must be deeply worried if he thought that she went inside the Universe of the four Gods. She dragged them _– her mom, Keisukei and Yui –_ to her own hell by cutting her communication line. Did she really think a piece of paper would be sufficient to appease his worry-wart bother? No… the truth was she wasn't thinking straight when she wrote that letter. She wasn't even thinking straight these past few weeks.

"_Anyway, David issued a cheque when the landlady became concerned of the possible delay of your monthly rental pay."_

"I see..." Miaka answered quietly. She closed her eyes briefly to gather her bearings. "I guess… I should thank him then... and pay him back..."

"_Miaka, David was -"_

"I'm alright Yui... really." Miaka cut her off and tried her best to sound cheerful as she changed the topic. She currently didn't want to deal with anything that has to do with the former emperor. Everything about him exhausts her, too exhausting that there was no more energy left in her mind to think of her worrying family. It was her family, damn it! She couldn't just shut them off her life as if they didn't matter to her.

She blinked away the foreboding tears and eyed Saeko who was pretending to be interested in the magazines. "My nurses' hand is getting stiff. She's holding the phone for me. I guess we should just continue our talk later."

"_Nurse? …you're still in brace?" _Yui asked.

"Well, kinda... They call it immobilizer. You know, to immobilize me!" Miaka laughed dryly. "Oh Yui-chan... I'm such a wreck... like being a baby all over again..." Sighing, the russet lowered her head to hide her forlorn expression. "But I'm trying to heal my wound one baby step at a time..."

Yui knew she wasn't exactly talking about her dislocated shoulder but something else._ "Miaka..."_

"See you soon Yui-chan! Don't forget, Ichiban Sushi! Bye!"

"_Oh, okay... see you soon!"_

* * *

Miaka released a shaky sigh after ending the call. Her brief conversation with Yui made her feel insecure in so many ways. Closing her eyes, she leaned the back of her head against the wall in the means to release the tension accumulated during the 10 minutes talk. She wanted to focus her thoughts to her family. She owed it to them. She promised Keisukei she will never seek the book again. That she will strive to live a normal life. She and Keisukei promised to always share each other's pain and celebrate each other's joy. But during her period of madness inside the hospital room, she shut him off. Just like what she did to Yui. Not a single word was uttered as she completely isolated herself from the outside world.

She wanted to embrace the consuming anger and pity _alone_. Perhaps, she didn't want them to witness how broken she was. Because she promised Keisukei she will always fight and never give up! That's why she strived and strived and strived, putting the well-made mask to shield that ugly looking crack.

But how can she face them… truly face them if she knew even the well-made mask was already broken. A part of her didn't want to disappoint her older brother. She can never compare the amount of her own pain to Keisukei's when his girlfriend died. The comparison was shameful and undignified. Theirs were true love. Hers were…

_A one sided love…_

Her face was briefly marred by bitterness and she lowered her head not wanting to show how the dwelling pain can easily annihilate her self-preservation. She didn't want to quantify the pain. To scale the amount of hurt was a foolish notion. Because pain is pain. It doesn't matter if it's a dull or excruciating kind of pain because she can both feel it. That poking icicle or sickening squeeze or violent churning that accompanies every beat of her heart. The kind of attack that was unavoidable and would left her vulnerable.

Ultimately, she had brought it upon herself. If she was wise enough not to trust her heart so easily, to fall in love so deeply, perhaps there was something to salvage her from this kind of death-like pain. There would be no need for mask and pretenses. It would have been easy to smile or laugh. Because she was free of pain.

But the hard fact was she wasn't free.

It was just a wishful thought.

The fact that David can easily walk in and out of her apartment, fiddling with her personal things were an unforgivable insult. The pain inflicted was not enough that he has to thoroughly exploit her to prove what? That he has complete control over her?

Yes… True… Wasn't it obvious already, how hopelessly in loved she was to him despite the deceit? Embracing her, kissing her, touching her, telling her things only a true man in loved would say so, repeatedly and insincerely. Yes, she had been played in the palm of his hand. And blind as she was, she reveled in his attention, sweet words, sweet kiss, sweet touch… because she was in loved. _Was and still._

_It wasn't his fault too… you know…_

_They made a duplicate copy of it._

It was daunting. If the man that caused her pain was faultless in the eyes of Keisukei and Yui, then who was? It would not be fair if there was no one to claim the blame. It will only doubled the tragedy.

_What were you doing in my apartment… cleaning it on a weekly basis? Why would you care so much if it turns stinky and dusty? Why did you pay my rental as if it's your business? My life is no longer your concern the moment you deceived me, so what do you really want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone the way it should be?_

_Were you really worried about me… or you were just feeling guilty?_

Her mind whirred to a halt realizing her thoughts had once again wandered to another territory. The last she knew, she was thinking about the guilt and the paradox of her pain and now her mind was engulfed in traffic due to the congestion of questions after questions about David's motives. She was uncertain though if she really wanted it to be answered.

Perhaps, a small part in her just couldn't ignore the very thought of him worrying about her. Somehow, it made her hopeful.

_Hopeful about what? _Her pessimistic side sniggered.

That despite the hopelessness her pained heart still wished for hope no matter how small and insignificant.

_You're stupid!_ Her mind chided.

'It's not stupidity. It's love.' Her heart countered.

_Precisely! A blinded love is a stupid love! _Her mind scolded.

'But love nonetheless.' Her heart insisted.

_You're hopeless! _Her mind was already screaming.

'No. It's rather… hopeful.' Her heart smiled.

Saeko was throwing a weird look at Miaka as her lips instinctively curved in a wry smile though her eyes glistened with a hint of bitterness. Her expression betrayed her conflicting emotions.

Miaka shook her head slightly. She has to do something with her emotional transparency or she will fail to convince Yui that she was perfectly okay. Noting that she should now be heading to the said meeting place, she pushed herself from the wall, taking a few strides towards the side of the cashier counter intending to return the cordless phone.

While waiting for the older woman to finish her transaction with the customer who was buying a book about teenage romance, her eyes fell on the magazine rack on her left side. She scanned the titles perfunctorily when her eyes caught a familiar glossy magazine she used to browse whenever she goes to her favorite hair salon.

The magazine was half-covered by another magazine but the teaser line in light purple floating on the left side of the cover page was enough to catch her interest.

_Major Break-ups. _

Miaka rolled her eyes in vexation at the large caption of the gossip magazine. _Seriously, these columnists should really get a life and just mind their own business. Stupid cheap articles! _She snarled inwardly, looking away from the sea of magazines and tabloids. She never had a problem reading this type of materials before. Perhaps, she was affronted by the indirect assault to her person because she was still nursing from her own break-up not so long ago.

Turning her gaze back to the magazine, she glared at the offending text before grabbing the material from the fourth row of the rack. The first thing she noticed was the white doodles in between each couple emphasizing the break up. Her eyes scanned the photographs of the poor victims of gossip, sympathizing for the unwanted poking of slobbery noses into their personal lives.

Her eyes made a double take when she saw a strikingly familiar face and gasped loudly, too shocked and bewildered to comprehend as to why the couples photograph landed in the front cover of the magazine. They should not be sharing the same cover with the celebrity who had his third divorce in less than five years!

She stared at the caption once again with trembling hands. _Major break-ups: Showbiz world... Sports world... Business world... Political world..._

A pleasant voice pierced through her stupefaction. Shell-shocked, she slowly turned to face the woman behind the counter, the loud thudding of her heartbeat decimating her hearing senses.

She returned the borrowed phone, mumbling a word of thanks. Against her better judgment, Miaka found herself digging in her purse and pushing some cash to the counter. The soft ding of the machine and clank of coins broke her temporary trance and she realized that she had purchased the said article. She walked ahead slowly, hands holding the magazine in tight grip.

When she reached the first shelf opposite the glass panel window, a voice in her mind told her she need to go to the restaurant _now _but the voice was so distant and small compare to the rattling of her nerves.

_It wasn't his fault too… you know…_

Yui's voice filtered in her muddled state of mind enough to recall the nagging questions of the man's intrusion in her apartment. Gasping, she ripped the plastic cover and agitatedly leafed through the pages, looking for the lone article that captured all of her attention.

_It seems that there will be no wedding bells for one of the youngest successful magnate in Beijing, David Saihitei Wong, and the delectable darling, Madeline Lien Chee, daughter of an equally successful business tycoon and owner of the chains of malls and restaurants both local and international, Wilson Chee._

_The most sought out, glamorous party that was attended by relatives and high profile friends of each family to formally announce the engagement took an unexpected twist when the absent Ms. Madeline decided to show up in her party and greet her guests in a pre-taped video._

_According to one of the guest who wished to remain anonymous, it appears that Madeline Chee - who would have been a sister in-law if not for the sad unfortunate circumstances - was not charmed by the irresistible looks of David Wong and declared that she was in loved with a small entrepreneur she met, suspiciously, in Hong Kong. _

_One unnamed source closed to David Wong's circle expressed that the young man was cynical and broken hearted and after giving a short message from the shocked guests, quickly made his escape. The distraught man refused to talk to his family after the said event and left Beijing to seek refuge in an unknown location. _

_Another source said that the handsome bachelor was equally head over heels in love with a mysterious woman he met in Japan –_

Miaka gasped for air, so many rampageous emotions suddenly rift through her. She could feel the contraction of her heart and the unexpected swelling of that almost insignificant speck of hope.

– _a few months ago. However, there was no confirmation since David Wong's attention appeared to be focused only in Ranotech Enterprises since he returned to Tokyo. Although another source said that the young man was quite protective of his woman due to her fragile condition and did not wish to entangle her to his already complicated life._

_Whispers had it that because of depression, he has decided to abandon his prestigious title as the head of the Wong family. Representative of the family has declined to comment on this issue._

Miaka closed her eyes to force back her tears. David wasn't engaged. Not anymore. He was back in Tokyo... and personally cleaning _her_ apartment. She sobbed helplessly. _Oh, David..._ The name escaped from her trembling lips. Somehow, she wanted to believe the engagement was cancelled because he has chosen her. She suddenly had the urge to see him. _What would I say? _

A plethora of random weird thoughts assaulted her mind. Some were tolerable and comforting but some were quite outrageous and totally out of place. Unexpectedly, Miaka felt a twitch of frustration that the identity of David's supposed love interest in Japan was left unknown. Her eyes sweep through the article but there was no mention of name. She never imagined herself being caught in a spotlight. There was no reason since she's just an average citizen. Nothing special or extravagant whatsoever.

But at that precise moment, she desired the world to know that she was that woman this most sought out drop-dead gorgeous bachelor was head over heels in love with. She wouldn't mind being in the center of attention. She wouldn't care if her name was all over the cheap-not so reliable kind of gossip magazine. She'll humor them.

Or they can remain as low profile as possible. Let them guess the lucky girl who stole his heart.

It doesn't matter. All she ever wanted was him.

_Ah, but what would I say?_

Miaka bit her lower lip but failed to prevent the smile from escaping. How funny, half an hour ago she was lamenting the depths of her pain and now her nerves were vibrating from sheer glee. She wondered childishly if she was nearing her happily ever after. She has to stop herself from smiling but burst into a giggle when she caught Saeko staring at her with a dumb confused look on her face. That look was hilarious but who was she criticizing, she must look crazy in Saeko's mind.

Shrugging her shoulder carelessly, she winced at the stab of dull pain and instantly she was reminded of the detested memory of her accident. And the question of whose fault it was?

What would David say when he finally sees her in this pathetic pitiable condition? Was he upset with her? Would he… forgive her if it was truly her fault?

_So many uncertainties._

Turning away from the long shelves to face the glass panel window, Miaka took a long deep breath to pacify her nerves only to hold it between her lungs and windpipe when her eyes caught sight of a tall handsome man with long silky hair tied in a loose pony tail briskly walking back and forth in front of the building just across the street.

_There is no doubt! It's him!_

Her heart thundered ferociously at the unexpected presence of David. She dashed behind the shelf and slowly, inconspicuously peered outside. No wonder she was particularly feeling odd since she entered the bookstore. There was something in the atmosphere that was making her overwhelmingly nervous and sentimental. This feeling was not a stranger to her. When was the last time she felt it – A month ago? Yet it felt only yesterday.

Unable to help her person, Miaka examined the man and for one fine moment she had completely forgotten her heartaches as if his mere presence despite the distance was enough of an antidote.

Despite the obvious loss of weight, she can detect the glow in his aura. David's face was alight in happiness and Miaka wondered what could make him smile like that. What could she possibly offer to be the reason of that wonderful-wonderful smile of his? She gasped and quickly hid behind the tall book shelf when the David turned his face to her direction. She instantly laughed at her own silliness, her heart felt warm. Why was she hiding?

And then she remembered _fate. _

There was a reason why they were at the same place at the same time. Not exactly the same place but across each other. Could it be possible that _Lady Fate_ was giving them another chance of happiness? Only if one of them would be braved enough to remove the wall. Someone has to reach out. Someone has to cross the other side of the street. Someone has to break the silence. Would it be bad if she make the first move, if she reached out... if she crossed the street... if she breaks the silence...

Just to say _Hi?_

The sudden giddiness was overwhelming. The same overwhelming emotions she was experiencing, words were not enough to express it. Miaka tried to calm herself and slowly peered again outside the glass window. She felt her heart melting just by looking at David from afar. _How she missed him._

Instinct pointing to all the right signs, Miaka decided to throw away all her doubts and inhibitions and follow her heart's will. Heaving a deep shaky breath, she blindly trotted towards the glass door, her legs seemingly bouncing in undisguised happiness. She pushed the door open with her hip to reveal herself and put an end to her hiding, hoping that the man across the street would realize her presence and turn his head in her direction.

Hips successfully opening the door, Miaka turned her face to him and a shocked gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

A/N

(1) Oba-chan – Auntie

(2) Oji-chan – Uncle

This would be the hardest chapter so far, took about 14K words before I decided it's ridiculously long so I chopped it, revised it, and then put it back again. Finally I decided much to my consternation to re-shuffle then split it into 2. So I will be posting the other half, hopefully in a week time.

Another unbeta'd chapter but Oohh, wow! Alexis is related to Aki and Aya. I'm surprised too! Well, let me know your thoughts!


	30. Chapter 30 Fate II - Across the Rain

**Chapter 30 – Fate II – Across the Rain**

* * *

Miaka hadn't realized the loud gasp that surged from her lips. Her body stiffened and mind morphed to a void at the unanticipated scene.

_Her_ David was embracing another woman, lifting and swirling before placing a kiss on her forehead. He was looking gloriously delighted for reason she could not quite fathom and for the first time, Miaka wished she was near enough to hear their conversation.

Against her own volition, Miaka's mouth hangs open and a light gasp more like a choke escaped her lips. The fragile egg-shell that was her hope was dashed to pieces realizing the significance of the scene unfolding a few yards before her. Her first unbidden tear fell-off – and then another and another until her cheeks were drenched in tears. The two-lane road had seemingly become a river, wild and rocky that would be impossible to cross. And Miaka past the pool of tears watched with perfect clarity how their actions spoke for themselves as the former emperor placed a tender hand at the slightly bulge stomach of the woman as the couple gazed at each other with fondness… in front of the _Maternity Clinic._

If it weren't for the fact that her thoughts and emotions were becoming a tangled mess, clearly still in refusal to acknowledge that the woman just came out of that establishment and more likely David stepped out minutes earlier, Miaka who was still in the state of self-denial would like to believe she was only reliving a scene from a romantic movie she watched with the former seishi a few months ago. More likely, she was actually seeing her dream… only why was it another woman and not her? Or perhaps, this wasn't a dream… _Yes, it must be it… _she whispered softly, trying to convince no one but herself that it was a nightmare and not the dream she dreamed.

Too shocked to realize she was blocking the only entrance and exit of the small café until a large callous hand clamped her wrist. The man's scowl faltered when the russet turned her wide teary eyes on him. Miaka's lips parted, unable to form even a single word as she struggled to swallow the stony lump that suddenly formed in her throat. Unable to govern her muddled emotion, she forced an apologetic bow and hurriedly, almost rudely walked back inside the shop in fear that David will finally notice her unwelcome presence.

Leaning back on the wall beside the glass panel window, Miaka shut her eyes and started to count the numbers in her head in attempt to calm her frenzied mind and the loud obnoxious thudding of her heart. _Be calm… Breathe in… Breathe out… In… out… In… out… _She whimpered in anxiety, seemingly becoming phonophobic, even her shallow breaths became too unbearable a sound.

_No... Suzaku... please no..._ The only words she could manage to utter.

_Don't make it real… Don't make it real… It's not real… _But she couldn't relate to it, couldn't ignore it, it was breaking her heart.

_He's going to be a father soon. _Her mind whispered.

'No! It's not real!'

_What else do you need to see to accept the reality?_

She couldn't answer.

Her mind pulled an excerpt from the magazine. _Although another source said that the young man was quite protective of his woman due to her fragile condition and did not wish to entangle her to his already complicated life._

Miaka turned away from the window and took shelter from one of the bookshelves as her mind replayed the scene over and over and over again to make her see reason. _No... Please stop... I don't want to see... stop... please... _She begged as the scene of the former emperor and the pregnant woman wormed its way into her mind. She tried to grip her chest to soothe the pain but to no avail. "Damn it!" She cursed the brace that was restraining her movements.

Her knees buckled as she felt her windpipe narrowing to a close and she was left choking and panting. Her eyes shifted restlessly, almost wildly, looking for something that would help distract her mind. Children's book! She should buy a present for the twins. Miaka sought the children's section and skimmed through the titles of each book.

This one, Momotaro – The Peach Boy for Aki and here, Moon Princess for Aya. _Moon Princess... moonlight... stars... we were both staring at them... stars... universe... universe of the four gods... Suzaku... wishes... reincarnation... fate... What is fate? Fate... Love... Hotohori... David..._

_No! Don't look! Don't think!_

_See fate... across the street..._

_No!_

_A former emperor... A future father..._

_No... stop... stop... "_STOPPPP!"

Saeko quickly approached the russet as she could barely hold herself. She was choking in sobs and her tears flooding her flustered cheeks. The same woman at the counter approached them warily as Miaka forcedly wiped her tears, still cursing the immobilizer.

Realizing she had gained unwanted attention, Miaka calmed herself and with the remaining strength pushed back the pool of tears at the very back of her eyes. She smiled slightly, thanking Saeko for helping her wipe the remnants of tears before pointing at the books she wanted to purchase for the kids.

_Enough tears... smile and be brave, Miaka... chin up and smile..._

She bought the story books and asked the cashier if she could use the phone once again to which the woman obliged hesitantly. It was a quick call no longer than a minute with no room for consideration. After giving one last instruction to Saeko, Miaka found herself stepping out of the café and casually walking straight to the awaiting cab when she was startled by the strong gust of wind that ripped her hat enough to blow her cover. Even if she had fought to the hardest not to turn her head to David's direction, there was an invisible force, so strong that was pulling her to meet his eyes.

And then there it was.

_Fate._

_Tick-Tuck._

_Him. _Looking at her from across the street, his long loose tendrils dancing wildly from the gentle breeze.

_Fate._

_Tick-Tuck._

_Her. _Staring at him from across the street, her tears glistening from the reflecting sunrays.

What was in his golden brown orbs that made her still... as if she was hanged suspended in a pendulum clock and the tick-tucking of the time abruptly stopped?

Longing... _for whom?_

Loneliness... _Why? _

Pain... _for what?_

_Are you feeling my loneliness? My pain? _She wanted to ask him.

Miaka swallowed as she willed herself to release from his gaze. She wanted to drown. All she ever wanted was to be happy... with him.

_Happy..._ She blinked her eyes when she saw the woman behind _her _David and she was reminded of the painful reality.

He was already happy even without her presence. He was happy without her and he _is_ saddened... to see her.

Unable to cover her vulnerability she suddenly felt naked in front of him. He saw through her!

Her body trembled.

_Please... Not that look... Don't look at me that way... Please please... I don't need your pity..._

* * *

_30 Minutes ago_

Despite setting his mobile phone in silent mode, the persistent vibration in his suit pocket was enough to distract him from focusing at the blur image on the monitor. Retrieving his phone in mild annoyance David's eyebrow quirked seeing the caller-id on the screen.

His attention was completely drawn away from the current situation seeing that there were already 3 missed calls from the same person making him slightly anxious. When the gadget vibrated again flashing the name of the caller, David's eyes instantly met a pair of curious brown eyes before quietly nudging him to answer the call. Casting a grateful smile, he excused himself and stepped out of the room hoping he could still catch the caller. Nevertheless, with his growing curiosity David knew he just have to ring back in case he'll miss the call again. Passing the receptionist, he quickly pressed the answer button just as he was pushing the main glass door.

"Hello."

"_David! It's me, Yui."_

Something unexplainable stirred inside the former emperor. There was something _new_ in Yui's voice. It was filled with joy and quivering excitement and though the reason was still unknown to him, he was quite certain it has something to do with Miaka. The notion brought forth waves upon waves of hope. He tightened his grip on his mobile phone bracing himself to hear the news with sudden expectation. "Yes, Yui! How are you?" He replied, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

"_Miaka called me, just now!" _

David closed his eyes in relief. That was all. Five simple words that sounded music to his ears, enough to bring him back and invigorate his worn out spirit. The words he so wanted to hear in a long time. Miaka called! She has finally decided to break her silence. David's heart began to beat wildly in a primitive sort of way. He started to pace briskly, back and forth in front of the establishment like there were ants crawling his feet.

_Miaka called! Finally! Finally... _

The rush clanging sound of Yui's high heels resonating from his phone indicated that she was hurrying. But it did not distract David from missing a single word as she discussed with him the details of the scheduled meeting. The place. The time. And he memorized it as if his very life depended on it. He couldn't wait to see her but he knew he needed to be calm. And so, he decided he will be patient and wait for the right moment. It doesn't matter if he will only look from a distance as long as she ended her long absence. She's here! She's back!

For more than an hour, he was feeling unusually weird, restless and distracted as if there was something ruffled and at the same time soothing in the atmosphere. And he realized he only felt this strange feeling whenever Miaka's presence was within the compass of his keen senses. Miaka was the one and only person capable to bring such calamity and peace in him.

_There's no doubt, she's somewhere here. _

The former emperor anxiously turned his head to the surroundings looking for anything familiar, quickly scanning the mass of people, vehicles and establishments. He knew she was easy to find with her signature aura. It was like a magnet that will instantly pull him to her.

Pressing the end call button after hearing the last instruction from Yui , David continued to sweep his surroundings. His eyes fell on the cozy looking cafe with adjoining bookstore just across the street as he unconsciously rubbed the left side of his neck with his thumb.

"David!"

He turned around with naked excitement drawn upon his face and hugged the surprised woman with his strong arms and lifted her for a few seconds as he muttered incoherent words only he could understand before putting her down and placing a kiss on her forehead. Shocked by his actions, the woman pulled back and stared at him with a questioning look. She couldn't help but smile curiously.

For weeks, the only thing David could manage to give was a faint pitiful smile and without it, they would have to do with his weary and gloomy appearance. There's no question that despite the deadened look, he was still handsome... but without charm. Just 'plain old handsome' compare to previous appellation of his obsessed admirers. Somehow, he had lost the sheer magnetism of his golden brown orbs and that innocent yet seductive smile that would make every woman swoon.

But what miracle a single phone call bequeathed that he was suddenly brimming in great joy. It's as if life has suddenly sprung back in his captivating golden pools that just a few minutes ago before he stepped out of the building was dull and empty. He was glowing... absolutely radiating as if he was struck by cupid! And that smile! That alluring boyish smile that looks more like a helpless grin she swore to have seen for the first time.

"What in the world has happened to you?" The woman asked smiling back at him and she noticed how contagious and uplifting his smile was.

David chuckled handsomely. The sound brought warmth in her heart. "She's here, Daphne. She's here!" He announced.

The woman blinked her eyes. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the events. _It was her!_ But it was just a phone call, wasn't it?

"She? As in... S_he_? Your Miaka called you?"

"No. It was Yui, her best friend, the one who arranged your flight." David clarified.

Daphne cocked her head in surprise, puzzled at the turn of events. _And it's not even her_. She thought to herself. She was greatly astonished by the fact that such simple news of the mystery girl being in town was enough to make David feel supremely happy and in high spirit, a complete turned about of the depressing atrophied he was. That knowledge alone gave her the sudden desire to meet the mysterious woman who captured the man's heart. And she was curious, absolutely curious what's with her that this serious, enigmatic yet compassionate and responsible man chose to turn his back on everything… just for her.

"The two will meet in Ichiban Sushi in another 20-30 minutes and it's just a few blocks away." David continued as he pointed at the restaurant, its signboard within the range of their vision.

"But are you going to meet her?" She asked.

"Yes. No. I mean, I will keep my distance and wait for Yui's signal." He replied enthusiastically.

Daphne gape her mouth in bemusement. _That's all?! He is to look and wait?! And all his reaction was like he had won the world for himself! _

"That's just absurd! Why wait? Why don't you just go and talk to her?!" She chided.

David shook his head, his optimistic expression never leaving him. "No. I wouldn't want to scare her away. So many things had happened. A lot of things have to be explained. I have to take things slowly but surely. What's important is she has finally broken her silence."

Another unrestrained gape slipped before the woman chuckled. "You are so under a spell..." Tilting her head, she unconsciously placed a hand on her belly.

The man laughed lightly at the comment as he took note of her actions.

"So how's the baby?" David asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on the woman's belly, his face smoothing to a fond expression.

"It's doing fine. The fetal growth scan appears normal but she was a bit anxious though so I have to go back in 2 weeks time to check for any abnormalities. She gave me new vitamins." She supplied cheerfully.

"Did she say something about your anemia and the severe morning sickness?"

"Yeah… vitamins, iron, fruits and vegetables, the usual. More sunlight and fresh air, enough sleep, no stress… name it."

"That won't be a problem, I can ask someone to bring you for a morning walk at the nearest park and get the chef at the hotel to cook you a set of healthy meals every day. Do not worry, we will move in the apartment in a week or so and then we can hire a permanent maid or nurse to look after you."

"Thank you but I am more concerned with your well-being."

David snorted in an undignified manner much to Daphne's amusement.

"What, I'm serious! You look so miserable, honestly. But I think there is only one medicine for you, and that is Miaka-cetamol." The former emperor responded with light-hearted laugh. "I think I should go to the comfort room first before we left for lunch." She said giggling.

"Sure, I'll get the car ready." He replied and helped her open the glass door of the establishment.

David's eyes darted at his wristwatch, letting out a nervous sigh. He looked at the direction of the restaurant hoping he would catch a glimpse of Miaka walking down the street. A minute passed by when his phone rang once again. Another wave of excitement enveloped him when he saw it was Yui's caller ID. Thinking that the latter forgot to tell something, he answered the phone without delay, whilst scanning the perimeter for a russet haired girl with brace on her shoulder.

Suddenly, the bright spark of his golden brown eyes warped into myriad of not so long ago, acquainted emotions: Confusion. Denial. Disappointment. And what's this familiar stabbing feeling? Ah... _Pain_.

His eyes blinked spontaneously as it galloped randomly from building to vehicle to traffic light to passerby's to trashcan to newspaper stand to trees to pigeons to group of young cyclist when he saw a slightly chubby girl with black curly hair hailing a taxi cab. She was in front of that small bookstore just across the street, its glass window throwing a reflecting faint reddish glow. Or was it just his imagination.

The taxi cab pulled to a stop and he felt his heart dropped from his sleeve when another woman with brace around her shoulder and wearing a brim sandy beige hat stepped out of the bookstore. Before he could even begin to process his thoughts, the woman's hat was knocked away by the strong wind as it flew down and rolled in the middle of the street.

Time stopped when his longing golden brown orbs locked gazed with her lonely pair of hazel eyes like magnets.

The trance was broken when he heard a female voice calling him. He saw her blinked and for one moment, caught the pain in her teary eyes. It was the same pain he saw every time he faced his own reflection in the mirror.

The woman bit her lower lip and looked away as she hastily went inside the cab.

David quickly crossed the street unmindful of the danger and screams from his female companion. But the speeding vehicles were just too much of an obstacle as he could only stare at the fading taxi cab. It was too late.

He was too late... again.

The only thing that would serve as a remembrance to their brief meeting was the sandy beige hat lying innocently in the middle of the street.

* * *

_10 Minutes ago_

"Hello!"

"_Yui..."_

Yui was suddenly alarmed by the gruff sound of her voice. "Miaka? What happened? Are you crying?!"

"_Gomenasai… but I can't meet you now."_

"Wha… But I'm on my way! Another 15 minutes or 10 and I'll be there!" The blond replied as she drove faster.

"_I'm sorry but I just can't see you now." _ She answered, forcedly suppressing a sob.

"What the hell is wrong Miaka? You have to tell me!"

"…_Everything hurts Yui…"_

"Calm down Miaka. Listen... Just stay there and wait for me." Yui said in a worried voice, wondering what the hell happened in between their last conversation.

"_I just can't discuss this at the moment… I'm sorry, Yui I have to go, I promise to call you again…"_

"Wait! Wai..." But before she could even finish her words, Yui heard a click from the other line followed by the sound of the busy tone.

"Dammit Miaka! I'm your best friend! Don't shut me OUT!" She yelled and threw her mobile phone with her earphone still attached to her ears on the passenger seat.

"Fuck!"

Yui cursed under hear breath as she untangled the earpiece to her dangling earring. What the hell did she miss?! She just spoke to her less than an hour ago and she seemed pretty alright... Sure, Miaka wasn't her usual bubbly self but she was composed and ready to talk. So what the fuck just happened?!

Grinding her teeth, the blond grabbed her mobile phone intent to call her back and give the russet a piece of her mind but much to her frustration it was a private number. Cursing, she threw the phone once again. The hide and seek was undoubtedly driving her nuts. She was angry and confused and blatantly pissed.

Devoted to her role as Maid of Honor, Miaka continued to coordinate with the wedding planner about the wedding favors and invitations but she won't speak to her. She won't speak to anyone of them. And she honestly doubts if her best friend will ever appear in her wedding.

"Well, she better be there!" She scowled.

Her eyes turned sombre. She couldn't get mad at her even if she wanted too. She was worried as hell... like everyone else. Yui promised she'd be her seishi in this world but she was obviously making a lousy job of being her protector.

She glanced at her poor abused mobile phone and heaved another frustrated sigh. She already lost her appetite but she has to make another important call to inform that lunch has just been cancelled.

* * *

Miaka felt her travel back to Osaka from Tokyo by train took forever. Relief washed over her weary countenance as the train finally slowed down to a halt. Stepping out of the platform, she barely noticed how exceptionally crowded the Shin-Osaka station was when a male student, in a hurry bumped onto her shoulder. It was then that she realized the rush of cold wind and drizzle lapping on her skin. Only a handful of people, too eager to reach the warmth of their homes braved the onslaught of rain, using their suitcase or grocery bags or whatever means to shield their heads as they rushed forward.

Most people including Saeko without umbrella or raincoat were left hesitating and grudgingly accepted they will be stranded for an unknown period of time until the rain subsided.

Miaka however, was not the least bothered despite the wet weather. She watched the downpour and suddenly had the urged to walk home barefoot and feel the softness of the earth underneath her feet. She looked up to see the dark heavy clouds and knew it will be a long rain. Yet, she didn't mind. The heavens were crying with her. They knew. They understood her feelings.

After heaving a long deep shaky sigh, she removed her ballet shoes and took a step forward despite protests from Saeko. She looked back with a sullen smile and bowed apologetically and then continued to walk aimlessly, feeling the rain bullets instantly soaking her skin and clothes. It was cooling... soothing...

"_Rainy day, rainy day, I like it; my mother will come here with my umbrella. Pitch pitch, Chap chap, run run run!" (1) _She started singing…

It has been a month since the last time she bonded with her friend, rain. True... minus the thunder and lightning, she had considered rain as her friend. Although, sometimes, she also felt that the heavens allowed thunder and lightning ripped through the sky to express their own anguish, when silent crying was no longer enough.

"_Oh oh, that girl is dripping wet; she is crying under the willow. Pitch pitch, Chap chap, run run run!"_

The russet smiled ruefully as she continued to sing the song she and Yui learned in Kindergarten. Yui hated the rain. She said there was nothing much to do when it's raining._ A rainy day means a boring day._ Miaka remembered her best friend's words.

But the rain, like the Book of the Universe of the Four Gods had played a significant role in her life.

The rain was always present in the loneliest, lowliest and darkest moments of her life.

She just turned 5 years old when 7months pregnant Mrs. Yuuki had a miscarriage. The doctor said the umbilical cord choked her little baby brother. Keisukei found her at the backyard crying under the heavy rain while she buried the little brown teddy bear she bought using the daily school allowance she saved. Said toy, the size of her own little hand was supposed to be a present to her little baby brother.

A year later, when she was barely 6, the siblings heard their mother crying aloud and begging their father not to leave them. Their father didn't want them to see him leaving but she and Keisukei came home earlier on that day when the Ministry of Education suspended the classes from pre-school to Elementary because of the heavy downpour of rain due to the approaching storm.

Four years later, the bank foreclosed their small property and was kicked out of their house. Unfortunately, her mother was not earning enough to pay for the house mortgage. She and Keisukei had to spend a few hours outside their locked house under the rain while waiting for their mother to come home. Yui's parents took them in for 2 days until Mrs. Yuuki found a small apartment.

It was raining in one of the alleys in Konan capital when she bravely and boldly confessed her feelings to Tamahome only to get rejected right away.

When she returned to Konan palace with a broken arm and broken heart after the failed rescue of Tamahome and Yui... even the soothing sound of Amiboshi's flute did not ease her pain, even after Mitsukake restored her arm. It was the rain and the howling wind who understood her completely. And it was the first time she wanted to give up and end everything when Hotohori came to her rescue...

Rain stood there as witness when Tamahome, under kodoku spell infiltrated the palace to kill his emperor and fellow seishi... and his priestess and lover.

When she and Taka decided to part ways inside their favorite restaurant... A smile was plastered to her face but the rain outside says otherwise.

Her own tears served as drizzle when Hotohori died... and she felt it when she was inside the holy sword. She finally understood how to be a rain. She finally understood how the heaven weep in anguish.

It was the rain who covered the many reasons of her pains and tears after she learnt of David and Madeline... after she learnt of Taka's ring and betrayal.

And now... after a month, it was rain again who was here to comfort and save her from her desolation.

Her only source of escape.

_David... you're going to be a father soon... maybe in another 5-6 months. No wonder you're so happy... you deserve to be happy. You never had the chance to be a father to your child in the Universe of the four Gods and it was my fault... so I perfectly understand... I perfectly..._ Miaka felt a painful squeeze in her heart she could hardly breathe. _It's okay Miaka... cry all you like... No one will see your tears. This is a perfect day to bare your feelings to the world. Just cry... cry until it's over... cry until there's no more tears to shed... cry until you've emptied yourself. _

Unknowingly, her feet led her behind a cypress tree. Leaning her forehead to its young but rough bark, Miaka let out the consuming bitterness and sobbed loudly.

She was bitter and she did not understand. David was engaged to be married to Madeline. Wasn't it the reason she left Tokyo to begin with? Then why was there another woman in his arms? And pregnant! Why not Madeline?

_Why not me? _

_Was I really below your standards that you wouldn't touch me even if I asked you... even if I already offered myself many times! Why wouldn't you touch me before? Not even my breasts!_

It was pathetic. Her desperation was unbecoming of her but she didn't care. She was absolutely mad!

Miaka did not realize for how long she has been walking when she caught a glimpse of Saeko running towards her with umbrella and towel. _I'm home._

_Home... Where is home? Home is where my heart is... but I left my heart with you, David... I left it with you... and it made me homeless._

She smiled faintly at the approaching figure. Saeko must have been putting in too much effort and thought if she was nearing her limits. Truthfully, she didn't want to be a burden than she already was. But she could not summon the courage to accept she no longer had a chance. The wound in her heart has yet to heal and the pain of earlier events thrust deeply in her very core.

Fate has robbed her of happiness.

Someone told her the best solution to forget was to go in a faraway place where she would not be reminded of any painful memories.

Heal and forget.

* * *

The rain continued to pour down while she sat on the thick grass overlooking the villas garden, staring aimlessly at the space. Darkness has filled the sky without any trace of a single star and only the lit garden lights served as her guiding lamp.

Everything was quiet save for the pitter patter sound of the rain when suddenly it ceased cascading down her soaked body though it hasn't really stopped pelting. She looked up in wonder to see a blue or black umbrella – she wasn't really sure – held by a tall figure standing behind her.

"Alexis..." She whispered.

Miaka thought her friend would stay in Tokyo for another day but now that he was here, she was certain a 100 percent blow by blow summary of her entire activities for the day was already reported to him. She was expecting him to pull her ear and berate her for her carelessness. It wouldn't even surprise her if Alexis was here to announce that he was finally done with her. Figure, she was also done with herself.

A soft sigh escaped her cold lips, readying her ears for the lecture of the night but to her surprise, Alexis only looked down at her with his warmth and understanding pair of bluish gray eyes.

They remained quiet as if they were both contemplating on how or if they should break the silence.

The falling precipitation had kept her body numb for hours but now that there was umbrella to shield her, the cold biting wind was starting to make her shiver. Unexpectedly, Alexis closed the umbrella and sat down beside her.

The russet blinked, mouth parting as she stared at him from the side. "Alexis... you'll get yourself wet..." She said in a quiet concerned voice.

He looked to her side and smiled thinly. "Not as soaked as you already are."

Miaka looked straight ahead, pulling her knees slowly up to her chest. "The rain helps me to cover my tears. Sometimes…" She paused momentarily to take a deep breath. "I myself don't realize if I was still crying. Just let it fall down and soak my face until my skin is numb enough to feel any pain…"

"And how are you feeling now?" The man beside her asked.

Her lips crooked in a bitter smile.

"Nothing changed..." She replied almost inaudibly. "For the first time, the rain failed to provide the comfort I was seeking for escape."

"Maybe because the rain knew there is no reason to escape."

Miaka didn't answer instead looked down and dug her heel to the soft ground covered by well trimmed grass. After a moment she opened her mouth but no words came out. She closed it again, took a soft breath and exhaled slowly as she contemplated Alexis words, weighing the need to open up.

"Ho- how would you know that?" She asked tentatively.

"That... there was no reason to escape?" He asked and she nodded silently. "I wouldn't know unless I confront the situation first hand."

Miaka blinked and slowly turned her face to him. "Confront the situation..." She repeated as if she was talking to herself.

Before Alexis could reply, Miaka asked him a string of question. "How would you even know that you are living in a real world? How will you differentiate what's real and what's not? Was it because you can feel joy, sorrow, anger...? What if you also felt the same thing in your dreams, does your dreams make it a reality?"

_And what of the book world? _She kept the last question to herself.

"That depends on how you define your dreams." Alexis answered.

"I don't know anymore..." She said softly. "...What's real… and what's not."

Alexis glanced down at the woman sitting beside him with appraising look and decided he didn't like what he saw. He was already acquainted with the pain, denial, anger and confusion her hazel eyes were giving away despite her pretenses. But now, there was something else swimming in her pair of dejected pools… _defeat._ Yet, as he solemnly continued to inspect every twitch and grimace her face made, the painter knew for certain that she was still having her inner battle.

"I feel like..." She started and he noticed her voice was gruff in emotion. "...like I am walking on a very thin line between sanity and insanity... reality and dream... I wanted to escape both and just pretend everything including the memories never existed just to save myself from the pain."

Miaka then gave a chuckle that sounded more like a choked sob but Alexis remained quiet not daring to say or do anything to interrupt her that in turn would make her hesitate and withdraw again. She had been keeping her bottled up emotions for the past month and it's now time to take it out of her system.

"Sometimes, I wish I have Harry Potters' invisibility cloak and make myself disappear." She tilted her head and creased her brows. "Sometimes I'd asked myself, what I had done wrong this time!"

A gust of wind blew past the garden but Miaka didn't notice as she cleared her throat to make her trembling voice sound normal.

"You thought life was so wonderful... blissful... and the next thing you'll discover it wasn't real. All memories turned out to be a lie and you don't have to do anything... You don't even have to confront the situation! It will just drop in front of you without caution..." Her face crumpled in distress and chewed her lower lip. "Sometimes, I wonder which pain I could better take... less cruel... to see the truth by my own eyes or to hear the truth directly from _his_ mouth. But then would it really matter if I'd still end up in the same situation."

A frog croaked. The only sound beside the howling wind braved enough to barge-in at that one moment of confession as if urging her to reveal everything including her deepest secrets and darkest desires.

"I know..." She whimpered. "…I was lame and stupid and coward... running away from Tokyo, from _him_. But the truth is... I wasn't running away from him, I was running away from myself... from this weak part of myself. And the truth is... I still love him! I loved him so much that I was dying to let my feelings out! But I can't... I just can't..." Miaka's tears burst out in her already fluffy hazel eyes, her breathing harsh and labored as she failed to suppress the pent-up emotions raging inside her.

She felt utterly weak and angered for exposing herself, but she needed this. _Hell, _she desperately needed this.

"There were plenty of lonely days and nights when I was tempted to go back inside the kaleidoscope... just to end my misery. Sometimes, I thought to hell with morality... I could live and accept everything as long as I'm with him... doesn't matter if... if I was not the one and only... or... or If I ended last in his priority... but... but..."

...

"... Does he still want me?" She said with her voice barely a whisper, her eyes hollowed in blankness.

"I'm so scared the next time I see him, I'll beg to him to take me... Or if he asked me I would shamelessly grab the opportunity." Her lips quivering with her confession, her eyes looking down on her knees as the rains and tears continued to soak her face, cascading smoothly down her lips and chin.

Miaka bit her lower lip until she felt the taste of blood mixing with the raindrops. She swallowed hard to clear the big lump in her throat and looked up to welcome the rain. "You must think I'm a shameless bitch desperate to get the man I can't have... But I really love him. I really, really, really, really love him..." Her shoulder shook as she cried helplessly like a child.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais..."

Alexis abruptly turned his head in surprise, eyes wide in shocked at the unexpected words that slipped from Miaka's mouth. "I will do anything, if you ask me too..." He said in whisper and she nodded quietly.

The blond man was listening to her intently while he contemplated the best advice he could offer and suddenly he was loss for words. He never expected the only song he had translated a few weeks ago would make an impact to Miaka as if the very song had expressed her deepest feelings towards the man. The same feelings she was trying so very hard to suppress. He felt his respect and admiration towards the woman sitting beside him increased by a hundred fold.

And before he completely lost his voice he muttered, "A lost soul..."

Miaka blinked her eyes and stared at the man quizzically. "I-I'm sorry, you say..."

"You are a lost soul." He answered. "A braved lost soul."

A bitter smile crossed her lips. "Tsk... A pathetic lost soul... that I truly am. But brave... I am nowhere near brave."

"No, you're not." He protested. "You're not pathetic and certainly not a coward."

"Yes, I am." She argued. "A coward who can't even face my own demons."

"Well, I beg to differ." He responded with a raised brow. "It's because despite your deep feelings you still kept a tight grip on your principles. It's not just about being real or unreal. It's about what's right or wrong. And the fact that you acknowledged your weakness makes you strong."

"How can running away from my weakness makes me strong?" She asked in unintended sarcasm.

Alexis sighed. "Sometimes, you do what you think is for the best, doesn't matter if you suffer alone as long as you see your loved ones are happy. You didn't run away. There's so much fire in you that you are well aware of what would make your fire explode so you created a space to protect yourself from your weakness. And as we speak, your weakness has become your greatest challenge. Question is how far can you keep your distance from him?"

"Sometimes, life is not fair." She uttered in a low voice, her face full of resignation.

"Miaka, whoever said that life is fair was lying. Life is never fair but to accept life is to know pain."

"I know... I can still feel it no matter how I try to deny it... this pain. I just sometimes wish my tears can wash it away."

Alexis went silent for a few minutes, as if he was remembering a fond memory. After a short while, he pulled up his shirt up to his chest, took Miaka's cold hand and placed it on his exposed abdomen.

"Do you still remember this?"

Miaka traced the line of a scar and gasped quietly. "Alexis! This was the scar left when you were stabbed!" She whispered.

The blond man nodded.

"I... it really left an ugly mark on you..." Miaka said regrettably.

"Of course not! This scar is a reminder of our friendship."

Miaka grimaced. "How can you say that..." She muttered in a quiet voice. "...You almost died back there..."

The man chuckled. "Well... to be honest, it was really hard getting through both your defenses... You and Yui made it really difficult for me."

"Gomenasai... I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It was worth it. You see, this scar equals both your trust. And you know that tells something... Should I stupidly break it, I would have to let another moron stab me to get back that trust."

Miaka finally break a genuine smile while shaking her head. "You're hopeless... yes you are..."

"Ahh, at long last... I'm beginning to worry I won't see that smile anymore." His attempt of humor was rewarded by a shy smile and Alexis thought it was more than enough.

"But back to the scar..." He continued, his eyes alight with unknown wisdom, Miaka had not seen before. "You see there are many types of scars. The one that you saw just now had already healed years ago and the only thing that's left was its memory, a reminder of our friendship. The scars that we cannot see are the hardest to heal but don't forget that time is the best antidote to mend all wounds. So, it's okay to cry Miaka, it doesn't make you weak. You can cry with the rain if it helps you... and when the time comes for you to heal completely, you will remember the once painful memory with a smile."

"Thank you Alexis... you've been a wonderful friend." Miaka said in a grateful tone, touched by her friend's words.

"That's exactly what I was saying 8 years ago. If you and Yui had only listened to me, I wouldn't have gotten this bloody scar!" He said trying so hard to lighten up the mood.

Miaka chuckled softly before tilting her head to his side. "You know, lucky is the girl who will ever capture your heart."

"Damn your right!" Alexis replied with mocked confidence and the girl beside him scoffed. His face turned a serious look as he met her eyes. "...Lucky is the man who will ever capture _your _heart and will never let it go." He said sincerely as he slowly brought his hands to cup her face, wiping the tears and pelts streaming down her cheeks.

Her eyes glittered in broken despair and a forlorn smile broke her lips. "You know... I already have 2 failed serious relationships under my belt and I can't help but to wonder if I'm worth their affection because if I was... wh-why this...?"

"Come here..." Alexis placed his hands on her shoulder and gently pulled her against him. Instinctively, Miaka leaned the side of her head onto his shoulder. "Those bastards that hurt you don't deserve your love. If I have a say on that matter, they don't even deserve a single tear."

Alexis heard a quiet sob as he felt her small frame tremble beneath him. He tightened his embrace and whispered comforting words.

"I'm sorry, I'm crying again..." She sobbed apologetically.

"Sshh... It's okay." He replied while gently rubbing her arm.

Alexis took her cold hand and gently squeezed it. He felt her palm and fingers wrinkly due to long exposure to rain.

"I... I still love the bastard..."

"He was a lucky bastard."

...

"I saw him earlier, he looked so happy that it pained me. Why can't I forget him Alexis? It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Did you speak to him?"

Miaka shook her head. "No… I can't! What was I supposed to say?! I'm afraid of all the possibilities. I'm scared what he'll say will break me completely… scared it will only reinforce what I saw… I'm just scared! I'm scared…. But what if I'm wrong…"

"It's okay... do you want me to speak to him."

"No! Why…? No, please don't…"

_The matters of hearts are truly the hardest battle of all. _Alexis pondered before shifting his body to embrace the girl fully. He pressed his lips to her hair before leaning his chin to her head. She was more confused that he actually cared to admit. But this was a battle she must overcome on her own. "We can't teach our hearts on what to feel... We can only allow the time to heal us. But sometimes, Miaka... When something bothers us, because we felt there was a piece in the puzzle that doesn't seem right, we have to get past our fear to seize the correct pieces for us to know if we still need to hold on and keep hoping or let go to finally allow the time to heal our wounds."

"You're strong, Miaka. I know you'll get through this. You're a soldier."

Miaka sneeze in between tears. Alexis lifted her chin, wiping the tear that just dribbled her left cheek.

"We should go inside or you'll get sick. I shouldn't have let you stay here this long. Don't worry we will talk about it again but first you need to eat and rest, it's been a long day for you... Nope, hey, no more complaining missy or I swear I'll nail your ears to your bed this time."

With that, Alexis stood up and carefully scooped her to his strong arms. He then turned round and sauntered back to the house leaving the forgotten umbrella in the garden.

* * *

A/N

(1) A Japanese children song entitled Amefuri or Rainy day.

Finally, there you have it, the brief meeting between Miaka and David. I know, It's gotten more complicated, please don't kill me. As much as I have wanted them to reunite, in reality, some couples don't just kiss and make up. They sort of undergo struggles, well internally. And I'd like to show that kind of Miaka, having self-denial and struggling between right and wrong and not just throwing herself to David because she loved him just like she did in UOTFG when she decided she was choosing Tamahome over Yui. It was actually a challenge to explore Miaka's character because in the manga she appeared shallow and idiotic but in truth there was more to her than meet the eye.

I'm certainly not satisfied with her character development, at least for this chapter. But she's going there… just not there yet, but soon… ;-)

Well, naff said! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I did. It was hard to write plus I suffered a major migraine for the past few weeks. Just terrible!

So yep, no beta as usual! But I know you're kind enough to forgive me. Any thoughts on the chapter? Just let me know…


	31. Chapter 31 Painted Heart

**Chapter 31 – Painted Heart**

* * *

Alexis had taken a half-day off to finish the painting commissioned by the high profile client who had seen his works at the exhibit. He would have taken the whole day off to get some rest but his assistant accidentally mixed up his schedule, so he has to go back to Tokyo by noon to meet up with another client.

Continuing with his work, he heard a sound of footsteps coming from the patio door. A few seconds later, Miaka peered at the doorway and greeted Alexis a pleasant "Hi."

"Hey!" The blond looked up, smiling back at the russet.

The former priestess entered the shaded patio and Alexis placed the paintbrush on the palette, pushing it a little to the side to make room for the tray with four seasoned iced tea and cheese cake brought by his friend.

"Thanks but you should have let the maid bring it here."

She rolled her eyes in response. "You treat me like a guest when you said I should make myself feel at home. I'm not invalid you know… besides I call this exercise."

Alexis smirked. He noted she was wearing a side fishtail braid hairstyle. "Did you do that?" Pointing at her hair with his mouth.

Miaka looked down, touching her braided hair that draped on her right shoulder. "Oh, this? Yeah… It's a little messy though…"

"It looks good on you. Well, you look good today." He said honestly as he took a spoonful of cake to his mouth.

"Thanks. I guess the therapy is working on me." Miaka gave a shy smile. "I still feel a slight stinging here and there but I'll live."

Alexis cast the russet a dry look. "Slowly, Miaka. Don't overdo yourself."

"Nah..." She smiled cheekily, cocking her head a little to the side "The therapist said I can do simple tasks as long as I don't strain myself. Why're you looking at me like that? Let me guess, you don't trust me."

He nodded his head once. It's only been a week since Miaka's fragile mask finally broke and was left pouring out all her heartaches to him. It had been a long talk for the two of them and while the talk helped lightened her load and she can finally grace him with a sincere smile and laugh, Alexis knew that his friend still have a long way to go before she can recover from the heartbreak.

"Well... If you haven't been stubborn lately, I'd be convinced."

Miaka snorted before turning her attention to the canvass. "What are you painting?"

Welcoming the change of subject, the blond replied curtly before taking a gulp of iced tea. "What do you think?"

The other rolled her eyes. "Must you always answer my question with a question?" Hearing him laughed she pouted. "Anyway, is it hard… you know, to paint?"

Alexis shrugged his shoulder. "No... Not really. There are gifted artists but there are also those who study. Some wanted to be called professional artist and take their gifts to a whole new level, be famous and all. While others preferred to paint or write or sing as a form of hobby and I knew a few people but they only do it in their own leisure time."

"Good for you."

The painter merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"That you can do the things you love to do and still make a living."

Alexis cocked his head in surprised. "You don't like what you do for a living?"

"Of course I like what I do. What I mean is," motioning both her hands to the canvass, "it's different from what you're doing. What I do for a living is not something I would call a hobby unlike yours." Miaka sighed. "Doing what I do is a job, a job that I happened to like, bless me. But except for dancing, I have zero talent. It's not even a hobby and I can't imagine myself making a living out of dancing. Maybe that's the reason why I also ended up with this career."

"And I bet it's the low self-esteem Miaka who is talking nonsense again?" Alexis replied, his tone dripping with censure.

She pouted her lips. "No I'm not... I mean..."

"Yes you are."

"Hey, I'm just not delusional." Raising her hands defensively.

"Delusional?" He smirked. "No. Hesitating."

Miaka furrowed her eyebrow in confusion.

"You're unsure." He enlightened. "You're scared to try and fail. I'm not sure though if that hesitance of yours was a product of trauma or you're just a late bloomer... Maybe... But! I'm betting on the former. You might not be aware but people, the sensitive ones, notice you. You have a gift, Miaka. Behind the mask of clumsiness hid depths of overflowing emotions. That's why I don't believe that you're a late bloomer. Something, maybe a past experience is stopping you... holding you back to fully trust yourself."

Miaka was stunned to say the least. She was left speechless for a few seconds before she was able to gather her wits.

"If... if you say I hide behind a mask, how is it possible that you can read me like a book... assuming your theory is correct!"

Alexis smiled thinly. "Miaka, you're forgetting I'm an artist. A painter to be precise... It's my job to read people's emotions and transfer it to the canvass. If I'm unable to illustrate and give life to a simple expression such as smile, then I will fail in what I love to do most."

Miaka slid a glance at the canvass, choosing to remain silent. Shaking her head a little, the corner of her lips tilted slightly. Maybe she was just the transparent type despite her best efforts to conceal her emotions. Actually, no… her friend was quite the perceptive one. He had hit the mark and for that, there was nothing left to say. She stood up and walked unhurriedly, situating herself in front of the canvass. Her expression betrayed nothing as she studied the different colors and asymmetric patterns. She moved, reaching for the paintbrush but hesitated as her hand pause mid-air.

"Go on..." Alexis coaxed her to take the paintbrush. Not a bit worried that his friend would ruin the work he'd done for the last two and a half days. He was there to guide her.

She chuckled dryly and then warned. "Don't laugh if I draw people like they were walking toothpicks."

"No one's criticizing... Here..." Alexis went behind her back, enclosed her hand with his and nudge her to relax while holding the paintbrush. "It's like singing. You have to feel the lyrics to convey its meaning. You'll look stupid if you smile while singing a sad song, hm. Painting is the same, you won't achieve its result unless you have something to motivate or inspire you. You need to look inside you and feel it then let it flow... doesn't matter if it's abstract, portrait or bodego."

Before the tip of the brush touched the canvass, Miaka's hands trembled slightly and pulled away, afraid she'd destroy Alexis work.

"I can't..."

* * *

"I have to leave in another hour, is everything ready, Hikaru-san?" Alexis asked his assistant.

"Yes, Rei-san. I already called Mr. Kokawa to confirm the appointment. Here's their home address."

Alexis nodded and thanked her. Hikaru stepped out of the room, leaving the door open and returned to her post at the reception area located at the first floor while he remained in his room at the second floor to review his timetable for the next two weeks, making sure that there was no overlapping with the schedule. He received a call from the prime minister's secretary earlier that day inviting him for lunch come Thursday which was two days from now.

His attention was diverted to a couple who stopped from their tracks, their attention to the black and white portraits hanging on the wall. The second floor of the exhibit room contains mostly his collection of portrait and figure paintings while a sublime quantity that ranges from abstract, landscape and bodegó were displayed at the first floor.

A smile was curved on his lips. Certainly, that particular painting eclipsed the rest of his portrait and figure paintings. He was still contemplating on whether to keep the painting for himself but his artistic side wanted to boast his masterpiece to the world.

He was distracted when Hikaru blocked his view with a panic look.

"Rei-san, a woman downstairs fainted!"

Alexis moved instantaneously and ran towards the staircase. He saw the pale woman lying on the long sofa being tended by people he was unsure if were her companion or random shopper. He remembered her viewing the paintings at the second floor and has shown keen interest though she did not approach him.

He excused himself and requested the others to give some air, took her wrist and checked her pulse with a furrowed eyebrow. He surveyed the woman and instructed Hikaru to call the ambulance after processing her complicated condition. He has no intention to put the stranger's safety in jeopardy.

"Sir, do you have the pre-natal booklet of your wife with you?"

Alexis pressed his temple, groaning inwardly in frustration. It was the fourth time he was mistaken as her husband, first, inside the ambulance; then at the emergency room. He tried to rectify the error but it was futile, either the nurses weren't paying attention or they purposely neglected to write down that one small significant detail.

Unfortunately, he was unable to access her mobile phone due to a passcode. He rummaged her handbag and quickly browsed the number of business cards when he saw the two cards with Japan address. He dialed the number of the first card but decided to hang up at the second ring realizing the OB-Gyne's clinic would require the details of the patient which he did not have. He picked up the second card and called the mobile phone but with no answer. Not giving up, he dialed the main office number and was answered by what he assumed was the reception desk before he was transferred again to another line. He waited patiently for another 20 seconds before he was answered by a woman's voice.

He heaved a sigh of relief and checked his wrist watch, if said 'boss' will come in the next 20 minutes he could still make it to his appointment.

* * *

David gracefully entered the building and approached the tall slender woman with shoulder length brown hair sitting behind the reception desk.

"Excuse me, Miss," He smiled politely, "I'm looking for a certain Mr. Alexander Rei Durand. Is he around?" The former emperor asked while showing Mr. Durand's business card.

Hikaru blinked her eyes in speechlessness as she openly gawked at the handsome man.

Sighing inwardly, the man cleared his throat and smiled once again, pushing the card forward.

The woman flushed instinctively at being caught. Tearing her gaze away from his penetrating golden brown eyes, she took a quick glance at the card before replying in a more professional voice though with unconscious hint of seductiveness in her tone. "He is not here at the moment. Do you have any appointment with him?"

"Not officially." He replied while giving her his own business card. "It was about the incident that happened yesterday."

"Ah, that..." The man could almost hear her disappointed tone. "Rei-san will be here in about half an hour, Sir."

"30 minutes…" He said to himself whilst looking down at his wrist watch. "Is it alright to look around while waiting for Mr. Durand?"

"Of course, Sir! Please feel free to look around and let me know if you find something that will interest you. Your wife was interested in one of the displayed paintings, I can show it to you if you want."

He slightly raised one elegant brow but decided to ignore the comment. "Thank you, but I think I can manage." He inclined his head slightly before turning away.

The man scanned the paintings, noticing right away that all displayed artworks were done by only one artist based on the signature and though he was initially paying attention half-heartedly, he acknowledged the artist's extraordinary talent. He went upstairs and raised an eyebrow seeing a variety of portraits and figure paintings, a good number of nude paintings that was done in good taste. He smiled slightly at one portrait of a little boy with red hat eating a three flavored ice cream in a cone and wondered how did the painter managed to capture that moment as if the boy licking the slowly melting ice cream with his tongue was real.

He surveyed the rest of the display when his eyes widened and his breath hitched in astonishment. He opened and closed his fists trying to calm the storm that was slowly but ominously building inside his chest. The emotions portrayed by the painting was overwhelming and infectious that he felt crying himself and its' not because of a mere coincidence. He can feel her anguish, her pain, that he wanted to touch the canvass and wipe every single tear, whisper comforting words to her ear, kiss her lips and reassure that she will always be his one and only.

'_Miaka... I found you...'_

He found her and what he saw crushed him. The portrait was dated a week after the car accident but it was enough to fathom how broken hearted she was... She was all alone without anyone to comfort her. He promised never to hurt her in anyway but he had failed miserably. He remembered the same pain in her hazel eyes he saw _three weeks ago._

Nothing changed.

She has been hurting every waking day, like him... They were both experiencing the same pain, the same bitterness, the same emptiness. Somewhere, somehow, he knew their hearts were intertwined... twin souls that were forcedly ripped apart by an ugly circumstance.

The former emperor refused to accept that their fate was treading a tragic end. One way or another, he will find her and he will marry her because only they can mend each others' hearts and fill each others' deficiency...

"She's something special, isn't she?" The blond man stated as he walked towards his direction. He drew his right hand and smiled courteously. "Alexander Rei Durand. My assistant said you are looking for me... Mr. Wong?"

David turned to the man and quickly placed a mask to cover his rumbling emotion. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Durand. I'm David... David Saihitei Wong." He responded and shook Alexis' hand.

"And yes. She's a masterpiece." David added as he gazed back at the portrait. His voice a little hoarse.

The glassy expression of his golden brown eyes did not escape Alexis' careful scrutiny. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

David cleared his throat before replying. "You had already done me a huge favor yesterday. I was not able to meet you at the hospital, I was caught in an important meeting but you met Ms. Anne, my secretary."

"It's alright, she fainted in my store. I couldn't wait for you since I also had an errand to run. How's Madam Wong? I hope she's in much better shape now and I do apologize for rummaging her things but it was necessary."

"She's at home resting. I came here to personally thank you for taking care of my sister."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Sister? I thought I heard my assistant said she was your wife?"

"Most people do jump into conclusion. She's my younger sister but yes, most people mistook us as couple." David replied nonchalantly. "Daphne was an instant fan of yours. She loved your paintings and told me she also wanted to meet you in person.

"I see..." Alexis murmured. He couldn't possibly argue since he was also a victim of mistaken identity yesterday. "I'm glad to hear of her interest, I was here yesterday but maybe she didn't notice me before she fainted."

"When she's better and if your schedule permits you, maybe we can meet again for lunch or dinner? It will be on me." David invited.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure but it can wait until we are absolutely sure Madam Wong is in better condition." Alexis replied. "But how about you, Mr. Wong, Is there anything that might have caught your interest?"

David looked at the portrait and replied smoothly. "Her."

"I'm sorry but she's not for sale." Alexis answered spontaneously.

The former emperor subtly raised his eyebrow at the painter's answer. It was almost possessive and the jealous side of him did not like it one bit. He turned his head to meet his eyes and responded coolly. "I know, for how can one sell something that's priceless?"

Bluish gray eyes locked with golden brown orbs. The change in subject left them in a staring match, trying to discern each other's motives.

Alexis narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _David. Saihitei. Wong..._ _David_… _Wong_… _Could he be that man?_ Since he was not the type to jump to conclusion, he decided to test the man before him. "Are you certain you only want that portrait?"

Wary of the painter's sudden change of heart, David did not give an immediate answer. The man was cunning and it would be wise to deal with him with caution at the same time it would be to his advantage if he could catch him off-guard.

"No. To be frank, I wanted the woman in your portrait."

The slight, almost imperceptible widening of the painter's eyes was enough reaction and David followed up immediately. "You know her." It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes."

It was David's turn to be taken aback by Alexis quick and honest response. He was expecting him to deny it. At this, he lowered his guard a little. "Would you tell me where she is?" He asked hopingly.

"I can't."

David frowned slightly. "Why not?"

Alexis shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "I don't know where she is. I only saw her that time..."

Disappointment filled David's eyes before slipping back to his stoic demeanor but it was enough for Alexis to confirm his identity.

"I see..." David muttered to himself. Taking a long deep breath, he returned his attention back to the portrait. It seems that luck was still not in his favor. "How... how did you manage to draw her?" His almost melancholic voice betraying his cool façade.

Alexis smirked inwardly. This David Wong can either act cool or dull all he wants but the man was foolish if he thinks he can hide away from him. Following David's line of vision, the painter was met by a lonely pair of hazel eyes. He was certain the man beside him would suffer a bout of sleepless nights if he hadn't been already. He knew for it was the only pair of eyes – out of the hundreds that he drew – that he could not escape even in sleep.

"It was just one ordinary day. I was busy painting one section of the garden in a local park when she suddenly appeared, completely oblivious of my presence. She looked sad, a far-away look in her eyes that even I couldn't see. Far and beyond the serene pond and the beautiful garden. At that time, I thought she was the epitome of mystery." Alexis realized his voice turning distant as he was caught in the memory, at how he reacted out of impulse when he saw Miaka crying quietly. The last words he said sounded like a confession to a priest for a committed sin.

"The last thing I discovered was that I already drawn her."

David stiffened. His eyes narrowed as he processed the last words. "You drew her without her permission." His voice low and cold.

"I did." The blond admitted and for the second time, the former seishi was confounded by the man's honesty.

However, that same honesty caused the temperature in the room to drop down at a high speed as anger began to bubble within him.

"Getting an unsuspecting and emotionally vulnerable woman as your _model_," David clenched his jaw and slowly pushed his fisted hands to his pants pockets to restrain the urge to physically pound the man, "you have a rude way of expressing art! And you call yourself artist?" He turned his head to confront the man.

After the infamous video of Madeline, David had serious issues guarding his private life under the obnoxious scrutiny of the upper class, his relatives ludicrous competition and insufferable emulous of one another and last but certainly not the least, the very intrusive, pesky press! God forbid, but they will not spare to milk a dying cow if they have to just to get some juicy information about what's latest in his day and night activities.

And to have to learn that someone, another loony on the loose hiding behind the pretense of an artist had violated Miaka's privacy was intolerable and unforgiveable. This was the reason why, even though he has the power and resources, he would never dare even think of getting a private detective to help him find her. He will find her on his own.

Alexis smirked, amused and not the least bothered by the implication that he was some kind of perverted messhuggener.

"Indeed, I invaded her privacy." He intoned smugly. His amusement doubled at the look of incredulity in David's features.

As much as he enjoyed goading the man, Alexis decided to cut to the chase before the Bishounen decided to turn Spartan, not that he was scared of getting punched. He was confident he can defend himself if need be.

"That's what we, artists do." He said tonelessly. "It is vital we capture the perfect moment to turn art to a masterpiece. But unlike photographers who took random pictures of people and surroundings. I do show my finished artwork to my 'unsuspecting' models and give the painting to them for free. I let them decide whether they wanted to keep it or not."

"Oh. You showed it to her, how considerate." David scoffed in derision.

"Of course!" He replied, stance cool as a cucumber.

"_You did this?!"_

_Miaka winced. "Yes... It's just abstract, nothing special... What? I know it is ugly I also can't understand it myself."_

_There was a pregnant pause before Alexis guffawed earning a glare from the russet. Miaka tried to grab the canvass but he easily evaded her, wagging a finger in response. _

_He calmed himself and replied, "No, it's not ugly at all... God! Miaka, seriously, you're so negative!" leaning on the balustrade whilst taking another scrutinizing gaze at the painting. "It's actually… sad..."_

"_Well, the colors are quite depressing. Ugh! I told you I'm talentless!" She groaned in frustration. "I don't even know how to mix the right colors and make a proper painting!"_

_Amused, Alexis shook his head. "Miaka... The painting looks sad because of your choice of shades and colors. The color is your emotion. You did exactly what a natural artist would do to give life to your work."_

_Miaka wasn't sure if she should feel flattered, frustrated or more depressed. "I... I guess I was feeling sad when I made that."_

"_Sad is an understatement, Miaka. You're heartbroken... Aren't you going to sign your painting?"_

"_No... I better not."_

_Alexis shot her a disapproving look. "But this is your first official artwork and you did a great job of invoking your emotion to it. Putting your signature in it is a sign of ownership, that this piece of item belongs to you, originated from you. This painting like a book will travel a long way and in future could be duplicated. But other artists can't and won't claim it as their own. It will always belong to you._

_Miaka scoffed. "Are you talking to (1) Katsushika Hokusai? You sounded as if what I did was extraordinary. It's nothing special."_

"_You're being too modest, it's not even funny."_

"_Cheh! Don't patronize me. You have no idea how many canvasses I wasted before I was able to accomplish that."_

"_Haha... Miaka, tsk..."_

"_I'd rather appreciate if you honestly criticize my work."_

_Alexis crosses his leg lazily to the other, the wrought-iron railings supporting his lower back. "Then why don't you show me your first attempts before this because if you really want to hear a constructive criticism, I can give you one. But this painting Miaka, is what you call a successful attempt for a novice like you."_

_Groaning, Miaka dipped her head lower, banging it slightly on the wooden table. "Suzaku... since when I had been a gifted child."_

"_And when are you going to believe in yourself." He chided yet amused by her antics._

_Miaka waved her hand carelessly. "Yeah! Yeah!"_

"_So, are you going to sign it?"_

_Pursing her lips, Miaka stared at the painting, grimacing as if she saw something she didn't like. "But like you said, it's sad. I don't want to be reminded of my sadness. I don't want people to know I created something out of despair."_

_Alexis huffed loudly. Pulling himself and straightening up, he nudged her to follow. "Come, Miaka. I wanted to give you something."_

…

"_What's this, a present?"_

"_Open it..."_

_Miaka opened the box and peeled away the two-layered onion skin paper to reveal the drawing. A gasped of surprised escaped her lips. _

"_Alexis... I...ah... this is... me...b-but when...?"_

"_I didn't plan to draw you," he said guiltily. "It just sort of happened when you sat near me at the rose garden but you were completely lost with your own thoughts that you didn't realize I had been there, painting. I'm very sorry if I looked as if I had taken advantage of your moment of sorrow. I... was supposed to give it to you on that very same day but it felt so wrong and thought I should give it in proper time... but then I realized there will never be a proper time other than that day itself." _

"_Thank you... for your honesty." The russet murmured quietly, not taking her eyes away from the drawing._

_The blond blinked, not expecting the answer. "Am I forgiven?" He asked carefully._

"_Let me think about it first…" Miaka cast him a level look before a small smile ripped her cold façade. "Hmmm... okay! You're forgiven but you have to treat me out!"_

_Alexis sighed in relief. "Tsk! That's… fast. Imagine my worry..." placing a hand on his chest in a dramatic gesture," and the wrinkles due to my bugging conscience!"_

_Miaka laughed lightly. "Honestly... I'm not upset if that's what you want to know... maybe because it's you. I know you have no ill intention when you drew this... and it's... It's beautiful..."_

_Eyes softening, the blond muttered, "Beautifully heartbreaking... it's contagious..."_

"_But why are you giving this to me?" She asked._

"_Because it's yours and yours to keep..."_

_Both her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Why won't you keep it?"_

"_I would if you want me but I still prefer that you have it." He shrugged._

_Shaking her head, she intoned wistfully. "I don't want to keep it Alexis... It's a reminder of everything that I wanted to forget... It mirrors exactly what I'm feeling... then and now."_

"_And it mirror's your strength." He regarded her._

"_Then please keep it... or put it on display or sell it if you want, I don't really care. Then, maybe it will serve some purpose in the future. Maybe the portrait will mirror another broken soul like me... Who knows..."_

_The blond gazed down at the drawing, looking straight at the captured eyes glistened with tears and murmured almost inaudibly. "Who knows..."_

"_Yeah... Who knows..."_

"I tried to give it to her but she told me right off the bat that I could keep or do whatever I want with it. Saying that maybe it would serve some purpose in the future."

David stilled, his breath turning shaky as he considered the words carefully, trying to decipher the underlying message. _Miaka's underlying message when she refused to accept the drawing._

As much as he appreciated art and nature, with the plethora of issues and problems that require his immediate attention that would intimidated even the most calmed person, David simply has no time to spare waltzing and admiring the paintings on how great they were. But here he was, standing in the middle of the gallery with the _sole purpose_ of meeting and expressing his utmost gratitude to the person who had helped/saved his sister.

He could have made some excuses and conveyed his gratitude in another way or form but coming here was his personal choice. And who would have thought that with that simple decision, he would come across something so precious… the very extension of _her_ emotions captured in a canvass.

It seems fate has decided to pull the strings once again… _at the expense of Daphne's health._

Ever since the accident, their meetings continued to be elusive. As if there was a barrier of some sort, testing his patience and taunting his hope.

Miaka didn't care about the portrait and carelessly trusted a stranger to keep something that would have been too personal to throw away. Why would she…

What did her actions mean to her? To him?

She appeared not to care and yet why did her parting words sound so hopeful. It almost felt the cryptic message was meant for his ears to hear… a code for him to break.

Deciding to take the plunge, David replied vaguely. "I believe… It already served its purpose."

"Which is?" Alexis inquired.

There was a flicker of something in his golden brown eyes as he glanced at the portrait before shifting his gaze back to the painter. "Her tears reflected mine." David answered calmly, sadly.

Alexis eyes widened slightly in mild shock, taken aback by the striking resemblance of David and Miaka's words and thought if it was just coincidence. _Maybe the portrait will mirror another broken soul like me. Who knows..._

Narrowing his eyes, the blond studied the man before him intently, looking for signs of duplicity, one deserving of hate and contempt but found none. Ironically, not only the words but the pain and despair in each other's eyes resembled so strongly it was poetic justice. _So they were both hurting… _For a second, he suddenly found himself a spectator of a love story of which the ending has yet to unfold.

The last thing he saw in Miaka's eyes was resignation yet still far from acceptance. While in this man's eyes, David Wong, he could glimmer hope amidst the sea of pain and tiredness.

"Like I said, she is not for sale." Alexis bit out in response. "It is pointless to pursue what is off-limits."

David stiffened, his jaw tightening. "Sorry to disappoint you, I have no intention to give up, not when she is concerned."

The edge of Alexis lips lifted in an imperceptible smile, satisfied by the answer. The man's tiredness was a combination of physical, mental and emotional stress but the conviction in his words was unshakeable. Perhaps, his friend would not kill him if he tests the man.

"So poetic, Mr. Wong..." He teased. "Are you certain no other paintings interest you?"

David sighed inwardly, trying to repress his annoyance towards the annoying man. He was getting tired of his games but refused to fall to his blatant goading. Shaking his head a little, he told him. "I'm certain, Mr. Durand. I've already gone through all the displayed paintings unless you're keeping more in your storeroom."

"What you see is everything. Now," Alexis pressed his palms together, a chershire smile appearing beneath the smirk. "Why don't we make a deal, Mr. Wong."

Silence greeted him.

"A deal?" David asked cautiously.

"Yes." Alexis answered. "Go through _all_ the displayed paintings again and look for a certain one that resemble this portrait. If you satisfy me with your choice, I will give both paintings to you – _for free_."

Again, he was answered by silence as David continued to give him an undecipherable look.

_What kind of mind games was he playing at?_ David thought. "And if I don't satisfy you?"

"Then the deal is off."

"A gamble." David muttered in distate. "What is the guarantee that what I will be playing is a fair game when in the end you will have the final say?"

"No." The blond snorted dismissively. "You offend me Mr. Wong, but I'll let it pass. You're not the only one taking a risk here. I'm risking two important artworks in favor of finding whether _YOU_ are worthy of my priceless treasures. How's that for a bargain?" The blond man challenged coolly.

"I only have to choose the correct painting?"

"Exactly."

David assessed his situation, weighing its pros and cons. The man is practically holding him by the neck and he has no choice but accept the challenge for what it was. It was risky – plain and simple. If he chooses the wrong painting then it's over for him. He can try to negotiate to narrow the selection so he can concentrate in just one type of painting instead of going through all of them but the possibility of Alexis agreeing is almost nil considering it was already a generous 'bargain'.

Alexis made it crystal clear that the portrait was off-limits and in the next two minutes, blithely changed his mind. The former emperor clenched his jaw. He was not the type to waste his time just to indulge others with their foolish childsplay. He did not care if he has to pay a large sum. He did not even care about the other painting. He only cared about bringing Miaka_ home_. But the moment Alexis offered to give the portrait for free as long as he answered the riddle correctly David knew that the painter was not after his money but just to satisfy his own amusement. As to why this painter was amused by his person was beyond him.

Giving the other a still dubious look, David nodded once in assent, deciding it was worth a gamble. "Alright, deal."

David took a one last glance at the black and white portrait – one that was full of tenderness and determination – before turning around to scrutinize every single painting in the exhibit room. He promised to bring home Miaka's tears no matter what.

* * *

"I wish I have a dragon pet like Mushu. That'll be cool!" Aki exclaimed and Aya giggled.

"Mulan's granny was funny, wasn't she?" Aya turned to Miaka animatedly.

Miaka smiled and nodded her head. "She was funny in fact she reminded me of someone." She replied, instinctively looking outside the window with a wistful expression on her face.

"Who, Miaka Oba-chan?" Aya asked and was followed shortly by Aki. "Is she your granny?"

Miaka chuckled and shook her head fervently. "No... My granny is taller and she was strict."

"Then who?" The twins persisted.

"She's also a character in a book but she was really funny!"

"Will you tell us then?" Aya pleaded.

"I don't know much about her except that she was said to be the creator of the Universe of the Four Gods. Taiitsukun had a funny face it was hilarious. The other characters in the book always made fun of her _face_. And then there was one character who detest her looks, Taiitsukun was so insulted that she pounded him with a mallet." A smile ghosted on her lips remembering her first meeting with Taiitsukun and Hotohori's expression she didn't realize she was giggling.

Miaka didn't notice the twins were looking at her in awe. It was the first time they heard their Miaka Oba-chan giggled like a child. "Well, I guess only a powerful being like Taiitsukun can be allowed to pound Emperor Saihitei like that." Miaka said in jest even before she realized she had said the words out loud.

"You mean she hit the emperor…" Aki's round eyes widened in disbelief, "with a mallet?!"

"Poor old man, he must be as old as Mulan's emperor!" Aya thought in horror.

The story teller smiled and shook her head. "No, emperor Saihitei or Hotohori was a young handsome and gentle emperor. He was 18years old in the book."

Aki creased his brow, curiosity lingered in his pair of blue orbs. "A young emperor..."

"So, his name is Emperor Saihitei Hotohori?" Aya asked inquisitively.

The woman blinked and wondered why they were talking about Hotohori when they were supposed to talk about Taiitsukun. "Well… The emperor's imperial name was Saihitei and Hotohori was his celestial name."

"Celestial name?" Aya inquired once more.

Miaka cleared her suddenly dry throat, beads of sweats forming on her forehead despite the aircon. "Uhmm... According to the story, he was said to be one of the seven chosen celestial warriors of a Phoenix God, Suzaku destined to protect the priestess that was said to come from another world."

"Wooooowww..." The twins replied in unison and Miaka suddenly blinked her eyes in nervousness when she saw the two gaping in awe.

The woman felt her head throbbed and mentally scolded herself for stupidly opening the Pandora's box. The twins had a huge container of curiosity and she knew it will only be a matter of minute before they request to hear the story.

"It looks like a good story, please tell us now!" Aki exclaimed.

Or a _second_ before they _demand_ to hear the story.

"Yes, please Miaka Oba-chan, will you tell us the story, pleaseee..." Aya pleaded.

Miaka pursed her lips. She wanted to throw her head against the wall. How can she callously say a thing about that book? "But you need to take your nap already. Tell you what… Why don't we talk about it next time? Besides I don't have the book with me..." She answered with a convincing smile in hopes that the kids will just forget about it.

The twins whined and whined and Miaka had no choice but to cave in to their demand. "Alright! But don't complain if you find it boring." She warned them.

Both squealed in excitement and sat comfortably on the couch in front of Miaka.

Miaka closed Mulan's story book and placed it on her lap. It's been three weeks since she started her therapy, three weeks after her brief encounter with her ex-boyfriend.

_Ex-boyfriend... _

The term still left a bitter taste in her mouth though she tried her best to be strong. _Time _has started to weave its miraculous work when her restorative exercises commenced two days after her emotional talk with Alexis, after the scolding he received from her doctor when he learned the stunt she pulled off under the rain, after she was threatened counseling and calling her immediate family if she ever decided to do a repeat performance of her temporary lapse of sanity.

Miaka embraced their words, both tender and harsh and accepted it as form of concern to her well-being. She picked up her broken self and started to engage with different activities like telling stories to the twins, cooking, gardening, painting not to mention her daily travel to Tokyo to work as temporary assistant to Yui's wedding planner, Timmy. Oh, the things she did just to make Timmy agreed to her. She swallowed her pride and reduced herself from boss to assistant without pay. Miaka thought if she was going to be a lousy business partner, at least she could make it up by personally looking after her best friend's wedding starting with the 250pcs of wedding favors she insisted will do on her own.

She kept herself occupied from dusk till dawn, making sure that when the day ends, she was already mentally and physically drained of energy. She prayed earnestly that her therapy would bear fruits so she can go back to her normal life.

_Normal life_ as in - before she met the former emperor's reborn. Trying her hardest even avoiding thinking or saying his name was a fruitless attempt. The fact that she remembered him_ again_ of all the things she could recall about her and her _other seishis_ encounters with Taiitsukun goes to show she was still powerless to remove him from her life.

And now, because of her stupidity, she has to relive her bittersweet encounter with her most beloved emperor.

"Hey... Earth calling Miaka... Are you there?" Aki knocked on Miaka's forehead as if it was a door. She blinked her eyes, shaking away the remnants of another bitter memory.

"Are you sure you want to hear it. I'm afraid I don't remember the whole story anymore... it was a long time since I read that book." She answered timidly.

The twins whined again and Miaka heaved a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, behave and listen because I won't repeat myself again." Miaka started.

"Once upon a time, there were 2 best friends who went to the library to study. The girl whose hair was tied in a bun saw a vision of a Phoenix bird. Amazed, she followed the bird inside the restricted section of the library. An old tattered book dropped to the floor and then her best friend appeared behind her. Curiosity getting the better of them, they sat down and opened the book with title Universe of the Four Gods. It was said that whoever should open the book and read -

_Herein contains the tale of the young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become a reality._

The twins gaped in awe when the two characters were transported back to ancient China and listened intently as Miaka slowly unfolded the story of the chosen Priestess of Suzaku and her quest to gather her seven celestial warriors to summon the Guardian Deity of Konan.

"And so, Taitsuukun with her Nyan-Nyans congratulated the priestess for successfully summoning Suzaku and for defeating Seishi Nakago and sealing Seiryuu. It was also the first time that Taitsuukun allowed to show her true heavenly form to them. Her seven warriors, dead and living said their goodbyes to their beloved priestess before they slowly disappear from her sight, including Tamahome who held her in a tight embrace with a promise of finding a way to be with her even if it takes hundreds and thousands of years."

"The book has reached its final page. The Suzaku no Miko picked up the book and held it closed to her heart as her adventure inside the Universe of the Four Gods has finally come to its... The End..."

Miaka reached out to wipe the pool of tears on Aya's cheeks with motherly tenderness while Aki discreetly wiped his own. In return, the girl's little hand reached out as well to wipe the tears Miaka didn't realize was streaming down her face. She bit her lower lip to calm herself.

Her adventure inside the book ended a decade ago but it still never failed to amaze her. It still brings out all her emotions. She missed them all... all of them including Taitsuukun's ugly face and her cute Nyan-nyans. She missed her warriors... Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko. Heck, she even missed the Seiryuu warriors. She wondered if she will ever get to see them again... beside Tamahome and Hotohori.

_Oh Nuriko, would you still be a cross-dresser? And Tasuki, what would you be in my world, would you still hate girls? Maybe Chichiri would still be a monk and Mitsukake a famous surgeon and Chiriko a child prodigy._

_I promised myself I will never open the pages of the universe of the four gods again. But I will still believe. I believed that the world does exist, somewhere out there. And those amazing people and our adventures will forever remain in my heart._

"That was the best story…" Aya sniffed. "I ever heard." Aki finished.

Miaka's glistening eyes softened "I think so too…" She said in a whisper.

"Miaka Oba-chan, do you think celestial stars really exist in human form?" Aya queried.

The other paused, a brief surprised look flashed on her face. "What do you think, Aya-chan?

"Well, (2) Obaasan used to tell us stories about celestial beings coming down from heavens and then marrying humans so they can stay here on Earth."

Miaka knew of the folklore, she heard it a dozen times when she was still a child full of innocence, ignorance and curiosity. Back then, her eyes would sparkle as she listened with piquant interest, clutching her teddy bear if not Yui's hand. And she had just realized how she embraced the stories, characters of Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta and other celestial beings that were said to have visited this world and relinquished their hagoromo as if they were not just mere fables.

Every legend spoken has its secret origins whether there was some truth to it or just a result of a clever mind. Perhaps her fascination or to put bluntly her obsession to such stories was what drove Suzaku to pick her as his priestess... because she believed... had always been. Or maybe she was already destined even before she was born.

People in her own world will never hear her story unless someone will open the book of the universe of the four gods or she herself speaks of it like she did now. But in another time, in another world a legend had been foretold, been fulfilled and her story will be passed on from generation to generation, probably will be greatly exaggerated as time goes by but one thing was certain, there will only be one person, Miaka Yuuki that holds the epithet of Suzaku no Miko.

Miaka smiled and continued where Aya left off. "And then after a few years, the celestial being will leave everything including her children to return to heavens..." The little girl nodded quietly. Miaka swiped her tongue to moisten her dry lips and carried on. "Ever since I was small, whenever I encounter a falling star I always wonder if another celestial being has come down to visit our world and I asked myself if we fascinate them just as much as they fascinate us." She said as she stretched her back a little bit to relieve the stiffness. "Maybe... those heavenly stars bore children that had become warriors like for example Hercules in greek mythology and in the universe of the four gods, Nuriko."

She smiled remembering her celestial warrior and friend, Nuriko and realized once again how she had missed that information. Perhaps, there was really some truth to it... that a long time ago, a thousand or million years ago, Ceres and her sisters had indeed came down because there was a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled. Twenty eight stars had been destined to be born as humans to fulfill a divine duty, seven celestial warriors in each quadrant destined to protect a girl of native roots, pure and unsullied chosen by each God to be their vessel to save their home from destruction.

"And then..." Aya asked impatiently.

The story teller cleared her throat. "Or maybe..." She continued with a grin, "those celestial beings in form of a falling star had come down so they can grant people's wish..."

The twins cocked their heads, one with exaggeratedly raised eyebrow while the other creased as if she had said the dumbest word ever.

"I remember..." she explained trying to regain her confidence "you know, the falling star, whenever I see one I always closed my eyes to make a wish..."

"And what do you wish for?" Aki's turned to ask.

"It's rather a silly wish..." She answered quickly.

"Oh, I know... to meet a prince charming so you can both live happily ever after!" Aya accused and they both laughed.

"Urgh, girls!"Aki groaned and rolled his eyes that earned him another lively chuckle from the two girls.

When the laughter died down, Aya turned to Miaka and asked once again. "So Miaka Oba-chan, have you had your wish come true?"

The woman smiled in respite, a pained longing appearing in her hazel eyes. "No... I mean I thought so... but... no..."

"Really?" The girl asked in despair and went to hug her. "Promise, the next time I see a falling star, I'll make a wish for your wish to come true."

Miaka smiled in appreciation and hugged the girl back. "Arigato, Aya-chan."

"If you're a character in that story, who would you want to be?" Aki asked leaving Miaka flabbergasted but answered anyway.

"Well, I think I'd like to be the priestess of Suzaku."

"Cool!" Aki replied. "Then I'd be Tasuki, I'll protect you priestess with my magic fan!"

"I think I liked to be Nuriko. She was feisty and I like her super strength, like a super girl although she can't fly." Aya beamed.

"But she was the first one to die, ne." Aki replied. "How about Subaru or Soi?"

"But Aki-kun, Subaru is Byakko warrior and Soi was an enemy, she was a Seiryuu warrior and she died too!" Aya answered rather sarcastically.

Miaka listened to their bantering. She had dreamt of telling her adventures to her future children and looking at the twins, the former priestess wondered if she would get the same kind of reaction from them.

Aki snorted. "Then how about Houki, Emperor Hotohori's wife! She resembled Nuriko, ne."

Miaka turned her head sideway to hide her grimace. The words even if coming from Aki's mouth were like lime rubbing her still fresh wound.

"Aki, Houki is not a warrior!" Aya replied condescendingly. "And I don't like her!"

Miaka blinked and creased her eyebrow. "Why not? She's perfect for Hotohori." _Perfect. _Even that word didn't sound well to her ears. She groaned inwardly in self-contempt. _Shit! Miaka, stop it already!_

"Don't you find it funny, that Houki suddenly appeared after the priestess and the warriors came back? And she was introduced to the story as Hotohori's empress? That part of the story is blurred… and flawed, like because the priestess chose Tamahome, the author out of pity to Hotohori, threw a useless character to be his wife." Aya answered.

Miaka gasped loudly. She didn't know if she should feel amused by the well-thought opinion coming from an 8yr old or offended on behalf of Houki who had been nothing but kind. She had never thought of Houki as useless character. She couldn't be just a useless character tossed to Hotohori so Miaka can live a free-guilt life with Tamahome. She won't accept it or it will surely be another burden in her heart.

"T-that's an interesting observation, Aya-chan." Miaka said with her lips quivering. "But you see, Empress Houki although a supporting character still played an important role. Just because she has less exposure in the story doesn't make her a useless character. She bore Konan's next leader. Hotohori's heir. And that spoke of something huge." She explained calmly but her heart was pounding loudly.

Unconvinced, Aya replied with a query that left Miaka utterly scandalized and at a loss for words. "Huge... you mean a baby maker is a huge role? …but that is disgusting…"

"Don't you think Nuriko being a cross-dresser and his obsession towards Emperor Hotohori isn't disgusting?" Aki butted in with one raised brow.

"Oh, Nuriko is one of the best characters and she's my favorite too." Miaka was quick to jump in Nuriko's defense. "She only became a cross-dresser after his little sister died and eventually, he accepted that the emperor only has eyes for me and –"

Miaka's eyes widened realizing how she stupidly sold herself while the twins stared with an 'explain yourself' face.

"H-ha ha ha!" She laughed nervously while waving her hand flippantly. "I said I want to be the priestess of Suzaku, right?!" grinning goofily. "'sides, it's not like the priestess was in love with Hotohori. So you see, Houki and Tamahome had nothing to be worried about…" She finished pathetically.

Aya crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "I still don't think so." The little girl replied stubbornly, looking at Miaka's shocked blanched face. "Hotohori was so much better than Tamahome. He was an Emperor! He never hurt the priestess and he never wanted to see her cry. He was in love with her since he was just my age... I think... and just because the priestess met Tamahome first, she fell in love with him. I think the priestess is stupid!"

Miaka coughed loudly choking the lump that formed in her throat. She thought If Aya had lived a life inside the book she would have been a loyal minister if not follower of Hotohori. Heck, she could be the president of the emperor's fans club.

"But Hotohori died too. Why are you leaning over the dead warriors?" Aki stated a matter of factly, his hands on his waist.

Aya stuck her tongue out. "Bleh! Hotohori promised they will meet again. Who knows if he was reincarnated in her world, ne."

The priestess of Suzaku almost fainted. She can't believe it. The twins, they were too smart for children their age, they can practically compete with Chiriko.

"Don't be stupid Aya-chan! Even if Hotohori is reborn, the priestess won't choose her, she already chose Tamahome!"

Aya glared at her brother, hurt by his word. "I'm not stupid, stupid! The priestess is stupid too! I can't believe she has no taste at all, if I was the priestess I'd choose Hotohori-kun." And she turned her face to the story teller and asked. "What about you, Miaka Oba-chan who would you choose between the two?"

"Uhurm..."

Miaka's shoulder tensed at the familiar sound of the voice and slowly craned her neck to confirm her suspicion. "Alexis…"

Alexis was leaning lazily at the end of the long bookshelves that served as division between the children and adult library. His shirt was slightly creased and his blond hair was raked as if he has just woken up from a long nap. His arms were crossed to his chest with his right hand gripping a thick novel book.

"Young lady, when did you learn to say that word?" Alexis asked, giving the little girl a reprimanding look before turning to his nephew. "And you too, young man?"

The room immediately fell into one embarrassing silence as the twins failed to answer their uncle. Alexis left brow arched theatrically when Miaka whispered to the twins and two with guilty looks etched on their faces apologized for their behavior.

Alexis sighed and nudged the twins to get ready for late dinner. So engrossed they were to the story that they skipped their scheduled 7pm dinner.

The twins left the library whispering and elbowing each others' sides.

When the children disappeared from the door, Alexis his throat and turned to Miaka. "I'm sorry for the twins' behavior. They can really be a handful at times."

"Nah," Miaka smiled in reassurance, "they're just excited, that's all... You're just being grumpy."

The blond scoffed. "And you're spoiling them, _granny_."

Shaking her head in response, Miaka slowly stood up, noticing immediately her legs fell asleep. She hissed at the particularly burning sensation on her right foot. Leaning on the armchair for support, she waited for the uncomfortable tingling to ebb away when she heard Alexis voice coming from her back.

"So… Who did you choose, _Priestess of Suzaku?_"

* * *

I know I should have put this at the top but anyway...

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as Fushigi Yuugi, the owner of Ayashi no Ceres and its characters is Yuu Watase. The rest of the characters are mine though.

* * *

A/N

(1) Katsushika Hokusai – A Japanese artist, ukiyo-e painter and printmaker of the Edo period and Japan's leading expert on Chinese painting. (Source: Katsushika Hokusai the complete works)

(2) Obaasan – Grandmother

There you go, David and Alexis first meeting. What do you think, are they going to be rivals or friends?

Is it just me or every time Alexis mention art and masterpiece I'm always reminded of Sasori and Deidara.

I decided Aya to lean after Hotohori instead of Tamahome not because I'm pro-hotohori. I swear! I just thought that Aya as a little girl who was also a constant believer of Disney stories (here in my fic) would want a handsome prince charming or king for the Suzaku priestess. ^_^ So, her young mind just couldn't fathom why the miko did not love him back and the sudden existence of Houki. As for Aki, I wouldn't say that he was jealous. He was only 8 after all. I tried to stick to their characters but I'm not sure if I succeeded. If not, I'm sorry to Aki/Aya fans.

It was an incredibly late update but I'm really really busy. Hopefully in the next two weeks though, I'd be able to submit another chapter. I won't be making any promises but I will try my very best.

No beta as usual, so mistakes are all mine!


End file.
